3 mois à New york
by lulupattinson
Summary: Elisa est journaliste. Elle est choisie pour effectuer un reportage à New York. Ce voyage lui permettra t-il d'oublier son passé ? Et si une rencontre venait tout bouleverser ? Et si cette rencontre, c'était Robert Pattinson ? Attention : lemon
1. Chapter 1 Where is my mind

Chapitre 1- Where is my mind

« _Je n'ai tout simplement aucune chance ! _» m'écriai je, en sortant des toilettes.

« _Mais quand est ce que tu vas comprendre que tu es la personne idéale pour ce job ? Si on t'a engagée, c'est pour tes qualités de journaliste, pas pour faire œuvre de charité !_ » Me rétorqua Solenne depuis le couloir.

Je jetai un œil dans le miroir tout en me lavant les mains et remarquai à quel point j'étais pâle. Moi stressée…Non pas du tout évidemment !

Ca ne faisait qu'un an que je travaillai ici : Woman, un des plus grands magasine féminin, et imaginer ne fut ce qu'un seul instant que Jacqueline, la rédactrice en chef, me choisisse, moi, pour faire un reportage de 3 mois à New York sur « La vie d'une Parisienne à New York » relevait purement et simplement de la folie !

Pourtant, je ne pouvais pas m'empêcher d'espérer. Laurence avait été envoyée à Londres, Solenne à Cuba, Blandine avait hérité de Rio et Eve était allée à Los Angeles. Ne restait que moi et Nikky, surnommée par les autres « Nikky-la-pouffiasse » Nous étions toutes les deux pressenties pour partir à New York mais sachant à quel niveau pouvait s'abaisser Nikky pour avoir ce qu'elle voulait, je ne voulais me faire de faux espoirs.

« _Bien ! Tout le monde est là ? On peut y aller ?_ » Nous demanda Jacqueline. Après nous être toutes installées autour de la table, nous commençâmes à soumettre des idées d'article à Jacqueline tout en réussissant à avoir un mini débat sur « Est-il possible de porter un jean slim quand on fait plus de 45 kg ? »

La réunion dura moins longtemps que prévu et nous nous octroyâmes une pause café. Nous étions toutes détendues et je commençai à reprendre une certaine contenance quand Jacqueline reprit son ton « Maintenant, c'est votre chef qui vous parle et pas votre copine ! » Instinctivement, je me redressai et essayai de ne pas faire une crise cardiaque en essayant de me rappeler les faibles notions que j'avais de relaxation respiratoire.

« _Je vais vous annoncer qui d'Élisa ou Nikky partira 3 mois à New York pour le reportage, et on pourra vraiment se mettre à bosser !_ »

Nikky me jeta une œillade, qui aurait pu tuer n'importe quel être vivant, assortie d'un sourire victorieux et satisfait. Mon cœur s'arrêta de battre et je su que je venais de perdre toutes mes chances.

« _Comme d'habitude, ça n'a pas été facile, mais je crois avoir fait un excellent choix. En effet, cette personne est une journaliste talentueuse et bla bla bla… _» Je ne pris même plus la peine d'écouter car « excellent » et « talentueuse » revenait souvent quand on parlait de Nikky, malheureusement, et je commençai à réfléchir comment je pourrai sortir de cette salle la tête haute et supporter encore pendant 2 semaines les remarques sur « la vie qui allait être tellement coooool à New York » de Nikky-la-pouffiasse.

« _….Élisa ?!_ »

Hein, quoi ? Ah oui, applaudir avec les autres et essayer d'avoir le sourire le moins crispé possible.

C'est en applaudissant le plus mollement possible et en ayant le sourire de circonstance que je me retournai vers Nikky, mes félicitations prêtes à sortir quand je remarquai que tout le monde me regardais. Évidemment, je savais que je devais avoir l'air aussi naturelle et heureuse que Megan Fox sur un tapis rouge, mais quand même ! Pas la peine d'attirer l'attention sur moi de cette manière !

Et là, en une fraction de seconde, plusieurs choses se passèrent :

Nikky se leva et quitta la salle sans regarder personne,

Solenne, Blandine, Laurence et Eve vinrent m'embrasser et me féliciter

Jacqueline me dit que mon billet m'attendait et que j'avais 15 jours pour me préparer à partir.

C'est à cet instant que je compris que c'était MOI qui partait à New York,… pendant 3 mois,… dans un appart' à moi ou presque,… en plein Manhattan,… avec une carte de crédit sans limites ou presque,…

« _Tiens, un café…_

_- Avec trois sucres, t'es toute blanche…_

_-Ca va aller ? _

_- Surtout, reste assise, bouge pas !_ »

Bouger ? Comme si j'en étais encore capable ! Le reste de la journée se déroula comme si mon cerveau avait été remplacé par de l'ouate…Ne restait qu'une seule chose dans mon esprit : New York, je partais à New York !!!


	2. Chapter 2 Broken Promise

Chapitre 2- Broken Promise

_A broken promise  
You were not honest  
I'll bide my time, I'll wait my turn_

**Placebo**

Ce soir là dans le métro, en rentrant chez moi, je ne pus m'empêcher de revenir en arrière et un sentiment de fierté m'envahit.

Cela faisait 5 ans que j'étais sortie de l'école de journalisme et après avoir effectué quelques stages sans importances, j'avais postulé pour un job de pigistes dans un magazine de cinéma : Cinémania. Le style très branché et pointu et où les gens qui y travaillaient étaient certains qu'un film qui faisait plus de 15000 entrées ou qui passait sur une autre chaine qu'ARTE était un mauvais film, commercial et fait par et pour des abrutis. Sans être d'accord avec eux, je dois reconnaître que j'étais prête à tout pour trouver un travail et que cela ferait « bien » sur mon C.V….Même si je devais descendre le dernier Will Smith qui m'avait emballée et encenser un film Bulgare, tourné caméra à l'épaule, qui m'avait donné le mal de mer et réussi à m'assommer comme si j'avais avalé une boîte de Valium.

Un mois plus tard et réfléchissant déjà à ma reconversion professionnelle, j'avais reçu un coup de fil de la secrétaire du rédacteur en chef qui me donnai rendez vous le lendemain première heure. L'entretien se déroula au-delà de mes espérances. Il faut dire que je me donnais beaucoup de mal pour correspondre le plus possible au profil recherché.

Par exemple, quand Frédéric-appelez-moi-Fred-voyons me demanda mes trois réalisateurs préférés et les trois détestés, je du prendre sur moi pour dire : « _Aki Kaurismäki, Carl Theodor Dreyer, et Andrzej Wajda. Par contre, je ne comprendrai jamais les fans de Tarantino, Burton ou bien d'Almodovar…Bien évidemment, ils n'ont pas fait que des mauvaises choses, entendons nous bien, mais je trouve que ce qu'ils font actuellement est tellement commercial, que bon,…_ »

« _Je vois_ » me dit-il. « _Eh bien, mademoiselle Delorme, je pense que nous nous verrons souvent à partir de maintenant_ » A ce moment là, je pris conscience que l'homme qui était devant moi était tout simplement canon et qu'effectivement, nous allions nous croiser souvent, je ferai tout pour…

Six mois après, je travaillai comme critique à plein temps et je pouvais signer moi-même mes articles. Le fait de démolir des films que j'appréciai me pesait de plus en plus, et je ne me faisais toujours pas une joie de voir la dernière réalisation qu'un serbo-croate avait entièrement tournée sous acides. Mais j'avais trouvé LE truc : écrire l'inverse de ce que je pensai. Et puis, Fred me souriait de plus en plus et moi, j'en devenais de plus en plus amoureuse.

Deux mois plus tard, à la soirée annuelle qui réunissait tout le personnel, j'embrassai Frédéric.

Après trois mois de liaison cachée, j'emménageai dans son appartement.

Au début, ce fut un vrai bonheur, il était attentif et attentionné, il me faisait sentir combien j'étais importante à ses yeux et que c'était pour ça qu'il prenait toutes les décisions : « _Ma chérie, ne te fatigue pas avec ça, je vais le faire_ » Et à force d'entendre combien j'étais « _intelligente et si spirituelle, je ne comprend pas pourquoi tu traînes avec ces gens qui se disent être tes amis alors qu'ils ne font que profiter de toi_ » Et bien, à force, j'ai fini par le croire. Je me suis disputée avec mes rares amis qui étaient restés en contact avec moi et je leur ai balancés leurs 4 vérités…en fait, surtout ce que pensai Fred d'eux. Je me demande encore à l'heure actuelle comment ma tête pouvait passer les portes tellement je m'y croyais. Encore maintenant, rien qu'en y repensant, je ne comprends pas comment j'ai pu tomber dans le panneau. Fred avait pris le contrôle total de ma vie : on habitait chez lui, on voyait ses amis, on regardait ce que lui voulait, le dimanche, je devais supporter sa mère et ses remarques continuelles sur la chance que j'avais d'être avec son fils chéri-adoré alors que j'avais juste le temps de passer un coup de fil à la mienne. Mais j'acceptai tout avec le sourire en me disant qu'effectivement, j'avais de la chance et qu'il savait sûrement mieux que moi ce qu'il fallait faire, jusqu'au jour où je suis rentrée beaucoup plus tôt que prévu chez nous.

En passant la porte, j'ai tout de suite compris. Je ne pensais cela possible uniquement dans les téléfilms du dimanche après midi mais en fait non. Dans la vraie vie aussi, c'est possible. J'ai monté les escaliers, ait poussé la porte de notre chambre et je les ait vu. Fred à relevé la tête, n'a même pas eu la décence d'avoir l'air désolé ni de repousser la **** qui était sur lui. Non, il à juste tourné la tête, et m'ai dit : « _Te tracasse pas, c'est juste sexuel, tu ne t'attendais pas à ce que je te sois fidèle non ?_ » J'ai refermé la porte, descendu les escaliers comme je pouvais, arrêté le premier taxi qui passait et passé les 10 jours suivants dans une chambre d'hôtel à pleurer.

Dix jours sans portable allumé, je ne voulais aucun contact autre que celui de mon coup de fil quotidien au room service. Le dixième jour, je me décidai pourtant à le rallumer m'attendant à trouver malgré tout des centaines de messages de sa part où il me demanderait de l'excuser, qu'il était désolé, qu'il ne savait pas ce qui lui avait pris, qu'elle l'avait forcé, n'importe quoi qui expliquerait ce qu'il m'avait fait et puis…aucune nouvelles de lui, pas d'excuses, rien.

Je n'eu d'autre choix alors de me faire une auto critique pas des plus plaisantes et je compris que je venais de perdre 2 ans de ma vie à jouer un rôle qui était à l'exact opposé de ce que je suis pour un homme qui n'en valait pas la peine. Je repris alors contact avec mes amis, qui après un moment de flottement acceptèrent mes excuses et je retrouvai alors ma vie telle qu'elle était avant.

Peu de temps après, j'étais dans un café en train d'écrire une 10000e lettre de motivation personnalisée pour un obscur journal indépendant qui devait tirer à 165 exemplaires les bons jours lorsque j'entendis Jacqueline qui se trouvait à coté de moi, se plaindre au téléphone sur la médiocrité des entretiens qu'elle avait eu ce jour là. Encore à l'heure actuelle, je ne sais pas expliquer où j'ai trouvé le courage de faire ça mais j'ai osé. Je me suis levée, j'ai pris un de mes C.V et mon portfolio comprenant tous mes articles, sauf ceux écris pour Cinémania, me suis assise à sa table et lui ait demandé d'y jeter un œil pour voir si c'était aussi médiocre que les autres. D'abord surprise, elle accepta de les regarder et après sa lecture, me dit avec un grand sourire : « _Je travaille pour « Woman » faites moi un article sur n'importe quel sujet qui pourrait correspondre notre ligne éditoriale. __S'il est bon, je vous engage, sinon, je vous conseillerai juste de ne plus venir m'importuner pendant mon déjeuner !_ »

Et voilà, grâce à sa gentillesse et à mon culot, j'ai pu rentrer chez « Woman ». J'ai recommencé au bas de l'échelle comme pigiste et petit à petit, j'ai intégré l'équipe de Jacqueline qui s'occupait des dossiers « longue durée » du magazine. Cette année, le thème était donc « la vie d'une parisienne à…. » Et nous avions toutes été étonnées quand le comité de direction avait approuvé le budget.

Après avoir vu partir les autres avec un pincement au cœur tout en étant contente pour elles, c'était mon tour et ce qui rendait la chose encore meilleure, j'avais gagné contre Nikky !

_Merci à celles qui m'ont ajoutées à leur "Story alert" et un énorme merci à aude77 et à aleex16 pour leurs review, c'est super encourageant ! Le troisième chapitre sera en ligne ce soir si tout va bien !_


	3. Chapter 3L'heure du départ

Chapitre 3- L'heure du départ

« _Si vous cherchez bien, j'ai la désagréable impression que vous constaterez qu'en définitive, nous sommes cernés par l'amour…_ »

**Love Actually**

Ces 15 jours passèrent à une vitesse impressionnante et je me demandai comment il était possible que je ne sois pas encore transformée en zombie tellement j'avais de choses à faire. Entre vérifier 10 fois par jour que mon passeport était bien à sa place, régler les derniers détails sur qui viendrait arroser mes plantes pendant mon absence, les appels de ma mère me demandant pour millionième fois mon adresse new yorkaise et les différentes soirées données pour moi par mes amis afin de fêter comme il se doit mon départ, je ne savais plus ou donner de la tête. Il faut ajouter à cela Jacqueline qui semblait vouloir me faire une visite guidée de New York depuis Google map et vous aurez le tableau complet.

La veille du départ, les filles vinrent chez moi, rejointes par Ellen, ma voisine de palier afin de me donner leurs derniers conseils. Nous étions installées dans mon salon, entourées de mes nombreux sacs qui contenaient, outre une tonne de vêtements, des livres, mes produites de beauté, mon portable, du chocolat (n'étant pas certaine de la qualité de l'américain, je préférai être prévoyante !) et encore des livres. En regardant la montagne qu'ils constituaient, je fus soulagée à l'idée que ce n'était pas à moi de payer pour les suppléments de bagages !

La soirée se passa à merveille et nous eûmes plusieurs fous rires à l'idée des célébrités que je pourrais rencontrer ou en imaginant que je me perde dans New York grâce à mon légendaire sens de l'orientation foireux.

« _Non, mais imagine, tu te promène et tu tombes nez à nez avec Robert De Niro, tu fais quoi ?_ » me demanda Jacqueline

« _Oh non, pas De Niro, plutôt Moby ou Woody Allen ?_ » rétorqua Solenne

« _Moi, je t'imagine bien te perdre et te retrouver en plein Chinatown sans t'en rendre compte !_ » gloussa Laurence

« _Attendez les filles, moi je sais, moi je sais ! » cria Ellen « Imagine, tu te perds à Chinatown, tu ne sais plus quoi faire, tu commence à paniquer et là, tu tombes sur Robert Pattinson ! Et tel un preux chevalier, il t'arrête, te fait monter dans sa limousine, te ramène chez toi, tu lui proposes un dernier verre et…._ »

« _Stooooooooopppp !!!!_ » hurlai-je « _On s'arrête là, d'accord ?! Sinon, ça va virer interdit au moins de 18 ans et je n'arriverai jamais à dormir !_ »

Les filles n'en pouvaient plus tellement elles riaient et moi je n'imaginais que trop bien le mini scénario d'Ellen. Et le fait que j'étais fan de Robert et de ses cheveux, ses mains, son torse,…Bon ok, Élisa ressaisi toi, bref, le fait que j'étais fan de lui depuis quelques années maintenant y était pour beaucoup.

Vers minuit, après avoir vidé mes réserves de Mojito, Solenne fut la dernière à partir. Il ne me restait plus qu'à ranger un petit peu pour qu'Ellen n'ait pas un foutoir monstrueux quand elle reviendrait ici dans trois jours pour aider à la sauvegarde de mes plantes.

J'eu beaucoup de mal à m'endormir et à 6h30, quand mon réveil sonna, je fus tentée pendant un court instant de l'envoyer valser à travers la pièce. Je tendais déjà le bras quand je me rappelai le jour que nous étions et me vint à l'esprit qu'il ne me restait plus que quelques heures avant mon départ.

Dire que la panique m'envahit serait encore trop faible pour expliquer ce que je ressentais à ce moment là ! En prenant ma douche, j'essayai tant bien que mal de me convaincre que tout allait bien se passer et que j'arriverai à prendre le bon vol et éviter ainsi de me retrouver à Kuala Lumpur ou je ne sais où ! La sonnette retentit au moment ou je sortais de la cabine et je couru à travers mon appartement, retenant tant bien que mal mon essuie autour de moi. Ellen ne put s'empêcher de rigoler en voyant ma tête et je lui lançai un regard noir tout en lui ouvrant la porte.

« _Arrête un peu de stresser, tout va bien se passer_ » me dit elle.

« _Oh oui, j'en suis certaine, il faut juste que je m'habille sans oublier mon pantalon, que je parte avec mon passeport et que j'arrive à l'aéroport à l'heure afin de pas rater ma correspondance à Londres. Douze heures dans un avion,….Génial ! Tiens, justement, j'allais oublier mon Sédinal ! _» Rétorquai-je

« _Tu sais très bien que tu n'as pas à avoir peur…Tout va bien se passer, ne te tracasse pas pour rien, ça ne t'avancera à rien !_ » Ellen avait le don pour me persuader qu'effectivement tout irait bien et pendant les deux heures suivantes qui me furent nécessaires pour rassembler tout ce qui venait avec moi à New York, j'arrivai à me convaincre que tout se passerait bien.

A 14 heures, le taxi qui devait m'emmener à l'aéroport arriva devant chez moi et c'est en vérifiant une dernière fois mon bagage à main et mes poches que je dévalai mes escaliers. Par miracle, c'est entière et sans avoir oublié quoi que ce soit que je m'engouffrai dans le taxi et indiquait ma destination au chauffeur.

C'est avec deux heures d'avance que j'arrivai à l'aéroport et je passai tout de suite à l'enregistrement, ce qui fait que j'avais encore une heure trente à tuer avant de pouvoir monter dans l'avion.

J'en profitai pour passer un coup de fil à Jacqueline, histoire de lui assurer que j'étais bien arrivée et qu'elle pouvait rassurer les autres.

« _Allo ?! Jacqueline ? C'est Élisa, je suis dans la salle d'attente et…_ »

« _Je sais !_ » me coupa t elle « _retourne toi plutôt ! _»

Elles étaient toutes là, sauf Nikky-la-pouffiasse, mais je préférai l'éviter elle !

« _Tu ne croyais quand même pas qu'on allait te laisser partir pendant tous ce temps sans un dernier au revoir super émouvant ?_ » me demanda Jacqueline

« _Et bien, je…, en fait,…heu, …OM MON DIEU, les filles !!!_ » Je n'arrivai pas à y croire et je sentais déjà les larmes monter.

Laurence et Blandine me firent m'assoir pendant que Solenne sortait une bouteille de rhum de son sac et qu'Ève sortait les verres, me versait un verre et me le donnai :

« _Ca te calmera plus que ton médocs aux plantes !_ »

Ellen s'accroupit en face de moi et me dit « _Et puis, tu es certaine de n'avoir rien oublié ?_ »

« _Ca, je peux te l'assurer, tout est là, enfin, tout est déjà parti mais j'ai tout !_ »

« _Ah oui ? Et moi, je fais comment pour rentrer chez toi sans tes clés ?_ »

Le rouge aux joues et sous les éclats de rires de mes amies, je fouillai mes poches et trouvai mon trousseau. Ca, c'est clair qu'il m'aurait été utile à 6000 kilomètres de chez moi !

C'est le cœur léger et les idées légèrement embrouillées par le rhum que je les quittai après les avoir serrées une dernière fois dans mes bras.

« _Je vous appelle dés que je suis arrivée !_ » leur criai-je

« _Te perds pas dans Heathrow surtout !_ » me rétorqua Blandine

« _Et encore moins à JFK_ » ajouta Solenne

« _Et n'oublie pas Robert à Chinatown !_ » Merci Ellen, à force de rougir, on va me prendre pour un feu de signalisation ici…

« _Surtout, n'oublie pas de bosser, ce ne sont pas des vacances non plus !!!_ » Me dit Jacqueline, qui ne perdait pas de vue, elle, la raison de mon départ.

Je ne pensais pas cela possible mais l'heure et demie que dura le vol pour rallier Londres passa à une vitesse incroyable et ayant dormi pendant tout le vol, ce qui, après tout, expliquait pourquoi il m'avait semblé si court, les dernières traces de rhum avait disparu de mon organisme et c'est avec le sourire aux lèvres que je me rendis dans la salle d'attente, en profitant pour aller griller une dernière cigarette dans le salon réservé aux fumeurs. Je m'installai près du cendrier et commençai à fouiller mon sac à la recherche de mon briquet qui avait une fois de plus disparu. Je ne pus m'empêcher de pousser un petit cri de joie après l'avoir retrouvé, ce qui fit tourner quelques têtes vers moi. Relevant la tête et essayant de conserver un visage serein, je cru alors que j'avais une hallucination et que Solenne avait du verser quelque chose dans mon verre parce que ce que je voyais là était tout bonnement impossible !

Robert Pattinson se tenait là, devant moi, habillé d'un jean et d'un tee shift blanc, sa veste noire dans une main et sa cigarette dans l'autre. Personne d'autre que moi semblait avoir remarqué qui il était et moi, j'avais l'impression que tous mes organes avaient disparus ne laissant qu'un corps complètement vide.

Mon cerveau daigna quand même faire sa réapparition et après avoir conversé avec moi-même pendant quelques minutes, je me décidai à aller l'aborder.

Je savais que je devais être rouge jusqu'à la racine des cheveux et j'avais l'impression que si on versait de l'eau sur moi, elle se transformerait immédiatement en vapeur tellement j'avais chaud mais je savais qu'une chance telle que celle-ci ne se produirait pas deux fois dans ma vie et je devais la saisir.

« _HI ! You…You are… ?_ » Oh mon dieu, Élisa stp, arrête tu va passer pour une andouille première catégorie !

« _Euh, tu es française ?_ » J'avais oublié à quel point son accent quand il parlait français était craquant !

« _Oui, et,…_ »

« _Tu es sure que ça va ? Tu es toute blanche ?_ » Bon, c'était déjà ça, je ne ressemblai pas à un feu stop !

« _Et bien, oui ça va mais,…_ »

« _Robert, tu peux venir stp, il faut que nous réglions quelques détails avant ton départ_ » Mais c'est qui cet abruti qui parle, à cause de qui je vais voir disparaître l'homme le plus parfait ou presque que cette ait jamais porté ?

« _Sorry, c'est mon agent, je dois te laisser… _» Il s'éloignait déjà et moi, je me demandai si je pouvais trouver un coin pour m'évanouir ou si je devais attendre d'être dans l'avion pour faire ma crise cardiaque quand il se retourna vers moi et me lança « _Au fait, oui, c'est bien moi ! _» Avec un clin d'œil assorti de son fameux sourire en coin.

Je senti alors une forte brulure au niveau de mon index et regardai ma cigarette entièrement consumée avec le même air qu'une poule regardant une fourchette. Néanmoins, cela suffit pour me faire reprendre mes esprits et c'est avec jubilation que je téléphonai à Ellen.

_Merci à Ellen (oui j'en fais partie....toi aussi non ???;-)) Solenne (oui elle te ressemble...Surtout pour le rhum non ?!) et à aleex16 pour les reviews, c'est dingue comme ça motive !_


	4. 4Classe et dignitéDu moins essayer

Chapitre 4- Classe et dignité…Du moins, essayer !

« _Allo ? Ellen ? Tu ne devineras jamais ce qu'il vient de se passer ?!_ »

« _Attend, j'ai les autres en ligne, on est en conférences…Tu vois que j'avais raison de prendre ce nouveau forfait, il est vraiment génial !_ »

« _Oui mais, laisse moi parler !_ »

« _Coucou Élisa_ » hurlèrent les filles

« _Alors c'est quoi cette super nouvelles qui ne pouvait pas attendre ? Ou tu as oublié de nous dire ça il y a juste une heure ?_ » Me demanda Jacqueline

« _Elle a surement loupé son vol ou elle s'est perdue dans l'aéroport ou a fait tomber le présentoir des sacs Gucci de la boutique ou bien elle à oublié…._ »

« _Tu va te taire Nikky ?! Pas la peine d'être mauvaise juste parce que tu es jalouse d'Élisa ! _» Solenne…Toujours prête à envoyer Nikky sur les roses !

« _Vas y Élisa, on t'écoute !_ »

« _Bon eh bien, j'étais dans le salon fumeur et j'ai vu…ROBERT PATTINSON !!! _»

….

….

….

« _AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH !!! _» Elles hurlèrent toutes ensembles et je dus éloigner le téléphone de mon oreille pour éviter l'éclatement de mon tympan !

« _C'est pas vrai et tu lui as parlé ?_ » Laurence fut la première à reprendre ses esprits

« _Eh bien, je ne lui ai pas vraiment parlé mais, lui, il m'a parlé, et les filles, vous devriez l'entendre parler français, c'est juste un pur bonheur !_ »

Bip Bip Bip… Merde, ma batterie !

« _Bon, les filles je vous laisse, ma batterie va couper !_ »

« _Je veux que tu m'envoie un mail dés que tu es arrivée pour tout me raconter_ » exigea Ellen

« _Oui, te tracasse pas, sans faute !_ » lui promis je

Ma batterie allait lâcher d'un instant à l'autre et j'allais raccrocher lorsque j'entendis Nikky dire bien haut « _En fait, elle s'est rendue totalement ridicule devant lui si je comprends bien ! Je la vois déjà : rouge et en train de bégayer ! _» Mon portable s'éteignit alors, le rire de Nikky résonnant encore à mes oreilles. Effectivement, c'est ce que j'avais été : totalement ridicule !

Mais pourquoi ils ne servent que des bouteilles miniatures ici ? Ce qu'il me fallait, c'était au moins une cargaison entière de bouteilles de rhum Barcelo pour arriver à oublier ma lamentable conversation, si on peut appeler le fait de bégayer pendant cinq minutes, une conversation !

Ah ça, on peut dire que je commençais fort ! D'un autre coté, cet « incident » avait le mérite de me faire oublier ma peur en avion et c'est toujours en ruminant des pensées peu reluisantes que j'avais sentis l'avion décoller.

Même si je n'avais pas à me plaindre de mes conditions de travail là bas, je pensai qu'ils auraient pu faire un effort et ne pas me laisser voyager en classe économique. Je ne suis pas particulièrement grande ni très large mais il faut avouer que douze heures dans un siège à peine plus grands que mes fesses n'est pas ce qui est de plus agréable. Pour compléter le tableau, n'oublions pas mon voisin de droite qui ne pense pas un seul instant que le fait de ne pas se laver puisse déranger quelqu'un et mon voisin de gauche était très intéressé par mon décolleté. J'avais beau lui lancer des regards noirs, rien n'y faisait et il prenait un malin plaisir à se coller à moi, sachant que je ne pouvais reculer de trop. Lui aussi avait remarqué le manque d'hygiène de mon voisin. Je les renommai immédiatement Gollum et Monsieur-j'en-ai-une-petite, ce qui eu au moins le don de me faire rire. Malheureusement, Monsieur-j'en-ai-une-petite pris ça pour un encouragement et commença à me questionner sur mes raisons de partir à New York, où je comptais aller et « Ne pourrais t on pas se revoir ? En effet, je connais bien cette ville et bon, une jeune femme comme vous, seule, dans un pays inconnu,… »

Mais tu va te taire oui ?! Dommage que je sois trop polie pour lui dire ce que je pensais de lui.

Bon, ne me restait plus qu'à demander un casque à l'hôtesse et regarder le film qui passait. J'enfonçai rageusement les écouteurs dans mes oreilles et me plongeait avec ravissement dans « Big Fish » de Tim Burton en oubliant complètement l'autre emmerdeur et essayant tant bien que mal de m'accoutumer à l'odeur de Gollum.

Deux heures plus tard, les hôtesses commencèrent à servir les repas. L'avantage de manger en avion, c'est que par après, on ne se plaint plus jamais de la nourriture servie dans les hôpitaux.

Évidemment, Gollum mangeait comme un porc, ce qui ne m'étonna pas et Monsieur-j'en-ai-une-petite commença à me faire un résumé de ce qu'on servait dans les différentes compagnies et lesquelles étaient les meilleures et les pires…J'étais en train de penser que, finalement, je n'aurais pas besoin de médicaments pour réussir à m'endormir, il arriverait à endormir un insomniaque lorsqu'une pensée m'effleura : Si c'était Rob qui était à sa place, je serai en train de boire ses paroles en trouvant ça super intéressant…Puis, je pensai que si c'était Rob, il ne me parlerait certainement pas de la bouffe des compagnies aériennes et ne pu retenir un sourire, ce qui encouragea l'autre abruti. Pfffft, je vous jure…Est-ce que le fait d'être assise entre un puant et un dragueur super lourd constituait une raison valable pour demander un surclassement ? Sûrement pas mais ça me faisait du bien d'imaginer la tête de l'hôtesse si je lui posai la question !

Ce qui est dérangeant dans un avion, à part la nourriture, si on considère ça comme de la nourriture, ce sont les toilettes. Déjà, parce qu'étant assise au milieu, j'avais le choix entre enjamber Gollum ou passer devant Monsieur-j'en-ai-une-petite qui en profiterait certainement pour me peloter. Et le fait de se lever dans un avion ne signifiait que deux choses : soit on était arrivé, soit on allait aux chiottes. C'est d'ailleurs pour cette raison que j'évitais le camping : se balader avec son rouleur de PQ à la main équivalait à signifier à tout le monde ou on allait et j'avais toujours trouvé ça affreusement gênant.

Bon, Élisa, prend ton courage à deux mains et essaye de rester digne surtout…Ben voilà, j'avais raison, il en avait profité pour me mettre sa main au cul « _J'ai cru que vous alliez tomber, et je ne voulais pas que vous vous fassiez du mal _» répondit il au regard méchant que je lui lançai.

Déjà quatre personnes attendaient devant les toilettes de la classe éco et j'en profitai pour passer le rideau de la classe affaires, me disant que là, il y aurait de la place et que je pourrai profiter un peu d'un air non pollué.

Je me dirigeai le plus dignement possible vers l'avant de l'avion lorsque brusquement, il y eu un trou d'air. Je trébuchai, tombai assise sur des genoux et me rattrapai tant bien que mal à ses épaules….Classe et dignité…Tu parles !

« _On s'est déjà vus non ?_ »

Oh non, non, non, non, non pas cette voix, pas lui, pas encore une fois être ridicule devant lui !

Je relevais mes cheveux qui étaient devant mes yeux et aperçus alors le visage souriant de Rob. Il me regardait d'un air malicieux et ses yeux pétillaient tellement il avait du mal à retenir son fou rire devant la situation.

« _Hum, oui, bon, euh, je suis désolée vraiment, j'ai un sens de l'équilibre qui est quelquefois…défectueux !_ »

« _Oh mais ce n'est rien, j'adore recevoir les filles sur mes genoux par surprise !_ »

Bon, ok,…Est il possible de faire une crise cardiaque sans s'en rendre compte ? Parce que là, je crois que c'est ce qu'il se passait.

« _Bon, ben, je vais te laisser,…Merci pour m'avoir reçue sur tes genoux_ » dis-je, le rouge aux joues. Je me levai tant bien que mal, n'ayant aucune envie de partir mais je ne pouvais décemment pas passer les 7 heures de vol restantes sur les genoux de Robert Pattinson !

Il m'attrapa le bras et me demanda : « _Tu es où exactement dans l'avion ? Je ne t'ai plus vue quand je suis revenu de mon entretien avec mon agent…_ »

Il avait cherché après moi ?

« _Oh, et bien, je suis assise derrière et très mal assise en plus !_ »

« _Ah bon, et pour quelle raison ? Les sièges sont inconfortables à ce point ?_ »

« _Euh, non, c'est juste que,…On ne choisit pas sa famille mais on n'oublie toujours de dire qu'on ne choisit pas non plus ses voisins de voyage ! _»

Il me regarda quelque peu interloqué puis éclata de rire

« _Je suis entièrement d'accord avec toi sur ce coup là !_ »

Je le fais rire,…Comment était il possible de résister à ce rire ? Je me dis qu'il était temps que je parte, il valait mieux que je le quitte en lui laissant une bonne impression plutôt que de rester et me rendre une fois de plus ridicule en public.

Je décidai d'enjamber Gollum en retenant mon souffle car je ne voulais pas subir une fois de plus les assauts des mains trop collantes de l'autre, pour regagner mon siège et me refis le film de ma conversation avec Rob dans ma tête en faisant jouer mon imagination sur ce qu'il se serait passé si je n'étais pas partie.

Je fus interrompue par l'hôtesse qui me secoua légèrement l'épaule juste au moment où Rob ma demandait de l'épouser et de partir avec lui sur une île déserte et je dus me retenir pour ne pas me retourner et faire semblant de dormir mais il était possible que l'avion soit en train de prendre feu et que je ne m'en sois pas aperçue.

« _Mademoiselle, un de nos client qui se trouve en business classe vient de me demander si vous accepteriez de le rejoindre pour, je cite, partager le reste du vol à ses côtés de façon à ce que vous ayez le choix! Comme le vol n'est pas complet, et que Monsieur Pattinson est un de nos très bon client, nous pouvons faire une entorse au règlement de la compagnie et vous surclasser gratuitement. Êtes-vous d'accord ?_ » Euh, hein, quoi, moi ? Faire le reste du voyage à coté de Rob et quitter mes deux voisins si agréables…Si j'étais d'accord ? Non mais tu crois quoi chérie ? N'importe quelle fille dirait oui, évidemment, même toi, je suis sûre que t'en aurais envie malgré ton air revêche…

« _Eh bien, oui, ok, je vous suis alors ?_ »

Je jetai un dernier regard à Monsieur-j'en-ai-une-petite et à Gollum et me dirigeai vers la casse affaires en tentant tant bien que mal d'éviter d'effectuer une danse de la joie dans le couloir.

J'arrivai à la hauteur de Rob et m'installai à ses cotés.

_Merci pour vos reviews et à celles (et ceux ?) qui m'ont ajoutées à leur "story alert" ! Ca motive à continuer ^^ Donc, n'hésitez pas à me laisser vos commentaires, j'avoue: j'adore ça !!!_


	5. Chapter 5 Use somebody

Chapitre 5- Use somebody

_You know that I could use somebody  
Someone like you, And all you know, And how you speak_

**Kings of Leon**

« _Je vois que tu as accepté mon invitation…Ma compagnie doit être plus agréable que celle que tu viens de quitter !_ » me dit il avec son si fabuleux sourire en coin.

Tu ne crois pas si bien dire mon pote ! Pensai-je. « _Et bien, je dois dire que quitter un homme qui ne conçoit pas faire un tour par la salle de bain tous les matins comme quelque chose de normal et un autre qui semble avoir plus de deux mains est un vrai déchirement mais je crois que je saurai faire face !_ »

Mon dieu, Élisa, n'essaye pas d'être ironique et de faire de l'humour en même temps, tu vas te rendre ridicule une fois de plus !

« _Bon, alors, est ce qu'un verre t'aiderai à surmonter cette terrible épreuve ?_ » J'avais déjà ingurgité plus d'alcool que ce que je buvais normalement en une semaine mais je me dis que ça ne me ferai pas de tort, l'alcool, ça détend à condition de ne pas en abuser. « _Euh,…du rhum ? _» J'eu une pensée pour Solenne qui n'en reviendrai pas lorsque je lui expliquerai que j'avais bu du rhum avec Robert Pattinson. « _En avant pour le rhum alors ! Mademoiselle, pourrais-je avoir un rhum et une bière s'il vous plait ? _» Tandis que l'hôtesse partait chercher nos consommations, je commençais à me demander de quoi je pourrai bien lui parler sans me transformer en fan hystérique me pendant à son cou, lui demandant un autographe et une photo et s'il pouvait grogner comme Edward Cullen. Heureusement pour moi, il reprit le fil de la conversation.

« _Alors, pourquoi te rends-tu à New York ? _»

« _Je suis journaliste pour un magazine féminin, Woman, et je dois réaliser un reportage sur ce que peut être la vie à New York pour quelqu'un qui n'y a jamais mis les pieds. Les endroits à visiter, les choses à faire, les adresses de boutiques de fringues soldées, enfin, un peu comment vivre à la manière de Carrie Bradshaw avec moins de Dolce & Gabbana et avec plus de trucs culturels_ »

« _Ca c'est du programme ! Et tu sais déjà dans quel hôtel tu vas aller ?_ »

….

Pause 2 secondes….Robert Pattinson vient de me demander dans quel hôtel je vais aller ???? Bon, ma grande, pas d'affolement, il doit être juste extrêmement poli et ne dis ça que pour montrer un peu d'intérêt envers toi. Bride ton imagination et ressaisi toi !

« _En fait, j'ai déjà un appartement sur place, c'est celui du magazine en réalité, mais pendant trois mois, c'est moi qui y habiterai._ »

« _Oh ! Dommage,…j'aurai été ravi de t'avoir comme voisine de palier ! _»

Ma parole, mais il veut me tuer ou quoi ?

« _Heu…oui…je dois dire que…moi aussi mais, il paraît que New York n'est pas si grand que ça et, on se croisera certainement non ?_ »

« Mais j'y compte bien ! »

Ok, plus aucun doute possible, il veut ma mort !

L'hôtesse arriva avec nos verres et nous bûmes en silence pendant quelques instants. Je commençais à sentir les effets de l'alcool mais me laissait emporter sans lutter par la douce euphorie alcoolisée.

« _Tu as déjà une idée des endroits que tu veux visiter et ou tu veux aller ?_ » me demanda t il

« _Je comptais faire les classiques pour débuter, c'est-à-dire, la statue de la liberté, la cinquième avenue, le Guggenheim, Central Park, Time Square, le Métropolitan,…_ »

« _Je vois_ » me coupa t il… « _Effectivement, trois mois te suffiront à peine car je suppose que ta liste est loin d'être finie ?_ »

Je hochai la tête, légèrement honteuse de m'être laissée emporter. Il dut remarquer mon dépit car il se redressa, passa la main dans ses cheveux (Mais on l'a engagé pour en finir avec moi ou quoi ???) et s'excusa en regardant droit devant lui.

« _Non, tu n'as pas à t'excuser, je sais que je peux être parfois un peu trop enthousiaste et là, je dois dire que je suis…tellement…heureuse d'avoir décroché ce job que j'ai l'impression d'être une gamine à qui ont à annoncer que son anniversaire, Noel et Pâques tombaient le lendemain_ » soupirai je

« _Non, non, je te dois des excuses, je ne voulais pas te couper dans ton élan, c'est juste que je me demandai comment tu pourrais faire tout ça sans connaître la ville et toute seule en plus ! _»

« _Oh ! Je crois que je saurais me débrouiller, je suis une grande fille tu sais_ ! »

« _Je crois que ça, je l'avais déjà remarqué _» dit il en riant « _Je suis désolé mais il ne reste plus que cinq heures de vol et je dois absolument commencer à mémoriser mon texte pour demain et je dois lire ces scénarios que mon agent à sélectionné pour moi. Ne va pas croire que je m'ennuie en ta présence mais bon,… _» Effectivement, une pile impressionnante de documents se trouvait à ses pieds

« _Oh ! Oui ! Bien entendu, de toute façon, je crois qu'un pu de repos ne me fera pas de tort et puis, ce siège est encore plus confortable que mon lit, ce serait un crime de ne pas en profiter n'est ce pas ?_ »

Bon, ok, tout va bien, je viens juste de parler de mon lit et « d'en profiter » tout ça dans la même phrase devant lui mais tout va bien ! Il secoua la tête, surement en se demandant comment il devait interpréter mes paroles, me regarda une dernière fois en se passant la main dans les cheveux et saisit ce qui devait être le scénario de son prochain film.

J'en profitai pour m'installer plus confortablement, fermai les yeux et m'endormit assez rapidement.

Je me réveillai en ayant la désagréable sensation de ne pas être chez moi. Je gardai les yeux fermés quelques instants, sentant déjà la barre qui pulsait au niveau de mon crâne…Ca, j'allais le payer, non mais quelle idée j'avais eue de boire autant ? Je ne pus m'empêcher de grogner en ouvrant les yeux. Il me semblait que la lumière était si forte qu'elle pouvait éclairer le fond de mon cerveau si je gardai les yeux ouverts. Néanmoins, je remarquai que ce n'était pas sur un oreiller que ma tête reposait mais sur une épaule, très confortable, soit dit en passant, mais je ne pouvais pas éternellement faire semblant de dormir et je me résolu à me redresser tant bien que mal.

« _Bien dormi ?_ »

« _Euh,…ouais,…enfin, oui, ça ne fait pas de tort !_ »

« _Je dois régler quelques points avec mon agent qui se trouve là bas_ » dit il en m'indiquant l'homme qui nous avait interrompu à Londres « _Je n'en ai pas pour longtemps et je ne voulais pas te réveiller, mais comme nous allons bientôt arriver et que tu ne dors plus, je vais en profiter_ »

« _Oui, vas y, je t'en prie, tu ne devais pas attendre mon réveil, ça n'aurait pas été si grave que ça_ » rétorquai je

Il se leva de son siège et j'avoue que mes yeux se fixèrent sur son admirable petit cul tout le temps qu'il lui fallut pour retrouver son agent. Mais bon, il y a des choses dans ce bas monde auxquelles il est impossible de résister !

Je n'aurai jamais pensé que mon vol se déroulerait aussi bien et dormir sur l'épaule de Robert Pattinson…Je n'aurais jamais cru cela possible en dehors de mes rêves. Un sentiment d'effroi m'envahit soudain… J'avais dormi sur son épaule en étant (quelque peu) bourrée…Oh mon dieu ! Et si je lui avais bavé dessus ? Ou si j'avais parlé pendant mon sommeil ? Ou si….Il fallait absolument que je m'assure n'avoir rien fait de trop humiliant pendant mon sommeil. Je me tournai alors vers la vieille dame qui étai assise de l'autre coté du couloir et de nouveau rouge, je lui demandai si je n'avais pas eu un comportement étrange pendant mon sommeil, espérant qu'elle comprenne l'allusion.

« _On non, Darling, vous n'avez rien fait d'outrageant pendant votre sieste._ » Rassurée, je commençais à tenter tant bien que mal de me recoiffer lorsqu'elle reprit « _Évidemment, vous avez quelque peu parlé mais rien de grave, j'en suis sûre ! _»

« _Ah ! Et, vous avez compris ce que j'ai dit ?_ » Mes mains commençaient à trembler et mon cœur s'emballait déjà, je m'attendais au pire

« _Et bien, vous avez prononcé quelques prénoms, je n'ai retenu que Nikky la pouffiasse, et entre nous ma chère, je vous conseillerai d'avoir un langage plus châtié, et oh, voyons, comment étais ce déjà ? Ah oui, Robert ! _»

Au secours, est-il possible de se cacher dans un avion ?

« _Mais je dois dire que le jeune homme qui est avec vous a semblé apprécier…je suppose que c'est de lui que vous rêviez…_ » Dit elle en ouvrant son journal.

Rob revenait déjà et je fis comme si de rien n'était. Il s'assit et tourna sa tête vers moi

« _On va bientôt atterrir, la consigne d'attacher sa ceinture est donnée_ »

« _Oh ! Déjà !_ » M'exclamais je

« _Oui, déjà…_ » Me répondit il

« _Écoute, je sais que c'est ridicule mais j'ai peur au décollage et à l'atterrissage, ça te dérange si, à un moment, je te prends la main ? Je préfère te demander parce que je peux serrer assez fort et je ne voudrais pas que tu aie une mauvaise surprise !_ »

« _Mais je t'en prie, ma main est à toi jusqu'à ce qu'on ait rejoint la terre _» dit il en riant

Je répondis d'un sourire crispé, sentant déjà l'avion amorcer sa descente. Cinq minutes plus tard, je saisi sa main car l'avion venait d'avoir un léger sursaut.

« _Ca va aller ?_ »

« _Oui désolée,….mais là,…je préfère éviter de parler parce que sinon, je risque de crier !_ »

« _Ok, cramponne-toi à moi si jamais, n'hésite pas ! _»

Pendant un court instant, sa phrase me permit d'oublier où j'étais et je ne pus empêcher mes lèves de se redresser en un sourire.

J'arrivai malgré tout à réfréner l'envie de m'accrocher à lui tout le temps que dura la descente. En effet, je ne pense pas qu'il aurait apprécié malgré tout.

L'avion s'arrêta enfin et c'est avec plaisir que j'enlevai ma ceinture. Je me levai et me rappelai que je n'étais pas à ma place initiale et que je devais aller récupérer mes bagages qui étaient restés en classe économique.

« _Bon, ben, je vais y aller alors, merci pour tout, et désolée si je t'ai fait mal !_ »

« _Je crois que je m'en remettrai_ » répondit-il. N'empêche, il massait sa main et on pouvait encore voir la trace de mes doigts, je devais vraiment y avoir été fort ! Je me préparai à le quitter et encore une fois, il attrapa mon bras. Je stoppai net, sentant un frisson me parcourir à son contact.

« _Je crois que nous avons oublié une chose fondamentale_ » dit il en se levant et en attrapent ses affaires

« _Ah oui ? Et je peux savoir quelle est cette chose fondamentale ? _»

« _Nous présenter bien évidemment ! Je m'appelle Robert Pattinson et je vais vivre à New York pendant quelques temps_ »

Effectivement, nous n'avions pas pris la peine de nous présenter mais était ce vraiment nécessaire ?

« _Oh ! Oui ! Pour ne pas te cacher la vérité, je t'avais reconnu mais je ne voul…_ »

« _Je m'en doute_ » dit-il en souriant « _Mais c'est le seul moyen que j'ai trouvé pour savoir comment toi tu t'appelles ! _» Mais, je rêve ou il a l'air d'être…gêné ? Il se tenait là, devant moi, une main dans les cheveux et regardant le sol comme si la moquette était la chose la plus intéressant qu'il ait vue de sa vie

« _Élisa Delorme, et moi aussi, je vais vivre à New York pendant quelques temps !_ »

Il rit, me jeta un dernier regard en murmurant « _Ravi d'avoir fait ta connaissance Élisa et j'espère très sincèrement que nous nous reverrons_ » et parti sans jeter un regard en arrière.

Je descendis de l'avion, un peu déçue mais heureuse : j'étais, enfin, à New York !

_Alors, merci àannecullen69 (ben oui, ça va m'aider à continuer de savoir que tu adores ^^), aude77 (moi non plus, je ne dirais pas non !), aleex16, eragon-tome3-alternatif, mamoure21 (la conversation t'a plu ?) et EMMA555 pour vos reviews, jadore les lire ! N'hésitez pas à me donner vos avis, et là, je parle à ceux/celles qui m'ajoutent à leur "story alert" sans me laisser de messages, les vilain(e)s ;-)_


	6. Chapter 6 Colorblind

Chapitre 6- Colorblind

_Stutter shook and uptight  
Pull me out from inside  
I am ready  
I am fine_

**Counting****Crows**

En montant dans la navette qui nous amenait à l'aéroport, un sentiment de panique m'envahit. Oublié Robert Pattinson ! Je prenais conscience que je me retrouvais à New York seule et en ne connaissant absolument rien ni personne. Qu'est ce qui m'avait pris de vouloir faire ce reportage ? Je suis certaine que Nikky aurait su faire face. Je sentais les larmes qui commençaient à monter et en redressant la tête, je remarquai que j'étais la dernière encore dans le bus. Je me levai précipitamment, attrapais mon sac et sortis en vitesse sous le regard peu amène du chauffeur.

Par miracle, j'arrivai sans trop de difficulté devant les tapis où mes bagages étaient censés arriver. Deuxième miracle, ils étaient là et pas partis à Singapour.

Poussant mon chariot, j'arrivai à la douane et tendis la fiche verte que nous avions du tous remplir dans l'avion. Je ne devais pas avoir trop mauvaise mine car je pus passer presque immédiatement. Il faut croire que je n'ai pas une tête de terroriste !

Je ne pus empêcher mes pensées de revenir à Rob. Il me semblait bizarre de ne plus l'avoir croisé. En y réfléchissant, je me dis qu'il devait sortir par une autre sortie que celle que je prenais actuellement. Avec un pincement au cœur, je levais mon bras pour avoir un taxi quand j'entendis des hurlements et le son caractéristiques des flashs d'appareils photos. Je tournai la tête et aperçut alors Rob qui s'engouffrais dans une limousine. La horde de photographes étaient impressionnantes et certains n'hésitaient pas à se mettre devant la voiture, l'empêchant de démarrer, afin de le prendre en photo. J'oubliais totalement l'idée de prendre un taxi et marchais en direction de la voiture. Je ne savais absolument pas ce que j'allais bien pouvoir faire une fois que je serais devant mais mes pieds avançaient tous seuls.

Quand j'arrivais à hauteur de la voiture, les photographes reculèrent enfin et la longue limousine noire pu se dégager et avancer. J'eu à peine le temps de voir Rob qui baissait sa fenêtre et me regardait avec un sourire triste, en haussant les épaules comme pour s'excuser, que la voiture se faufilait déjà dans le trafic dense qui régnait autour de l'aéroport.

Un taxi s'arrêta devant moi, le chauffeur me parla, je n'entendais rien. Je montais dans le taxi, indiquait le quartier de Chelsea et m'affalais dans mon siège. Tout le temps que le trajet dura, je ne voyais qu'une seule chose : le regard si triste de Rob.

Arrivée devant l'immeuble, je crus que ma cage thoracique allait exploser tellement mon cœur battait la chamade. C'était un ancien entrepôt rénovés qui abritait 6 appartements dont deux duplex avec terrasse au dernier étage. Malheureusement, mon appartement était au 3e…Loupé d'un étage, le duplex avec terrasse !

Un concierge se tenait devant l'entrée et s'avança vers moi. Je lui dis qui j'étais et que j'allais habiter l'appartement du 3e.

« _Oh, oui, vous êtes journaliste pour Woman ?_ »

« C'est ça oui ! »

« _Et bien, je vais vous donner vos clés et vous montrer votre appartement…J'en profiterais pour vous aider avec vos bagages _» dit il en regardant d'un air inquiet le chauffeur sortir mes innombrables valises de son coffre.

Le concierge prit tant bien que mal mes valises les plus encombrantes et je me chargeai du reste et nous entrâmes dans le hall.

Jack, mon nouvel ami concierge, appela l'ascenseur et nous attendîmes l'ouverture des portes. A ce moment, un homme entra et nous rejoints, certainement un autre locataire.

« _Hello ! Je me présente : Jeffrey Stewart, Jeff pour tout le monde, j'habite ici, au 3__e__ étage !_ » Me dit il d'une traite

« _Heu… oui, et bien, moi c'est Élisa Delorme, et je vais être votre voisine pendant trois mois_ »

« _Ah, vous êtes journaliste chez Woman ?_ »

« _Oui c'est ça_ » répondis-je. Je ne pouvais pas m'empêcher de le détailler. Il était habillé d'un pantalon noir de très bonne qualité avec une chemise en soie violette, dont les deux premiers boutons étaient ouverts et il tenait sur son épaule une veste légère également noire. Il avait des cheveux noirs hérissés dans tous les sens et des yeux d'un bleu profond. Il portait également de fines lunettes à montures grises et je vis quelques bagues en argent à ses doigts. Bref, tout à fait mon style : grand, mince, fringué original mais pas trop et particulièrement beau ! Mon séjour ici s'avérait prometteur. Car je devais me faire à l'évidence que même si ce voyage avait été fantastique, les chances de revoir Rob et qu'il se souvienne de moi étaient encore moins nombreuses que celles de revoir un jour Elvis vivant !

Nous entrâmes tous les trois dans l'ascenseur et je m'arrangeais pour être malencontreusement collée à Jeff. Il me regarda avec un petit sourire que je lui rendis, et se mit à fixer les portes.

Nous arrivâmes enfin au 3e et c'est avec joie que je sortis de l'ascenseur, les clés déjà en mains, pressée de découvrir mon nouveau « chez moi » Jack me suivit et je lui dit de déposer tout dans le couloir, que je devrais arriver à me débrouiller toute seule. Le soulagement se lu franchement sur ses traits et c'est avec un petit signe de la main et sur la promesse de l'appeler si j'avais le moindre problème, qu'il consentit à nous quitter. Je regardai Jeff d'un air qui se voulait entreprenant mais pas trop et ouvrait déjà la bouche afin de sortir très certainement une bêtise lorsqu'il me coupa dans mon élan.

« _Élisa, tu sais…je peux te tutoyer ? Entre voisins, c'est plus cool non ?_ »

« _Bien entendu voyons !_ » Et si j'y arrive, on fera même plus que se tutoyer…

« _Bon, donc, voilà,…J'ai remarqué que tu devais me trouver pas mal, je ne dis pas ça en étant prétentieux mais, j'ai remarqué la façon dont tu t'étais collée à moi et je dois te dire que, ce n'est même pas la peine d'essayer ! Nous pouvons être amis si tu le veux mais ça s'arrêtera là._ »

Pourquoi devais-je toujours craquer sur des hommes qui m'étaient totalement inaccessibles ou qui me trouvaient moches ???

« _Oh et ben, c'est gentil à toi de me prévenir, ça m'évitera une perte de temps comme ça !_ » lui rétorquais je, légèrement agressive. Je lui tournais le dos et rentrais la clé dans la serrure lorsqu'il reprit la parole

« _Non, attend, ce n'est pas que tu n'es pas jolie, loin de là même mais c'est juste que tu n'es pas du tout mon style !_ »

Monsieur devait surement préférer les blondasses peroxydées à faux seins !

« _Ah oui ? Et je peux savoir ce que c'est, ton style ?_ » Lui demandais je

« _Beaucoup plus poilu que toi !_ » dit il en entrant dans son appartement

Je ne pus m'empêcher d'éclater de rire, il se retourna et me dit que si j'avais besoin de quoi que ce soit, je pouvais venir chez lui avant de refermer la porte.

La main sur la poignée, un sourire aux lèvres et les yeux fermés, j'inspirais profondément avant d'ouvrir la porte. En ouvrant mes yeux, je ne pus retenir un cri de joie : cet appart était tout simplement génial ! J'entrais et admirais l'endroit où j'allais vivre. A droite se trouvait une salle à manger qui donnait sur la cuisine et en face de moi, le salon. A gauche en entrant, il y avait un bureau. La chambre et la salle de bain n'étaient pas très grandes mais suffisamment pour que j'arrive à faire rentrer tout ce que j'avais emporté !

Je m'installais dans le canapé et pris mon portable afin d'écrire un mail aux filles et ma mère. Pour les premières, j'insistais surtout sur mon si merveilleux voyage avec qui vous savez et pour maman, je me contentais de dire que le vol s'étais bien passé, que mon appart était simplement nickel et mon voisin très agréable, très sympathique, très beau et surtout, très homo, histoire qu'elle ne m'imagine pas déjà en train de tomber amoureuse de lui et tout quitter pour vivre ici…Ma mère quoi !

Déballer toutes mes affaires avait pris plus de temps que prévu et m'avait totalement épuisé. Je tombais alors sur le sofa, fermais les yeux et m'endormis comme une masse. Quand je me réveillais, je fus heureuse de constater que la nuit n'était pas encore tombée et que donc, je n'avais pas dormi si longtemps que ça. Ce n'est que quand je me rendis compte de l'heure que je percutais : il était 18h et je savais que je m'étais endormie vers 20h...J'avais dormi presque 24 heures d'affilées sur ce canapé !!! Il était temps que je me bouge si je ne voulais pas souffrir de courbatures demain !

Je pris une longue douche chaude, et quand je sortis de la salle de bain emmitouflée dans mon peignoir, je me fis un café avant de m'installer devant mon portable que j'avais mis dans le bureau. J'ouvrais ma boite mail et lu les réponses de Jacqueline, d'Ellen et de Solenne, Blandine, Laurence et Eve qui m'avaient envoyé un mail commun mais aussi long qu'un roman. Le sourire encore aux lèvres, je consultai rapidement le reste, effaçant au fur et à mesure les indésirables lorsque je le vis…Fred.

Pourquoi ? Pourquoi avait il décidé de m'écrire alors que j'étais ici ? Pourquoi maintenant ? Les mains légèrement tremblantes, j'ouvris son mail.

« _Élisa,_

_Je n'arrive pas à passer à autre chose. Tu m'obsèdes, j'ai fait une erreur, je le sais mais je t'en prie, reviens moi, les autres n'ont jamais comptés autant que toi à mes yeux. Aucunes d'entre elle ne pourra me comprendre comme toi tu me comprends. Tu as toujours été si douce, gentille et affectueuse. Tu ne devais pas rentrer si tôt ce jour là,…si tu savais comme je regrette !_

_Je t'en prie, répond moi,_

_Affectueusement,_

_Fred_ »

Je sentais la colère monter en moi…Pourquoi cet abruti avait décidé de revenir dans ma vie maintenant ? Alors que tout allait si bien, il revenait mettre le bordel…Je ne savais pas comment réagir. Devais-je déjà lui répondre ? Et qu'est ce que je pourrais bien lui dire ? Je pensais un instant à téléphoner à Ellen mais avec le décalage horaire, il devait être 2 heures du matin en France et je ne pouvais quand même pas la réveiller en plein milieu de la nuit. Je décidais donc de lui écrire un mail en lui demandant conseil, joignit le mail de Fred en pièce jointe, me levais, attrapais mon sac et ma veste et sortis de chez moi.

* * *

**Note de l'auteure (hihi j'adore !!!)**

_Désolée, Rob est super absent dans ce chapitre mais c'est pour mieux revenir par après ! Le chapitre 7 est déjà écrit et je le posterais demain matin sauf si...Si d'ici ce soir j'ai au moins 30 reviews,( je demande pas la lune je pense) je le posterai en début de soirée et vous aurez le chapitre 8 demain matin,... si on atteint les 50 ? Soyons folle !!! Ca se voit que je suis en vacances toute seule et que je n'ai que ça à faire de mes journées ou presque hein ^^ Le chapitre 9 sera de toute façon pour lundi parce que c'est week end, donc fiesta !!! _

_Pour terminer un énorme merci merci à eragon-Tome3-alternatif, aleex16 (moi aussi, j'aimerai être à sa place !) aude77 (Rob dis toujours qu'il n'a pas changé, alors je le crois ^^) annecullen69 (moi aussi, ses cheveux me rendent dingues ! ;-)) EMMA555 (c'est clair que des boulots comme ça, on t'en propose pas toutes les semaines ^^) et mamoure21 (c'est bien ce que j'avais compris :-))_

_Merci également à ceux qui m'ont ajoutés en "story alert" mais montrez vous, je ne demande pas de me faire un roman juste un j'aime ou j'aime pas me suffit largement !  
_


	7. Chapter 7 All you need is love

Chapitre 7- All you need is love

_Nothing you can do but you can learn how to be you in time.  
__It's easy.  
All you need is love_

**The Beatles**

Je ne pris même pas la peine de répondre au salut de Jack et me précipitai vers les portes. Je commençai à marcher rapidement en regardant uniquement le sol. Je sentais la présence d'autres personnes et je voyais la lumière diffusées par les vitrines des boutiques mais rien de tout cela n'avait le pouvoir de détacher mon regard du trottoir.

J'étais à présent dans une rue plus animée où de nombreux bars se trouvaient. Quelques personnes étaient dehors en train de fumer et je ressentis aussitôt l'envie d'en griller une. Je me retrouvais donc une fois de plus en train de chercher mon briquet qui, une fois de plus encore, avait disparu dans mon sac lorsque je heurtais quelqu'un. Je m'excusais rapidement et continuais mon chemin lorsque j'entendis des bruits de pas derrière mon dos. Élisa, t'as oublié où tu étais ou quoi ? Il va vouloir te piquer ton portefeuille ou te tabasser ou te violer…ou les trois à la fois ! J'accélérai encore et c'est à ce moment qu'il se décida à m'appeler :

« _Élisa ? C'est toi ?_ » Oh mon dieu,…cette voix ! « _Ca va ? Tu t'entraines pour le marathon ou quoi ? _»

« _Non, bien sur que non c'est juste que… _»

« _Je vois. Mauvais nouvelle ?_ »

« _Oui, je crois qu'on peut dire ça_ »

« _Et tu crois qu'un verre pourrait aider à arranger les choses ?_ » Moi, boire un verre avec Robert Pattinson ?

« _Oui, en fait non, ça ne changera…mais, oui,…un verre ?…Pourquoi pas ! _» Même moi, je n'arrivais pas à me suivre !

Nous pénétrâmes dans le bar et nous nous installâmes au comptoir.

« _Bien, qu'est ce que tu veux boire ?_ »

« _Il me faut quelque chose de fort, donc, je dirai…Téquila, c'est ça une Téquila !_ »

Il sourit devant mon enthousiasme

« _Ok, je te suis à la Téquila alors !_ »

Le barman nous apporta deux verres, nous servis et repartait avec la bouteille quand Rob le retint.

« _Je crois que vous pouvez nous laisser la bouteille, il nous faudra bien ça pour rendre le sourire à cette charmante demoiselle !_ »

Tout va bien, il vient juste de dire qu'il me trouvait charmante mais tout va bien, non, je ne panique, non, je ne panique pas, non, je ne…

« _Alors, tu ne bois pas ?_ » Il me regardait, son verre déjà tout près de ses lèvres. J'entrechoquais mon verre contre le sien et en avalais d'une traite le contenu. Je sentis la brulure de l'alcool descendre le long de ma gorge et réchauffer entièrement mon corps.

« _Est ce que tu veux m'expliquer ce qui ne va pas ?_ » Je nous resservais et bu mon deuxième verre aussi rapidement que le premier.

« _C'est juste…Un ex…Ca va aller mais ça m'a fait un choc d'avoir de ses nouvelles _» éludais je. Je ne voulais pas commencer à lui expliquer à quel point j'avais pu être cruche à un moment de ma vie. Autant éviter de passer pour une fille sans personnalités, juste bonne à servir de « toutou » à un connard !

« _Ah oui…les ex ! On croit en être débarrassés et puis, ils te reviennent comme un boomerang dans la tronche_ » sourit il.

« _Exactement !_ » Allez, hop, troisième Téquila cul sec !

« _Ben dis-moi ! T'as une fameuse descente !_ »

« _Je veux juste boire et oublier ce crétin !_ »

Nous trinquâmes une nouvelle fois et Rob nous resservit.

« _Qu'est ce que tu faisais dans le coin ? _»

« _J'habite tout près_ » lui répondis je « _Mon immeuble doit être à quelques pâtés de maison, mais je n'en suis plus très sure…Je crois que je suis bonne pour rentrer en taxi et m'apercevoir qu'il se trouve à 50 mères d'ici !_ » Je me trouvais super drôle et spirituelle, vive la Téquila, je devrais en boire plus souvent !

« _C'est cool, mon hôtel n'est pas loin, on sera amenés à se revoir alors !_ » me dit il tout en souriant

« _Génial !_ » je me rendis compte que j'avais parlé peut être un peu trop fort et bu mon verre pour masquer ma gêne !

Après une heure, la bouteille de Téquila était vide et nous commandâmes des bières. A la 7e, je dois avouer que je perdis le sens de la réalité et laissais la brume alcoolisée envahir mon cerveau….

Je vais mourir, ou alors, je suis en train de mourir…J'avais l'impression que ma tête était comprimée dans un étau et qu'un abruti s'amusait à taper dans un gong tibétain près de mes oreilles. Je gardais les yeux fermés, essayant de me souvenir, me rappeler ce que j'avais bien pu faire pour avoir la tête aussi vide et en même temps, remplie de minuscules lapins Duracell qui tapaient tous sur leur tambours en même temps. J'essayais de relever la tête, mais abandonnais cette idée après l'avoir soulevée d'environ…pfft au moins 5 millimètres !

Et là, dans un éclair de lucidité, quelques bribes de ce qui s'étais passé hier me revinrent en mémoire.

_On continue à boire,…on recommande une bouteille de Téquila, on commence à lancer des toasts débiles : moi, à Fred le plus grands connard sur terre, lui, à ses fans hystériques, à l'inventeur de la Téquila, à New York,….On sort du bar, se tenant l'un à l'autre….On monte dans un taxi…Ma tête sur son épaule, sa main dans mes cheveux….On arrive dans un hôtel, le sien probablement….Une chambre très, très luxueuse…Un lit très, très confortable….Son visage près du mien….Il se penche vers moi, ses lèvres frôlent les miennes, je passe mes mains autour de son cou et l'attire à moi…Il m'embrasse, sa langue jouant avec la mienne….J'enlève son tee shirt et mes mains caressent son torse, sa peau est douce….Il grogne de plaisir et je défais sa ceinture….Je n'ai plus que mon jeans sur moi, lui aussi…Sa bouche est soudée à mon sein droit et mes mains fourragent dans ses cheveux….il se redresse et enlève son pantalon….Je fais de même et tombe du lit…On éclate de rire…Je me jette sur lui et l'embrasse passionnément, j'ai l'impression que ses mains sont partout sur moi….Je prend son sexe dressé en main (waouh, impressionnant !)… Ses doigts sur mon clitoris…C'est tellement bon….Il bascule sur moi, plonge ses yeux dans les miens…Je sens son sexe me pénétrer…L'impression que je vais mourir de plaisir….Il alterne les mouvements rapides et lents…Je sens l'orgasme monter en moi…Il se fait plus brusque, m'annonçant de cette façon sa jouissance imminente mais je suis déjà partie et…._

J'avais l'impression de visionner un film des années 80, quand la grande mode était de réaliser un film ressemblant à un clip de MTV. Mes souvenirs étaient entrecoupés de flash de transition et je me demandais si je ne me souvenais pas plutôt de mes rêves parce que sinon, j'étais dans la merde…

J'ouvrais précautionneusement un œil. Bon, ok, pas de panique je n'étais pas chez moi. Je tournais la tête et je vis Rob qui dormait juste à coté de moi, la bouche légèrement entrouverte. J'avais l'impression qu'on m'avait jeté un seau d'eau froide sur la tête. Je me levais le plus doucement possible et essayais de retrouver mes vêtements qui étaient étalés dans toute la pièce. Que faire ? Attendre qu'il se réveille ? On pourrait déjeuner ensemble et peut être recommencer le programme de cette nuit, l'alcool en moins...Oui mais, s'il ne voulait pas de moi ? Si je n'étais qu'un coup d'un soir ? On était tous les deux bourrés hier et ses capacités de réflexion devaient être aussi mauvaises que les miennes à ce moment là. Je n'avais pas pour habitude de me retrouver dans le lit d'un homme le premier soir même si c'étais Robert Pattinson. Mais s'il avait envie de me revoir ? Il n'aurait pas passé la soirée avec moi juste pour être gentil ? Mais si c'étais le cas ?

Je le regardais dormir. Son visage était serein, il était tellement…adorable à ce moment là. Je ne pouvais pas rester ici mais je ne me sentais pas la force de partir comme une voleuse, juste au cas où… Néanmoins, je me décidais à le quitter mais prise d'une subite intuition, je notais mon adresse sur le calepin qui se trouvait sur la table basse à coté du téléphone. Voilà, comme ça, je lui laissais le choix. Si je n'étais qu'un coup d'un soir, mon petit bout de papier se retrouverait dans la poubelle. Dans le cas contraire, et bien dans le cas contraire, je préférais ne pas y penser, inutile de me donner de faux espoirs. Je sortis de la chambre, entrais dans l'ascenseur, me retrouvais coincée entre deux vieilles qui me regardèrent d'un regard hautain. Je me dépêchais de partir de l'hôtel, montais dans le premier taxi qui daigna s'arrêter et rentrais chez moi.

* * *

_Alors, qu'est ce que vous pensez de ce petit lemon ? Il y en aura un autre très bientôt mais je voudrais déjà avoir votre avis sur celui ci ! _

_Je posterais très certainement le chapitre 8 ce soir et le 9 demain matin, c'est parfois utile d'avoir des insomnies après une soirée !!!  
_

_Comme d'habitude, merci à EMMA555 (moi aussi, je n'ai pas des voisins terribles ^^) aleex16 (on raffole toutes de tout ce qui fait Rob, ses sourires, ses cheveux, ses mains,...OK, je m'emballe là !) eragon-Tome3-alternatif (tu peux te répéter, ça ne me dérange pas quand ce sont des compliments XD) et à annecullen69 (Biquounet ? J'adore-J'adhère !!!) et aux autres qui m'ont ajoutées à leur "story alert"...J'ai l'impression de faire un discours digne des Oscars..J'adore !!!_


	8. Chapter 8Unintended

**Chapitre 8- Unintended**

_You could be my unintended_

_Choice to live my life extended_

_You could be the one I'll always love_

**Muse**

Non, mais quelle conne ! Qu'est ce qui m'avait pris ? Je venais déjà de partager un moment avec lui, pour lequel beaucoup de filles serait prêtes à me tuer sans un seul remord, et je pensais réellement qu'il allait vouloir me revoir ? Je reprenais peu à peu conscience dans le taxi qui me ramenait chez moi. Le seul regret que j'avais, c'est d'avoir couché avec lui alors que j'étais totalement bourrée. J'aurais voulu me souvenir de tout, avoir pu savourer chaque instant en sa présence, apprécier le fait d'être avec lui, en bref, jouer le jeu de la séduction et pas celui du « On boit, on se bourre la gueule, on baise et puis bye, chacun chez soi !»

Je rentrais dans mon immeuble et me dirigeais vers les ascenseurs. Une bonne douche et puis, éventuellement, commencer à bosser, après tout, on ne payait pas pour me souler et finir dans le lit d'une star ! J'ouvrais d'abord mon portable et lu le mail qu'Ellen m'avait envoyé :

« _Hello ma belle,_

_Non, mais quel connard !_ Bien d'accord avec toi ! _J'en reviens pas qu'il ose t'écrire ! Surtout ne répond pas !_ Je comptais pas le faire de toute façon ! _Même si pour l'instant, je sais que tu n'en à pas envie, ça va pas tarder, je te connais !_ Moi ? Écrire à ce…Truc ? Non mais ça va pas !? _Tiens la preuve, tu dois être devant ton écran en train de secouer la tête…_Bon, ok, tu me connais bien. _Donc, j'ai expliqué la situation aux filles et on est toutes d'accord, tu réponds uniquement par le silence !_

_Si jamais, ça ne va pas, tu sais qu'on est là pour toi, et ça à n'importe quelle heure, dispo 24h/24h, 7__j/7j encore mieux que la police ^^_Vous me manquez déjà les filles…

_On t'embrasse toutes très fort,_

_Gros bisous ma belle_

_Ps : Tu ne pensais quand même pas t'en tirer à si bon compte ! Et Rob ? Tu l'as revu ? Raconte-nous tout si jamais c'est le cas !_» Bande de curieuses !

Bon, d'abord, la rassurer sur mon absence de réponse à Fred, ensuite…Devais-je lui expliquer ma nuit ? Je décidais que oui, de toute façon, elle ne pourrait pas venir me harceler de questions chez moi : rien n'arrêtait Ellen mais 6000 kilomètres devraient suffire à l'empêcher de débarquer chez moi!

Je décidais, après m'être douchée et changée, d'aller visiter le Guggenheim. En effet, le musée était dans mon quartier et tant qu'à faire, autant commencer par quelque chose que j'étais certaine d'aimer. Je pris néanmoins un taxi, n'oubliant pas qu'à New York, les quartiers sont grands, très grands même immenses…Surtout quand on ne les connaît pas !

Le taxi me déposa devant cet immense bâtiment blanc, si reconnaissable par sa ressemblance avec une tasse géante. Je montais rapidement les marches jusqu'au sommet et arrivée en haut, admirais la superbe verrière surplombant le puits de lumière qui éclairait tout d'une lumière particulière.

Je m'attardais devant les œuvres de Picasso, Magritte, Modigliani, Dali, Lichtenstein et tant d'autres. Je fus étonnée d'apprendre que seules 3% des 6000 œuvres que comprenait la collection du musée étaient exposées. Il me fallut deux heures pour tout voir et restais un peu sur ma faim. De beaux tableaux oui, mais aucune série, juste un tableau de chaque, voire deux pas plus. J'espérais que le Métropolitan me réserve une meilleure surprise.

Je sortis et avisais un Starbucks. Un café ne me ferait pas de tort et je commençais à faire la file. Je sortis de là, mon gobelet en main et remettant mon portefeuille dans mon sac de l'autre, lorsque j'aperçus mon briquet. Pour une fois que je le trouvais sans trop de mal, j'avais bien le droit de m'en fumer une. C'est donc armée d'une clope et d'un café que je décidais de rentrer, histoire de taper mon compte rendu sur le Guggenheim. Et puis, je sortais quand même d'une gueule de bois. Fallait pas que je l'oublie si je ne voulais pas me retrouver à jouer le retour des morts vivant demain.

Vingt minutes plus tard, j'entrais dans le hall, fis un petit signe de la main à Jack qui s'avança vers moi mais j'allais plus vite que lui et entrai dans l'ascenseur avant qu'il ait eu le temps de me proposer ses services. En attendant d'arriver à mon étage, je me fis la réflexion qu'il était gentil et serviable, mais un peu lourd sur les bords…et pas que sur les bords d'ailleurs. J'étais une grande fille non ? Je savais me débrouiller toute seule sans l'aide d'un mâle, non mais !

Les portes s'ouvrirent et je me dis que j'avais peut être parlé trop vite. Devant ma porte, un homme était assis. Jack n'aurait pas laissé passer un inconnu et Jeff habitait en face…Peut être un voisin bourré qui s'était trompé d'étage ? Ou un tueur psychopathe qui s'était introduit par je ne sais ou (Merci « Esprits criminels et « Les experts » !) J'avançais d'un pas décidé, essayant de me souvenir des méthodes du cours de self défense que j'avais suivi voilà quelques années. Je refermais mon poing sur mon trousseau de clés et en passais une à travers mes doigts. Si jamais il me sautait dessus, j'aurais le temps de le frapper et de m'enfuir. Ou plus probablement de me blesser moi-même mais c'était un risque à prendre.

A ce moment, le digne héritier de Jeffrey Dahmer releva la tête et je pus apercevoir son visage.

Il se releva et s'exclama :

« _Ca fait une heure que je t'attends, t'étais ou ?_ » Ok… Robert Pattinson…devant chez moi…m'attend depuis une heure…

« _J'étais partie visiter le Guggenheim et je viens de rentrer_ » lui répondis je

« _Quand je me suis réveillé et que je me suis rendu compte que tu étais partie, j'ai cru que…_ »

« _Ouiiii ?_ »

« _Tu ne voudrais pas m'inviter à rentrer_ » me dit il « _Je préfère t'expliquer ça à l'intérieur et puis, je commence à le connaître ce couloir ! _»

« _Euh, oui, évidemment mais je n'ai rien à t'offrir à boire, je n'ai pas encore eu vraiment le temps de faire des courses. A moins que tu veuilles partager ce qui reste de mon café !_ »

Bon, c'est déjà ça, tu le fais sourire et…Ooooh ce sourire si caractéristique, tellement… Lui !

« _Ok, bon, je t'offre un verre quelque part alors ? Il y a quelques bars près de chez toi._ »

« _Oui, très bonne idée, sauf que…_ » Il me regarda, l'air légèrement interrogateur « _Pas de Téquila aujourd'hui_ » dis je en souriant. Il passa la main dans ses cheveux…Aaaaah, ses cheveux !

« _Effectivement, ce ne serait pas plus mal si on s'en tenait au Coca !_ »

Nous entrâmes dans l'ascenseur, et avant que les portes ne se referment, Jeff entra brusquement.

« _Hey ! Élisa ! Alors, bien dormi ?_ » Merci Jeff de mettre les pieds dans le plat !

« _Heu oui, pas assez mais oui !_ » J'entendis Rob se racler la gorge.

« _En tout cas, tu n'es pas une voisine bruyante, je n'ai rien entendu. A moins évidemment que tu n'ais pas dormi chez toi !_ » Ok, Jeff, t'as gagné l'Oscar du voisin qui dit ce qu'il ne faut pas quand il ne faut pas !

Me voyant rougir, il sembla remarquer que j'étais accompagnée et dit à Rob « _Oh, excusez moi j'espère que je n'ai pas gaffé ! Mais on ne s'est pas déjà vu quelque part ?_ »

Les portes s'ouvrirent à ce moment là, Rob et moi en profitant pour sortir rapidement. Je jetai un œil derrière moi et vis le visage de Jeff devenir rouge tandis qu'il tendait un doigt vers nous, devenu subitement muet.

En silence, nous entrâmes dans le premier bar qui se présenta à nous et nous nous installâmes dans un box, afin d'avoir un peu d'intimité.

« _Bien, tu vas m'expliquer pourquoi tu es partie comme une voleuse ?_ »

« _Tout d'abord, je ne suis pas partie comme une voleuse, je t'ai laissé mon adresse. Et puis, je ne savais quelle serait ta réaction en me voyant dans ton lit au petit matin. Disons que j'ai préféré éviter ce qui aurait pu être embarrassant pour moi comme pour toi._ »

Il appuya ses coudes sur la table et fixa son regard sur moi.

« _Je vois…Tu crois que je suis le genre de mec qui, parce qu'ils sont célèbres, se permettent de s'envoyer en l'air avec la première fille qu'ils lèvent et les oublient dés leurs réveils ?_ »

« _Non, ce n'est pas ce que je voulais dire mais.. _»

« _Si, c'est ce que tu insinuais, avoue !_ » Il s'appuya contre le dossier de la banquette en passant la main dans ses cheveux et ses yeux ne me quittaient pas. S'il n'arrêtait pas tout de suite de faire ça, j'allais perdre toutes mes facultés mentales.

« _Non ce n'est pas ce que je voulais dire !_ » rétorquais-je un peu sèchement. Il ouvrait déjà la bouche mais je l'interrompis immédiatement

« _Ce que je voulais dire_ » repris je « _C'est que nous avions beaucoup bu tous les deux et je pensais que tu regretterais peut être de m'avoir ramenée à ton hôtel et que, comment dire ? Nous avons…Enfin, tu vois quoi ? _» Je devenais de plus en plus rouge et lui trouvais ça amusant à voir le sourire qui se formait sur ses lèvres.

« _En fait, le seul truc que je regrette, c'est de ne pas me souvenir de tout ce qui s'est passé… _»

Je faillis m'étrangler avec la gorgée de Coca que je venais d'avaler mais réussit à faire passer ça pour une quinte de toux.

« _Et bien, si tu veux tout savoir, je ne me rappelle plus grand-chose,.. _» sauf que tu es un amant extraordinaire, « _et…en fait,…euh…Je le regrette aussi_ » Ok, c'est bon, je l'avais dit !

« _Donc, le seul truc que nous regrettons tous les deux, c'est de ne pas nous souvenir ?_ »

« _Je crois qu'on peut dire ça comme ça_ »

« _Alors, je sais ce qu'il nous reste à faire !_ » Dit-il en avalant d'une traite son Coca. Je me fis la réflexion que s'il avalait les verres d'alcool aussi vite, il n'y avait rien d'étonnant à ce qu'on voie autant de photos de lui avec la tête à l'envers…

« _Tu veux savoir ?_ » Il fallait absolument que j'arrête de laisser mon esprit vagabonder quand j'étais avec lui, il pourrait encore croire qu'il ne m'intéressait pas !

« _Oui, bien sûr ! Évidemment ! _»

« _Donc, je crois que nous devrions recommencer depuis le début !_ »

« _C'est-à-dire ?_ »

« _Ben…Avoir un vrai rendez vous tu vois, le genre normal…et sans trop d'alcool !_ »

« _Tu…Tu es…Tu es vraiment en train de m'inviter là ou je rêve ? _»

« _Je crois qu'on peut qualifier ça d'invitation, oui._ »

« _Et…On irait ou ?_ »

« _Je…Tu sais, je n'ai pas une vie super simple, je préfère éviter les lieux trop fréquentés sauf si nécessaire. D'ailleurs, je te demanderais de parler à ton voisin et de lui recommander de se taire, j'aimerai pouvoir venir chez toi sans devoir traverser une marée de photographes. Donc, que dirais tu de se faire un ciné ?_ »

«_ Oui, excellente idée ! Que voudrais-tu voir _? »

« _Élisa, tu es à New York ici, tu peux voir presque n'importe quel film à presque n'importe quelle heure !_ »

Nous étions dans un taxi et nous nous concertions pour savoir quel genre de film nous irions voir lorsque Rob fit signe au chauffeur de s'arrêter.

« _Je sais, j'ai trouvé !_ »

« _Ah bon !? Et, je peux savoir de quel film il s'agit ?_ »

« _Celui-ci_ » Il me montrait du doigt un cinéma, tel qu'on les voit dans les films censés se passer dans les années 50 et je ne pensais pas qu'il en existait encore réellement, au fronton duquel se trouvait écrit en lettres rouges « Vol au dessus d'un nid de coucous » Je savais que Jack Nicholson était son acteur préféré et j'avais toujours aimé ce film. J'acquiesçai et il éclata de rire, heureux que ça me plaise aussi.

Je me chargeai de l'achet des billets et du pop corn, prétextant qu'il avait déjà payé nos consommations et que je n'étais pas du genre à me faire entretenir. Nous entrâmes dans la salle qui était à l'image de la façade. On s'installa au balcon et Rob mit ses pieds sur la balustrade. Je lui jetais un œil sévère, genre « T'as pas honte non ? » mais ne tardai pas à faire pareil. Décidant de continuer à jouer aux gamins irresponsables, je lui lançais du pop corn qu'il rattrapa en ouvrant la bouche. Pendant 5 minutes, on continua ce petit jeu mais les lumières s'éteignirent et le film commença.

Dire que j'eu du mal à suivre les mésaventures de Mc Murphy et de Miss Ratched serait encore bien loin de la vérité. La proximité de son corps, ses doigts effleurant les miens dans le paquet de pop corn et tout ça dans l'obscurité la plus totale…Même à l'heure actuelle, je me demande encore comment j'ai réussi à ne pas lui sauter dessus.

Deux heures après, nous sortîmes enfin de cette salle de cinéma où la promiscuité devenait vraiment très gênante.

« _Bien, que veux tu faire maintenant ? J'ai choisi le film, je te laisse décider de la suite !_ »

« _Je crois que j'ai faim _» m'exclamais je afin de camoufler les grondements de mon estomac

« _Et que veux tu manger ?_ »

« _Mmmh… ça !_ » J'avais toujours rêvé de faire ça : acheter un hot dog à un vendeur ambulant à New York !

« _Hot dog ? Super équilibré comme repas !_ » Dit il en riant

« _Je sais mais je m'en fous, on n'a que le bien qu'on se fait_ » Dis je en l'entrainant vers le marchand.

Nous nous installâmes sur le dossier d'un banc qui se trouvait non loin de là et je dégustai en silence mon premier hot dog newyorkais.

Rob finit en premier et sauta à terre.

« _Je crois qu'on pourrait rentrer non ? Ce n'est pas que je m'ennuie avec toi mais l'heure tourne et dans certains quartiers, il vaut mieux éviter de s'y retrouver passer une certaine heure _» Mais tu es Edward Cullen quoi ! Pensais-je ! Il me regarda éclater de rire et me demanda s'il pouvait savoir la raison de mon hilarité. Je secouais la tête et tendis le bras afin d'attraper un taxi.

Une fois à l'intérieur, Rob reprit la parole

« _On est plus près de mon hôtel que de ton appart, ça te dérange si…_ »

« _Non, évidemment, autant éviter de faire des détours inutiles_ » Même si ça réduit le temps que je passe avec toi…

« _OK, alors, direction le Four Seasons s'il vous plait_ »

Le voyage jusqu'à son hôtel se passa dans un silence des plus total et même le chauffeur ne parlai pas. Arrivés devant son hôtel, Rob sortit et je ne pus m'empêcher de soupirer. Soudain, il frappa à ma vitre que je baissais précipitamment.

« _Je me disais…Tu ne trouves pas que ça a manqué un tout petit peu d'alcool ? _» J'acquiesçai

« _Oui, moi aussi_ » dit il en riant « _Donc…Que dirais tu de … Comment… _» Il prit une longue inspiration, se redressa passa la main dans ses cheveux et se pencha de nouveau à ma portière.

« _Accepterais-tu de venir boire un dernier verre dans ma chambre ?_ »

* * *

_Merci à eragon-tome3-alternatif (ils étaient bourrés tous les deux, n'oublie pas ;-)) et à EMMA555 (ok,...on part ensemble ? ^^) Et à tous les autres qui ont appréciés mais qui ne m'ont pas laissé de review pour me le dire...Pas bien ça les gens ^^_


	9. Chapter 9 En apesanteur

Chapitre 9- En apesanteur

_Pourvu que les secondes soient des heures  
En apesanteur  
Pourvu qu'on soit les seuls_

**Calogero**

Bon, Élisa, ma fille, soyons sérieuse un instant, il vient juste de te demander de boire un dernier verre …Dans sa chambre ok, mais juste un verre, Rien ne t'obliges à boire comme hier soir. Mais dans sa chambre ??? Rien de plus normal, il ne veut pas être repéré par des photographes ou des fans ! Mais dans sa chambre ? Déjà qu'au cinéma, j'ai faillit lui sauter dessus environ 15000 fois ! Juste un verre, Élisa, tu le bois, vous discutez et puis, tu aviseras et, réponds lui bordel, il t'attend là !!!! Effectivement, Rob attendait que je lui réponde et visiblement, il commençait à être mal à l'aise.

« _Euh, oui, bien sûr, pourquoi pas ?_ » Tu viens de dire « pourquoi pas ? » à Robert Pattinson ?? Mais t'es devenue folle ma pauvre fille !

« _Ok…Si tu sortais du taxi, on pourrait peut être y aller ?_ » Ah oui, tiens ! C'est une idée ça ! J'ouvrais ma portière et sortis.

« _Ca te dérange de marcher derrière moi ?_ » Ca y est, il a honte de moi ! « _Je préférerais éviter qu'on nous voie ensemble, tu comprends ? Histoire de ne pas se retrouver en première page demain… Normalement, le personnel de l'hôtel chasse les paparazzis mais quelque fois, il arrive que ce soit eux qui donnent des infos_ » Ah c'est juste pour ça ?!

« _Oui, pas de soucis, je te suivrais de loin !_ »

« _Je t'attends dans le premier ascenseur de libre, tu peux monter dedans, ils n'y verront que du feu !_ » Il me fit un clin d'œil qui me fit fondre. Si ça continuais à ce rythme, j'allais terminer comme une immense botte de beurre qu'on aurait laissé au soleil trop longtemps. J'attendis qu'il ait pénétré à l'intérieur de l'hôtel pour me mettre en route. Je dus m'arrêter un instant, frappée par cet endroit majestueux. Tout était en marbre clair, et la verrière diffusait sa douce lumière devant la réception. Je montais les quelques marches et vit un petit écriteau indiquant la direction des ascenseurs.

Je me dirigeais vers ces derniers mais fut rejointe par un couple de jeunes mariés qui riait et pris le même ascenseur que nous. L'homme indiqua le 25e au garçon d'étage et je remarquais que le témoin du 39e était déjà allumé. La fille portait encore sa robe, et à voir comment elle se collait à son nouveau mari, on pouvait deviner que leur nuit serait longue. Je jetais un coup d'œil de l'autre coté et vis Rob qui avait du mal à se retenir de sourire. Nous arrivâmes enfin au 25e, et le jeune couple sortit enfin. Il était temps, s'ils continuaient à ce rythme, je n'étais pas certaine qu'ils arrivent jusqu'à leur chambre !

« _Non, mais t'as vu ça ?_ » me dit il en éclatant de rire et je ne pus me retenir plus longtemps, j'explosais à mon tour,

« _C'est juste incroyable, à un moment, j'ai cru qu'on allait assister à leur nuit de noce en direct live !_ » Je m'étais rapprochée de lui, pensant qu'à l'intérieur de la cabine, on ne risquait rien. Je ne pouvais pas supporter cette trop grande distance entre nous deux. Je le regardais de temps en temps et vis qu'il mâchonnait l'ongle de son pouce d'un air songeur. J'avais complètement oublié la présence de l'autre ahuri en uniforme et repris ma position initiale en regardant droit devant moi. Enfin, les portes s'ouvrirent et Rob sortit sans jeter un regard derrière lui. Je ne pus que le suivre, me demandant s'il savait vraiment ce qu'il voulait ou s'il commençait à regretter de m'avoir offert ce dernier verre. Peut être cherchait il une façon pas trop désagréable pour moi de me signifier qu'il avait changé d'avis ?

Nous avancions dans un long couloir aux couleurs claires et une fois arrivé au bout, Rob sortit une carte de la poche arrière de son jeans et la passa dans le lecteur situé sous la poignée. Il rentra dans sa chambre et l'idée de partir en fuyant à toutes jambes me traversa l'esprit. C'était juste trop…énorme ! J'allais rentrer dans la chambre de Robert Pattinson sans avoir 4 grammes dans le sang et ce dernier point changeait beaucoup de choses par rapport à la dernière fois. Il se retourna enfin vers moi et me fis le geste d'entrer.

« _Alors ça !_ » Je devais avoir vraiment plus de 4grammes d'alcool dans le sang la dernière fois pour ne pas avoir remarqué l'immense baie vitrée qui donnait sur Central Park.

« _Oui, c'est impressionnant hein ! Que veux-tu boire ? Bière ? Martini ? Téquila ?_ » Ah ! Ah ! Ah ! Très drôle !

« _Une bière, ce serait parfait !_ » Il en sortit deux du mini bar et s'installa dans le canapé qui faisait face à la vitre.

« _Tu comptes rester debout tout le temps ou tu vas venir t'asseoir près de moi ? Tu sais, on a aussi une très jolie vue d'ici !_ »

« _Oui, c'est juste que…Waouh ! C'est magnifique. Est-ce que tu te rends compte que ta chambre d'hôtel est plus grande que le living de mon appart parisien ?_ »

« _Étant donné que je n'ai jamais été chez toi à Paris, je ne sais pas savoir si c'est le cas ou pas ! Mais, rassure toi, cette chambre est plus grande que tout l'appartement que j'avais avant à Londres !_ » Me répondit il.

« _Je ne te crois pas !_ » Dis je en me laissant tomber à coté de lui sur le canapé « _Cette vue…Je passerais des heures à la regarder ! Central Park à l'air d'être tellement…Je ne sais pas quoi mais tellement quelque chose, ça c'est clair !_ »

« _Je te comprend, la première fois que je suis venu ici, j'ai passé ma nuit à regarder dehors en fumant. Je connais New York maintenant mais la première que tu viens ici, tout est à l'air plus grands que nulle part ailleurs ! _»

« _Oui, ça fait un peu peur non ? Quand je t'ai vu tantôt quand je suis rentrée, j'ai d'abord pensé que tu étais un psychopathe qui m'attendait… _»

« _Je sais que j'ai des vêtements qui sont loin d'être nouveau mais quand même !_ » Il rit avant de boire au goulot de sa bouteille et je fis de même.

« _Alors ? Que comptes-tu faire demain ?_ »

« _Et bien, je comptais visiter le Métropolitan mais là, je crois que je vais aller dans Central Park voir si c'est aussi beau que vu d'en haut._ »

« _Tu serais contre un peu de compagnie ?_ »

« _Ca dépend…La tienne ?_ »

« _A moins que tu ne préfère passer ta journée de demain avec ton ami le concierge ? Il s'est montré très curieux envers moi quand je suis venu chez toi aujourd'hui_ »

Ok, quand je rentre ne pas oublier de trucider Jack avant de monter chez moi.

« _J'ai été obligé de lui dire que je faisais partie du personnel du magazine pour qu'il consente à me laisser t'attendre devant ton appartement _»

Et si je le tuais à coup de petite cuiller, ça devrait faire suffisamment mal ça non ? « _Oui, j'ai déjà remarqué qu'il prend son rôle très au sérieux _»

Plus pour longtemps en tout cas ! Quoique…Si jamais, il y avait un vrai psychopathe qui voulait me tuer ? « _Mais, oui, ça me ferait super plaisir de passer ma journée avec toi demain. Mais, tu ne dois pas travailler ?_ »

« _J'ai encore ma journée de libre demain, après, je serais sur le plateau de 6h à 17h tous les jours sauf le weekend end et les jours ou je ne suis pas prévu au programme évidemment !_ »

Je terminais ma bière en silence et me levais pour aller la jeter dans la poubelle, quand je me pris les pieds dans le tapis qui se trouvait en dessous de la table basse. J'aurais pu atterrir n'importe où mais il avait fallu que ce soit sur ses genoux que je tombe !

« _Tu comptes me servir de mes genoux comme coussin encore combien de fois ?_ » Je rougis et me redressais pour me remettre debout mais il me retint par la taille. Le contact de ses mains sur moi, même si c'était à travers mon pull me procura une telle sensation que je ne pus articuler un mot et je tournais mon visage vers le sien en faisant une grimace d'excuse.

« _Je n'ai jamais dit que ça me dérangeait…En fait, j'apprécie beaucoup que tu tombes sur moi aussi souvent_ » dit il avec un sourire malicieux. Il passa sa main dans mes cheveux et plongea ses yeux dans les miens. Je mordis ma lèvre inférieure et il me sourit.

« _Tu regrettes toujours de ne pas te souvenir de grand chose de la nuit passée ?_ » J'hochai la tête, incapable de prononcer un seul mot. Son visage n'était plus qu'à quelques centimètres du mien et je pouvais sentir son odeur mieux que jamais. J'inspirais profondément en fermant les yeux. Je sentais qu'il s'approchait doucement de mes lèvres et je fis de même, ne pouvant pas ne pas lui montrer que j'étais entièrement consentante.

Je plaçais mes mains autour de son visage et nos lèvres se rencontrèrent enfin. De prudent, notre baiser devint plus passionné. Je ne pouvais décoller mes mains de son visage, sentant ses cheveux chatouiller le bout de mes doigts. Il caressait mon dos à travers mon pull et n'y tenant plus, il se détacha de mes lèvres, enlevai mon pull et m'embrassai de nouveau. J'avais besoin de sentir ses mains sur ma peau, besoin de sentir le contact de sa peau contre la mienne et à mon tour, interrompit notre baiser pour enlever son tee shirt. Son regard était brulant et je pouvais sentir le désir monter en lui à travers son jeans. Il me semblait que je ne pourrais jamais me lasser de l'embrasser, de caresser son torse, de sentir ses mains dans mon dos, sur mes seins, remontant haut sur mes cuisses sans jamais aller aussi loin que je l'aurais voulu. Non, nous aurions pu continuer comme cela pendant des heures, ça ne m'aurait pas dérangée. Mais soudain, il me bascula sur le coté et je crus qu'il ne voulait pas continuer. Peut être que cela avait été trop loin pour lui ? Cette idée eut à peine le temps de me traverser l'esprit que je constatais qu'il n'en était rien. Il s'était levé et enlevais ses chaussures aussi vite qu'il pouvait. Je m'étais redressée quand il avait quitté le canapé et il en profita pour me prendre dans ses bras. Je l'embrassais de nouveau, enlevant moi aussi mes chaussures et les envoyait valser à travers la pièce. Je remarquais qu'il riait de me voir aussi pressée que lui et un feu brulant envahit totalement mon corps. Il nous dirigea vers la chambre et nous tombâmes sur le lit, sans cesser de nous embrasser.

Ses doigts ouvrirent la fermeture éclair de ma jupe et il se redressa. Je fis de même et mordillant le lobe de son oreille, je me mis à lui enlever son pantalon. Pendant ce temps, il défaisait les attaches de mon soutien gorge, qu'il envoya voler sur une des lampes de chevet. Les trente secondes où nos corps furent séparés le temps de nous déshabiller mutuellement, me semblèrent durer une éternité et je poussai un soupir de soulagement quand il me coucha sur le lit. Il me regarda, le regard fiévreux et fis glisser ses mains le long de mon corps. S'arrêtant au niveau de mes genoux, il remonta lentement, écartant mes jambes. Il s'allongea à mes cotés et commença à caresser mon clitoris. Mon dos s'arqua sous le coup de la décharge de plaisir qu'il me procurait. Il fit glisser ses doigts le long de mes lèvres intimes puis, me pénétra avec deux doigts. Je crus que j'allais mourir et agrippais les draps, seule façon que j'avais trouvée de ne pas me casser les cordes vocales. Malgré tout, il me manquait quelque chose. Et ce quelque chose, c'était lui. Je le voulais, lui. En moi. Je voulais que nous soyons soudés l'un à l'autre, pouvoir le sentir aussi profondément que possible.

« _Prends moi…je t'en prie….Je veux…Je te veux ! Maintenant ! _»

« _Est ce que tu en es certaine ? Tu ne veux pas que je continue ?_ » Il murmurait dans le creux de mon oreille et sentir son souffle chaud dans mon cou suffisait à accentuer encore plus mon plaisir. Je gémis encore plus fort et mis ainsi un terme à ses questions.

Il se mit au dessus de moi et je sentis son sexe me pénétrer. Il y alla progressivement, ce qui augmenta mon plaisir, puis s'enfonça en moi d'une traite, et je ne pu retenir un cri. Il débuta son va et vient, lentement, trop lentement mais compris rapidement à mes gémissements que j'en voulais plus et il accéléra le rythme. Je sentais son sexe frotter contre mes parois resserrées et je pensais que nous allions restés soudés l'un à l'autre dans cet instant de plénitude totale pour toujours quand ses mouvements s'accélérèrent encore une fois. Je compris qu'il n'allait pas tarder à jouir et libérai ma propre jouissance.

Nous étions couchés au milieu d'une montagne de draps ressemblant à de la crème fraiche sur une des coupes de glaces à 45$ de l'hôtel. J'étais bien. Même plus que bien. Ma tête reposait sur le bras qu'il avait passé autour de mes épaules, tenant dans son autre main une cigarette que nous fumions ensemble. Je levais les yeux, détachant difficilement mon regard de la ligne de sa mâchoire et plantais mes yeux dans les siens.

« _Bon…qu'est ce qu'on fait maintenant ?_ » je regrettais de devoir prononcer ces paroles mais il le fallait. Je ne voulais pas me montrer envahissante.

« _À moins que tu ne veuilles te sauver une fois de plus, que dirais tu de rester dormir ici ? Comme ça, demain, tu ne devras pas refaire tout le chemin pour aller à Central Park !_ _Et comme de toutes façons, je suis condamné à te servir de guide…_» J'étais trop claquée pour répondre à sa soi disant condamnation volontaire et de toute façon, il aurait fallu une intervention du SWAT pour me déloger de ce lit !

« _Je trouve que ton idée est plus qu'excellente_ » dis-je en souriant. Il m'embrassa à nouveau et je sentis les braises de mon excitation reprendre vie.

« _Ok, alors maintenant on dort, Central Park est grand et nous n'aurons pas le temps de tout voir surtout qu'il y a des endroits que je voudrais éviter, si ça ne te dérange pas._ »

« _Mmmmh…justement_ » dis-je avant de l'embrasser « _Si je ne dois pas tout voir, il me semble qu'il n'est pas nécessaire que nous nous reposions autant non ?_ »

Il me regarda et déposa le cendrier su la table de nuit. « _Ton raisonnement tiens la route, je crois qu'il est possible également que je n'aie absolument pas sommeil !_ » Riant tous les deux, nous rabattîmes les draps sur nos corps d'un même mouvement.

* * *

_Bon ben apparemment, le site déconne parce que j'ai reçu plusieurs messages me disant qu'il était impossible de poster des reviews. J'espère que ça reviendra assez vite parce que c'est légèrement stressant, je commençais à croire que ça ne vous plaisait plus ^^ Moi ? Grande stressée ? Meuh non !!!_

_Donc je fais, pour une fois, un grand et énorme merci anonyme mais vous êtes tous visés, que ce soit les habitués des reviews ou les autres ^^_


	10. Chapter 10 Ordinary life

Chapitre 10-Ordinary Life

_It'll be alright, it will be fine  
__it's nothing more than ordinary life_

**Kristen Barry**

Je fus réveillée par les rayons de soleil traversant la fenêtre. Rob grogna dans son sommeil et se retourna quand je sortis du lit. Je ne pus m'empêcher de rester en admiration devant lui. J'aurais pu le regarder dormir jusqu'à ce qu'il se réveille mais mon estomac gronda et je me dis qu'un petit déjeuner ne serait pas de trop. Je me dirigeai vers la salle de bain, me disant qu'il faudrait de toute façon que je rentre chez moi me changer car je n'avais pas du tout envie de passer 48heures dans les mêmes vêtements. La salle de bain était à la hauteur du reste de la chambre. Du marbre partout et j'avais connu des piscines plus petites que la baignoire, qui pouvait « se remplir en 60 secondes », indiquait le panneau posé dessus. Derrière cette dernière, il y avait une cabine de douche et j'entrais à l'intérieur. Bon ok, apparemment, on devait être ingénieur pour pouvoir espérer se laver au Four Seasons ! Après avoir appuyé sur les boutons au petit bonheur la chance et m'être fait aspergée par de l'eau glacée, j'arrivais tant bien que mal à obtenir une température agréable.

En sortant je m'emmitouflais dans l'épais peignoir qui pendait à une patère fixée au mur et sortis de la chambre afin de récupérer mes vêtements. J'eus l'impression de jouer à un jeu de piste. Ils étaient dispersés dans toute la chambre et je dus faire attention à ne pas emporter le tee shirt de Rob au lieu du mien. J'effectuais mes recherches en silence, ne voulant pas le réveiller. Malgré tout, mon estomac se faisait entendre de plus en plus souvent et je me dis que Rob apprécierait très certainement un petit déjeuner au lit.

Je savais que si je passais la commande par téléphone, on saurait que j'étais dans sa chambre et je ne voulais pas que cette « information » soit divulguée. C'est pourquoi, je m'habillais, pris mon sac et sortis de sa chambre. Je pensais qu'il serait possible de prendre quelque chose à emporter dans un des restaurants de l'hôtel. Au pire, je sortirais et achèterais quelque chose dehors.

Je réfléchissais à ce qu'il pourrait aimer manger le matin dans l'ascenseur et fut surprise de la rapidité à laquelle je me retrouvais au rez de chaussée. Il faut croire qu'hier soir, j'étais tellement stressée que le temps m'avait semblé durer une éternité. Je souris en sortant de la cabine et me dirigeai vers la salle de restaurant. Bon, ok, pas de buffet, le service se faisait à table et je me voyais mal m'installer, commander et partir avec des croissants planqués dans mon sac. Seule solution : partir en exploration du quartier et trouver de quoi manger ! Je ne pus m'empêcher de sourire franchement à l'idée de partir en exploration du quartier chic de New York comme si je me retrouvais en pleine jungle. Mais en arrivant dans le hall, mon sourire idiot disparut de mon visage.

Ils étaient une cinquantaine à attendre devant les marches. Tous armés d'un appareil photo. Certains étaient équipés de zoom qui leur permettait certainement de voir jusque chez moi si jamais l'envie les prenait. Ils étaient presque silencieux, s'invectivant afin d'être celui qui serait le mieux placés. Je restais là, ébahie ne sachant comment réagir. Une certaine agitation se fit sentir et ils commencèrent à hurler. Je me retournais et vis Seal et Heidi Klum qui avançaient courageusement vers cette marée humaine. Ils avaient l'air ennuyés mais continuaient comme si de rien n'était. Et là, regardant toujours les deux stars se faire mitrailler malgré eux, des dizaines de question se bousculèrent à une vitesse stupéfiante dans ma tête. Étais-je prête à assumer ça ? Et est ce que je pourrais accepter de perdre presque tout mes moments d'intimité ? Et est ce que je serais capable de supporter la pression occasionnée par sa célébrité ? Et n'avait il pas été si déterminé à me revoir uniquement parce que ma vie était normale et qu'il pouvait ainsi vivre quelques instants loin de l'agitation habituelle ? Et ne devais-je seulement m'estimer heureuse d'avoir pu partager ces moments avec lui ? Et que se passerait-il quand il se rendrait compte que je n'étais pas si intéressante que ça ? Je ne le connaissais pas finalement, tout ce que je savais de lui venait des articles de journaux. Et j'étais bien placée pour savoir que quelque fois, les journalistes écrivent n'importe quoi uniquement dans le but de vendre. Serait-il vraiment possible d'être autre chose qu'une passade pour lui ? Il m'avait assuré qu'il n'était pas habitué aux coups d'un soir mais qu'est ce qui me disait qu'il ne m'avait pas menti ? Et…et….et… AAAAAAaaaaaaaah Élisa, arrête tout de suite ! Tu respires calmement et tu réfléchis. Mais je n'avais pas besoin de réfléchir. J'avais déjà souffert suffisamment comme ça pour l'instant, je ne voulais pas lui accorder le bénéfice du doute et prendre le risque de me retrouver une fois de plus abandonnée une fois que j'aurais ouvert les yeux. Il fallait que je parte immédiatement.

Je n'eu aucun mal à passer à travers la cohue. Qui étais-je pour les intéresser ? Je rentrais dans le premier taxi qui s'arrêta devant moi, piquant ce dernier à un homme d'affaire et j'avais déjà refermé la portière avant qu'il n'ait eu le temps de dire quelque chose. Tout le temps que dura le trajet, je parvins à retenir mes larmes car je détestais me donner en spectacle même si je n'avais qu'un chauffeur de taxi new-yorkais comme seul spectateur.

Jack ouvrait déjà la bouche pour m'accueillir mais le regard que je lui jetais parvint à le faire taire. J'arrivais enfin à mon étage et ma vue se brouillait déjà. C'est pourquoi je ne vis pas Jeff qui avançait vers moi et le percutais. Décidément, ça devenait une habitude pour moi de rentrer en collision avec des êtres humains ! Je murmurais des excuses mais ma voix se cassa et je me retrouvais à pleurer comme une fontaine sur le costume Armani de mon voisin…La classe absolue dans toute sa splendeur !

« _Wow, Élisa ! Qu'est ce qui se passe ? Tu pars avec une star de cinéma et tu reviens en pleurant ? Elle était si petite que ça ?_ » Je ne pus m'empêche d'éclater de rire en secouant la tête mais mes larmes reprirent de plus belle.

« _Euh,…Oui,…Bon…Je devais aller rejoindre un magnifique apollon mais…Que dirais tu de venir chez moi et de me raconter ce qui s'est passé ? _» J'hochais la tête piteusement, en reniflant et me demandant s'il n'allait pas me demander de porter son costume à 2000$ au pressing.

L'appartement de Jeff était meublé avec gout. Du moins, ce que j'en vis car je m'affalais directement dans son canapé et cachais mon visage dans mes mains. Jeff parti dans la cuisine et revint avec deux tasses de café. Il s'assit dans le fauteuil qui me faisait face et posa les tasses sur la table basse qui se trouvait entre nous deux.

« _Bien, je ne te connais pas, tu ne me connais pas mais je suppose que je suis la seule personne que tu connais ici et je me suis toujours senti une âme de preux chevalier. Alors, raconte-moi ! Qu'est ce qui s'est passé pour que tu te retrouves dans un état pareil ?_ »

« _Jeff, je sais pas si je peux…Je crois que je ferais mieux de rentrer chez moi_. »

« _C'est ça…Pour que je t'entende pleurer tout l'après midi ? Tu rigoles ou quoi ? De toute façon, je suis certain que mon sosie d'Orlando Bloom est parti furax quand il a vu que je n'étais pas déjà là en train de l'attendre, alors s'il te plait, raconte moi, ça me permettra d'oublier son fabuleux petit cul !_ »

« _Bon. Mais tu dois me jurer que tout ceci restera entre nous. Tu ne dois raconter ça à personne !_ »

« _T'as tué quelqu'un ou quoi ? Je sais ! Tu as réussi à t'introduire dans sa chambre, tu l'as violé et tu l'as laissé attaché aux barreaux du lit !_ »

« _Non ! _» Je venais de trouver le pendant masculin d'Ellen ! « _Écoute, promet le moi et je te jure que tu auras droit à tous les détails ! _»

« _Ok mais je les veux tous !_ »

« _Bien…Par où commencer ?_ »

« _Par le début, ça me semble une bonne idée !_ »

« _Ah ! Ah ! Ah ! Bon tu as reconnu avec qui j'étais hier ?_ »

« _Tu sais, ce n'est pas parce que je suis analyste financier que je ne lis pas les potins ! Bon ok, je ne m'en vante pas auprès de mes collègues mais…_ »

« _Ca te dérange si je fume ?_ » Mon corps avait besoin de nicotine si je voulais mener mon histoire jusqu'au bout.

« _Non vas y, je n'osais pas te le proposer, c'est devenu super mal vu ici et je suis tellement habitué à me considérer comme un pestiféré que je ne pense plus qu'il existe encore des fumeurs qui n'en sont pas honteux !_ » Tandis qu'il parlait, il sortit un paquet d'un tiroir de la table basse.

« _Oui, ben je crois que d'ici quelques temps je réagirais comme toi ! Ok bon, donc, je l'ai vu la première fois à l'aéroport à Londres et dans l'avion, je suis tombée sur lui et… _»

« _Tu es vraiment tombée sur Robert Pattinson ?_ »

« _Oui, enfin sur ses genoux mais…_ »

« _Je le crois pas ! Et ce n'était pas volontaire ?_ » Bon, d'accord, Ellen est morte et son esprit s'est introduit dans le corps de mon voisin homosexuel !

« _Non, je te jure que je ne l'ai pas fait exprès et puis, je suis repartie à ma place et…_ »

Je continuais mon histoire, interrompue régulièrement par Jeff qui voulait être sûr que je n'oubliais rien. Quand j'eu fini, il souffla et me dit :

« _J'ai faim ! Tu veux manger avec moi ?_ »

« _Euh oui mais qu'est ce que je dois faire ? Je me rends compte qu'il existe une possibilité pour que…_ »

« _Je réfléchis mieux l'estomac rempli et là, il est déjà 13h30 donc, je fais à manger, tu m'aides et puis on pense à ce que tu dois faire !_ »

« _Euh, oui, d'accord. Je…Merci Jeff, rien ne t'oblige à faire tout ça et ça me fait vraiment plaisir de pouvoir parler avec toi._ »

« _Bah, c'est rien et puis, je sais ce que c'est de débarquer dans une ville inconnue ! Quand je suis arrivé ici il y a 10 ans d'Arizona, je ne connaissais personne et j'ai passé mes trois premiers mois à déprimer tout seul dans mon coin !_ »

Je l'aidais à faire la vaisselle tout en continuant à ressasser les différentes possibilités qui s'offraient à moi. Nous en étions arrivé à la conclusion qu'il n'y avait que deux options possibles : soit je ne cherchais pas à le revoir, soit je me rendais à son hôtel et m'excusais d'avoir pris une fois de plus la fuite. Si je choisissais la première solution, tout était fini et je devrais passer à autre chose. Par contre, de la deuxième option découlaient deux possibilités : soit il n'acceptait pas de me revoir, soit il acceptait. Soit il n'acceptait pas mes excuses, soit il les acceptait. Et ainsi de suite. Je commençais à me croire dans un de ces livres où on pouvait choisir soi même l'histoire en faisant un choix à chaque paragraphe.

« _Il n'y a que toi pour savoir comment réagir Élisa. Je ne peux pas décider à ta place ! _»

« _Je sais mais, j'ai tellement peur de me faire rembarrer comme une malpropre que.._ »

« _Oui, mais d'un côté, tu l'aurais mérité non ?_ » Oui clairement, merci de me le rappeler !« _Je ne veux pas te paraître sans cœur mais met toi deux secondes à sa place. Vous passez l'après midi et la nuit surtout, ensemble et puis au matin quand il se réveille, tu as disparu sans laisser d'explications !_ »

« _Je le sais ça mais, j'ai paniqué et…_ »

« _Oui, ça j'ai compris ! Mais c'est un risque à prendre ma belle si tu veux le revoir !_ »

Je savais qu'il avait raison mais je n'étais pas encore prête pour affronter Rob.

« _Bon, je crois que je vais rentrer chez moi, je me suis déjà suffisamment incrustée comme ça chez toi._ »

« _Ok, moi je vais aller faire des courses, faut absolument que je remplisse mon frigo !_ »

« _Merde ! Moi aussi ! Sinon, des araignées vont venir s'installer dans le mien…Je ne sais même pas s'il fonctionne ! _»

« _Que dirais tu de venir avec moi ? Comme ça, je te montrerais le quartier, il y a vraiment un peu de tout. C'est ça l'avantage de vivre ici, tu pourrais pratiquement ne jamais sortir du quartier sans manquer de quoi que ce soit ! _»

Je remis ma veste et retins un sourire quand je vis Jeff, dans son costume Armani, ressemblant à un mannequin de la marque, sortir un caddie à carreaux, que n'aurait pas renié ma grand-mère, d'un placard qui se trouvait dans l'entrée.

« _Ben quoi ?_ » s'exclama t-il

« _Rien…Disons que ça ne correspond pas à l'image que tu donnes, c'est tout !_ »

« _Que ça te serve de leçon jeune fille _» dit-il d'un air sévère en tendant un doigt sous mon nez « _Il ne faut jamais s'arrêter aux apparences !_ »

Il avança d'un air digne vers la porte et lâcha :

« _Et c'est mon kiné qui m'a obligé à acheter cette horreur pour soulager mes lombaires_ ! »

J'éclatais de rire et passais la porte à mon tour.

* * *

_Merci, merci merci à Twilight007 (moi aussi ça m'énerve les filles qui ne font pas la distinction Rob/Edward ^^) debodebi (j'adore les compliments ;-)) aude77 (l'alcool, ça a parfois du bon XD) aleex16 (moi aussi je veux !!! Et moi aussi, je ferais probablement une crise cardiaque !Faudra songer à faire des voyages oprganisés sur NY à ce rythme là ^^) annecullen69 (oui, je vois très bien...) et à tout(e)s celles/ceux qui m'ont ajoutée à leur "story alert" ça me fait toujours autant plaisir._

_Un énorme gigantissime merci à mes robinettes qui me lisent en exclusivité (non, je ne me la pète pas ! ^^) et qui sont toujours là pour me donner leur avis ! Merci les filles !_


	11. Chapter 11 Novocaïne for the soul

**Chapitre 11****- Novocaïne for the soul**

_Life is hard  
And so am I  
You'd better give me something  
So I don't die_

**Eels**

Nous revenions vers notre immeuble, marchant en silence. J'avais beau tourner la question dans tous les sens, j'en arrivais toujours au même point. Devais je le revoir ou pas ? Du moins, tenter de le revoir parce que je devais prendre en compte le fait qu'il était possible qu'en partant une fois de plus, je l'aie vexé et qu'il ne veuille plus entendre parler de moi. Jeff devait avoir compris que j'avais besoin de réfléchir car il n'avait plus prononcé un mot depuis qu'il avait payé à la caisse et je lui en étais reconnaissante. Arrivés à notre étage, il sortit ses clés, se tourna vers moi et me dis :

« _Quoi que tu décides, je suis certain que tu feras le bon choix !_ »

« _Je l'espère aussi Jeff, mais, bon, ce n'est pas comme choisir quelle paire de chaussure je vais mettre le matin !_ »

« _Ah bon ? Pourtant, les chaussures, c'est super_ _important_ » répondit il en riant.

J'entrai chez moi, posai les sacs de courses sur le plan de travail de la cuisine et m'installai sur le canapé. Je pris mon paquet de cigarettes et m'en allumai une. Ellen…Je devais en parler à Ellen ! Elle, est comprendrait ce qui se passait dans ma tête et les filles aussi. Jeff était vraiment super sympa mais comme il l'avait dit, il ne me connaissait pas. Je me dirigeai vers le bureau, allumai mon portable et rédigeai un mail à l'intention des filles car je voulais avoir plusieurs avis. Je n'oubliai aucun détail même si je savais qu'elles ne comprendraient pas ma fuite. Avec le recul, même moi, je ne comprenais plus comment il était possible que je sois partie. Je m'interrogeai un moment sur l'éventualité d'une tumeur au cerveau qui expliquerait mes réactions mais je dus me rendre à l'évidence : j'étais une grosse peureuse ! C'était ça la seule explication possible, j'avais peur. Peur de n'être pas importante à ses yeux, peur de me retrouver seule, peur de me rendre compte que je n'avais jamais compté pour lui et plus que tout, j'avais peur qu'en fin de compte, il soit comme Fred. Je ne voulais pas revivre ça encore une fois. Et lui, il était célèbre, des millions de filles le voulait et auraient fait n'importe quoi pour l'avoir une nuit dans leur lit. Pourrait il me rester fidèle avec ces demandes incessantes ? En partant de l'idée, évidemment, qu'il voulait construire quelque chose avec moi…Élisa ma fille, tu t'emballes, tu as couché une fois avec lui, bon deux, mais une fois bourrée, ça ne compte pas, et tu parles de construire quelque chose avec lui ? Est-ce que tu ne pourrais pas prendre les choses comme elles viennent, essayer déjà de le revoir et voir ce que lui en pense avant de te faire des films sur votre vie future ? Oui, c'était ça, je devais d'abord savoir s'il voulait encore de moi. Et puis m'excuser d'avoir pris la fuite une fois de plus. Je me doutais qu'il était possible également qu'il n'en ait rien à foutre et qu'il se soit réveillé content en voyant que j'étais partie mais il existait une possibilité infime pour que je compte à ses yeux, même un tout petit peu. J'en étais arrivée là dans me réflexions lorsque je vis que le témoin de ma boîte mail qui clignotai. Bon, ok, elles ont toutes répondus, c'est déjà ça.

**Ellen** : « _Non mais t'es folle ? Qu'est ce qui s'est passé dans ta tête ? Tu te rends compte qu'après ça, il risque de ne plus jamais vouloir te revoir ? Mais qu'est ce qui t'as pris ? Il faut absolument que tu t'excuses, sinon, il va croire que tu t'es servie de lui ou un truc du genre !!! Je veux que tu me promettes que le prochain mail que je recevrais de ta part sera pour me dire que tu l'as revu et que tu t'es excusée de lui avoir fait ça !_ » Je ne pus m'empêcher de sourire en imaginant que si elle avait été à côté de moi, elle m'aurait très certainement étranglée pour faire bonne mesure et je passais au mail suivant.

**Solenne** : « _C'est le jet lag c'est ça ? Je ne vois que ça pour expliquer ta réaction ! Il faut que tu le revoies pour t'excuser de ta conduite…Tu t'es conduite comme un mec ma chérie ! Je suis désolée de te dire ça mais c'est vraiment pas malin ! Je compte sur toi pour remédier à ça le plus vite possible !_ » Ok, j'ai compris, je sentais que j'allais avoir droit aux mêmes conseils dit différemment. Mais c'était peu de choses par rapport à ce qui m'attendait plus tard. Allez, suivant !

**Laurence** : « _Non mais tu te fous de moi ??? Tu couches avec et tu te tires après ? T'es tombée sur la tête ou quoi ? Tu peux pas le laisser comme ça ! Non mais c'est quoi ces manières Élisa ? Pétard ! Je te comprendrais jamais ! Mon conseil : cherche à le revoir et dis que tu as des pertes de mémoire, que tu as été égarée en retrouvant autre part que chez toi et que c'est en voyant une photo de lui que tu as subitement retrouvé tes esprits ! Ou alors que tu t'es fait enlevée par un groupe de fans en furie qui t'ont vue sortir de sa chambre ! N'importe quoi pourvu qu'il te croie !_ » Tout à fait crédible et pas du tout tiré par les cheveux ça, c'est avec des trucs pareils que je vais passer définitivement pour folle, suivant !

Eve : « _Je comprends que tu aie paniqué mais …ROBERT PATTINSON !!! Comment t'as eu le courage de quitter SA chambre ? Tu dois le revoir et n'oublie pas de tout nous raconter après ! Au fait, Jacqueline me demande de te dire que tu ne dois pas oublier pourquoi tu es là et que, je cite : c'est bien beau tout ça mais faudrait penser aussi à son boulot ! Fin de citation. Bon, je sais que de toute façons, tu feras le bon choix, quel qu'il soit_ » J'oublie pas le boulot mais j'ai encore le temps non ? Ce n'est pas comme si je partais la semaine prochaine.

**Blandine** : « _Tu me fais marcher c'est ça ? Avoue !!! Ne me dis pas que c'est vrai ou sinon je meurs ! Bon, ok, j'ai demandé aux autres, et apparemment, c'est vrai…Élisa…Tu fais ce que tu veux mais si tu n'essaye pas de le revoir, je ne te parle plus ! Non, je déconne mais faut que tu fasses quelque chose, ça c'est clair ! Bon courage ma belle, on pense toutes à toi !_ » Moi aussi, je pense à vous les filles et du courage, j'allais en avoir besoin !

Je sortis de chez moi et allai frapper à la porte de Jeff, décidée à régler ce «problème». Il ouvrit la porte et me salua d'un : « _Ah ben quand même ! J'ai cru que tu ne te déciderais jamais ! Alors qu'est ce que tu comptes faire ?_ »

« _Je dois le revoir mais je ne sais pas comment._ » dis je en entrant chez lui. Je repris ma place sur le canapé et soufflais.

«_Pour ça, je crois que j'ai la solution ! Allez, viens, je te paye un verre !_ »

Nous nous arrêtâmes devant un bar qui m'avait l'air vaguement familier. C'était celui ou je m'étais soulée avec Rob. Jeff allait pousser la porte lorsqu'un taxi s'arrêta juste devant celle-ci. Un photographe surgit de nulle part, la porte s'ouvrit et je vis Rob sortir, se précipiter dans le taxi sous les flashs et baisser sa casquette sur ses yeux. Il s'assit dans la voiture se tourna vers moi et me jeta un regard mauvais. Je restais pétrifiée devant le bar, ne sachant comment réagir et regardai le taxi partir dans la nuit.

Jeff m'entraîna à l'intérieur en murmurant à toute vitesse des trucs incompréhensibles, me déposa sans ménagements sur un tabouret et commanda à boire.

« _C'est tout simplement gé-ni-al ! _»

« _T'as raison ! Il m'a jeté un regard digne d'un film d'horreur mais c'est génial ! _»

« _Non, c'est pas ça que je voulais dire…Tu ne comprend pas ?_ » dit il en se retournant vers moi

« _Pour tout avouer, là, j'ai vraiment beaucoup de mal à te suivre_ »

« _Mais tu n'as jamais eu de sentiments pour quelqu'un ou quoi ? _» Mais tu vas m'expliquer oui ???

« _S'il était passé à coté de toi sans te regarder ou s'il t'avait parlé, ça voudrait queee…._ »

« _Qu'il m'aurait ignorée ou qu'il m'aurait adressé la parole ?_ » Mais où voulait-il en venir ? J'avalais une gorgée de vin blanc, histoire de faire face au regard affligé que me lança Jeff.

« _Bien, écoute moi attentivement, il t'a ignorée mais n'a pas pu s'empêcher de te regarder, ensuite bon, ok, il t'a regardé méchamment…_ »

« _Merci de le reconnaître ! _»

« _Mais il t'a regardée et ça, ça ne veut dire qu'une seule chose, c'est que tu l'as blessé !_ »

« _Ah ben, oui, là clairement, je suis avancée tiens !_ »

« _Mais réfléchis bon sang ! Ca veut dire qu'il est…triste ou déçu ou je ne sais quoi par ton attitude mais au moins, maintenant, tu sais qu'il existe une infime possibilité pour qu'il accepte de te revoir !_ » Il me fallu avaler d'une traite le contenu de mon verre pour que l'idée explose dans mon cerveau : Je comptais pour lui ! Je ne savais pas à quel point mais mon départ ne l'avait pas laissé indifférent ! Et que donc, je pouvais envisager de le revoir pour lui présenter mes excuses, lui expliquer ma panique face aux photographes et tout le reste !? C'était…merveilleux !

« _Bon, ok, j'ai compris ! Mais qu'est ce que je fais maintenant ? _»

« _Je crois que je suis obligé de continuer à te servir de preux chevalier sur son destrier blanc encore quelques temps !_ »

« _Tu peux être plus clair quand tu me parles ? _»

« _Disons que je connais pas mal de monde et notamment quelqu'un qui travaille au Four Seasons, et donc, je pourrais lui demander de t'aider à rentrer par les cuisines et que tu puisses rejoindre sa chambre de cette manière !_ »

« _Tu déconnes là ? Tu voudrais bien faire ça pour moi ? C'est tellement énorme Jeff, je sais pas quoi dire ? _»

« _Merci serait un bon début et puis, j'adore les histoires d'amour et je déteste quand ça se termine mal, alors si je pouvais t'aider à arranger la situation dans laquelle tu t'es fourrée…_ »

« _Tu sais que je te serais éternellement reconnaissante pour ça ?_ »

« _J'en demande pas temps…Disons que le prix à payer…_ »Il me semblait bien que c'était trop beau, il allait surement me demander un truc irréalisable ou alors me demander 15 millions de dollars en petites coupures ou bien… « _…si ça se termine bien._ » Hein ? Quoi ? Pourquoi j'ai pas écouté ???

« _Excuse moi Jeff mais, tu disais ?_ »

« _Ok, Madame a encore l'esprit ailleurs ! Je disais que le seul salaire que je demande, c'est que tu me présente à lui si il veut bien te revoir !_ »

« _Évidemment, bien sur, enfin, s'il est d'accord_ ! »

« _Ok, alors j'appellerai mon ami demain matin et je verrais comment on peut organiser ça !_ »

« _Génial ! » _Je levais mon verre et trinquai avec lui :_ « A Jeff, le meilleur voisin qu'on puisse avoir quand on débarque à New York !_ »

« _A moi, alors !_ »

La soirée se poursuivit et je rentrai chez moi confiante en l'avenir. Tout allait s'arranger.

* * *

_Comme d'hab, je tiens à remercier mamoure21, Lily77974 (J'adore ce que tu écris et je suis super fière que ce que j'écrive te plaise ! Merci merci ^^) EMMA555 (qu'est ce que tu veux ? On est stressée de la life ou pas...et moi, je le suis XD) aleex16 (moi aussi, je veux bien aller le consoler !) annecullen69 (Moi aussi, je dois dire ! Je me susi dit : "non mais quelle conne" Mais bon, comme c'est pour mieux revenir par après....) Carice (je crois qu'elle pensait qu'elle à une auteure vraiment sadique ^^)et à tout les autres anonymes qui me lisent et n'ont pas encore compris que j'adorais recevoir des reviews ^^_


	12. Chapter 12 A ma place

**Chapitre 12- A ma place**

_Pourrait il faire encore  
Encore un effort  
Un geste un pas  
Un pas vers moi…_

_**Axel Bauer & Zazie**_

Un mois ! Un mois à attendre, un mois pendant lequel j'avais patienté tant bien que mal que l'ami de Jeff, Jonathan, se décide à ne plus être malade. Qu'il se décide à réfléchir un peu quand je pourrais faire mon escapade dans le couloir. Qu'il se décide à contacter Jeff pour dire que : _« Finalement, pas cette semaine peut être la suivante, faut voir aussi à quelle heure, et pourquoi et t'es certain qu'elle ne va pas lui faire de mal parce que sinon, je vais me faire virer et…_ » A la fin, il m'énervait à un point incroyable alors que je ne l'avais pas encore vu une seule fois !

J'avais également reçu un mail par semaine de Fred qui disait toujours la même chose et que je lisais uniquement dans le but de me rappeler les raisons pour lesquelles je l'avais quitté. Les filles m'écrivaient régulièrement aussi et je leur en étais reconnaissante car elles me permettaient de garder contact avec ma vie de l'autre coté de l'Atlantique. Même Nikky m'avait écrit, mais ce mail là, je préférais l'oublier. Elle n'avait pas pu s'empêcher de faire ses réflexions sur, je cite : « _ton manque de capacités affectives et que tu aurais pu au moins revendre ton histoire aux tabloïds, ça t'aurait permis de t'arranger un peu ! Mais évidemment, il faudrait pour cela que tout ce que tu as raconté soit vrai…Ce dont je doute vraiment. Mais je comprends parfaitement que tu soies obligée de raconter de telles histoires pour te rendre intéressante_» La seule réaction de Jeff quand il m'avait retrouvée chez moi en larmes et avec le mascara qui coule fut : « _Non mais quelle pouffiasse cette fille !!!_ _J'espère que tu ne crois pas à ce qu'elle raconte ? Tu sais ce que tu vaux et c'est largement suffisant ! Ce serait un mec, je dirais qu'il souffre du syndrome dit de la petite bite mais là je peux pas donc, elle est juste très conne !_ _Arrête de te morfondre chez toi, sors, bosse et tu l'oublieras cette abrutie première catégorie !_ »

Ce n'est pas que j'étais restée inactive durant cette période loin de là. Je ne perdais pas de vue que je n'avais pas été envoyée ici juste pour courir après une star de cinéma qui m'avait peut être déjà oubliée. N'empêche que, régulièrement, c'est-à-dire trois fois par jour, je vérifiai sur le net que le tournage n'était pas encore fini et que Rob se trouvait toujours dans la même ville que moi. Je ne l'avais plus jamais revu dans le bar où je l'avais rencontré la première fois et j'étais cependant devenue une habituée des lieux. Jimmy, le barman, m'avait pourtant confié que Rob venait régulièrement ici avant mais qu'un soir, un photographe l'avait attendu à la sortie et que depuis, il n'était plus jamais revenu. C'était bien ma veine !

Pour m'empêcher de sombrer dans la déprime a plus totale, je m'étais donnée à fond pour mon job et j'avais déjà écrit une bonne partie de ce qui devait être mon article. J'avais eu un peu peur quand j'avais vu la longueur du papier que j'avais écrit pour relater ma visite à Staten Island et de la Statue de la Liberté. Mais Jacqueline m'avait rassurée en m'expliquant que mon reportage serait découpé en quatre parties de cinq pages chacune et que je n'avais pas à m'inquiéter pour ça. Elle partait toujours du principe qu'il «_vaut toujours avoir trop que trop peu _». Et ça, à propos de n'importe quel sujet, que ce soit des fringues, de la nourriture…Ou de la taille des articles de ses journalistes !

C'est ainsi que j'avais visité le Métropolitan Muséum sans en voir le dixième tellement ce musée est immense. J'avais descendu la Cinquième avenue où j'avais admiré les boutiques de luxe et m'étais perdue en contemplation totale devant Tiffany. Jeff m'avait emmenée manger dans le restaurant de la tour Marriot Marquis, The View, qui tourne à 360°. J'avais traversé le pont de Brooklyn à pied et avais passé la journée à regarder le panorama, en trouvant un encore plus beau que le précédent dès que je faisais vingt mètres. Je m'étais baladée le long de l'East River et de l'Hudson. J'étais restée plantée des heures sur Time Square à regarder les écrans géants. J'avais pris pour habitude d'aller à Union Square me placer devant la statue de Georges Washington. Là, j'écrivais mes brouillons ou je rêvassais mais mes pensées m'amenaient toujours au même point : ce que j'allais dire à Rob quand je le reverrais…Une fois que Jonathan se serait décidé à m'aider évidemment. J'étais également devenue une habituée de chez Max Brenner ou le choix est tellement immense que j'avais l'impression, à chaque fois que j'y entrais, que Willy Wonka allait arriver. J'étais montée en haut de l'Empire State Building et après une file effrayante de par sa longueur, j'avais pu admirer New York dans toute sa splendeur. Jeff m'avait conseillé d'aller voir une pièce à Broadway et je l'avais invité à m'accompagner. Nous devenions de plus en plus proches. On était tous les deux fans de Sex and the city et je pensais qu'il était devenu mon « Stanford » mais en mieux habillé ! Il avait, sous ses allures d'analyste financier de Wall Street, un vrai cœur de midinette et il nous était arrivé plus d'une fois de nous retrouver en train de pleurer devant le dernier Meg Ryan. Il m'avait expliqué une fois la raison de sa gentillesse envers moi. On venait de regarder une fois de plus « Quand Harry rencontre Sally » et nous étions tous les deux en larmes, quand je lui demandais pourquoi il se donnait tout de mal.

« _Je te l'ai déjà dit, j'ai une âme de chevalier ! _»

« _Tu ne peux pas être sérieux deux minutes s'il te plait Monsieur le chevalier ? Si à la limite, on se connaissait depuis des années, ok, ça tiendrait la route mais là…Il y a quelque chose qui cloche dans ton explication !_ »

« _Ok, j'avoue ! En fait,…Ne te moque pas hein ! Il y a déjà de cela pas mal de temps, j'étais amoureux. Un homme…parfait…Du moins pour moi. Sauf que je n'ai jamais osé lui dire ce que je ressentais pour lui. Et quand enfin je me suis décidé, ben, il était trop tard. Il avait rencontré quelqu'un et il parlait déjà de faire sa vie avec. Et moi, je me suis retrouvé là comme un con, avec en tête tout ce que je voulais lui dire mais j'ai pas osé. Je ne voulais pas gâcher son bonheur. Résultat, cet abruti est parti vivre à Hawaï avec l'autre._ »

« _Jeff, je suis désolée, vraiment, j'aurais pas du être si curieuse…_ »

« _Bah, ça ne fait rien, je me suis habitué maintenant. Mais tu vois, il n'y a pas un jour où je me lève sans que je me demande ce que ça aurait pu donner si j'avais osé. Et c'est horrible, Élisa, parce que même si ça n'avait pas fonctionné, j'aurais été fixé mais, là, c'est presqu'impossible._ »

« _Je comprends, tu l'as tellement idéalisé que tu te dis qu'aucun autre n'arrivera à être aussi bien que lui ?_ »

« _Oui, voilà et je sais que c'est ridicule, mais je ne veux pas que tu te retrouves comme moi. Alors, si je peux t'aider à revoir ton Rob, même si ça ne te mène nulle part, tu pourras passer à autre chose par après._ »

«_Merci Jeff, vraiment !_ »

« _Allez, c'est bon, le quart d'heure émotion est passé, rentre chez toi et on ne parle plus jamais de ça tu veux ?!_ »

Enfin, Jonathan s'était décidé et j'avais rendez vous avec lui cet après midi. Rob m'avait dit que s'il travaillait, il terminait à 17 heures. Comme je ne savais pas s'il était prévu dans le planning du tournage, je ne voulais pas prendre le risque de poireauter toute la journée sur son paillasson.

A 14h, je me présentai à l'entrée du personnel et je vis un homme fumant une cigarette à l'extérieur.

« _Excusez moi mais, pourriez vous me dire si Jonathan est là ?_ »

« _Ah ! Élisa je suppose ?_ » Je hochais la tête « _Je suis Jonathan, je veux bien rendre service à Jeff mais si vous vous faites attraper, je ne suis responsable de rien, on ne s'est jamais vu, on ne se connaît pas ! D'accord ? _» Non mais il croit quoi lui ? Que je vais me mettre à danser la macarena dans les couloirs ou que je vais me mettre à poil dans le hall ?

« _Ok, pas de soucis, je ne compte pas me faire remarquer de toute façon !_ »

« _Oui ben ça, j'espère bien ! _» Ooooh qu'il me gonfle déjà lui !

Nous pénétrâmes dans un couloir de béton et je suivais Jonathan de près, je ne voulais pas prendre le risque de me perdre ici. Enfin, nous arrivâmes devant une porte sur laquelle était inscrit « emergency exit » Il l'ouvrit et je pu apercevoir une volée d'escaliers. Euh…Non…Pas CA quand même ?!

« _Je pensais que je pourrais utiliser l'ascenseur réservé au personnel…_ »

« _Certainement pas ! Si un de me collègues vous voit, c'est fini et c'est le service de sécurité qui vous ramènera à la sortie._ »

« _Mais sa chambre est au 39__e__ étage !!!_ » m'exclamais je

« _Ca, c'est pas mon problème, c'est le votre ! Mais si vous voulez, on peut laisser tomber !_ » Non mais ça va pas !?

« _Bon ben, ça fera travailler mes jambes au moins_ » dis-je dans une tentative d'humour

« _Ouais, ouais, c'est ça,...bon vous y allez ou pas ?_ » Bon, ok, toi t'es dans la catégorie « Gros Con » ! J'inspirais profondément et commençait mon ascension.

Il me fallut deux heures pour y arriver. Et une fois en haut, je me dis que plus jamais je ne le ferais. J'avais des crampes aux jambes et seule la pensée de revoir Rob m'avait motivée. Enfin, j'arrivais à son étage. Je poussais la porte et avançais tant bien que mal dans le couloir. Je m'arrêtais devant un miroir qui se trouvait là et je fus effrayée devant l'image qu'il me renvoyait. J'avais les cheveux en bataille, j'étais rouge, transpirante et débraillée. Bon, ok, le sport et moi ça fera toujours beaucoup plus que deux. J'essayais tant bien que mal de me refaire une beauté…enfin, plutôt de retrouver une apparence plus ou moins normale. Après quelques vaines tentatives, je renonçai à l'espoir d'apparaître sous mon meilleur jour, inspirai profondément et frappai à sa porte. Bon, il n'a peut être pas entendu. Deuxième fois…Toujours pas de réponse. Bon, allez, jamais deux sans trois…Toujours rien. Je collai mon oreille sur la porte, espérant entendre le moindre signe de vie qui me prouverait qu'il était là mais tout était silencieux. Je sortis mon téléphone de mon sac et appelai Jeff.

« _Allo, Jeff ? _»

« _Ben non, c'est Georges Clooney et là je suis un peu occupé alors si tu… _»

« _Je ne suis pas d'humeur s'il te plait, j'ai besoin de ton aide là !_ »

« _Ok, ok, qu'est ce qu'il y a ? Il t'a claqué la porte au nez ?_ »

« _Non pire !_ »

« _C'est Megan Fox qui a ouvert la porte ?_ »

« _Non, pas du tout et si c'était le cas, je te signale que je serais à l'heure actuelle en taule pour lui avoir péter les dents !_ »

_« Ben alors dis moi ce qui se passe, je suis encore au boulot là et j'ai pas vraiment de temps pour…_ »

« _Il n'est pas là ! Jeff, il n'est pas là, je fais quoi ?_ »

« _Mais t'es bête ou quoi ? Tu l'attends évidemment ! Il est surement parti boire un verre après son boulot ou il a tout simplement été retenu sur son tournage ! Élisa, tu me fais quoi là ? Une crise subite d'imbécillité ???_ »

« _Je…Je suis désolée, j'ai paniqué, je suis tellement stressée que…Et puis, 39 étages à pied…Je dois manquer d'oxygène !_ »

« _Attend, Jonathan t'as vraiment fait grimper les 39 étages à pied ???_ »

« _Oui, il avait peur que quelqu'un me remarque et alerte la sécurité ! »_

« _Mais quelle andouille ! Attend un peu que je lui cause à celui là ! Bon, ma chérie, tu restes là, au besoin, si tu entends du bruit, tu te planques dans la cage d'escaliers mais tu ne quittes pas cet hôtel sans l'avoir revu…Ca fait un mois que tu attends ça, tu ne vas pas tout faire foirer à la dernière minute ! On est d'accord ?_ » Oui Ellen !

« _On est d'accord, écoute, je t'appelle dés que j'ai du neuf, ok ?_ »

« _Alors, t'as pas intérêt à m'appeler avant demain matin !_ » dit il en raccrochant.

Au début, je restai debout, en étant attentive au moindre bruit mais au bout de deux heures d'attente, je décidai de m'installer un peu plus confortablement. J'étais vraiment sur le paillasson de Robert Pattinson…Non mais quelle gêne ! Après encore une heure, la gêne était partie et je jouais avec le bouchon de ma bouteille d'eau qui était vide depuis longtemps. Après avoir compté le nombre de ligne qui garnissaient la moquette, j'appuyais ma tête contre la porte et fermai les yeux…Histoire de réfléchir une fois de plus à ce que j'allais lui dire quand il me trouverait avachie devant sa porte.

La première chose qui me vint à l'esprit quand je m'éveillai fut que la moquette du Four Seasons était vraiment confortable. La deuxième fut que je n'étais pas sur la moquette du Four Seasons. La troisième, quand j'ouvris les yeux, que je n'étais pas chez moi non plus.

* * *

_Merci à aleex16(on va bientôt le savoir !)annecullen69(Jeff est quand même mieux fringué qu'Huggie ! ^^)Twilight007, mamoure21,carice21(quand il s'agit de Rob, l'obsédée qui sommeille en moi resort aussi ;-))Samara83,Emma555(Mouahahaha, je suis la reine du supspense !!!XD)ZsaZsaZsu1986 (je ne le prend pas mal, moi, du moment que c'est constructif, et ta remarque l'est donc, je vais essayer d'améliorer ça pour le prochain lemon ^^)et labelle7711 (elle a peur la pauvre, c'est tout ^^) et ainsi qu'à tous les autres qui m'ont ajoutées en story alert, même s'ils ne me laissent pas de reviews...Vous avez pas encore compris que j'adorais ça ??? ;-)_


	13. Chapter 13 Stand by me

**Chapitre 13****- Stand by me**

_When the night has come  
And the land is dark  
And the moo__n is the only light we'll see  
No, I won't be afraid  
Just as long as you stand  
Stand by me_

**Ben E. King**

Je me redressai brusquement sous le coup de cette découverte. Ma première pensée fut que j'avais été repérée par un des clients et que je me retrouvais en cellule. Mais c'était bien trop confortable pour être un banc…Ou alors, les séries policières ne montraient pas la réalité. Regardant autour de moi, je reconnu la pièce. Surtout grâce à Central Park qui s'étalait devant mes yeux. J'étais chez lui, je ne savais pas comment mais j'y étais. Je me levais et me dirigeais vers sa chambre. Il dormait paisiblement, et appuyée contre le chambranle de la porte, je me perdis un instant dans la contemplation de son visage. Il me semblait que j'aurais pu rester là indéfiniment à le regarder. Je ne savais pas quoi faire. Il était trois heures du matin et je ne pouvais pas envisager de le réveiller en plein milieu de la nuit, surtout que je ne savais pas depuis combien de temps il était couché. J'avançai en faisant le moins de bruit possible mais me cognai le petit orteil dans le montant du lit. Je sautillai sur place, tenant mon pied dans ma main et tout en essayant de ne pas tomber ni de le réveiller par mes cris silencieux. Il se retourna et la peur réussit à me calmer. Je posai mon pied au sol et repris le chemin du lit. Doucement, je me couchai à ses cotés. Je ne pus résister à toucher son visage. Je promenai mes doigts, m'attardant dans ses cheveux, descendant le long de sa mâchoire, effleurant ses lèvres. Je n'osais pas l'embrasser alors que j'en mourais d'envie. Comment avais je pu partir d'ici il y a un mois ? Comment avais je pu quitter cet homme qui me donnais l'impression de pouvoir respirer un peu plus librement que d'habitude ? Pourrait-il me comprendre ? Pourrait-il comprendre la peur qui m'avait saisie quand je m'étais retrouvée confrontée à une facette de sa vie de tous les jours ? Le fait qu'il m'ait ramené à l'intérieur de sa chambre ne signifiait pas qu'il apprécie déjà le fait de me retrouver à ses cotés quand il se réveillerait tantôt. Je mis mes mains sous l'oreiller et fermai les yeux.

Quand, pour la deuxième fois aujourd'hui, je me réveillai, je ne trouvai personne d'autre que moi dans le lit. Pensant qu'il avait du partir à toutes jambes quand il m'avait trouvée là à son réveil, je me levais précipitamment et fis irruption dans le salon.

« _Je me demandais quand tu allais daigner te réveiller !_ »

« _Heu,…Oui,…Je dois dire que…Je ne pensais pas dormir ici tu vois et…_ » Bon c'est déjà ça, il n'a pas encore appelé les flics. Enfin on sait jamais. Peut être qu'ils m'attendent en bas. Une intervention au Four Seasons ne doit pas être bonne pour l'image de marque et…

« _…Veux du café ?_ »

« _Pardon ?_ » Tu ne pourrais pas écouter les gens au lieu de partir dans tes délires ? Heu, oui ! Mais écoute-le alors !!!

« _Je te demandais si tu voulais du café ? _» Bien s'il me propose du café, c'est clair, je ne vais pas voir Hotchner et le docteur Reed (1) débarquer !

«_Oui, avec plaisir, c'est gentil, merci._ » Je m'asseyais dans le canapé et essayai d'avoir l'air le plus naturel possible, de ne pas laisser le stress m'envahir et de faire bonne figure malgré le fait d'avoir dormi toute habillée à trois endroits différents.

« _Bien. Peux-tu m'expliquer ce que tu fais ici ? Peux-tu également m'expliquer ce que tu faisais devant ma porte cette nuit ? Et peux-tu enfin m'expliquer les raisons de ta fuite il y à un mois ? Parce que je dois dire que je ne sais plus quoi penser ! La première fois, j'ai compris, on était tous les deux bourrés et tu ne me connaissais pas plus que ça mais là…Je dois dire que je ne comprends pas. On avait passé une super journée ensemble, je pensais vraiment que…Je ne sais pas. J'ai cru que…Mais je me suis trompé. Ou pas. Ta présence ici tend à prouver que je ce que je pensais de toi n'est pas vrai mais j'aimerai beaucoup avoir des explications._ »

Tandis qu'il parlait, j'avais bu mon café et je me rendais compte que je l'avais réellement blessé. Mon apparence, le naturel et le stress n'avaient plus aucune importance à mes yeux en ce moment. Le seul truc important c'était de lui faire comprendre qu'il se trompait.

« _Écoute, je…J'ai paniqué ! Tout simplement paniqué_ »

« _C'est si horrible de te réveiller à coté de moi ?_ » Bon, au moins il sourit, c'est déjà ça !

« _Non pas du tout. Bien au contraire d'ailleurs mais je suis descendue parce que je voulais aller chercher de quoi déjeuner et je n'ai pas osé téléphoner de ta chambre pour qu'on ne sache pas que j'étais ici et quand je suis arrivée en bas, il y avait tellement de photographes et ils criaient et…_ »

« _Tu pourrais parler un peu moins vite, je ne comprend rien là !_ »

« _Bon, quand je suis descendue, il y avait des photographes qui attendaient Seal et Heidi Klum et quand j'ai assisté à ça, j'ai paniqué, je me sui dit que…_ »

« _Que tu n'arriverai jamais à supporter ça si tu restais avec moi ?_ » Je hochais piteusement la tête et reprit :

« _Et puis dans le taxi je me suis dit que j'étais ridicule, que je ne savais pas ce que tu voulais toi, que je n'étais peut être pas importante à tes yeux pour que je m'imagine de voir supporter ça comme tu dis. Et quand je me suis décidée à te revoir pour t'expliquer tout ça, je t'ai croisé devant le bar de Jimmy et…_ »

« _Pardon ?_ »

« _Oui, tu sais le lendemain. J'étais avec mon voisin et tu es sorti juste comme nous on entrait et… _»

« _C'était ton voisin ?_ »

« _Ben oui, Jeff, et le regard que tu m'as jeté, j'ai cru que … _»

« _C'était ton voisin ?? _» Ca y est il a buggé ! Ou alors, il est devenu sourd, mais j'en aurais entendu parler non ?

« _Oui, c'est mon "voisin homosexuel preux chevalier" qui m'a aidé d'ailleurs à ce que je me retrouve devant ta porte ! Mais…Attend…Qu'est ce que tu as cru ?_ »

« _Je…J'ai cru que c'était ton copain et que tu avais juste…profité de son absence pour… t'éclater ?! Comme tu ne m'avais plus donné de nouvelles je me suis dit que c'était ça et que je devais passer à autre chose _»

« _Je le crois pas ça ! Comment peux-tu croire un seul instant que… Ca fais un mois que j'attend qu'une andouille qui fait partie du personnel me fasse rentrer par derrière pour pouvoir te voir et t'expliquer ce qui s'est passé et…_ »Attend, là, il vient de dire de passer à autre chose ??? Passer à autre chose ? « _Tu… Tu as rencontré quelqu'un c'est ça ? _» Dis je en me levant. Je le savais, j'avais mis trop de temps, il ne pouvait pas m'attendre éternellement et un mois, c'était déjà énorme pour un mec normal alors pour lui….

« _Je…Non, j'ai cru mais elle ne voulait que l'aspect « célébrité » chez moi et ce genre de filles…Très peu pour moi !_ » dit il en se laissant aller dans le fauteuil.

« _Et…Moi alors ? Pourquoi m'as-tu fait rentrer chez toi ? Pourquoi tu ne m'as pas laissée devant ta porte ou que tu n'as pas appelé les flics ?_ »

« _Bah, déjà te retrouver endormie devant ma porte…Tu sais, le flegme britannique !_ »

« _Ah ! Bon, ben…Qu'est qu'on fait maintenant ? Est-ce que tu…_ »

« _Est-ce que je quoi ?_ »

« _Est-ce que tu veux qu'on se revoie ou est ce que j'ai gâché toutes mes chances avec toi _? »

« _Et bien…Je te dois toujours une balade dans Central Park, non ?_ »

« _Oh…Oui, il me semble_ » Dieu existe !

« _Bien ! Je suis en congé aujourd'hui et demain, donc je te propose qu'on passe le weekend ensemble_ _! _» Non seulement Dieu existe mais aussi Bouddha !

« _Je dois juste rentrer chez moi parce que là, il faut absolument que je me change mais après, oui, on pourrait faire ça. Ce serait vraiment… Formidable !_ » Et encore, formidable est encore peu de chose par rapport à ce que je ressentais à ce moment là !

« _Tu en es certaine ? Parce que je ne voudrai pas que tu me dises oui et que tu partes encore une fois en plein milieu de la nuit_ » Il me souriait tout en disant cela et je compris qu'il voulait plaisanter. Mais à ce jeu là, j'étais aussi douée que lui !

« _Et bien, je crois que ça devrait aller. Évidemment, il y a toujours un risque mais normalement, je devrais pouvoir supporter ta présence plus de deux heures _» dis je en riant

« _Je suis sérieux Élisa_ »

« _Mais moi aussi_ »

« _Tu ne comprend pas. Ce que je veux te dire, c'est que ça risque de se reproduire. Te retrouver en face de mecs qui ne pensent qu'à me prendre en photo, de préférence avec une fille, c'est une situation qui va encore arriver._ »

« _Ah…Écoute, je ne sais toujours pas ce que me trouves mais je sais que quand je suis avec toi, je suis bien, vraiment. Et, passer un mois éloignée de toi…J'ai eu le temps d'y réfléchir et je crois que justement, je ferais mieux d'arrêter de réfléchir et de voir comment les choses vont évoluer entre nous tout simplement. Essayer d'oublier ton statut de star et d'Homme le plus sexy du monde, tu vois ?_ »

« _Oui…Ils ont vraiment du les payer pour qu'elles votent pour moi !_ »

« _Ca, c'est parce que tu ne sais pas l'effet que quelqu'un comme toi peut faire à des femmes bourrées d'hormones !_ »

Rob insista pour m'accompagner jusque chez moi. Je ne pus m'empêcher de penser qu'il avait peur que je ne parte encore une fois et je restais ébahie devant son manque de confiance en lui. C'était tout simplement aberrant. Comment pouvait-il croire qu'il ne me faisait aucun effet ? Jack nous salua quand nous passâmes devant lui, sans reconnaître Rob. C'était déjà ça !

Une fois entrés chez moi, je lui proposai à boire et me dirigeai vers la cuisine quand on frappa à la porte.

« _Tu veux que j'ailles ouvrir ?_ »

« _Non, ça va aller ! Et puis imagine qu'on nous ait suivis et que ce soit un photographe ?_ »

« _Avec le cerbère qui te sert de concierge ? Tu rigoles ?_ »

J'ouvrai la porte et me retrouvai en face de Jeff qui ne répondit même pas à mon bonjour et entra chez moi, l'air furieux.

« _Tu peux me dire où tu étais passée ? J'ai passé toute la nuit à attendre ton coup de fil ! Quand je t'ai dit que je ne voulais pas avoir de tes nouvelles avant ce matin, je déconnais ! J'ai cru que tu avais été embarquée par les flics et Jonathan ne t'avais pas vue redescendre ! Mais qu'est ce que tu as foutu bordel ?_ »

Il tournait le dos à Rob et ne semblait pas l'avoir remarqué. Il attendait ma réponse mais dés que j'ouvris la bouche, il reprit tout de suite sa diatribe enflammée.

_« J'attend Élisa__ ! Je suis super énervé là !_ » Il tapait du pied et je ne pus retenir mon fou rire. On aurait cru voir ma mère quand elle m'avait surprise alors que je rentrais chez moi après avoir quitté la maison en douce…

« _Si tu te retournais, tu comprendrais pourquoi ! _» Me jetant un regard mauvais, il se retourna et vis Rob, qui s'était levé et qui le regardais les yeux écarquillés.

« _Ah !....Alors….Tu….Avec….Donc….Ca….Oui…Enfin…Bon…_ »

« _Ca va aller Jeff ?_ »

« _Oui, oui, très bien, je vais te laisser hein ! Je dois…Faire…Je sais pas quoi chez moi !_ »

« _En fait, je pensais que tu aurais pu rester un peu ici, le temps que je prenne ma douche._ » En réalité, j'avais un autre programme en tête dans lequel Jeff était totalement absent. Mais je n'oubliais pas que c'était grâce à lui que j'avais pu revoir Rob et puis, je n'oubliais pas non plus que je lui avais promis de lui présenter l'incarnation de mes fantasmes si jamais ça marchait !

« _Tu en es sure ? Parce que sinon je peux rentrer chez moi tu sais ?_ »

« _Oui, j'en suis sure ! Rob, permet moi de te présenter Jeffrey Stewart, Jeff pour tout le monde, qui est mon voisin depuis un peu plus d'un mois et grâce à qui j'ai dormi sur ton paillasson cette nuit…Jeff, je te présente Robert Pattinson, Rob, qui m'a gentiment prêté son canapé cette nuit _»

« _Et pas que le canapé !_ » Dit Rob en riant et en serrant la main de Jeff, qui n'en revenait toujours pas.

« _Bon, ben, je vous laisse, je vais prendre ma douche et me changer. Profitez-en pour faire connaissance ! _»

Ils s'installèrent tous les deux sur mon canapé et je filai sous la douche.

(_1) Agents du F.B.I dans la série « Esprits Criminels »_

_

* * *

_

_Comme d'habitude, je tiens à remercier : aleex16 (je suis sadique mais pas à ce point là ^^) annecullen69 (oui, je sais ça fais beaucoup !) Emma555 (qu'est ce que tu veux, j'adore le suspense !!!) Twilight007, Carice, Noemie et ZsaZsaZsu1986 de faire partie des courageuses qui me laissent des reviews qui me font super plaisir ! Merci également à tous ceux qui m'ont ajoutée en story alert mais qui oublient malgré tout le petit bouton vert juste ici, en bas ^^_

_Prochain chapitre ce soir normalement, au plus tard demain matin  
_


	14. Chapter 14 Accidentally in love

**Chapitre 14-**** Accidentally in love**

_What's the problem I don't kn__ow  
Well maybe I'm in love  
Think about it every time  
I think about it  
Can't stop thinking 'bout it_

_**Counting Crows**_

Je restai plus longtemps que je ne l'avais prévu sous ma douche. La conversation que j'avais eue avec Rob ne cessait de se dérouler dans ma tête. Malgré la promesse que je m'étais faite de ne plus réfléchir autant, je ne pouvais pas m'empêcher de chercher un sens caché derrière chaque parole, chaque geste de sa part. La seule chose qui m'aida à sortir de la cabine fut le changement de température. Génial, je venais de vider mon réservoir d'eau chaude ! Je passais rapidement devant Jeff et Rob, qui étaient en grande discussion dans mon salon et me dirigeai dans ma chambre. J'ouvrai ma garde robe et poussai un soupir. Qu'est ce qui convenait pour une promenade à Central Park ? Pas trop sophistiqué, on ne va pas à un cocktail…..Pas trop cool non plus, on ne va pas trainer devant la télé…Pas trop pétasse, parce que ça, j'ai jamais eu l'air qui va avec….Pas de talons parce que si on marche de trop, je n'arriverai jamais à suivre…Donc, on oublie les jupes et les robes…Un jeans ? Avec ce tee shirt ? Mouais…Plutôt avec ce débardeur et je prends un gilet comme ça, s'il fait froid, je le mets et si j'ai chaud, je l'enlève…Bon, on va dire que ça ira. Je sortais de ma chambre, prête à mettre Jeff dehors, gentiment mais surement, quand ce dernier se leva, vint vers moi et me traina dans la cuisine. Il claque la porte et se tourna vers moi.

« _C'est le garçon le plus sympa que j'ai jamais rencontré, il est tellement agréable, et il est gentil et en plus, il ne se la pète pas du tout, c'est incroyable ! Et ses yeux, non mais tu as vu ses yeux ?_ »

« _Jeff, il_ _t'a engagé dans son service de presse ou quoi ?_ »

« _Mais non, idiote, quoique s'il me le proposait, j'oublie tout de suite le monde merveilleux de la finance ! C'est juste que c'est rare de rencontrer des gens comme ça. Tu as vraiment énormément de chance Élisa, je veux juste être certain que tu t'en rends compte !_ »

« _Te tracasse pas pour ça, je suis déjà étonnée qu'il ait accepté si facilement de me revoir ! _»

« _Tu sais…Je ne devrais peut être pas te le dire parce que je sais qu'après tu ne m'écouteras plus mais… _»

« _Mais quoi Jeff ? Tu te rends compte qu'il nous attend là ?_ »

« _Ok, ok, il t'a attendue pendant un mois, c'est pas dix minutes supplémentaires qui vont le tuer ? Si ?_ » Je commençai légèrement à m'impatienter et pianotai avec mes ongles sur le plan de travail. « _En fait, j'ai juste joué le rôle du grand frère inquiet tu vois ? Et il m'a dit que je ne devais pas m'en faire, qu'il voulait mieux te connaître et qu'il avait été étonné d'apprendre que ça faisait un mois que tu attendais de le revoir !_ » Oh…Mon…Dieu…C'est merveilleux….Génial…Fantastique….Tout simplement formidable….Juste extraordinaire….

« _…Pas surtout_ » Hein quoi ? « _Tu_ _vois, je te l'avais dit, tu ne m'écoute plus !_ »

« _Je suis désolée Jeff, c'est de savoir ça qui m'a fait légèrement perdre contact avec la réalité !_ »

« _Bah, je comprends mais ne t'emballe pas surtout, tout est encore à faire, alors, profite de cette journée avec lui pour « approfondir » votre relation !_ »

« _Merci du conseil, tu crois quoi ? Que je vais encore m'enfuir ?_ »

« _Avec toi, on doit s'attendre à tout_ _!_ » Il sortit de la cuisine, dit au revoir à Rob et me laissa plantée là. Croyait il vraiment que j'allais une fois de plus quitter Rob sans explications ?

« _Voilà, je suis prête, on peut y aller !_ »

« _J'ai appelé un taxi si ça ne te dérange pas. On ne sait jamais et je ne veux pas prendre le risque de devoir y aller à pied !_ »

« _Euh, tu sais, je crois qu'on aurait attrapé un taxi facilement, il y en a plein qui passe ici…_ »

« _Oui, je sais mais je voulais dire que je ne voulais pas prendre le risque d'être repéré par un fou du Leika !_ »

« _Oh ! Oui évidemment ! Désolée, je n'avais pas envisagé les choses sous cet angle. _»

« _Tu n'as pas à t'excuser, mais c'est une habitude à prendre qui n'est pas facile. D'ailleurs, je veux que tu sache que je comprendrai parfaitement si…_ »

« _Alors là, je t'arrête tout de suite ! J'ai oublié c'est tout. Comme tu dis, c'est une habitude à prendre et je la prendrai. _»

« _D'accord, alors, on peut y aller parce que le taxi est là ! _»

Nous arrivâmes assez rapidement devant les grilles de Central Park et avant de sortir du taxi, Rob enfonça sa casquette sur ses yeux.

« _Laisse-moi deviner : mesure de protection ?_ »

« _Exactement !_ »

« _Tu es au courant que tout le monde sait que tu te planques sous une casquette dès que tu sors quelque part ?_ »

« _C'est toujours mieux que rien…Et puis, ils ne peuvent pas non plus suivre tout les mecs qui ont une casquette sur la tête non ?_ »

« _Effectivement, vu sous cet angle…_ »

« _Bon, tu viens ou tu préfère passer la journée dans le taxi_ ? »

« _Ah ! Ah !_ »

Nous commençâmes à marcher mais une certaine gêne s'établit entre nous au plus nous avancions. Je ne savais pas quoi dire et lui non plus apparemment. Je ne savais déjà même pas à quelle distance je devais me tenir par rapport à lui. Trop loin et il croirait que je ne voulais pas être avec lui. Trop près, et je risquais de le violer sur place. Pourquoi n'y a-t-il pas un guide sur « Comment réagir et que dire lors d'un premier rendez vous alors qu'on a déjà pris la fuite deux fois » ? J'osais lever les yeux et m'apprêtais à faire une réflexion super drôle, enfin, supposée être drôle, sur le sujet lorsque mon regard fut attiré par quelque chose.

« _Oh ! Regarde ! C'est quoi ? _» Au sol, se trouvait un cercle formant le symbole de la paix et au centre était inscrit IMAGINE.

« _C'est le strawberry field forever, le monument en la mémoire de John Lennon._ »

« _J'ai toujours aimé Lennon, c'est mon Beatles préféré !_ »

« _Je t'aurais plutôt rangée dans la catégorie des fans de McCartney !_ »

« _Non, Lennon avait ce truc en plus que McCartney n'a pas. Et puis « Jealous guy », ça c'est de la chanson !_ » Il me regarda en souriant et repris sa marche. Je restai encore un moment devant le monument et le voyant, s'éloigner, je me mis à courir pour le rattraper.

« _Ca te dérangerait de m'attendre ?_ » Ou alors, il s'ennuyait avec moi et voulait en terminer au plus vite.

« _Non, c'est juste que je n'aime pas trop m'attarder au même endroit trop longtemps…Tu dois me trouver parano non ?_ » Si tu continue à passer ta main dans te cheveux en me regardant comme ça, ce sera une circonstance atténuante à mon accusation de ton viol !

« _Non, pas du tout, je te l'ai dit, il faut que je m'y habitue c'est tout !_ »

« _Ok, ça te dis qu'on s'arrête de marcher un peu, on pourrait se poser là ?_ » Il désignait un morceau de pelouse, à l'ombre de plusieurs arbres et à l'abri des regards.

« _Oui, si tu veux, mais je peux encore marcher tu sais !_ » C'est ça Élisa, il n'y a que toi pour y croire à ça, encore cent mètres et tu meurs mais t'as raison !

Il me prit la main et son contact m'électrisa. On s'installa à l'ombre d'un arbre et Rob s'adossa à ce dernier. Je me mis en face de lui et croisai les jambes. Et là, il me fit subir un véritable interrogatoire digne de la Gestapo. Dans quelle école j'avais été, où j'habitais à Paris, quels films j'aimais, quelle genre de musique j'écoutais, comment je m'en sortais pour mon article, qu'est ce que j'avais déjà fait à New York, quel endroit j'avais aimé, lequel j'avais détesté, si j'avais des frères, des sœurs…Quand je me mis à parler de ma tata Christiane, je me rendis compte de la situation et explosais de rire.

« _Qu'est ce qu'il y a de si drôle ?_ »

« _Tu te rends compte que je suis en train de t'expliquer mes vacances d'il y a dix ans chez ma tata Christiane ?_ »

« _Heu, oui et ?_ »

« _Et alors, tu semble trouver ça super intéressant alors que tu pourrais m'expliquer ce que ça fait de gagner toutes les récompenses dès que tu es nommé dans une cérémonie ! CA, c'est intéressant ! Ce qui ne l'est pas, ce sont les difficultés à trouver un appart pas trop cher à Paris !_ »

« _Ta vie m'intéresse c'est tout, je veux juste mieux te connaître !_ »

« _Oui mis là, j'ai l'impression de jouer à un jeu télé basé sur ma propre vie !_ » Sauf que je prenais garde à oublier volontairement Fred et mon passage chez Cinémania. Je n'avais pas envie que Rob connaisse cette fille qui avait oublié ses amis, sa famille et sa personnalité pour un homme. Je ne lui mentais pas…Je faisais juste disparaître une partie de ma vie qui n'était pas des plus reluisantes.

« _Bon, ok, on en reste là alors_ » Enfin !

« _Merci_ »

« _Pour le moment !_ » Génial ! « _Dis, je pensais à un truc tout à l'heure…_ »

« _Ah bon, et à quoi ?_ »

« _Ca fait un moment que tu n'as plus atterri sur mes genoux…Ca ne t'as pas trop manqué ?_ »

Je me levais et pris un air choqué

« _Comment oses-tu remettre en question mon sens de l'équilibre ? Ce n'est arrivé que deux fois je te signale !_ »

« _Non, trois fois !_ » Il m'attira à lui et je tombais, une fois de plus, sur ses genoux. Mon rire mourut dans ma gorge quand mes yeux plongèrent dans les siens.

« _Je,…je crois, que…Effectivement…ça fait trois…je dois avoir un problème à l'oreille interne_ »

« _Chut, laisse-moi juste te dire que je suis heureux que tu ai fait tout ça pour me revoir. Être avec toi, c'est un vrai bonheur, tu reste toi même et tu ne sembles pas être impressionnée par mon « statut de star » plus que ça et ça fait du bien, je t'assure_ »

« _Ca, c'est uniquement parce que je suis super stressée quand je suis avec toi_ ! »

« _Je te stresse ? Je dois prendre ça comment ?_ »

« _Comme le fait que je risque de faire un AVC dès que je suis proche de toi et je crois que je pourrais ajouter une crise cardiaque pour faire bonne mesure !_ »

« _Et là ? Ton cœur tient le coup ?_ » Il approchait son visage du mien et avais mis ses mains dans mes cheveux.

« _Je crois_ »

« _Et là ?_ » Ses lèvres se rapprochaient des miennes et je sentais mon cœur battre la chamade comme si on m'avait injecté de l'adrénaline directement dans mes veines.

« _Je ne sais pas, je ne le sens plus !_ » Il sourit et m'embrassa tendrement. Je reculai et changeai de position, ses jambes se retrouvant entre les miennes. Il me sourit et je passai ma main dans ses cheveux.

« _Tu es au courant que des millions de filles fantasme sur tes cheveux ?_ »

« _Je préfère ne pas y penser en ce moment je dois dire !_ »

« _T'as raison, moi non plus en fait !_ » Il rit et ses mains enserrèrent ma taille. Ses doigts glissèrent sous mon débardeur et une sensation de chaleur envahit mon ventre. Je ne pouvais détacher mes lèvres des siennes, je ne voulais pas être celle qui allait rompre ce contact. Malgré tout, de temps en temps, nous arrivions à nous interrompre. Pas pour longtemps, car à chaque fois, sa façon de me regarder me faisait sourire et mon sourire le faisait m'embrasser…Ou inversement. Mes mains, depuis longtemps, reposaient sur son torse, sous son tee shirt. Sa peau était douce sous mes doigts et je ne pouvais cesser de le caresser.

Le temps n'avait plus aucune importance, nous aurions pu être là depuis déjà des heures ou des jours…ou depuis dix minutes, j'avais totalement perdu le fil du temps. Je ne devais pas être la seule d'ailleurs, lui non plus n'avait pas l'air d'être pressé de partir. Mais soudain, quelques gouttes tombèrent sur mon dos et le temps que je me relève sous l'effet de la surprise, la pluie était devenue plus importante, formant des rigoles sur le sentier devant nous. Rob se releva précipitamment, pris ma main et me dis :

« _Prête à courir_ ? »

« _Ai-je vraiment le choix ? On ne pourrait pas s'abriter ici, sous l'arbre et attendre que ça passe ?_ » J'avais l'impression que si nous partions, tout allait s'arrêter.

« _On pourrait, oui_. » Ah ! « _Mais on risque d'être coincé ici pendant un moment et je dois dire que j'aimerai bouger un peu_. » J'embrasse si mal que ça ? Pourtant, il n'avait pas l'air d'être déçu ? Ou alors, il s'était rendu compte que j'étais vraiment ennuyante ? Je savais que je n'aurais pas du parler de ma tata Christiane !

« _Et…Tu voudrais aller ou ?_ » Dans un endroit rempli de monde je suppose, avec plein de pétasses qui vont tourner autour de toi et tu me perdras soi disant accidentellement dans la foule et comme ça je dispar…

« _Chez toi !_ » Pardon ? J'ai bien entendu ?

« _Oh ! Euh, oui. Pas de problème, c'est génial !_ »

Il me sourit, déposa un baiser sur mes lèvres et se tourna pour faire face au sentier qui nous ramènerait vers la sortie.

« _Bon, ben quand faut y aller…_ »

« _Ouais, on va être trempé hein ? _»

« _Et bien, pour tout te dire oui, mais je dois t'avouer que de savoir que ton débardeur va aussi être trempé m'encourage beaucoup pour affronter cette pluie !_ » Ca y est, je le savais que ça allait arriver : mes neurones sont partis en vacances longue durée sans me prévenir, mon cerveau vient de se vider et je ne sais plus comment je m'appelle ni ou j'habite ! Il attendait visiblement une réponse et à part hocher la tête, je ne pu rien faire d'autre…Youpie, j'ai également perdu l'usage de la parole ! Il sourit et je ne savais pas si c'était parce qu'il était content ou si c'était parce que je devais ressembler à Homer Simpson devant un donut.

« _Ok, alors, on y va !_ »

Il courait devant moi en me tenant fermement la main et moi j'en oubliais la pluie. La seule chose importante, c'était sa main dans la mienne et le désir qui me consumait de l'intérieur.

* * *

_Ca devient une de mes traditions préférées !!! Alors, un immense merci à :_

_ aleex16 : Si ça marche, tu me préviens ? _

_Yumie76 : Merci pour cette sympathique review ^^ _

_AuroreAthena : De rien ;-)_

_ EMMA555 : Ouf, je suis sauvée ^^_

_ annecullen69 : nouvelle robinette ^^ _

_ Carice : si tu es une dépravée, je le suis aussi et je sens que tu vas apprécier le prochain chapitre..._

_mamoure21 : Je dois dire que moi aussi, je l'adore Jeff !_

_Twilight007 : Cette liste est interminable,...**C'est** l'homme parfait XD_

_Noémie : Je l'aime aussi, j'ai le même ;-)_

_Et à tous les autres qui me lisent et qui oublient encore le petit bouton vert ici en bas ;-) Prochain chapitre demain soir_


	15. Chapter 15 With you

**Chapitre 15-**** With you**

_I'm with you__Now I see_

_keeping everything inside  
Now I see _

_Even when I close my eyes_

_**Linkin Park**_

Nous étions littéralement trempés en arrivant près des grilles du parc. Rob s'arrêta brusquement et je lui rentrai dedans.

« _Ca va ?_ » Il s'était retourné vers moi et je restai sans voix. Il était aussi trempé que moi, ses cheveux tombaient devant ses yeux, la pluie avait collé son tee shirt contre son torse, et cette vision fit monter ma température de quelques degrés. J'allais bientôt me mettre à dégager de la vapeur à ce rythme là.

« _Euh…Oui, ça va, c'est juste que…_ »

« _Quoi ?_ »

« _J'ai l'impression d'être dans un film. Regarde, il n'y a personne autour de nous, il pleut à verse, on est à Central Park,….Il ne manque plus qu'une petite musique romantique et ce serait parfait !_ »

«_ Ouais, mais si on était dans un film, je ferais ça_ » Il se tourna complètement vers moi, me pris les mains et les embrassa. « _Ensuite je ferais ça_ » Il les lâcha et pris mon visage entre ses mains. « _Et finalement je…_ » Je ne pouvais pas attendre plus longtemps et je l'embrassai. C'était parfait. Tout simplement parfait. Lui, la pluie, Central Park, New York…Que pouvais-je demander de plus ? Malheureusement et bien trop tôt à mon gout, il recula et plongea ses yeux dans les miens.

« _Satisfaite ?_ »

« _Tu pourrais prévenir le réalisateur que ça va virer interdit au moins de 18 ans d'ici sous peu ?_ »

« _Je vais voir ce que je peux faire_ _! _» Il m'embrassa une dernière fois dans le cou et repris ma main dans la sienne.

« _Bon, on essaye d'arrêter un taxi ?_ »

« _Oh que oui, je serais prête à me jeter sous ses roues s'il le faut ! _» Encore une chance, je ne fus pas réduite à une telle extrémité et le deuxième qui passa devant nous daigna s'arrêter.

Une fois devant chez moi, je voulus régler le taxi mais Rob fut plus rapide que moi et après lui avoir jeté un regard exaspéré, je sortis et courus me mettre à l'abri à l'intérieur. Je ne pus éviter Jack qui s'inquiéta de me voir dans un état pareil et qui se lança dans la « liste des meilleures façons d'éviter de se choper la crève ». Il fut interrompu par Rob qui arriva en courant et me pris immédiatement dans ses bras. Le contact de ses bras autour de moi me fit perdre contact avec la réalité et je ne pensais plus qu'à la proximité de son corps. Je fis un signe de la main dans la direction de Jack mais j'aurais pu tout aussi bien saluer les plantes vertes qui se trouvaient là. Je pris la main de Rob et l'entrainai vers l'ascenseur.

Les portes à peine refermées, je me jetai dans ses bras. Je ne pouvais pas envisager de faire autre chose que de l'embrasser. Mes mains couraient sur son corps, je le voulais là maintenant. Jamais je n'avais ressenti quelque chose d'aussi fort. Le désir que je ressentais pour lui était incomparable à ce que j'avais pu ressentir jusqu'à présent. Il fit glisser ses mains sous mon débardeur et caressa mon dos, je gémis sous le contact de ses doigts. Enfin, nous arrivâmes à mon étage et, sans cesser de nous embrasser, nous nous dirigeâmes vers mon appartement. Le temps que je retrouve les clés, qui avaient décidés de jouer à cache-cache, me parut interminable surtout lorsque je pris conscience que je n'étais pas la seule à être excitée par la situation.

« _Ca y est !!! Je les ai !_ »

« _J'ai cru que tu ne les trouverai jamais, j'envisageai déjà de te prendre ici dans le couloir !_ »

Je lui fis face et passai mes bras autour de son cou. « _Ce ne serait pas pour me déplaire mais je crois que nous serons mieux à l'intérieur non ?_ » Il arbora une moue dubitative et se passa la main dans les cheveux.

« _Mmh…ça reste à prouver… _»

J'attrapai son tee shirt et l'attirai à l'intérieur. Il referma la porte d'un coup de pied et m'embrassa tout en souriant. Je nous menai jusqu'à ma chambre et nous tombâmes sur mon lit. Il se redressa, enleva son tee shirt et je fis de même avec mon débardeur. Ses mains glissèrent sous les bretelles de mon soutien gorge et avant que j'aie pu m'en rendre compte, il me l'avait enlevé. Je m'accrochai à ses épaules car j'avais peur de perdre l'équilibre face à la décharge de sensations qui parcouraient mon corps. Il me poussa afin que je me couche et se jeta sur mes seins. Sa langue allait de l'un à l'autre et je sentis ses doigts qui défaisaient les boutons de mon jeans. J'aurais voulu en faire autant mais sa main se glissa dans mon pantalon et une vague de plaisir me submergea quand ses doigts se posèrent sur mon clitoris. Mes ongles s'enfoncèrent dans ses épaules mais il ne sembla pas y prêter attention. Je pouvais voir le désir dans ses yeux et ça me rendait encore plus excitée. Il enfonça soudain deux doigt en moi et je ne pus retenir un cri. Il continua à faire jouer son pouce sur mon clitoris et je l'embrassai afin de faire mourir mes cris dans sa bouche. Mais je ne voulais pas encore jouir, c'était trop tôt, je voulais qu'il soit véritablement en moi pour ça. C'est pour quoi je me redressai et me mis au devoir de lui enlever son pantalon.

« _Laisse je vais le faire !_ »

« _Tu sais, je crois être capable de te retirer ton jeans !_ »

« _Oui et si je te laisse faire, j'aurais l'air d'un abruti en chaussette, tandis que là… _» Il finit d'enlever son jean et enleva ses chaussettes en même temps « _Vous n'avez pas le truc pour ça les filles, vous détestez voir un mec à poil qui garde ses chaussettes mais vous ne pensez jamais à…_ »

« _On est vraiment en train de parler de chaussettes ???_ »

« _Heu…Oui, t'as raison, c'est ridicule_ » Ce qui ne l'était pas par contre c'est ce que j'avais sous les yeux ! Je me positionnai au dessus de lui et lui mordillai le lobe de l'oreille. Je fis descendre mes lèvres le long de sa mâchoire, continuai sur son cou et descendis le long de son torse. Arrivée au niveau de son ventre je lui jetai un regard que j'espérai « coquin » mais ce fut peine perdue car il fermait les yeux en se mordant les lèvres. Je pris son sexe dans ma main et donnai un léger coup de langue. Il gémit et je le pris entièrement en bouche. Je vis ses mains agripper les draps et j'accentuais mon mouvement de va et vient. Je n'avais jamais particulièrement apprécié cette caresse et généralement, je le faisais uniquement si on me le demandait et encore, mais là, c'était différent. Le voir gémir sous mes coups de langues, voir ses mains serrer les draps comme s'il allait les déchirer, tout cela m'excitait au plus haut point. Je sentais mes cuisses devenir humides, la chaleur dans mon ventre se propageait à une vitesse folle, je me sentais…irradier. C'était le putain de terme exact…J'irradiais de plaisir. Je n'en pouvais plus, je voulais le sentir en moi, sentir son sexe ravager le mien, lui seul était capable d'éteindre le feu qui me brulait de l'intérieur. Je me positionnai au dessus de lui et l'embrassai. Il souriait et moi aussi. J'étais tellement bien, c'était incroyable. Je m'empalai sur son sexe dressé et un gémissement nous échappa à tous les deux. Ses mains se posèrent sur mes hanches et il m'imposa son rythme. Mes mains caressaient son torse et je rejetai ma tête en arrière. Il se redressa et embrassa mes seins, ma gorge, mon cou. Je sentais l'orgasme approcher alors que mes mouvements devenaient de plus en plus saccadés.

« _Laisse moi te regarder jouir, laisse moi voir ce que je te fais_. » Redressant ma tête, je plongeai mes yeux dans les siens et l'intensité de son regard me fit perdre pied à nouveau, il me regardait avec une telle envie que ça en devenait douloureux.

« _Rob, je…Je viens, je vais…Oh putain, c'est bon !_ » je sentis mon sexe se contracter autour du sien et me laissai emporter par un torrent de sensations incroyables.

Ma tête reposait sur son torse, bercée par le rythme de sa respiration. Je n'étais pas du genre à commenter et encore moins quand je n'avais pas de mots pour décrire ce que j'avais ressenti. Plus tard, je me levai et me dirigeai vers la cuisine.

« _Tu compte encore t'enfuir ?_ »

« _Je te signale que je suis toute nue là, ça ne me parait pas être la tenue idéale et de plus, on est chez moi. C'est plutôt à moi de m'inquiéter !_ »

« _Je te rassure tout de suite, je ne compte pas quitter ce lit avant un bon bout de temps ! Mais je peux savoir ce que tu vas faire ?_ » Je me retournai vers lui et ne pu retenir un sourire en voyant ses cheveux ébouriffés.

« _Je vais seulement chercher un verre d'eau et une cigarette…Je crois que cette dernière est plus que nécessaire !_ »

« _Et moi je crois que tu as raison !_ » dit il en s'esclaffant.

J'étais bien. Véritablement. Le soleil filtrait à travers les rideaux et j'ouvris les yeux en souriant, chose qui ne m'était plus arrivée depuis les années 90. Je me tournai de l'autre coté du lit, dans l'espoir e pouvoir l'admirer en plein sommeil mais il n'était plus là. Merde ! Il n'était quand même pas parti ? Il ne pouvait pas me faire ça ? Pas après cette nuit ! Je me redressai et c'est à ce moment que j'entendis de l'eau couler en provenance de la salle de bain. Ok, il est seulement sous la douche. Je me recouchais et repensais à cette nuit. Comment était ce possible ? J'avais l'impression que nos corps étaient faits l'un pour l'autre. Et puis, sincèrement, je n'avais plus pris un pied pareil depuis…Pffft, je ne savais même pas si j'avais déjà pris un pied pareil. De faire revivre les souvenirs de cette nuit avait de nouveau fait monter en moi une vague de chaleur et je me dis qu'il ne serait pas contre le fait que je prenne ma douche avec lui. Voire plus…

Je me dirigeai vers ma salle de bain enveloppée dans un de mes draps et poussai la porte. De la vapeur s'était accumulée et j'entrai en plein brouillard. Je toquai contre le carreau de la cabine de douche et entendis qu'il coupait l'eau.

« _Tu veux que je te laisse la place ?_ _Je n'en ai plus pour très longtemps_. » Il était couvert de mousse et le voir nu dans ma douche réussit à m'exciter encore plus.

« _Je crois que je veux surtout prendre ma douche avec toi !_ »Dis-je en entrant. La cabine n'était pas aussi spacieuse que celle sui se trouvait dans sa chambre d'hôtel et je me retrouvai collée à lui, les mains sur ses épaules. Ses yeux pétillaient et son sourire était tout simplement fabuleux. Je me retournai pour prendre mon gel douche quand il se colla à moi. Je pouvais sentir son sexe déjà dur contre mes fesses et la vague de chaleur se transforma en un brasier incandescent. Je dus rigoler bêtement parce qu'il me retourna de façon à ce que je sois en face de lui et me demanda la raison de mon rire.

« _Ce n'est rien, c'est juste que…j'ai l'impression que je deviens la pire des dépravée quand je suis avec toi !_ »

« _Ah bon ? Et qu'est ce qui te fait dire ça ?_ »

« _Le fait que j'aie l'impression que je ne serais jamais rassasiée de toi, de ton corps, de tes caresses, c'est la première fois que ça m'arrive ou alors, je ne m'en souviens pas et je crois pourtant que je m'en souviendrai si…_ »

« _Jamais rassasiée de moi hein ?_ » Ses mains glissèrent le long de mon dos et attrapèrent mes fesses. « _Tu crois que ça te dérangerait d'attendre encore un peu avant de te servir de ton gel douche ? _» J'avais déjà collé ma bouche dans son cou et secouai la tête.

« _Bien, je crois qu'étant donné qu'on est au matin, on peut se permettre d'être un peu plus « sportif »_ _? Qu'est ce que tu en dis ?_ » Il venait de me soulever et me plaquait contre le mur. Le carrelage qui recouvrait ce dernier me parut glacial, surtout en comparaison de la chaleur qui régnait à l'intérieur de la cabine. Je me mordis les lèvres et ne pus que murmurer faiblement : « _Prends-moi,…maintenant_ » Il me souleva un peu plus et son sexe se présenta à l'entrée de mon vagin. Je gémissais déjà à l'idée de savoir qu'il allait bientôt être de nouveau en moi et quand il me pénétra d'un coup, la chaleur qui s'était contentée de ravager mon ventre se propagea à une vitesse foudroyante jusqu'à mon cerveau, me rendant incapable d'avoir une pensée cohérente. La seule chose que je pouvais encore faire était de m'agripper désespérément à ses épaules afin de pouvoir me laisser entièrement submerger par le plaisir qu'il me procurait. Ses doigts s'enfonçaient dans mes fesses et la légère douleur que je ressentais contribuait aussi à ce plaisir. Son regard me rendait dingue et je me noyais dans ses yeux. Il accéléra ses mouvements et je plaquai ma tête au mur, perdue dans un tourbillon de sensations incroyables. Quand vint sa délivrance, j'étais loin, très loin de cette cabine de douche. Plus rien n'existait en dehors de moi, lui et notre plaisir partagé.

Plus tard, j'étais en peignoir, un essuie autour de la tête en train de nous préparer le petit déjeuner. J'avais préparé des pancakes car je mourais de faim et surtout parce que je n'avais rien d'autre à lui offrir. Il se plaça derrière moi et m'embrassa dans la nuque. Divin.

« _Assied toi ! J'en ai fais pour tout l'immeuble et je crois qu'il en restera encore pour tous les clochards de la 38__e__ !_ » Je l'entendis tirer une des chaises et s'y asseoir. Je fis glisser le dernier des pancakes sur la pile déjà impressionnante qui se trouvait sur une assiette. J'avais peut être vu trop grand…J'aurai pu effectivement nourrir tous les clochards de la 38e ! Bah, vaut mieux trop que pas assez ! Je souris et posai l'assiette sur la table. Je m'assis en face de lui et pris son assiette.

« _Tu en veux combien ? Quinze ? _»

« _Écoute Élisa, je dois…Je dois te dire quelque chose… _» Ah !

« _J'ai un sens de l'humour pitoyable ? Si c'est ça, je le savais déjà mais je peux pas m'en empêcher ! Dès qu'il y a moyen d'en caser une, je…_ »

« _Non, je suis sérieux, c'est important._ » Je ne sentais plus mes jambes et je sentais mes mains trembler de façon incontrôlable. Je le savais. Il ne voulait pas me revoir. Je décidai de prendre les devants, de façon à lui faciliter les choses. Je ne voulais pas de sa pitié.

_« Rob, je…_ » Comment vais-je pouvoir continuer s'il me regarde comme ça ? « _Je comprend. C'est pas grave. Évidemment, je dois t'avouer que j'aurais préféré que ça ne s'arrête pas là mais, je comprends, je t'assure. _»

« _Mais de quoi tu parles ? _»

« _Ben…Tu voulais m'annoncer que tu ne veux plus me revoir non ? _»

« _Non ! Mais qu'est ce qui te fait croire ça ? Tu n'as pas encore compris que…_ »

« _Que ?_ » Mon cœur allait bientôt se retrouver sur la table s'il continuait à battre aussi fort.

« _J'en reviens pas ! Tu n'as pas encore compris que j'aime être avec toi ? Que j'aime te voir réfléchir à toute vitesse dés que je te parle ? Que j'adore voir l'effet que je te fais quand on se retrouve dans un lit…ou dans une douche d'ailleurs !_ » Il souriait et je l'imitais.

« _C'est vrai ? Je veux dire, c'est vraiment vrai ? Tu me jures que ce que tu viens de me dire, je ne suis pas en train de le rêver ?_ »

« _Si tu rêves, je dois aussi rêver alors !_ » Il prit ma main entre les siennes et je sentis à nouveau la décharge habituelle qui remontait le long de ma colonne vertébrale.

« _Donc, il est possible que nous soyons en train de rêver tous les deux ?_ »

« _Je ne pense pas, parce que si je rêvais, ma respiration serait à un rythme normal !_ »

_« Alors, __dis-moi ! Qu'est ce que tu as de si important à me dire qui n'inclue pas le fait que tu vas partir d'ici en courant ?_ » Oh mon dieu ! Ce sourire ….

« _Je dois partir pour Los Angeles. Dans quinze jours._ »

« _Ah…Et pour combien de temps ?_ » Ma main se contracta dans les siennes et il raffermit son emprise.

« _Trois semaines_ » Trois…..Putain….de bordel….de semaines ???

« _Oh…_ » Surtout ne jure pas, surtout ne jure pas, surtout ne jure pas, surt…

« _Oui et je sais que j'aurais du t'en parler mais j'étais content de te revoir et puis, je ne voulais pas gâcher cette journée et puis il y a eu la pluie et…Je suis désolé_ »

«_Non ! Écoute, on encore quinze jours devant nous non ? Et après tu reviendras ici ?_ » Faites qu'il revienne à New York, faites qu'il revienne à New York, Faites qu'il…

« _Oui je reviendrai à New York. Mais toi ? Tu partiras peu de temps après non ?_ »

« _Euh…quinze jours avant que tu ne partes, trois semaines où tu seras à L.A…Si je compte bien, je serai encore ici pour quinze jours. _»

« _Avant de repartir pour Paris ?_ »

« _Oui...Même si là, je n'en ai plus aucune envie…_ » Est-ce que Jeff serait d'accord pour m'héberger ? « _Mais en attendant, il nous reste encore quinze jours non ?_ » dis je en me levant et en m'installant sur ses genoux.

« _Oui mais…_ »

« _Pas de mais ! On a encore quinze jours devant nous, autant en profiter non ?_ »

« _Tu as raison !_ »

« _Sache mon cher ami, que j'ai TOUJOURS raison !_ »

Ses mains glissèrent sous mon peignoir et il m'embrassa. J'étais au paradis…dans ma cuisine !

* * *

_J'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu...En tout cas, j'ai pris beaucoup de plaisir à l'écrire (surtout à l'imaginer en fait ^^)_

_Comme d'habitude, merci, merci, merci à mes revieweuses adorées (d'ailleurs, où sont les mâles ????), j'ai nommé :_

_EMMA555 : Moi aussi, je tenterai bien le coup XD_

_mamoure21 : Ses cheveux....Je compte proposer ces derniers comme patrimoine mondial de l'humanité ^^_

_Carice : Je n'en aurais jamais marre de lire des critiques pareilles ;-)_

_twilight007 : Je suis en vacance pour l'instant, ce qui me permet d'être aussi assidue...ça changera mardi prochain malheureusement :-(_

_Vanessa : Merci de m'avoir écouté et appuyé sur le bouton vert ;-)_

_aleex16 : Oui, je comprend, remarque je ferai probablement la même chose ^^_

_annecullen69 : Oui, je te le conseille, passer l'après midi avec Rob, c'est génial...enfin, dans ma tête ^^_

_Un merci spécial à Solenne, Eve, Ellen, Blandine, Laurence et Jacqueline, c'est en partie grâce à vos encouragements que je continue,_

_Et un énorme merci à ma Bababbou Cullen, Marie pour l'état civil pour nos super conversation de début d'après midi et nos délires sur Robward ^^ Merci d'être là ma chérie !_


	16. Chapter 16 You belong to me

**Chapitre16****-You belong to me**

_Just remember  
When a dream appears  
You belong to me  
And I'll be so alone without you  
Maybe you'll be lonesome too_

_**Jason Wade**_

Le bonheur…J'avais toujours prétendu que je ne deviendrai jamais comme ces imbéciles qui sourient tout seuls devant le rayon crémerie de leur supermarché, qui fredonnent des airs à la con dans les ascenseur, qui ne peuvent s'empêcher de soupirer haut et fort en souriant dans le métro, qui ne prennent plus la peine de marcher normalement mais qui sautillent, comme s'ils se trouvaient dans une comédie musicale des années 60. Mais je devais me rendre à l'évidence : je faisais partie de ce clan bien connu : les gens amoureux.

La nouvelle du départ de Rob pour L.A afin d'assister à une cérémonie s'était propagée à la vitesse de la lumière et il ne pouvait plus faire un pas sans qu'il soit pris en photo. C'est pourquoi nous ne sortîmes plus et nos rendez vous avaient lieu soit chez moi, soit à son hôtel. De temps en temps, Jeff venait manger chez moi et interrogeait Rob inlassablement sur les rumeurs qui couraient dans ses magazines people. Rob n'était pas au courant du dixième de ce que Jeff racontait mais il lui répondait toujours avec le sourire. Je continuai mes visites dans les endroits à ne pas rater à New York mais il me manquait quelque chose…enfin, plutôt quelqu'un. Rob refusait toujours de m'accompagner car il disait que si on nous voyait ensemble, ma tranquillité était terminée. Et je le croyais bien volontiers. N'empêche que c'est avec lui à mes côtés que j'aurais voulu visiter Chinatown ou le quartier russe. Quand il n'était pas prévu sur le planning du tournage, nous passions la journée chez moi, à regarder des DVD ou bien à nous raconter nos vies, même si j'évitais maintenant de parler de ma tata Christiane !

Faire l'amour avec lui continuait à être tout bonnement fantastique. J'avais l'impression que je ne serais jamais rassasiée de son corps, de ses gémissements, de ses caresses, de toutes ces choses qui me rendait accro à lui et je me rendais compte avec effroi que ça ne me faisait même pas peur. Malheureusement, ces quinze jours passèrent à une vitesse effrayante et il me restait moins de 24heures pour profiter de lui avant de passer trois semaines loin de lui, de son humour, de sa gentillesse, de ses mains, de sa…Oh ! Élisa, on stoppe là hein, pas la peine de te chauffer avant qu'il ne soit arrivé chez toi !

Durant ces deux semaines qui avaient suivis « l'épisode Central Park », tout s'était déroulé si naturellement que cela m'avait semblé parfaitement normal mais à présent, je prenais pleinement conscience que tout cela n'était pas parfaitement normal ! Robert Pattinson, celui qui avait été élu « l'homme le plus sexy de l'année » par je ne sais plus quel magazine, allait venir manger chez moi et nous allions faire l'amour comme tous les soirs depuis quinze jours. Comment avais je pu considérer comme tout cela normal ? Il y a encore vingt minutes, je comptais d'abord préparer à manger avant de prendre une douche et de m'habiller, mais je sentais une boule de stress monter au travers de ma gorge et je modifiai mon programme : d'abord la douche et puis la bouffe !

A 20 heures, je sortais de ma douche, un peu plus détendue mais encore nerveuse, lorsqu'on frappa à ma porte. Ca ne pouvait pas être lui, vu qu'il ne devait arriver que dans une heure. Je supposais que ça devait être Jeff et je lui hurlai d'entrer. J'enlevai la serviette qui était autour de mes cheveux et baissai la tête en avant pour les coiffer. Jeff déposa quelque chose sur la table et je l'entendis se diriger vers la salle de bain. Mes cheveux étaient indémêlables et je commençais à tirer comme une dingue dessus dans l'espoir d'arriver à quelque chose de plus ou moins correct.

« _Salut ! J'ai pas beaucoup de temps là Jeff ! En plus je stresse comme c'est pas possible et en plus mes cheveux ressemblent à un sac de nœud. Tu crois que ça va aller ? Je sais pas pourquoi mais là, je panique ! Je le verrais plus avant trois semaines…Non mais tu te rends compte ?_ »

« _Mmh…. _»

« _Trois putain de bordel de merde de semaines ! Il va sûrement rencontrer une pouffiasse décolorée qui va le draguer comme une malade, il va m'oublier et quand il reviendra ici, il refusera de me voir et fera comme si on ne se connaissait pas ! C'est vrai après tout ? Qu'est ce que je peux lui apporter ?_ »

« … »

« _Je vais te le dire : Rien du tout ! Voilà et c'est grave parce qu'on vient de passer quinze jours fantastiques mais là, c'est la panique la plus…_ » Je me redressai, étant enfin parvenue à démêler mes cheveux, quand je l'aperçus dans le miroir en face de moi. Ce n'était pas Jeff « _…totale…_ » Rob me regardait, un sourire au coin des lèvres et moi, je fis la seule chose qui me restait à faire : devenir rouge comme une pivoine.

« _Alors comme ça, tu crois que je vais t'oublier dans les bras d'une « Pouffiasse décolorée » ?_ » Il s'avançait vers moi et j'essayai d'avoir l'air digne avec mon essuie comme seul vêtement.

« _Et bien,…Non, mais c'est…possible ? Je suis désolée mais je dois considérer ça comme une éventualité probable !_ »

« _Une éventualité probable ? Mais tu vas chercher ça où ?_ » Il mit ses mains sur ma taille et la panique que je ressentais se transforma en excitation pure.

« _Je me dois de…Considérer ce fait comme étant possible, c'est tout ! _»

« _Tu réussis encore à me supporter en m'ayant vu tous les jours pendant deux semaine, à accepter de me voir uniquement chez moi ou chez toi et tu crois que je ferais tout foirer pour une autre qui ne s'intéressera certainement à moi uniquement pour se retrouver en couverture ?_ »

« _Comment veux tu que je ne te supporte pas ? Et puis, supporter n'est pas le terme exact, je ne considère pas le fait de te voir tous les jours comme un effort !_ »

« _N'essaye pas de changer de conversation, on s'en fout du terme exact ! Tout ce que je veux dire, c'est que tu n'as pas à t'inquiéter pour ça. Aucune…_ »Il m'embrassa « _…Pouffiasse…_ » Il fit descendre ses lèvres dans mon cou _« …Décolorée…_ » Ses mains remontèrent sur mes épaules « _…Ne pourrait m'apporter ce que tu m'apportes._ » Il m'enleva l'essuie et je me retrouvai nue en face de lui. Le contact de ses mains sur ma peau me brulait et je sentais déjà la chaleur monter dans mon ventre.

« _Ok, faisons comme si je te croyais ! _» Il me regarda en souriant, secoua sa tête et ouvrit la bouche, prêt à répliquer mais je ne voulais pas perdre une minute de plus avec une discussion qui ne m'apporterait rien de plus. _« Tu ne devais pas arriver dans une heure ?_ » Ma voix tremblait sous l'effet de ses caresses. Ses mains agrippèrent mes fesses et il parsema ma gorge de baiser.

« _Mmh…Disons que je n'ai plus que quelques heures pour profiter de toi, et…._ »

« _Tu te rends compte que… _» Ses mains remontèrent le long de ma colonne vertébrale, glissèrent vers mes hanches et repartirent vers mes épaules. Il embrassait toujours mon cou et à chacun de ses baisers, je ressentais un frisson de plaisir.

« _Que…?_ » Oui, c'est vrai, que quoi ? Ah oui !!!

« _Que je n'aurais pas le temps de préparer le somptueux repas que je voulais te faire ? _» Enfin, somptueux…Un spaghetti bolo, mais c'est ma spécialité !

« _Et tu verrais un inconvénient à ce qu'on se fasse livrer ?_ » Sa langue vint caresser mes lèvres et il posa ses mains sur mes seins.

« _Euh, non…Aucun soucis….Chinois ?_ »

« _Problème résolu alors ! _» dit il en en souriant franchement. Ses mains redescendirent sur mes fesses et il me souleva. Mes jambes s'enroulèrent autour de ses hanches et je passai mes mains dans ses cheveux tout en l'embrassant. Il me porta jusqu'à la salle à manger. Je pouvais sentir son excitation à travers son pantalon et je ressentais un plaisir intense à savoir que c'était moi qui lui faisait cet effet. Il me déposa sur la table et enleva son tee shirt. Je promenai mes doigts sur son torse, caressant doucement ses abdominaux. Il soupira et m'embrassa en fourrant ses mains dans mes cheveux. Il fit descendre ses lèvres le long de ma gorge, embrassa ma clavicule et continua de descendre vers mes seins. Il emprisonna un de mes mamelons entre ses lèvres, jouant avec sa langue dessus. Mes gémissements devenaient de plus en plus forts et l'idée que Jeff allait bientôt m'entendre me traversa furtivement l'esprit. Mais quand il continua sa descente le long de mon ventre et que je pris conscience de ce qu'il s'apprêtait à faire, le fait que Jeff puisse nous entendre était devenu le cadet de mes soucis. Sa langue tourna autour de mon nombril, et je dus me retenir de ne pas pousser sur ses épaules afin qu'il y aille directement mais je ne voulais pas non plus abréger ce moment de pur plaisir, rendant l'anticipation de ce qu'il allait me faire encore plus excitante. Enfin sa bouche atteignit mes lèvres intimes. Il fit glisser sa langue sur ces dernières, très lentement et mes mains s'accrochèrent à ses cheveux, m'empêchant ainsi de perdre totalement pied avec la réalité. Je parvins à ouvrir les yeux suffisamment longtemps pour constater qu'il me regardait également, ce qui m'excita encore plus, si c'était possible. Sa langue remonta vers mon clitoris, qu'il mordilla légèrement, ma tête retombant durement sur la table sous le choc de la décharge de plaisir qui se propagea le long de ma colonne vertébrale et explosa dans ma tête, comme un feu d'artifice de fête nationale. Quand il introduisit deux doigts en moi, le feu d'artifice se transforma en une explosion de sensations inexplicables. Il se redressa, m'adressa un sourire plein de fierté et se pencha pour couvrir mon ventre de baisers, ses doigts continuant leurs caresses. Avec sa langue, il traça une ligne invisible jusqu'à mes seins, reprenant un de mes mamelons entre ses lèvres. Mes mains partirent à l'assaut de son jeans et il se recula en riant.

« _Tu n'aimes pas ce que je te fais ?_ »

« _J'adore tu veux dire ! Mais je crois qu'il y a quelque chose d'autre qui me ferait encore plus plaisir et ça se trouve dans ton pantalon !_ » Oh mon dieu !!! J'ai vraiment dit ça ???

« _Mais c'est vrai que tu deviens la pire des dépravées quand tu es avec moi ! Mais je dois dire que j'apprécie…._ _Donc, si ça te ferait vraiment plaisir, tes désirs sont des ordres ! _» Il enleva complètement son pantalon et je pus sentir son érection frottant délicatement mon vagin. Il mordit ses lèvres et s'enfonça d'un coup brusque, ce qui déclencha chez moi un orgasme aussi rapide que puissant. Je me redressai à mon tour et me cramponnai à ses épaules et y enfonçai mes ongles. Il caressa mes jambes que j'avais enroulées autour de lui et gémit. Ses mouvements devinrent plus rapides et mes parois se contractèrent autour de sa queue. Mes mains se perdirent dans ses cheveux et je l'embrassai passionnément, étouffant ainsi nos cris de jouissance.

Une commande au traiteur chinois et une douche plus tard, nous étions dans mon salon, assis à terre autour de la table basse. Nous nous partagions les plats, faisant gouter à l'autre ce que nous avions commandé.

« _Je me demandais pourquoi tu dois rester aussi longtemps à L.A ?_ » C'est vrai quoi ! Quinze jours pour une seule cérémonie, c'est beaucoup !

« _Enfin ! Je me demandais quand tu allais me la poser celle là !_ »

« _Je n'ai pas eu le temps d'y réfléchir beaucoup ces derniers temps, j'avoue ! Mais, au plus ton départ approche, au plus j'y pense et, enfin, bon, si tu ne veux pas me répondre, je comprends, c'est normal, après tout, ça ne me rega…_ »

« _Y a pas de problèmes, j'ai préféré éviter également le sujet mais comme tu dis, ça approche ! En fait, j'y vais déjà avec trois jours d'avance pour répondre aux interviews et puis après, j'ai une audition pour le prochain film de Tarantino. J'espère que ça va marcher parce que j'ai vraiment envie de travailler avec lui._ »

« _Ce serait génial effectivement ! Pourquoi tu ne m'en a pas parlé plus tôt ? Tarantino…C'est énorme !_ »

« _Oui, c'est clair et puis, je pourrais peut être avoir autre choses comme proposition que des rôles d'amoureux-tourmenté-qui-aime-la-fille-mais-qui-ne-peut-pas-l'aimer….Ce serait un rôle beaucoup plus sombre, en fait, ce serait pour jouer le méchant du film, tu vois ?_ »

« _Oui, Et puis,…Tarantino quoi ! Je suis contente pour toi, ce serait trop bien que tu le décroches !_ »

« _Bah, ça te dérange si on n'en parle plus ? J'ai peur de m'attirer la poisse ! Je sais c'est ridicule mais…_ »

« _Je te signale que la palme du plus ridicule, jusqu'ici, c'est toujours moi qui l'ai eue, ça ne te fait pas de tort de voir ce que je traverse quand je suis avec toi !_ »

« _Tu n'as jamais été ridicule avec moi, tu as juste été quelquefois…Mmh…Originale dans ton approche des choses ?_ »

« _Ca c'est du compliment !_ »

« _Qu'est ce que tu crois ? Je m'y connais en filles ! Surtout en fausses blondes d'ailleurs…_ »

« _OK, on s'arrête là tout de suite ! Je retire ce que j'ai dit sur les décolorées ! Merci de me rappeler la dernière fois où j'ai été, comment tu as dis ? Originale dans mon approche des choses !_ » Il éclata de rire et je me joignis à lui, contente et heureuse de voir que cette soirée se passait comme toutes les autres, c'est-à-dire parfaitement.

« _J'ai pensé à toi tantôt et…._ »

« _Quoi ! Tu ne penses pas à moi toute la journée ? Tu me vexes là !_ »

Je souris et pris une gorgée d'eau pendant qu'il ouvrait sa canette de Coca

« _Est-ce que tu…._ »

« _Pourrais arrêter de dire des conneries ? Je suis au regret de t'annoncer que non, malheureusement_ »

« _Non, pas ça, c'est ce que j'aime le plus chez toi !_ »

« _Alors, qu'est que tu as à me demander ?_ » dis je en m'adossant au canapé

« _En fait, je voudrais savoir si tu voudrais venir avec moi demain matin à l'aéroport ? Je voudrai pouvoir te dire au revoir encore une fois avant de partir autrement qu'au téléphone….C ava ? T'es toute blanche ?_ »

« _Heu, oui, oui, ça va mais…On va nous voir…Ensemble. Tu n'as jamais voulu qu'on se voie en dehors de chez moi ou chez toi pour éviter ça et maintenant tu es d'accord pour ça ?_ »

« _Si tu ne veux pas, je comprends, j'ai été con de te demander ça, oublie ce que je viens de te dire, d'accord ? _»

« _Non, ça me fait énormément plaisir mais je…Je ne sais pas si je suis prête à affronter ce qui va avec c'est tout. Tu m'as répété à longueur de temps que ma vie serait totalement bouleversée si jamais ça se savait et là, tu…_ »

« _Je veux juste que tout le monde sache qu'actuellement, je suis heureux et que si je le suis, c'est grâce à toi. _» Est-il possible que je commence à fondre ?

« _C'est vrai ? Tu es…réellement heureux avec moi ?_ »

« _Oui, je le suis, tu m'as apporté tellement en deux semaines, je ne veux pas prendre le risque de perdre tout ça, je m'en fous que ça se sache ou pas. Je suis bien avec toi et c'est tout ce qui compte._ »

« _Dans ce cas….Ma vie va être vraiment infernale ?_ »

« _Tant qu'ils ne savent pas où tu habites, ça devrait aller_. » Il s'était levé et vint à mes cotés en me tendant la main pour m'aider à me relever. Une fois debout, il m'enlaça et posa sa tête sur la mienne « _Rien ne t'y oblige tu sais ? Je ne t'en voudrais pas._ »

« _Je sais que rien ne m'y oblige mais moi aussi, je suis heureuse grâce à toi et moi aussi, je veux que tout le monde le sache._ » J'avais l'impression que les muscles de ma mâchoire allaient se décrocher tellement je souriais.

« _Même si tu te retrouve en première page des magazines people ? _»

« _Je crois que je saurais faire face…Il faudra que je prévienne Jeff, sinon, il va m'en vouloir de ne lui avoir rien dit !_ »

« _Ca peut attendre demain matin non ? Je pars pour trois semaines, je voudrais encore profiter de toi…_ » Profiter de moi ??? Oh oui, oh oui, oh oui…

« _Alors, direction la chambre !_ »

« _A vos ordres mademoiselle !_ » Il me souleva du sol et m'emporta vers ma chambre en riant.

* * *

_Je dois vous avouer que j'ai eu du mal à l'écrire celui là. J'ai même rajouté un lemon alors que c'était pas prévu...Mais je suppose que vous ne m'en voudrez pas trop à ce sujet ;-)_

_Je reprend le boulot mardi, donc, je risque de ne plus être aussi rapide pour écrire mais promis, cette fic devrait être terminée pour fin de la semaine maximum pour début de semaine prochaine !_

_Comme d'habitude, un énorme merci à mes revieweuses, j'ai nommé :_

_EMMA555 : Je crois qu'on imagine toutes Rob sous la douche ;-)_

_Ellen1882 : Je ne me lasse de te l'entendre dire...merci et plein de bisous pattinsonien ^^_

_annecullen69 : Waouh ! Je ne pensais pas être capable d'en faire autant ^^ J'en suis réellement ravie et pour le coup des chaussettes, euh non je vois pas bien, tu pourrais m'en dire plus ?_

_Carice : Mouahahaha, j'ai eu du mal à dormir aussi après l'avoir écrit je dois dire...Merci pour cette avalanche de compliments !_

_aleex16 : Tu penseras la même chose que moi....Et j'ai envie de dire : Oui, je suis une obsédée, et alors ? ;-)_

_ZsaZsaZsu1986 : Je compte demander ça comme cadeau de Noel : un Rob tout mouillé ! Ils devraient y songer, je suis certaine que ça ferait un carton XD_

_Et à tous les autres que je ne peux pas citer parce qu'ils ne me laissent pas de reviews. Sachez quand même que ces dernières m'encouragent quelque chose de pas croyable pour continuer à écrire et en plus, c'est le double effet KissCool, ça me remontera le moral pour afire face à la fin d emes vacances, alors, On appuie sur le bouton vert en bas et on me laisse un ptit message ! ;-)_

_Prochain chapitre normalement demain soir.  
_


	17. Chapter 17 Yesterday

**Chapitre 17**** Yesterday**

_Yesterday,  
Love was such an easy game to play  
Now I need a place to hide away  
Oh, I believe in yesterday_

_**The Beatles**_

J'étais dans ses bras, dos à lui et j'étais bien. On aurait pu rester comme ça indéfiniment, malheureusement, le réveil se mit à sonner et il se réveilla.

« _Bien dormi ?_ »

« _T'es vraiment obligé de partir ?_ »

« _Je crois que Tarantino ne comprendrait pas…_ »

« _Mouais, on va dire que c'est une raison valable…Tu pars dans combien de temps ? _» Je me retournai et lui fis face. Il fit glisser ses doigts le long de mon visage et je fermai les yeux, essayant de cette manière de m'imprégner de cette sensation que je ne connaitrai plus pendant trois semaines.

_« Nous partons dans deux heures tu veux dire ? Tu oublies que tu viens avec moi jusqu'à l'aéroport…_ »

« _Ah oui ! C'est vrai que je vais avoir droit à ma première photo volée aujourd'hui ! Ca fait quoi de se retrouver en première page que je me prépare psychologiquement ?_ »

« _Tu ne te reconnais pas et tout tes amis et ta famille vont t'appeler pour te demander si c'est bien toi._ »

« _Si je comprend bien, je vais avoir droit à un coup de fil de ma mère…Génial !_ »

« _Et je pense que ton cher voisin va nous faire une crise d'apoplexie ! _»

« _Il va surtout sauter partout en applaudissant et …_ » il m'embrassa dans le cou, me faisant perdre toute capacité à réfléchir.

« _Et ?_ »

« _Et on s'en fout ! Deux heures tu dis ? Ca laisse encore pas mal de temps…._ » Je saisis son sexe déjà dur et entamait un mouvement lent de va et vient.

« _Effectivement…On a le temps et même si on l'avait pas…_ »

« _On le prendrait ?_ » Je mordillai le lobe de son oreille et il continuait à m'embrasser le long de ma gorge. Je pouvais sentir mes cuisses devenir humides uniquement à cause de ses baisers. Il se mit au dessus de moi, faisant courir ses mains le long de mon corps. Je m'accrochais désespérément aux draps, ses caresses étaient douces, douloureusement tendres, je voulais qu'il me prenne encore une fois avant qu'il ne parte et qu'il me reste plus que le souvenir de son visage et son odeur dans mes draps. Il se mit à genoux entre mes jambes et fit glisser un doigt le long de mes lèvres intimes, effleurant à peine mon entrée. Son regard était brulant de désir et je me cambrai sous l'effet de sa caresse. Il se décida enfin à rompre mon supplice et s'accrochant à mes hanches, il me hissa de façon à ce que mes fesses reposent sur ses cuisses. Il s'enfonça lentement en moi, provoquant à chaque avancée une contraction de mon vagin. Je sentais le feu désormais familier incendier mon ventre et entamer lentement la remontée de ma colonne vertébrale. Il saisit mes fesses à pleine main et me pénétra plus profondément que jamais. Mon cerveau brulait et je fermai les yeux, essayant tant bien que mal de mémoriser chaque moment. Mais il poursuivait ses mouvements qui devinrent de plus en plus saccadés et je pouvais sentir qu'il allait bientôt venir. Je laissai alors le feu incandescent ravager mon corps afin de jouir avec lui, afin de pouvoir partager ce moment de communion extrême avec lui. Jamais encore je ne m'étais sentie aussi proche d'un de mes amants et cette révélation provoqua en moi un sentiment de vertige vite effacé pour faire place au bonheur le plus intense que j'aie jamais connu.

Après avoir pris une douche en vitesse, nous nous habillâmes et je restai un temps devant ma garde robe me demandant ce que j'allais mettre afin de ne pas passer pour la pouilleuse du coin.

« _Met ce que tu veux, de toute façon, ils trouveront toujours à critiquer._ »

« _Peut être mais je n'ai pas envie d'avoir l'air d'une clocharde…Tu peux comprendre non ?_ »

« _Non ! De toute façon, je te préfère sans vêtements moi alors, ce que tu as sur le dos hein…_ »

« _Bon…ok…Bon va la faire simple alors : jeans, pull et veste en cuir, ça devrait aller ?_ »

« _Mais bien sûr que ça va aller, t'es ravissante !_ » Il m'enlaça et me regarda dans le miroir. « _Tu sais que tu n'es pas obligée hein, ta vie risque d'être perturbée et…_ »

« _Ma vie est déjà perturbée depuis que j'ai atterri sur tes genoux, ce ne sont pas quelques photos qui vont me tuer !_ » Je souriais tant bien que mal, essayant de faire bonne figure mais en fait, j'étais terrifiée.

« _Tu sais que tu es adorable quand tu mens ?_ »

« _Ca se voit tant que ça ?_ »

« _J'ai bien peur que oui !_ »

« _Zut alors, moi qui espérais gagner l'oscar cette année !_ »

«_ J'ai bien peur que tu ne sois pas retenue malgré tes grandes capacités d'actrice._ »

« _Tu serais pas en train de te foutre de moi là ?_ »

« _Si_ _peu, je ne sais même pas si ça pourrait être retenu contre moi !_ » Je le tapai légèrement sur l'épaule et lui fis face.

« _Tu vas me manquer._ »

« _Toi aussi…même si je vais avoir des dizaines de pouffiasses décolorées à mes trousses…_ »

_« S'il y en a une qui te touche, je vais moi-même là bas lui péter ses dents !_ » Il rit et m'embrassa, annulant ainsi toutes mes facultés combatives.

Nous étions assis dans la voiture. Il me tenait la main et j'évitais de croiser son regard car je sentais les larmes monter et je ne voulais pas pleurer devant lui. Je regardai le paysage défiler et je sentais une boule se former dans ma gorge au fur et à mesure que la distance nous séparant de l'aéroport diminuait. Il serra ma main un peu plus fort et caressa mon visage.

« _Ca va ?_ » Si j'ouvrais la bouche, j'allais me mettre à chialer comme une fontaine et j'hochai la tête en regardant toujours fixement au dehors.

« _Viens ici _» dit il en m'attirant contre lui. J'enfouis ma tête dans son cou et inspirai à fond. Il caressait mon dos en murmurant des paroles de réconfort. Quand il me répéta encore une fois que j'allais lui manquer, je me redressai, les larmes au bord des yeux et l'embrassai.

Nous arrivions devant le terminal de débarquement des passagers de J.F.K lorsque je remarquai un attroupement devant les portes. Rob me regarda, mis sa main sur ma joue tout en souriant et me dit :

« _Prête à affronter ça ?_ »

« _Non, mais quand faut y aller…_ »

« _Tu sais que tu peux toujours…_ »

« _Oui je sais_ » le coupais je « _Mais je veux être encore avec toi tant que c'est possible alors si pour ça, je dois me faire mitrailler, je suis prête !_ »

« _On y va alors !_ » Il ouvrit la portière et les photographes commencèrent à hurler son nom. Il se pencha vers moi, me tendant une main que je saisis et je sortis à mon tour de la voiture. Un court silence s'installa parmi la foule qui l'attendait et les cris reprirent encore plus forts quand ils comprirent que j'étais avec lui. Il me sourit, embrassa mes cheveux et m'entraina à l'intérieur. Je souriais tant bien que mal quand l'idée que je devais plus avoir l'air d'être constipée qu'heureuse me traversa l'esprit. Je me détendis à cette pensée et mon sourire devint plus naturel. Certains photographes nous suivirent à l'intérieur mais furent stoppés par le service de sécurité de l'aéroport et c'est seuls que nous nous dirigeâmes vers l'embarquement. Son agent nous attendait et sourit en me voyant avec Rob.

_« Alors, ça y est ? Vous vous êtes décidés à officialiser la chose ?_ » Je souriais bêtement en entendant Rob répondre par l'affirmative. Son agent lui tendit un billet et lui dit qu'il lui restait une demi-heure avant de devoir monter dans l'avion.

« _Ok, on va aller s'en griller une et j'arrive après, ça te va ?_ »

« _Ok, c'est parfait, je t'attend dans la salle d'attente._ » Son agent me salua et partit, nous laissant seuls. Il passa un bras autour de mes épaules et nous conduisit dans un fumoir qui était vide malgré le monde qui nous entourait. Il alluma une cigarette et me la tendit. Je tirais dessus comme une folle afin de calmer la nervosité qui s'emparait une fois de plus de moi.

« _Ca va ?_ _T'es de nouveau toute blanche !_ »

« _Oui, ça va aller, je me tape le contrecoup c'est tout ! Et puis, maintenant, je me rends compte que tu vas vraiment partir et…C'est con hein ?_ »

« _Non, pas du tout, moi aussi, j'ai préféré occulter ça et c'est vrai que maintenant, on ne peut plus nier l'évidence._ »

«_ J'ai toujours détesté ce qui était évident !_ »

« _Même si c'est évident que je tiens à toi ?_ » Élisa, ici votre cerveau, je suis au regret de vous annoncer que je suis momentanément indisponibles suite à cette phrase, merci de repasser plus tard.

« _Heu…C'est peut être évident pour toi mais pas pour moi, donc, ça va !_ » Tiens, j'arrive encore à parler de façon cohérente…Youpie !

_« Je vais devoir vraiment y aller…Tu m'accompagnes jusqu'au bout et on se fait des adieux publics et digne d'un film ou tu préfère qu'on se la joue discret__ ?_ »

« _Tu veux que je t'avoue un truc ? J'ai toujours rêvé de faire des adieux publics et dignes d'un film !_ »

« _Alors, on y va !_ »

Tout en me prenant la main, il avança vers les portes qui séparaient le hall immense des salles d'attente. Quand il arriva devant les portes, il se retourna pour me faire face. Il mit ses mains en coupe autour de mon visage et murmura mon prénom. Je mis mes mains dans ses cheveux et l'embrassai passionnément. Jamais je ne pourrais me lasser de l'embrasser, de sentir la douceur de ses lèvres sur les miennes, du plaisir que je prenais à jouer avec sa langue. Malheureusement et comme à regret, il recula et baissa les yeux, fixant le sol.

« _Qu'est ce qu'il y a ?_ » Il regrettait peut être que je l'ai accompagné et que tout le monde sache pour nous deux.

« _Je n'ai plus aucune envie de partir, Tarantino ou pas !_ »

« _Tu comptes taper du pied aussi ? T'es un grand garçon, faut que tu ailles bosser non ?_ » J'essayai d'être drôle mais ce n'était pas facile, moi non plus je ne voulais pas qu'il parte.

« _T'as raison, et puis trois semaines, on ne va pas en mourir non ?_ »

« _Je crois que j'arriverai à survivre !_ »

« _Je t'appelle quand je suis arrivé ?_ »

« _Bien sûr ! Qu'est ce que tu crois ? _» Non je ne pleurerai pas, non je ne pleurerai pas, non je ne pleurerai pas.

« _Ok…A dans trois semaines alors._ »

« _Tu me manques déjà !_ » J'ai vraiment dit ça ? Ok, là, je suis dans un film et un mauvais en plus !

« _Tu me manques déjà aussi !_ » Ce film est le meilleur, le plus beau, et il va rafler tous les Oscars !

« _Au revoir Élisa._ »

« _Au revoir, tu m'appelle hein ?! _»

« _Sans faute !_ » Il me sourit une dernière fois et se dirigea vers le terminal. Les larmes que j'avais retenues déjà difficilement commencèrent à couler et je ne fis rien pour les retenir. Il allait me manquer, ça c'était clair. Je sortis mon téléphone de mon sac et composai un numéro. A la troisième sonnerie, il décrocha

« _Jeff ? C'est Élisa._ »

« Qu'est ce qui se passe ? Tu…Tu pleures ? »

« _Oui, mais c'est rien, c'est juste que…Il est parti Jeff !_ »

« _Mais ma chérie, tu le savais non ? Je veux dire, c'était prévu non ?_ »

« _Oui, je sais mais trois semaines !_ »

« _Ok, bouge pas je viens te chercher !_ »

Je raccrochai en soupirant et me dirigeai vers le fumoir où nous avions fumé notre dernière cigarette ensemble. Je m'en allumai une et mes sanglots se calmèrent peu à peu. Trente minutes plus tard, je sentis la présence de quelqu'un à coté de moi. Je tournai la tête et vis Jeff qui me regardait d'un air soucieux.

« _Ca va aller ?_ »

« _Faudra bien non ? _»

« _J'ai bien peur que oui,… On y va ?_ »

« _Oui _»

Jeff me tendit mon sac et passa un bras autour de mes épaules. Quand nous sortîmes, les photographes les acharnés étaient encore là et ne ratèrent pas une miette de mon visage baigné de larmes. Je grimpai dans le taxi et posai ma tête contre la vitre. Trois semaines, ça ne devait pas être si terrible que ça non ?

* * *

_Pas trop déçues qu'Elisa ne parte pas avec Rob ? J'ai encore réussi à caser un lemon qui n'était pas prévu du tout...C'est moi qui devient dépravée ^^_

_Comme d'habitude, un immense merci aux courageuses qui ont trouvé la force de me laisser une review, j'ai nommé :_

_Bababbou Cullen : Je ne sais pas si Rob est aussi parfait dans la vraie vie mais dans ma tête c'est le cas et ça me suffit ;-) Ta référence à Sex and The City me fait penser que je n'ai pas encore réussi à caser une seule paire de Manolo Blahnik dans mon histoire...Faut que je fasses quelque chose !_

_EMMA555 : Merci à toi _

_aleex16 : Il faudrait former un groupe des obsédées de Robert Pattinson...et lui demander de venir assister à nos réunions ;-)_

_annecullen69 : Moi aussi je voudrai bien mais mon mari n'est pas d'accord...Fais ch**** celui là XD Pour la fic dont tu parlais, je l'ai découverte tantôt et effectivement, c'est vraiment déjanté, j'ai adoré ^^_

_mamoure21 : Contente de l'aéroport ?_

_Et à tous les autres qui me lisent, que m'ajoutent en "story alert" mais qui ne prennent pas le temps de me laisser un ptit message, je voudrai dire deux choses : Tout d'abord, merci d'être là malgré tout, ça fait du bien quand même ^^ Mais je vous signale que demain, à 7h30, je partirai de chez moi le coeur gros car je recommence à trav...Aaaaah quelle horreur !!! Bon, je me lance : je recommence donc à travailler demain. Déjà que j'ai pas envie alors, considérez cela comme du soutien moral, mais ça me ferait énormément plaisir et chaud au coeur d'avoir plein de reviews quand je rentrerai chez moi, fatiguée et harassée par une journée ô combien épuisante. Faites une bonne action, appuyez sur le bouton vert ^^_

_Prochain chapitre demain soir normalement, il est déjà à moitié écrit, je devrais pouvoir le terminer ce soir, on croise les doigts ^^_


	18. Chapter 18 Need

**Chapitre 18**** Need**

_My hand searches for your hand  
in a dark room  
I can't find you  
help me  
are you looking for me_

_**Hana Pestle**_

Le taxi me déposa devant chez moi. Jeff ne pouvait pas rester avec moi, il devait retourner travailler. De toute façon, je préférais rester seule, je ne voulais pas que quelqu'un puisse assister au spectacle affligeant que j'allais donner aujourd'hui. Je rentrais chez moi et l'appartement me sembla vide, comme s'il manquait quelque chose dedans. Je m'étais tellement habituée à la présence de Rob chez moi que de savoir qu'il ne viendrait pas ce soir me donnait le vertige. Je me dirigeais vers ma chambre et me laissai tomber sur mon lit. La tête dans l'oreiller, j'inspirais à fond, rassurée par l'odeur qui imprégnait encore mes draps. Je fermai les yeux et tombais dans un sommeil profond.

Quand je m'éveillai, il faisait déjà noir dehors. Mon sommeil avait été loin d'être réparateur et mes yeux étaient gonflés à force d'avoir pleuré. Mais pourquoi je me mettais dans un état pareil ? Je n'avais passé vraiment que quinze jours avec lui…C'est vrai que tout avait été parfait mais ça allait vite, très vite et maintenant qu'il n'était plus là, je n'étais plus très sûre de mes sentiments. Après tout, ces trois semaines allaient peut être pouvoir m'aider à définir correctement mes sentiments pour lui…Et lui prendrait peut être conscience que je n'étais pas celle qui lui fallait. On frappa à ma porte et j'allais ouvrir. Jeff se tenait devant moi avec une bouteille de Téquila en main.

« _Je_ _crois que ce sera nécessaire ce soir non ?_ »

« _Dieu te bénisse Jeff !_ » Je m'effaçai pour lui permettre d'entrer. Il s'installa dans mon canapé et j'allais chercher deux verres dans la cuisine. En revenant, je souriais déjà grâce à la gentillesse de Jeff. S'il n'avait pas été homo, c'est avec lui que j'aurais du sortir.

« _Laisse Dieu où il est, ça vaut mieux pour moi ! Bon, à quoi buvons nous ?_ »

« _Aux joies de la solitude ? _» proposais-je avec un sourire triste.

« _Buvons plutôt au fait que je vais pouvoir enfin dormir tranquille sans boules Quiès pour ne pas vous entendre !_ » Dit-il en rigolant.

Nous trinquâmes et je nous resservis. Je comptais bien vider cette bouteille ce soir car ce serait la première fois que je dormirais seule depuis que je m'étais excusée auprès de Rob.

« _A quoi on le boit celui-ci ?_ »

« _Euh, Jeff, t'es pressé ou quoi ?_ »

« _Non, mais la journée à été rude pour moi aussi et je préfère noyer mes problèmes dans l'alcool !_ » Dit il en soupirant

« _Rien de grave au moins ? Je suis désolée, je ne t'ai même pas demandé comment tu allais._ »

« _Bah, c'est juste un connard au boulot qui croit qu'il sait mieux faire son job que n'importe qui et qui croit surtout qu'il ferait mieux mon job que moi, enfin tu vois quoi…Et pour ton attitude si déplorable en tant qu'amie, c'est pas grave non plus, c'est l'amour ça ma belle !_ »

« _Tout de suite les grands mots !_ » Rigolai-je

« _Quoi ? Ne viens pas me dire que tu n'es pas amoureuse de lui ? Tu l'aimes quand même ?_ »

« _Je pense, je sais pas en fait, c'est con hein ?_ »

« _On a toujours l'air un peu con quand on parle de sentiments. Mais après tout ce que tu as fait pour le revoir et puis, vous vous êtes vus tous les jours et tu n'avais pas l'air de t'ennuyer avec lui. Qu'est ce qui te fait douter ?_ »

« _En fait, je crois que je…Oui, en fait, je sais que je l'aime mais est ce que lui m'aime aussi ? Enfin, je veux dire, qu'est ce qui me prouve que je ne suis pas juste une passade ? Et puis, qu'est ce qu'on pourrait construire ensemble ? Je suis journaliste à Paris et lui,…Lui, c'est une star de cinéma et…_ »

« _Je te coupe tout de suite madame je-me-fait-des-stress-pour-rien-dès-que-je-le-vois-pas-pendant-cinq-minutes… _»

« _Waouh ! Ca fait long à porter ça ! _»

« _Te fous pas de moi Élisa sinon je repars avec ma bouteille !_ » je lui tirai la langue et sourit en me rendant compte à quel point ce geste était puéril. « _Bon, je peux continuer ou tu préfères poursuivre ta retombée en enfance ?_ »

« _Vas y, je crois que je vais m'arrêter au tirage de langue !_ »

« _Apporte-moi ton portable que je te montre un truc_ » Je me levai et allais chercher mon ordinateur dans le bureau tandis que Jeff continuait à parler. « _Tu as dormi toute la journée donc, tu ne sais pas ce qui s'est dit sur la toile mais j'ai le plaisir de t'annoncer que tu es la « mystérieuse jeune femme brune qui accompagnait Robert Pattinson » Ils vous ont même photographié en train de vous embrasser. Tiens, regarde !_ » Je tournais l'écran dans ma direction et restai bouche bée devant les photos qui s'affichaient lentement devant mes yeux. On nous voyait sortant du taxi main dans la main, dans le hall de l'aéroport, en train de fumer une cigarette et il y avait également quelques photos de nos adieux façon film américain.

« _Oh..._ »

« _Alors, qu'est ce que tu en penses ?_ »

« _Que je suis super mal coiffée ?_ »

« _Fais pas ta superficielle, ça ne te vas pas du tout ! Non, mais ce que je veux dire, c'est que tu crois vraiment qu'il t'aurait demandé de l'accompagner tout en sachant que vous seriez photographiés s'il n'était pas amoureux de toi ?_ »

« _Tu crois ?_ » J'avalais mon verre cul sec, ne voulant pas y croire.

« _Élisa, tu es intelligente, gentille, pleine d'humour et en plus tu es une voisine adorable …_ »

« _Laisse moi deviner, il y a un mais qui va suivre !_ »

« _Exactement ! Tu es tout ça MAIS en ce qui concerne ton Rob, tu perds toutes facultés mentales. T'as pas encore compris que s'il t'avait demandé de venir avec lui, c'est pour que tout le monde sache que vous êtes ensemble ?_ »

« _Alors…Il m'aime, vraiment ?_ »

« _Misère, il t'en aura fallu du temps ! Bon, je te laisse, je vais aller dormir _» dit il en se levant. J'attrapai sa main et la serrai fort.

« _Merci d'être là Jeff ! _»

« _A ton service !_ » Il se pencha vers moi et embrassa mes cheveux. « _Et ne va pas passer ta nuit à surfer sur le net ! _»

« _Mais non, qu'est ce qui te fait croire ça ?_ »

« _Si moi qui ne suis pas concerné, j'y ai passé la journée, je ne veux même pas imaginer ce que ça va être pour toi !_ »

J'ouvris ma boîte mail et soufflai de désespoir. 184 mails m'attendaient. Il y avait même des gens que je ne connaissais pas qui m'avaient écris, plusieurs adresses se terminaient par des noms de journaux plus ou moins connus et bien évidemment, mes amies ne m'avaient pas oubliées. Il devait être aux alentours de 16 heures à Paris et j'envoyais un mail à Ellen afin de lui demander si elle pouvait se connecter sur MSN. J'avais à peine ouvert ma session qu'une fenêtre s'ouvrit. Elles étaient déjà toutes réunies et ne prirent même pas la peine de me dire bonjour. Je commençai tant bien que mal à leur expliquer la situation, régulièrement coupée par les commentaires de l'une ou l'autre mais au bout d'une heure, j'étais parvenue à raconter les quinze derniers jours. Solenne me demanda ce que je comptais faire maintenant et je ne pus que lui répondre que j'allais continuer mon travail, et affronter la partie shopping que j'avais quelque peu délaissée depuis que j'étais ici. Acheter des fringues est une bonne solution quand on veut se vider la tête…et le portefeuille !

Le téléphone se mit à sonner et sans regarder qui c'était, j'écrivis aux filles que je devais les laisser. Je décrochais en tapant et demandais à mon interlocuteur mystère deux secondes que je termine. Après avoir fais un dernier coucou aux filles, je repris mon téléphone.

« _Voilà, je suis là !_ »

« _Ah ben quand même ! J'ai cru un moment que tu ne voulais plus me parler !_ »

« _Oh merde !_ » J'ai vraiment dis merde ? « _Désolée, si j'avais su que c'était toi…Tu es bien arrivé ? _»

« _Oui, ça va et toi, le retour n'a pas été trop difficile ?_ »

« _Non, Jeff m'a aider à affronter tout ça _» Je me calai dans le canapé, heureuse d'entendre sa voix.

« _T'as de la chance d'avoir un voisin pareil ! _»

« _Je trouve aussi…Alors, pas trop de pouffiasses décolorées à tes trousses ?_ »

« _Non malheureusement, tu serais venue me rejoindre…_ »

« _Me fais pas rêver s'il te plaît !_ »

« _Parlons d'autre chose alors…Tu as vu les photos et les articles qui parlent de toi, ma mystérieuse brune ?_ »

« _C'est bien la première fois de ma vie qu'on parle de moi en ces termes !_ »

« _Je suis content que tu m'aie accompagné, ça permet de clarifier les choses…Mais je peux te demander un service ?_ »

« _Tout ce que tu voudras !_ » Comment veux tu que je te refuse quelque chose ?

« _Si jamais tu vois dans la presse des photos de moi avec une autre fille, garde bien en tête qu'il y a de fortes chances pour que je ne la connaisse même pas. Ou alors, que je parle simplement avec elle._ »

« _Promis, j'essayerai de brider mon imagination !_ »

« _Bon, je dois te laisser, mon agent me fais de grands signes et il à l'air complètement abruti à s'agiter comme ça, je ne peux pas le laisser continuer !_ »

« _OK, bonne soirée alors, mon lit va être vide sans toi dedans !_ »

« _Ne m'en parle pas ! Je ne sais même si je vais arriver à dormir tout seul !_ »

« _Ne me remplace pas par la première qui passe alors !_ »

« _T'as pas à t'inquiéter pour ça ! Je te sonne demain ça va ? _»

« _Ok mais si je prends un peu de temps à te répondre, c'est normal, je serai probablement en pleine séance shopping !_ »

« _Tu comptes faire chauffer ta carte de crédit ?_ »

« _C'est ça ou manger de la glace toute la journée !_ »

« _Ok, à demain alors… _»

« _A demain, je t'embrasse…_ »

« _Oui, moi aussi._ »

Après avoir raccroché, je jouais un moment avec mon téléphone dans mes mains. Il me manquait déjà…Je ne voulais pas imaginer qu'est ce que ce serait d'ici trois semaines !

Une semaine plus tard, j'avais déjà dépensé l'équivalent de mon salaire mensuel…Encore une chance, je n'avais pas exagéré jusqu'ici et en ne faisant plus d'expédition shopping chez Manolo Blahnik ou Bloomingdale's et en évitant de passer devant chez Macy's, je devrais pouvoir éviter l'explosion de mon budget. Jeudi, je rentrais chez moi, les bras une fois de plus chargés de sacs en me jurant intérieurement que je ne me servirai plus jamais de cette carte de crédit maudite quand Jack m'interpella.

« _Mademoiselle Delorme !_ »

« _Ouiii ?_ » Mes sacs me sciaient l'intérieur de ma main et je risquai de tout lâcher si je n'arrivais pas chez moi très vite.

« _Un coursier à déposé ceci pour vous ce matin et comme vous n'étiez pas là, je l'ai gardé en attendant votre retour._ »

« _Merci Jack, c'est quoi ?_ » Tant pis pour les sacs, je laissai tout tomber dans le hall et me dirigeai vers le comptoir. Jack me tendit une enveloppe blanche toute simple sur laquelle était seulement inscrit mon nom.

« _Je ne sais pas de qui ça vient mais… _»

« _Ca va aller Jack, merci_. » Je mis l'enveloppe dans mon sac, repris mes sacs et montai dans l'ascenseur. J'avais à peine passé ma porte que mon téléphone se mit à sonner. Je laissai une fois de plus tout tomber et décrochai.

« _Alors ?_ » Oh que je suis contente de t'entendre toi !

« _Alors, tout d'abord bonjour, oui je vais bien ! _»

« _Excuse-moi. Bonjour et je suis ravi de savoir que tu vas bien mais tu dis quoi ?_ »

« _Quoi à quel sujet ?_ » Il se fout de moi là ou quoi ?

« _Tu n'as rien reçu ?_ »

« _C'est de toi l'enveloppe ?_ »

« _Tu ne l'as pas encore ouverte ?_ »

« _Je viens juste de rentrer là, donc non je ne l'ai pas encore ouverte !_ »

« _Alors, je te laisse, tu as cinq minutes pour l'ouvrir, je te rappelle tout de suite._ » Et il raccrocha. Je regardai mon téléphone bêtement, c'était la première fois qu'il me raccrochait au nez de cette façon…Qu'est ce qui lui prenait ? Je pris l'enveloppe dans mon sac et allai m'asseoir dans mon canapé. Je la déchirai et restai en contemplation devant ce qui était à l'intérieur quand mon téléphone se remit à sonner

« _… _»

« _Alors, tu l'as ouverte ? _»

« _Euh…_ »

« _Je suppose que ça veut dire oui…Alors ?_ »

« _Euh…_ »

« _Tu viens me rejoindre la semaine prochaine ou pas ?_ » Il semblait inquiet et moi mon cerveau venait une fois de plus de foutre le camp.

« _Euh…Je…C'est trop…Je peux pas accepter voyons !_ »

« _Si tu peux, j'ai envie de te voir, je ne tiendrai pas trois semaine sans toi !_ »

« _Alors, c'est…Oui, évidemment !_ »

« _Très bien, essaye de ne pas rater l'avion et je t'attendrai à l'aéroport _»

« _C'est génial !_ »

« _C'est toi qui est géniale, à demain soir alors !_ »

« _A demain oui ! _»

Je n'arrivais pas à le croire. J'allais le rejoindre à Los Angeles pour la semaine. Après avoir sourit bêtement pendant cinq minutes, je me levai et commençai à sauter dans tout mon appartement en tapant des mains.

* * *

_Finalement, Elisa ira bien à Los Angeles...Je ne voulais pas utiliser le coup du "Trois semaines plus tard..." une deuxième fois et puis, pour vous remercier pour toutes les reviews que j'ai eue et qui m'ont fait vraiment chaud au coeur, je peux déjà vous dire qu'il va faire chaud...Très chaud à L.A ^^_

_Sinon, pour toutes celles qui ont pensé à moi et ma reprise du boulot, oui ça c'est bien passé même si je n'avais absolument pas envie d'y aller ;-)_

_Comme d'habitude, un tout tout grand merci à :_

_Melielola : Merci déjà d'être sortie du néant des onconnus qui me lisent et dépravée, ça, je vais l'être ^^_

_aleex16 : Encore une fois, bienvenue chez les robinettes ! Pour notre groupe des obsédées, je l'appelle pour fixer une date ;-)_

_mamoure21 : C'est bien ce que j'avais compris, tracasse toi pas XD_

_Carice : *mode je me la pète on* Qu'est ce que tu veux ? c'est le talent, rien d eplus *mode je me la pète off* Je considère toujours comme un miracle que ce que j'écris soit lu et qui plus est, apprécié ^^_

_Lili36 : Même si c'est pathétique, moi, j'aime ça !!! Et puis, rien à faire, même un seul "j'aime ce chapitre" peut faire que je passe une bonne journée :-)_

_Twilight007 : Je suis déjà en train de devenir toute rouge...Faut plus se demander de qui Elisa tient ça ^^_

_EMMA555 : De la tendresse, ça fait jamais de tort et puis, ça change des lemons ^^_

_Bababbou Cullen : Ma chérie, tu ne sais pas à quel point ça me touche que tu aimes mon histoire..._

_alicecullen69 : Pas besoin de faire les yeux du chat potté, le chapitre était déjà écrit avant que tu me le demandes ^^ Mais bon, en même temps, je ne voulais pas t'énerver encore une fois ;-)_

_ZsaZsaZsu1986 : Pas trop déçue qu'Elisa aille rejoindre Rob ? J'espère que non parce que grâce à ça, ça va être chaud patate XD_

_Et comme d'habitude, je fais mon appel du pied (enfin, dans ce cas ci, du clavier ^^) à tous ceux/celles qui me lisent mais qui ne me disent pas encore s'ils aiment ou pas et puis, on approche de la barre des 100 reviews et c'est pas que j'aimerai beaucoup explosé cette put*** de barre mais c'est tout comme...Alors, s'il vous plaît, même un j'aime bien" me suffit, pas besoin de me faire un roman...Mêmem si j'adore ça ! Allez, un ptit effort et on appuye sur le bouton vert...YES YOU CAN !_

_Prochain chapitre demain soir ou jeudi, tout dépend de mon temps libre demain ^^_


	19. Chapter 19 Sex on fire

**Chapitre 19**** Sex on fire**

_Hot as a fever  
Rattling bones  
I could just taste it  
Taste it_

_**King**__**s of Leon**_

Je finis par me calmer et continuai malgré tout à rigoler bêtement dans mon canapé quand Jeff ouvrit la porte et me regarda d'un air qu'il voulait mauvais.

« _Je peux savoir quelle est la raison de ce raffut ? Je suis certain que Jack t'a entendue aussi !_ » Je me levai, sautai au dessus du canapé et couru vers lui.

« _Jeff, tu le croiras jamais !_ »

« _Quoi ? Écoute, je suis crevé là, j'aimerai bien pouvoir…_ »

« _Je vais passer la semaine prochaine à Los Angeles !!!!_ »

« _Euh, ma chérie, il est au courant au moins ? Parce qu'il n'apprécierait peut être pas de te…_ »

« _C'est lui qui m'invite !!! _»

« _Oh mais c'est génial ça ! » Tu pars quand ?_ »

« _Attend, c'est pas le meilleur, il avait mis un mot avec les billets et comme il ne pourra pas tout le temps être avec moi… _» Je me tus brusquement, le regardai droit dans les yeux et mis mes mains sur ses épaules.

« _Quoi ? Mais dis le bordel !_ »

« _Comme il ne pourra pas toujours être avec moi, il m'a envoyé un deuxième billet pour toi !!! Tu viens avec moi hein ? Allez dis oui ! S'il te plait, dis oui Jeff !_ »

« _Je…Euh…Oh putain ! D'office que c'est oui !_ » Il commença à sauter avec moi mais s'arrêta brusquement.

« _On part quand ?_ »

_« Demain à 17heures, le vol dure un peu plus de sept heures mais avec le décalage, on arrivera à 21 heures, heure locale_ »

« _Tu parles comme une représentante d'une agence de voyage ! Donc, si j'ai bien compris, demain, je dois m'arranger pour avoir une semaine de congés…Ca n'ira jamais !_ » Il s'assit en se prenant la tête entre les mains.

« _Oh non, Jeff, me fait pas ce coup là, tu dois venir avec moi ! Je sais pas moi, dis que c'est pour raisons familiales ou tu fais le coup de la dépression subite à cause de tes conditions de travail, ou…_ »

« _Oui, c'est ça, je deviens dépressif mais je reviens bronzé…Ils vont la croire celle là !_ »

« _Et_ _le coup de la raison familiale ? Et puis, tu mettras de la crème solaire !_ »

« _Mouais, je suis pas super convaincu et eux non plus ne le seront sûrement pas. Mais… _»Il se redressa et me sourit _«…Je ne raterai ça pour rien au monde ! Qu'ils aillent tous se faire mettre ailleurs, je me casse avec toi !_ »

« _Je peux me remettre à hurler alors ?_ »

« _Je crois même que je vais t'accompagner !_ » Dit-il en se relevant.

Le lendemain, nous étions comme deux gamins qui viennent de découvrir qu'ils ont été enfermés après la fermeture dans un magasin de jouets. Jeff avait appelé le taxi qui devait nous emmener à J.F.K et celui-ci venait juste de klaxonner devant chez nous alors qu'on était encore en train d'enlever nos valises de l'ascenseur.

« _Va lui dire qu'on arrive et que si il veut que ça aille plus vite, qu'il n'a qu'à venir nous donner un coup de main !_ » Aïe, Jeff est énervé

« _Bien chef !_ » Je fis une parodie du salut militaire et couru vers le taxi lui expliquer la situation. Cinq minutes plus tard, nous étions en route vers l'aéroport.

Après avoir patienté quelques instants au milieu de centaines de touristes, nous pûmes monter à bord de l'avion. Rob n'avait pas fait les choses à moitié et nous avait pris des places en business. Jeff enleva ses chaussures et ferma les yeux en me disant qu'il était hors de question qu'il fasse autre chose que dormir.

« _Tu pourrais attendre qu'on soit en vol s'il te plaît ?_ »

« _Pourquoi ? J'ai pas envie d'arriver là bas avec une tête de déterré je te signale !_ »

« _Ben moi je te signale que j'ai peur en avion, du moins, au décollage et à l'atterrissage alors, si tu pouvais attendre…_ »

« _Comme ça, tu pourras me broyer la main en priant pour qu'on ne s'écrase pas ? _»

« _T'as tout compris !_ »

« _Mouais, c'est bien parce que c'est grâce à toi que je pars hein ! _»

« _Tu sais que je t'aime toi ?_ »

« _Fais attention quand même à ne pas me briser les os !_ »

« _Ah ! Ah ! Ah !, très drôle, vraiment !_ » Une des hôtesses passa dans les rangées et nous fit signe d'attacher nos ceintures.

Sept heures, une main broyée deux fois et un voisin plus du tout commode plus tard, on arriva enfin à Los Angeles. Après les formalités d'usage, un soleil de plomb nous cloua au sol.

« _Il fait toujours aussi chaud ici ?_ »

« _Qu'est ce que tu crois ? Maintenant, tu sais pourquoi je vis à New York ! Bon, on va où ? Parce qu'il faudrait songer à prendre un taxi mais si…_ » Ce que Jeff disait n'avait plus aucune importance. Je venais de l'apercevoir là, devant nous. Il était tel que je me l'avais imaginé pour nos retrouvailles : en jeans avec un tee shirt blanc, la main dans les cheveux et son sourire en coin qui en avait fait fondre plus d'une. Avant même de prendre conscience de ce que je faisais, je commençai à courir vers lui, oubliant Jeff et son taxi. Plus rien ne comptais que lui et moi. En moins de temps qu'il ne fallait pour le dire, je me retrouvai dans ses bras. Il me serra à me couper le souffle et j'enfouis mon visage dans son cou. Je me rendais compte que même son odeur m'avait manqué. Il me déposa et je me rendis compte à ce moment là qu'il m'avait soulevée du sol. Il prit mon visage entre ses mains, j'avais mal aux joues à force de sourire, et me sourit. Il approcha son visage du mien, je pouvais sentir les poils de sa barbe me chatouiller le menton. Aussi bien lui que moi voulions faire durer ce moment, qui était peut être encore meilleur que ce qui allait suivre. Qui de lui ou de moi rompis cet instant, je ne pourrais plus le dire mais ses lèvres finirent par toucher les miennes, nos bouches s'entrouvrant dans un même mouvement. Sa langue vint jouer avec la mienne et je pouvais déjà sentir l'excitation monter en moi. Il fallait vraiment qu'on parte de cet aéroport au plus vite s'il ne voulait pas se retrouver avec le pantalon sur les genoux et moi en train de le violer.

« _Tu es enfin arrivée ! _»

« _J'ai cru que le vol ne se terminerait jamais ! _» Il sourit encore plus devant ma tête. Soudain, Jeff fut à coté de moi.

« _Hey Rob, merci encore pour l'invitation, il fallait vraiment pas…_ »

« _Je ne voulais pas qu'Élisa se retrouve toute seule quand je ne pourrais pas être avec elle. _» Il ne me quittait pas des yeux, mon sourire se serait agrandit une fois de plus si ça avait été possible. « _Bon, la voiture nous attend dans le parking. Ca nous offrira un peu de tranquillité même si tu vas te retrouver une fois de plus dans les magazines people d'ici sous peu !_ »

« _Si c'est avec toi ça va !_ » Je devais vraiment avoir l'air nunuche mais je m'en foutais totalement. Jeff toussota et je tournai finalement la tête vers lui.

« _Quoi ?_ »

« _On pourrait y aller là ? C'est pas que j'ai besoin de prendre une douche mais c'est tout comme alors, si ça ne vous dérange pas…_ »

« _On va y aller alors, je ne voudrai pas être responsable de la dégradation de ton hygiène !_ »

« _Très drôle Élisa vraiment !_ »

« _Quoi T'as laissé ton sens de l'humour à New York ou quoi ?_ » Rob sourit et chuchota à on oreille :

« _Tu sais qu'au plus vite on sera dans la voiture, au plus vite on sera à l'hôtel et au plus vite on sera dans ma cham…_ »

« _Ok, on y va ! _» J'attrapai la main de Rob et le tirai presque en direction du parking. Jeff resta un moment abasourdi par mon brusque revirement mais nous emboita rapidement le pas.

Je restai un moment devant le Four Seasons, me demandant si le lit serait aussi confortable ici qu'à New York. Rob passa un bras autour de mes épaules et embrassa mes cheveux.

« _A quoi tu penses ?_ » Je suis vraiment obligée de te le dire ?

« _J'espère que je ne devrai pas tester le confort de la moquette de tous les Four Seasons du pays !_ »

« _J'espère aussi ! Par contre, le confort du lit…Je compte bien le tester avec toi ! _» Jeff vient à coté de nous et secoua la tête.

« _Bon, les enfants, c'est pas tout ça mais je crois que je vais aller prendre une douche, appeler le room service et dormir. On se voit demain au petit déjeuner hein !_ » Et il galopa derrière le garçon d'étage qui emportait ses valises. Je me tournai vers Rob, passai ma main dans ses cheveux en me disant que je ne pourrais jamais me lasser de faire ça. Il m'embrassa légèrement, appuyant seulement ses lèvres sur les miennes et c'est avec joie que je reconnu la chaleur habituelle reprendre sa place dans mon ventre.

« _Bon, tu me fais visiter ta chambre ? _»

« _Déjà ? Moi qui pensais que tu voudrais d'abord visiter les alentours…_ »

« _Tu te fous de moi ? Parce que si c'est vraiment ce que tu veux faire, on peut effectivement faire un tour, après tout, je suis ici pour une semaine, on a tout le temps. _»

« _Là, c'est toi qui te fous de moi ! Allez, suis-moi._ » Prenant ma main, il m'entraîna à l'intérieur. Je restais un moment ébahie devant le luxe du hall de réception mais il serra ma main un peu plus fort, me ramenant à la réalité. Je redoutais l'épreuve de l'ascenseur, pensant qu'il voudrait une fois de plus garder ses distances mais à peine entré, il m'amena à lui et me serra contre son torse. Je reculai, étonnée et il sourit devant mon air.

« _Quoi ?_ »

« _Les mesures de protection habituelles ne sont pas de mise à L.A ?_ »

« _Élisa, tu as oublié que tout le monde sait pour toi et moi à présent ?_ »

« _Non, évidemment mais je pensais que tu ne voudrais pas en rajouter une couche._ »

« _Ca n'a plus aucune importance et tu m'as trop manqué pour qu'on joue encore à ce jeu ridicule._ » Ses mains caressaient mon dos, provoquant des frissons le long de ma colonne vertébrale. Je me hissai sur la pointe des pieds pour être à la hauteur de son oreille.

« _Tu as quand même conscience que nous ne sommes pas seuls ici ?_ » Il se baissa et chuchota :

« _Oui, je crois déjà l'avoir remarqué…et alors ?_ »

« _Est-ce que tu as également conscience que ce n'est qu'à cause de la présence du garçon d'étage que je ne t'ai pas encore sauté dessus ?_ » Il sourit en relevant la tête, regarda en l'air et se pencha à nouveau vers moi.

« _C'est bien pour ça que tu as encore ton pantalon et ta culotte sur toi…_ » Si tu veux jouer, on va jouer…

« _J'ai le regret de t'annoncer que tu trompes à ce sujet… _» Il déglutit assez bruyamment, ce qui me fit sourire encore plus « _Sache mon cher que je n'ai pas de culotte._ » Les portes s'ouvrirent à ce moment là et je profitai de l'occasion pour sortir de la cabine. Je lui fis face, il était toujours à l'intérieur, la bouche entrouverte. J'attendis qu'il se décide à en sortir et que les portes se soient refermées pour mettre mes mains sur ses épaules. Il me regarda, la bouche toujours ouverte. Il m'inquiétait à rester comme ça. Il avala sa salive et réussit à prononcer une phrase.

« _Tu…Tu n'as pas de culotte ?_ » Ses sourcils reflétaient son interrogation. Rassurée sur son état de santé, je me tournai pour avancer dans le couloir et lui lançai :

« _Non, c'est un string que je porte !_ » J'avais à peine fait cinq mètres que je l'entendis courir derrière moi. Il me souleva et me pris dans ses bras.

« _Ok, je veux voir ça_ » dit il en riant.

« _Tu crois que je viens de me taper presque huit heures d'avion pour rester habillée en ta présence ?_ »

« _J'espère bien que non !_ »

Nous étions arrivés devant la porte de sa chambre, il sortit la carte magnétique et la fis glisser dans le lecteur en dessous de la poignée. Il ouvrit la porte et tendis un bras vers l'intérieur.

« _Je t'en prie, entre._ » J'obéis directement et vis que mes valises étaient déjà là. Je restai un moment immobile devant ce qui allait être ma chambre pendant une semaine. Enfin, si on peut appeler ça une chambre. Elle était encore plus grande que celle de New York et si la vue était différente, elle était presque aussi belle. Je sentis ses bras se refermer sur moi et appuyai ma tête sur son épaule.

« _Alors ? Contente d'être venue ?_ »

« _Tu veux rire ou quoi ? Je ne sais même pas si j'aurais tenu aussi longtemps._ » En tout cas, ma carte de crédit, elle, n'aurait jamais supporté !

« _Tu veux manger quelque chose ?_ »

« _Je crois que jeux attendre encore un peu._ » Je me retournai pour lui faire face. Ses mains glissèrent jusqu'en bas de mon dos, il glissa ses pouces sous mon jeans et mit ses mains sur mes fesses. « _En plus, je suis journaliste, ne l'oublie pas et je dois faire mon travail ! _»

« _Et ça consiste en quoi, ton travail ?_ »

« _Tester le lit de cette…Hum, comment dire ? Magnifique suite ! _» Il s'abaissa, passa un de ses bras sous mes genoux et me fis basculer. Je m'accrochais à ses épaules en riant, il m'embrassa et avança en direction de la chambre. Il passa les portes et j'aperçus le lit le plus grand que j'ai jamais vu de ma vie.

« _C'est un lit ça ? On peut se mettre à combien là dedans ? Dix ?_ »

« _Je crois qu'à deux…_ » Il me lança sur le lit. « _Ce sera largement suffisant !_ » Bon, Élisa, essaye d'avoir l'air un tout petit peu classe alors qu'on vient de te balancer sur un lit !

« _Je demande des preuves de ce que tu avances mon cher !_ » Oh ben c'est clair, c'est super classe ça !

« _Tu veux des preuves ? _» Il sauta à genoux sur le lit et vint se placer au dessus de moi, ses bras placés de chaque coté de ma tête.

« _Qu'est ce que tu veux ? C'est l'âge, j'ai quelque fois des pertes de mémoire, je ne me souviens plus très bien de ce qui s'est passé ces quinze derniers jours !_ » Il caressa mon visage, faisant glisser sa main sur ma mâchoire, continuant sur ma gorge, évita en souriant mes seins, la glissa sous mon tee shirt et remonta jusqu'à ma poitrine. Mon souffle devint plus court sous le contact de sa main, je pouvais déjà sentir mon string s'humidifier sous l'excitation.

« Tu _te souviens ou tu as déjà complètement tout oublié ? _»

« _Ca me revient mais continue, je voudrais vérifier certains détails…_ » Il rit tendrement quand je fis glisser à mon tour mes mains sous son tee shirt. Sa peau était douce, mes doigts se réhabituant doucement à courir sur sa peau, à caresser son torse. Il se redressa, enleva son tee shirt et l'envoya valser en arrière. La vue qui s'offrait à moi me fit perdre totalement le peu de pudeur qu'il me restait. J'avais envie de lui là, maintenant, tout de suite. Je voulais le sentir en moi, sentir ses mains sur mon corps, son souffle dans mon cou, voir ses yeux se révulser de plaisir, l'entendre gémir et murmurer mon prénom dans le creux de mon oreille. Je me redressai à mon tour et enlevai en un tour de main mon tee shirt et mon soutien gorge. Voyant cela, il défit son pantalon et se retrouva en boxer. Je me jetai sur lui, collait mon corps contre le sien et remuais de façon plus que suggestive. Nos langues se mélangeaient dans nos bouches jointes, jouant l'une avec l'autre de façon parfaitement synchronisée. Il bascula sur moi, m'embrassant toujours et défit les boutons de mon jeans. Il tira dessus d'un coup sec et jeta un coup d'œil sur mon string avant de fixer ses yeux dans les miens.

« _Je vois que tu ne m'avais pas menti, je m'attendais quand même à ne rien trouver !_ »

« _Alors première chose,…_ » Je pris appui sur un bras _«...je ne mens jamais, deuxième chose, si tu me l'enlève, tu ne trouveras plus rien comme obstacle !_ » Il posa ses mains sur mes seins, descendit lentement jusqu'à mes hanches, attrapa mon string et le fis glisser le long de mes jambes.

« _Tu triches là !_ »

« _Pardon ?_ » Je vis qu'il ne me comprenait pas devant son air surpris.

« _Je ne vois pas pourquoi je serais la seule à être nue…_ »

« _Je_ _ne suis pas vraiment habillé pour sortir moi non plus !_ » Je me mordis la lèvre inférieure et repris : « _C'est déjà de trop pour ce que je compte faire avec toi !_ » Je me mis à genoux devant lui et le poussai pour qu'il se couche. Je passai mes mains sur mon torse, comme lui je descendis lentement jusqu'à ses hanches, attrapai son boxer, le fis glisser le long de ses jambes et l'envoyai de l'autre coté du lit.

« _Voilà, là, je me sens mieux !_ » Je grimpais sur lui, mes jambes enserrant ses hanches. Je restai un moment dans cette position, jouant avec son désir et le mien. Je pouvais sentir sa queue frotter contre mes lèvres intimes et ce contact m'enflamma totalement. Je pris son sexe en main et le dirigeai vers mon entrée. Il fermait les yeux, se mordant les lèvres et je décidai d'y aller le plus lentement possible. Je me laissai doucement redescendre, me faisant pénétrer centimètre par centimètre. A chaque descente, mon vagin se contractait, envoyant de délicieuse décharges de plaisir jusqu'à mon cerveau. Enfin, j'arrivais au bout et je me fis aller d'avant en arrière, ses mains agrippant mes fesses pour accentuer encore mon mouvement. Je fermais les yeux et passai mes mains dans mes cheveux, essayant de faire face au plaisir qui montait en moi. Sentant les frissons familiers remonter le long de ma colonne vertébrale, j'accélérai encore et m'abattis sur son torse, les jambes coupées par la force de mon orgasme.

Il passa ses mains dans mon dos, caressa mes cheveux, les fis glisser le long de mes bras et me pris les mains, entremêlant nos doigts. Toujours en moi, il bascula de l'autre coté et je me retrouvai en dessous de lui. Il m'embrassa, faisant courir ses lèvres le long de ma mâchoire, et remonta jusqu'à mon oreille. Je serrai ses mains un peu plus fort et fis aller mon bassin afin qu'il me pénètre un peu plus. Il lâcha mes mains et reprit appui sur l'oreiller. Ses cheveux retombant sur ses yeux, je passai ma main dedans afin de les rabattre vers l'arrière. Il me sourit et s'enfonça profondément en moi d'un coup sec. Je criai à la fois de surprise et de plaisir. Il recommença plusieurs fois, m'arrachant à chaque fois un cri de plaisir.

« _Oh putain…Élisa, je…Viens avec moi, je ne…Viens….Avec…Moi_ »

« _Je…Oh mon dieu…Rob, je …._ » l'orgasme qui éclata en moi me coupa la parole et le souffle. Nous criâmes tous les deux en même temps et il retomba sur moi, faisant peser son corps sur moi. Je passai une main légère dans ses cheveux tandis qu'il embrassait doucement mon épaule.

« _Tu m'as manqué…Enfin, je crois que tu l'as remarqué ! _»

« _Tu m'as manqué aussi et…_ » Il redressa la tête, me sourit, appuya ses lèvres sur les miennes « _…Je crois que tu l'as remarqué aussi !_ » Il se coucha sur le dos et souleva son bras en une invitation silencieuse. Je me glissai en dessous et mis ma tête sur son épaule. Je fermai les yeux, incapable d'effacer le sourire probablement idiot qui se dessinait sur mes lèvres.

* * *

_Je tenais tout d'abord à vous remercier pour avoir effectivement explosé la barre des 100 reviews...J'ai qu'une envie c'est d'applaudir bêtement devant mon écran...Bon, j'avoue, je l'ai fait ^^_

_Vu que vous avez été nombreuses à me laisser des reviews, je ne peux pas mettre un message perso pour chacune d'entre vous, parce que sinon, les remerciements seraient plus longs que le chapitre ;-)_

_Alors un immense merci à mes reveweuses habituelles : Carice,aleex16, mamoure21, Bababbou Cullen, Melielola, ZsaZsaZsu1986, twilight007, Yumie76 et annecullen69  
_

_Et merci et bienvenue à toutes celles qui sont sorties de l'ombre et qui je l'espère, n'y retourneront pas ;-) J'ai nommé : Nouvellesromans, Kmy, brooke, scarlet-rose, Luce et chartelle_

_Et à toutes les autres qui n'ont toujours pas compris qu'en appuyant sur le boutons vert, elles me filaient un immense sourire et le courage d'affronter les transports en communs, le boulot, le manque de sous pour me payer des Christian Louboutin en soldes, les kilos en trop et que ça me motive de la mort qui tue pour continuer à écrire, jai envie de dire YES YOU CAN ! (Je sens que je le garder celui là ^^)  
_

_Prochain chapitre pour je ne sais pas quand mais vendredi au plus tard promis :-)_


	20. Chapter 20 I want your sex

**Chapitre 20**** I want your sex**

_Every man's got his patience  
And here's where my ends  
I want your sex  
I want you_

_**Georges Michael**_

Nous n'étions pas sortis une seule fois du weekend. Jusqu'ici, je ne pensais pas qu'il était possible de passer deux jours et deux nuits à faire l'amour, manger, boire et discuter. Pourtant, c'est bien ce que nous avions fait. Chacun à notre tour, nous avions essayé, à un moment ou un autre, de persuader l'autre qu'il faudrait sortir, aller faire un tour dans la piscine ou tout simplement rejoindre Jeff mais nous trouvions à chaque fois une excuse valable pour rester dans cette chambre, généralement, prendre une douche à deux suffisait à calmer nos envies de voir le monde extérieur.

Malgré tout, le lundi matin, quand je me réveillai, je me retrouvais seule dans le lit. Gardant les yeux fermés, je tendis mon bras dans l'espoir de le toucher mais ne sentit que les draps et son oreiller. Il y avait du bruit dans la pièce d'à coté, je me levais, enfilais une de ses chemises qui trainait à terre et poussais la porte. Il était assis sur une chaise, déjà habillé et laçait ses chaussures. Il tourna la tête vers moi et sourit. Je lui fis signe de la main, me dirigeai vers la table sur laquelle étais posée le petit déjeuner, m'assit et entreprit de me verser du café sans en foutre partout sur la nappe ultra blanche. Il se leva, m'embrassa les cheveux en profitant pour me piquer un croissant.

« _Hey ! Tu comptes m'affamer ou quoi ?_ » Il mordit dedans et sourit.

« _Tu ne comptes tout de même pas manger les cinq autres qui restent ?_ »

« _Après la nuit qu'on vient de passer, j'ai besoin de reprendre des forces moi !_ »

« _Dis-toi que toi au moins, tu pourras dormir. Moi, je vais devoir me farcir des interviews toute la journée et devoir répondre à des questions plus bêtes les unes des autres en essayant de faire comme si c'était la première fois qu'on me demandait ce que ça fait d'avoir jouer un vampire super beau et sexy !_ »

« _T'as qu'à leur répondre que ça n'a rien changé à ce que tu es en temps normal !_ » Il s'esclaffa et s'assit en face de moi.

« _C'est ça, comme ça, je deviendrais un connard arrogant pour tous les journaux, enfin remarque, ils arrêteront peut être avec ça ! _»

« _Heu, je te déconseille de m'écouter moi et mes conseils foireux tant que je n'ai pas avalé au moins trois tasses de café._ »

« _Ok, on oublie le plan se la jouer connard prétentieux. Qu'est ce que tu comptes faire aujourd'hui ?_ »

« _Alors déjà, je vais essayer de ne pas brûler sur place quand ma peau entrera en contact avec le soleil et l'air non climatisé. Et puis, je vais vérifier que Jeff est toujours vivant et qu'il n'est pas reparti à New York en râlant parce que je l'ai abandonné pendant deux jours. Après, je suppose que j'irais me poser à la piscine et essayer de bronzer un petit peu quand même._ »

« _T'es sûre que tu arriveras à survivre à un programme aussi chargé ?_ »

« _Et toi, tu crois que tu survivras à passer ta journée à ne faire que de répondre à des questions ?_ »

« _OK, un partout !_ » Il se leva à nouveau et se baissa vers moi. « _Ca va être long sans toi._ »

Tu n'imagines pas à quel point ça va être long pour MOI !

« _Bah, les retrouvailles n'en seront que meilleurs ! Au fait ton truc avec Tarantino, c'est pour quand ?_ » Non, je ne suis pas fan, non, je n'ai pas regardé mille fois Pulp Fiction, non, je ne vais pas me mettre à brailler et à sauter dans tous les sens, non, je ne…

« _Demain après midi. Mais je préfère ne pas en parler sinon, je vais stresser encore plus._ »

« _Bah, je suis certaine qu'il va te prendre, tu serais génial dans un de ses films !_ »

« _Peut être mais je préfère malgré tout, ok ? Ah oui, j'ai oublié mais demain soir, il y a l'avant première d'un film. Ca te dirait de venir avec moi ?_ » Moi ? Sur le red carpet ? A l'avant première d'un film ? A Los Angeles ?

« _Heu, oui, on va être pris en photos alors ?_ »

« _Généralement, c'est comme ça que ça se passe ! Pourquoi, il y a un problème ? _»

« _Non, c'est juste que je n'ai averti personne au boulot de ma petite escapade sur la côte ouest, et là, je crois que Jacqueline va me tuer et les filles aussi parce que je leur aurais rien dit. _» Il m'embrassa, me sourit et partit, en me lançant qu'il serait de retour vers 19 heures.

Après avoir hésité un instant, j'allais m'assoir dans le canapé, ma tasse toujours en main et composai le numéro de la chambre de Jeff. Au bout de huit sonneries, je m'apprêtai à raccrocher quand je l'entendis à l'autre bout du fil.

« _Mmh…_ »

« _Jeff ? C'est Élisa ! Ca va ? _»

« _Ouais, j'ai juste…Ouais, enfin, je t'expliquerai. Qu'est ce que tu veux ?_ »

« _D'abord, m'excuser de t'avoir laissé tout seul tout le weekend et puis te demander si tu voulais bien me rejoindre à la piscine d'ici une heure ?_ »

« _Ouais, ok, on se voit tantôt alors.. _» Et il raccrocha. Génial, il m'en veut, il va sûrement tirer la tronche toute la journée…Bon, deuxième coup de fil important. Et si j'appelais Eve plutôt que Jacqueline ? Elle au moins, je suis certaine qu'elle comprendra. J'appuyais sur le zéro et fis le numéro d'Eve. Elle décrocha au bout de quelques instants et avant que j'ai pu dire quoi que se soit, elle me hurla dessus :

« _Alors, écoute-moi bien abruti de première ! T'as vu l'heure ? Non mais, sérieux là ! C'est quoi ce bordel ? Tu crois quoi ? Que tu peux appeler chez les…_ » Merde ! Le décalage horaire !

« _Eve ? Désolée, c'est moi ! Élisa, j'ai complètement oublié le décalage horaire, désolée, désolée, désolée !_ »

« _Ah ! ….. Bah, c'est pas grave, c'est juste que je venais de me coucher là en fait !_ »

« _Euh attend, il doit être 3 heures du mat' à Paris…Je peux savoir ce que tu faisais ?_ »

« _Je discutais avec les filles sur MSN tiens ! T'as déjà oublié à quel point on peut être longues quand on parle ?_ »

« _Ben, ça fait un bout de temps que je ne vous aie plus rejointes et…_ »

« _Oui, ça on avait remarqué ! Bon, alors raconte ! __Rob, New York tout ça…_ »

« _Ben justement, c'est pour ça que je t'appelle. Il devait partir à L.A et là, il m'a invitée et…._ »

« _Attend là ! T'es à L.A ?_ »

« _Heu oui…_ »

« _Mais c'est génial ça !_ » Merci Eve, je savais que tu me comprendrais ! « _Et quoi, tu me téléphone juste pour me dire ça ?_ »

« _En fait, non, c'était surtout pour savoir si tu pouvais prévenir Jacqueline que j'ai pris une semaine de congés ? Et tu peux lui dire aussi que je veux bien que ce soit sans soldes hein !_ »

« _Te tracasse pas va ! Je vais arranger ça ! _»

« _Merci Eve, t'es géniale !_ »

« _Me dis pas ce que je sais déjà ! Mais je veux que tu me promettes une chose !_ » Aie, Aie, Aie « _La prochaine fois, donne nous de tes nouvelles autrement que par les journaux à scandales hein ! T'aurais du voir la tête de Nikky, elle en pouvait plus !_ »

« _Promis, à bientôt ma belle et merci encore ! _»

« _Pas de soucis ! Bye _»

Je terminais mon déjeuner et, après avoir pris une longue douche, j'hésitai un moment sur ce que j'allais me mettre pour aller à la piscine de l'hôtel. Parce que bon, ok, c'est une piscine mais je me voyais mal traverser les couloirs du Four Seasons en maillot et paréo. Je décidai de faire comme quand j'étais chez moi, c'est-à-dire mettre mon maillot en dessous de mes fringues et prendre un grand sac pour caser tout ça quand je rentrerai.

Je m'installai sur un transat au bord de la piscine et mis mes affaires sur celui qui était à coté de moi pour Jeff. Je terminais juste de ma tartiner de crème solaire quand il fit son apparition. Il s'installa à coté de moi, se coucha sur le transat et ferma les yeux.

« _Tu râles ?_ » Mon dieu, on doit ressembler à un vieux couple !

Il soupira et daigna tourner la tête vers moi « _Il est quelle heure ?_ »

« _L'heure de l'apéro !_ »Le serveur venait juste d'arriver devant nous et je nous commandais deux Daïquiri. « _Fais pas cette tête là Jeff, je m'en veux vraiment mais tu…_ »

« _Attendez, ce sera un verre d'eau pour moi avec plein d'aspirine dedans, merci. Et je te ferai remarquer que je ne râle pas, j'ai juste la plus gigantesque gueule de bois que j'ai jamais eue._ » Ah !

« _Et moi qui culpabilisait de t'avoir abandonné…._ »

« _Et ben, tu ne devais pas ! C'est vrai que je l'avais un peu mauvaise samedi matin quand j'ai vu que vous n'arriviez pas pour le petit déjeuner mais après, un charmant jeune homme est venu me parler, on a passé la journée ici et puis on est sorti dans une boîte, je sais même plus où et puis, d'after en before, je me suis retrouvé à rentrer dans ma chambre à six heures du mat'._ »

« _Eh ben dis donc ! Je vois que tu as décidé de profiter ! _»

« _M'en parle pas, j'en peux plus !_ » J'éclatais de rire avec lui. Le serveur apporta notre commande sans avoir l'air étonné de servir une aspirine. J'avalai rapidement mon Daïquiri, moins vite néanmoins que Jeff son aspirine. Il posa le verre sur la tablette qui se trouvait entre nous, mis un Stetson qu'il avait déniché je ne sais où, me faisant comprendre de cette manière qu'il voulait terminer sa nuit. Je pris un magasine et restait ébahie de voir des photos volées de moi et Rob à l'aéroport et de notre arrivée à l'hôtel. Je ne m'étais même pas rendue compte qu'on nous avait suivis. Je jetai le journal loin de moi en soufflant et fermai les yeux en essayant tant bien que mal de me détendre. Je dus réussir car quand j'ouvris les yeux, le soleil avait changé de place. Jeff ronflait toujours, je souris en imaginant sa tête quand je lui raconterai ça. Je me redressai, mon ventre gargouillait et je pris le poignet de Jeff pour vérifier l'heure….Génial, il était 16 heures et je n'avais plus rien avalé depuis ce matin, pas étonnant que j'aie faim ! Je poussai Jeff sans ménagement, me levai et m'habillai tandis que Jeff maugréai dans son coin.

« _Tu vas te lever ou tu comptes rester ici pour dessouler ?_ »

« _Je crois que je vais aller manger surtout !_ »

« _Ca te dérange si on mange dans ma chambre ?_ »

« _Euh…Non…Tu deviens agoraphobe ?_ »

« _Non, c'est pas ça mais… _»Je lui tendis le magasine « _…C'est plutôt à cause de ça !_ »

« _Ah ! Je vois ! Bah, écoute, au moins, ils ne t'ont pas prises en photo quand tu sortais des toilettes. CA, ce serait humiliant !_ »

« _Très drôle Jeff, j'apprécie beaucoup ta compréhension !_ » Soudain, il m'arracha le journal des mains.

« _Eh mais….C'est moi ça ! Non, mais regarde, on me voit ! J'y crois pas !_ » Son sourire s'effaça brusquement « _Oh merde ! J'espère qu'ils me verront pas au boulot !_ »

« _Il me semblait que tu étais le seul à lire ce genre de truc ?_ »

« _Tu sais ma chérie, dans la finance, on n'est pas censé s'amuser et avoir des occupations totalement futiles mais ça ne veut pas dire que je suis le seul à en avoir !_ »

« _Ben justement, ils vont pas aller s'en vanter alors !_ »

« _Mouais et puis… _» On se regarda en souriant « _…On s'en fout ! _» Allez, hop, en cœur !

Une fois rentrée dans ma chambre, je téléphonai au room service, histoire d'avoir à manger quand Jeff reviendrait douché et habillé. Moi-même, je me changeai rapidement tout en réfléchissant à ca que j'allais bien pouvoir me mettre sur le dos pour l'avant première de demain soir. Malheureusement, je n'avais rien prévu pour ce genre de soirée et je ne pouvais pas me ramener là en jeans et tee shirt, je n'étais pas une star pour me permettre ça. Quand Jeff arriva en même temps que notre repas, il me trouva au milieu de tout ce que contenait ma valise, éparpillé un peu partout autour de moi.

« _Euh…Élisa ? Ca va ma chérie ?_ »

« _Non ! Ca va pas !_ » Je pouvais déjà sentir les larmes monter…Manquait plus que ça ! « _Rob m'invite à aller à l'avant première d'un film demain soir et je n'ai absolument rien à me mettre ! Alors, non, ça…ne…va…vraiment…pas…du…TOUT !_ » Allez, ouvrez les vannes !

« _Ok, d'accord…On va pas en faire un drame, tu sais qu'il existe quelque chose de génial à L.A ?_ » J'inspirai profondément, essayant de me calmer et surtout, d'arrêter de pleurer.

« _Ah oui ? Et c'est quoi ?_ »

« _Eh bien, il existe dans des coins reculés d'ici, tu verras, c'est une horreur, des endroits qui sont tellement difficile d'accès que très peu savent comment s'y rendre…_ »

« _Euh…Jeff ? T'as craqué ton slip là ou quoi ?_ »

« _Ahah très drôle, mais toi, t'es encore plus bête que moi ! Tu sais qu'on n'est pas dans le Sahara ici, les magasins de fringues, ça existe aussi ici !_ » Ah oui, c'est pas faux ça !

« _Euh,…Oui, effectivement. Ca te dirait d'aller faire les boutiques avec moi demain ?_ »

« _Je suis toujours partant pour faire les boutiques ! Et surtout pour dépenser plein de sous !_ »

« _Génial ! Bon, on mange ?_ »

« _Je me demandais quand tu allais me le proposer !_ »

Vers 20 heures, alors que je glandais allègrement avec Jeff devant la télé, en mangeant du pop corn et en critiquant les vêtements des filles qu'on voyait passer à l'écran, Rob rentra enfin.

Je me levai d'un bond et allai me jeter dans ses bras. Jeff se leva et nous dit au revoir de loin, en s'éclipsant discrètement par la porte toujours ouverte.

«_ Ca va ? T'as l'air crevé !_ »

« J_e SUIS crevé ! Ca été l'horreur totale, j'ai l'impression qu'ils se sont ligués pour me poser les questions les plus connes possible !_ » Je restai ébahie, c'est la première fois que je le voyais s'énerver. « _Non mais c'est dingue ! Attend, y en a un qui m'a demandé ce que ça faisait d'être anglais ! Je suis censé répondre quoi moi à ça ? _»

« _Effectivement, c'est une question ridicule…Moi, je t'aurais posé d'autres questions ! _» dis je en souriant

« _Ah oui ? Et quoi comme question ? _» Ses mains descendirent jusqu'à mes fesses, qu'il empoigna vigoureusement. A mon tour, je glissai mes mains sous sa chemise et caressai son torse.

« _Eh bien, par exemple…_ » J'embrassai son cou « _…comment fais tu pour être aussi bon au pieu ? _» Je sortis mes mains de sous sa chemise et défis les boutons « _Ou bien, est ce que tu es toujours si gentil avec les filles qui te tombent sur les genoux ? _» Je fis passer sa chemise sur ses épaules, en les caressant au passage et lui enlevai complètement.

« _En fait,_ » reprit-il « _On m'a posé des questions sur toi aussi !_ »

« _Ah bon ? Je vois le genre : « Monsieur Pattinson, c'était qui la fille avec vous ? C'est une blague, c'est ça ? » Sinon, pour info, j'ai 26 ans et je chausse du 38 !_ »

«_ Je ne pense pas que ça les intéresse, ils ne t'achèteront probablement pas de chaussures ! Et puis, c'est loin d'être une blague…A moins que pour toi ça en soit une ?_ »

« _Tu rigoles ou quoi ? Après avoir dormi sur ton paillasson ? _» J'enlevai sa ceinture, ses mains étaient collées à mes seins et il titillait mes mamelons, déjà durcis par ce traitement. Penchant sa tête, il m'embrassa, fit descendre ses mains sur mes hanches, déboutonna mon pantalon et avança, me forçant à reculer devant lui. Nos lèvres ne se quittaient pas, même quand mes jambes heurtèrent le canapé et que je tombais en arrière. Il tomba sur moi, nos jambes s'entremêlant et m'embrassa avec passion. Mes mains jouaient dans ses cheveux, les siennes emprisonnaient mon visage. Il me redressa avec lui et enleva mon tee shirt. J'enlevai mon soutien gorge car je ne voulais plus avoir le moindre bout de tissu entre sa peau et la mienne. Il termina de défaire les boutons de mon jeans, ôta ce dernier d'un mouvement brusque, emportant mon string par la même occasion. Il me semblait qu'il était beaucoup plus brusque dans ses mouvements, qui d'habitude étaient tout ce qu'il y avait de plus tendre. Mais vu qu'il était rentré énerver, je devais m'attendre à ce que ça se reflète dans son comportement avec moi et je préférais que ce soit en pleine séance de sexe plutôt qu'en dispute. Suivant son humeur, j'enlevai son pantalon et son boxer avec la même force qu'il avait mise pour enlever le mien. Voyant que je le suivais dans son jeu, il me poussa légèrement afin que je me couche et introduisit un doigt en moi. Vu mon état d'excitation, il n'eu aucun mal à en ajouter un deuxième. Il caressait mon clitoris doucement, m'arrachant des gémissements de plaisir. Je me tortillais dans tous les sens, incapable de rester immobile face à la vague de plaisir qui me submergeait. Je pouvais sentir son sexe déjà dur frotter contre ma cuisse, ce qui m'excita encore plus. La vague devint de plus en plus grande et de plus en plus forte, me promettant un orgasme géant lorsqu'il retira ses doigts.

« _Ooh…Nooon ! Non, tu peux pas me fai…._ » Il venait de glisser ses doigts en bouche, léchant mon humidité qui s'y était déposée. Cette vision me fit perdre tout contrôle. « _Rob ?_ »

« _Oui ?_ »

« _Prend moi…Là, maintenant, tout de suite !_ »

« _A tes ordres !_ » Je me redressai déjà, prête à courir en direction de la chambre lorsqu'il me retint, collant mon dos à son torse. Il appuya doucement sur mon dos et je saisis où il voulait en venir. J'appuyais mes bras sur l'accoudoir, écartant suffisamment les jambes pour qu'il puisse se mettre entre. Agrippant fermement mes hanches, il me pénétra lentement et j'attrapai à pleine main le tissu du canapé pour être certaine de ne pas tomber. Il n'avait jamais été aussi loin en moi, mon vagin se contractait autour de son sexe. Ses mains glissèrent sur mon dos, descendirent sur mes seins, il se baissa et chuchota dans mon oreille :

« _Ca te dérange si on se la fait un peu plus…sauvage ce soir ?_ » J'avançai mon bassin et reculai d'un coup sec, m'empalant sur lui.

« _Ca répond à ta question ?_ » Il rit et se redressa, remettant ses mains sur mes hanches.

« _Je crois, oui _» Il recula très lentement, me faisant sentir le vide qu'il laissait en moi. Juste avant de se retirer complètement, avant que j'aie pu protester, ses hanches vinrent heurter mes fesses et il me remplit de nouveau. Il recommença à plusieurs reprises, nos respirations et halètements, bien que saccadés, toujours en rythme. Au bout d'un moment, il accéléra ses va et vient, prêt à jouir mais j'étais trop loin dans ma propre jouissance pour m'en apercevoir. Je m'agitais autant que lui, découvrant cette plage d'intensité qui constituait le fait d'avoir deux orgasmes consécutifs. Il eu encore un brusque soubresaut, s'effondra sur mon dos et je retombai à mon tour sur le canapé. Nous restâmes un moment dans cette position, reprenant notre souffle, il embrassait de temps à autre mon épaule ou ma nuque mais ne parlait pas et moi non plus. Enfin, il se leva et me tendis la main.

« _On va se coucher ?_ »

« _Je serai incapable de faire autre chose de toute façon ! Mais avant, il me faut absolument un truc ! _»

« _Quoi ?_ » Il se retourna vers moi, l'étonnement se reflétant dans ses yeux.

« _Une cigarette…et, je crois que je ne dirai pas non à du chocolat…_ »

« _Chocolat et cigarette ? C'est ça ta recette post-j'ai pris un pied d'enfer ?_ »

« _Exactement…Tu crois qu'on peut commander ça au room service ? Je voudrais un menu post-je viens de prendre un pied phénoménal !_ »

« _Euh, si tu veux essayer, je t'en prie mais moi, je ne tente pas le coup !_ »

« _Et si je me contente de demander du café et du chocolat ?_ »

« _Ca me semble déjà plus raisonnable…Ca te va aussi si on remplace le café par du champagne et le chocolat par des fraises ?_ »

« _Ok, mais tu prends aussi du Toblerone alors ! Mais si je comprends bien on n'est pas prêt d'aller se coucher ?_ »

« _Se coucher oui, dormir…_ »

« _Bah, je dormirai demain au bord de la piscine !_ » Il éclata de rire et décrocha le téléphone.

* * *

_Avant tout, je voudrais remercier Eve pour l'association d'idées Rob-fraises-champagne et Toblerone...Ca c'est du menu appétissant !_

_Sinon, comme d'habitude, un tout tout tout grand merci à : annecullen69, aude77, aleex16, eragon-tome3-alternatif, mamoure21, twilight007, chartelle, Carice, nouvellesromans, scarlet rose, Melielola, brooke, ZsaZsaZsu1986 et nattie blacke pour m'encourager régulièrement, si ce n'est à chaque chapitre, chacune de vos reviews me donne l'impression d'avoir gagné le Goncourt, le gros lot de l'Euromilions et Robert Pattinson tout nu dans mon lit tout ça dans la même journée ^^_

_Merci aussi à toutes celles (mais où sont les mâles ???) qui m'ont ajoutées en "story alert", "author alert" ou qu, mieux encore, mont ajoutées à leurs favoris_

_Si toi aussi, là, dérrière ton écran, tu as aimé, as rigolé ou as eu très chaud d'un coup en lisant les bétises que j'écrit, appuye sur le bouton vert en bas, un petit geste pour toi et une grande remontée de mon moral pour moi ! Allez, on y croit, YES YOU CAN !!!_

_Prochain chapitre pas avant lundi, j'ai un week over chargé et puis, faut que je réfléchisse à ce qui va se passer sur le red carpet, parce que là, je m'enfonce dans le lemon et je ne vais pas non plus vous écrire ce qu'ils ont fait tous les jours de la semaine...Qui a dit "Ben si !!!" ???  
_


	21. Chapter 21 What a wonderful world

_**Chapitre 21**__** What a wonderful world**_

_I see trees that are green, red roses too  
I see them bloom for me and you  
And I think to myself : "What a wonderful world !"_

_**Louis Armstrong**_

J'attendis Jeff dans le hall et sourit en le voyant arriver. Apparemment, il avait encore fait la fête toute la nuit.

« _Ca va aller ? Parce que je ne sais pas si une virée shopping est le moyen idéal de combattre la gueule de bois !_ »

« _Mais si, ça va aller, et puis Dior, Chanel, Prada…Ca vaut bien un effort !_ »

« _Euh, Jeff ? T'es au courant que je ne suis pas équipée d'un compte en banque sans fond ? _»

« _Tu ne comptes pas te rendre à l'avant première d'un film avec un jeans quand même ?_ »

« _Non, mais je ne sais pas si je peux me permettre de m'habiller chez les couturiers !_ »

« _Bah, on verra bien !_ » Ok, je vais rentrer ruinée !

Le taxi commandé par l'hôtel arriva enfin et nous montâmes dedans. Il nous déposa dans une rue où je fus étonnée de ne croiser que des filles prêtes à défiler. J'attrapai le bras de Jeff et lui glissai à l'oreille : « _Tu crois qu'il faut demander un passeport si on fait plus de 55 kilos et moins d'1m80 ? _» Il s'esclaffa, s'attirant des regards noirs et m'entraîna dans la première boutique qui se trouvait sur notre droite. Ok, on commence fort, Chanel.

Intimidée par les gens qui se trouvaient là et même par les vendeuses, je n'osais toucher à rien, contrairement à Jeff qui s'extasiait en poussant des petits cris devant chaque robe qui se trouvait à sa portée. Mais qu'avait on fait de mon très sérieux voisin analyste financier qui se transformait sous mes yeux en dingue de fringues de créateur ? Une vendeuse s'approcha de lui et ils discutèrent un moment. Je n'écoutais pas, trop occupée à essayer de ne pas me rendre ridicule. Je regardai à gauche et à droite, tentant tant bien que mal d'apercevoir le prix des robes qui étaient à ma portée. Soudain Jeff se retrouva à coté de moi.

« _Tu viens ? Il n'y a rien ici !_ »

« _Tu te fous de moi là ? On est chez Chanel !_ »

« _Ben peut être mais je te vois mal dans une robe pleine de tulle, à moins que tu veuilles t'exhiber dans ce truc en lamé à 3500$ ?_ »

« _Ah ben oui, effectivement !_ _On va où alors ?_ »

« _Je ne pense pas que Dolce et Gabbana soit ton genre…Je te vois plutôt dans du Prada !_ » il m'entraîna à l'extérieur et me tira sur le bras sur plusieurs mètres. Remarquant enfin que je trainai, il daigna tourner la tête vers moi.

« _Qu'est ce qu'il y a encore ?_ » il leva les yeux au ciel

« _Je voudrais juste savoir depuis quand tu t'y connais en créateurs ? Et depuis quand tu peux affirmer que Chanel n'est pas mon style mais que Prada, oui ?_ »

« _Ok, j'avoue ! Je n'ai pas toujours été dans la finance ! _»

« _Pardon ?_ »

« _Bon, quand j'ai terminé mes études, j'ai eu un peu de mal à trouver un job convenable dans mon secteur. Donc, comme j'avais vraiment besoin d'argent, j'ai décroché un job de coursier dans un magasine féminin. Et puis, j'ai sympathisé avec une des filles du service mode, c'est d'ailleurs devenue une amie, Mary, tu l'as peut être déjà croisée quand elle vient chez moi, elle est venue il y a quoi, trois semai…_ »

« _Jeff, ça te dérangerait de rester sur le sujet de ta transformation d'analyste financier en fashion victime ?_ »

« _Mais qu'est ce que tu peux être impatiente ! Ma vie t'intéresse pas ou quoi ?_ »

« _Jeff, franchement…_ »

« _Oh, je déconne, qu'est ce que t'es crispée ces derniers temps, lâche toi ! On est à L.A quoi !_ » Je vous présente Jeff, représentant new yorkais de L.A ! « _Enfin, toujours est il que j'ai passé pas mal de soirée avec elle quand elle devait choisir les robes pour les photos shoot et tout ça et donc, à force, ben, j'ai comment dire ? Acquis une certaine connaissance dans ce domaine ?!_ »

« _Tu veux que je te dises un truc ?_ »

« _Oh ben vas y, on n'est plus à ça près entre nous ! _»

« _A chaque fois que je crois que je commence à te connaître par cœur, tu me sors un truc auquel je ne m'attend absolument pas !_ »

« _Mais c'est ça, avoir la classe ma chérie !_ »

« _T'es juste incroyable !_ »

« _Ce qui est incroyable, c'est ça !_ » Il s'était arrêté devant une vitrine et pointait du doigt la robe qui se trouvait à l'intérieur. Longue, à fine bretelles, de couleur gris perle, brodées de sequins noirs…Elle était tout simplement magnifique. Du coin de l'œil, je vis Jeff tourner la tête vers moi.

« _Élisa, fais moi plaisir, ferme ta bouche s'il te plaît !_ » Ah ! Ben, j'avais même pas remarqué ! « _Alors, on rentre ?_ » Sans prendre la peine de lui répondre, j'entrai dans la boutique, Jeff sur les talons. Le temps de passer les portes, un vendeur était à coté de moi et me demandait si je voulais boire quelque chose…Maintenant, plus de faux espoirs, je vais être totalement ruinée !

« _Euh…Non, ça ira, merci. Est-ce que je….La robe qui est…_ » Qui a remplacé mon cerveau par la seule vision de moi en train de me faire jeter de tous les magasins à cause de ma carte de crédit refusée ?

« _Ce que voudrait savoir mademoiselle, c'est si elle pourrait essayer la robe qui est en vitrine ?_ » Jeff, tu es définitivement mon sauveur officiel !

« _Oui, évidemment, quelle taille ?_ » Élisa, si on te regarde en posant une question, ça signifie que c'est à TOI qu'on te la pose ! On se réveille ! OH ! Tu ouvres la bouche et tu parles !

« _Heu…38 ?_ » Même moi je ne sais pas pourquoi on entend cette interrogation dans ma phrase…Ca doit être le soleil…Enfin, à voir le regard consterné que le vendeur me lance, je sais que je passe pour une demeurée chez…On est où au fait ? Dior ! Génial, manquait plus que ça ! L'avantage, c'est qu'il s'est totalement désintéressé de moi et qu'il ne parle plus qu'à Jeff. C'est déjà ça de gagné !

Jeff me poussa dans la direction des cabines, qui étaient aussi grandes que mon salon, et le vendeur revint avec cette pure merveille qui allait bientôt signifier ma ruine la plus totale.

Je n'ai jamais été une folle de fringues même si le shopping fait parties de mes occupations préférées mais il faut reconnaître que je suis…

« _Tout simplement éblouissante ! _» Hein quoi ?

_« Élisa, fais moi plaisir, regarde-toi au lieu de partir en vrille dans ta tête ! _» Le choc ! Je dois dire que Galliano sait y faire ! Elle est juste un peu trop longue mais j'ai emmené quasi toutes les paires de Manolo Blahnik que j'avais achetées à New York, il y en a bien une qui ira avec cette….Je ne sais même pas si je peux appeler ça une robe ! Elle me va trop, trop bien ! Le vendeur me regarde avec un grand sourire et là, je me vois au bras de Rob sur le tapis rouge, sous les flashs, sous les acclamations des gens qui ne seront pas venus pour me voir mais je m'en fous, souriante car avec ça, je serais certaine de ne pas faire tache à côtés des autres…

« _C'est bon, je la prends !_ » Le sourire du vendeur s'agrandit encore et je vis très bien Jeff se retenir pour ne pas sauter en tapant des mains.

A la caisse, le sens des réalités me revint malgré tout. J'avais dit oui sans en connaître le prix. Je sentais que ça va faire mal…Très mal, surtout quand je voyais ce crétin de vendeur avec son sourire à la con qui me regardait comme si j'étais la meilleure cliente de chez Dior depuis dix ans. Soit il était nouveau et j'étais sa première cliente, soit…Et bien, soit ma robe allait me couter un bras au minimum. Une jeune fille nous amena un immense carton contenant l'objet de ma ruine, j'essayais tant bien que mal de faire face en ayant un sourire crispé sur le visage tout en fouillant mon sac à la recherche de mon portefeuille qui devait avoir compris ce qui allait se passer et devait se cacher pour échapper à ça quand Jeff posa sa main sur mon bras.

« _Laisse, je te l'offre !_ »

« _Mais t'es dingue ou quoi ? Tu sais combien elle vaut ? Parce que moi, je n'en ai aucune idée et à vrai dire, je veux même pas le savoir, mais tu peux pas faire ça ! C'est trop !_ » Pas facile de crier en sourdine !

« _Je m'en fous, te tracasse pas pour mon compte en banque, j'ai les moyens ! Et puis, c'est grâce à toi que je passe une semaine à L.A au lieu d'aller bosser avec des cons, considère ça comme un remerciement et…_ »

« _Ce n'est pas grâce à moi que…_ » Baisse d'un ton Élisa, on entend que toi ici ! « _C'est grâce à Rob que tu es ici ! _» Repris-je en chuchotant.

« _Ben justement, ce n'est pas à toi que je l'offre, c'est à lui !_ »

« _…Pardon ??? Tu dérailles là ? Tu m'as fait une insolation en traversant la rue ou quoi ?_ »

« _T'as bien compris, c'est à lui que je l'offre. Évidemment, il va sûrement vouloir que ce soit toi qui la portes mais ça, ce n'est pas mon problème !_ » Vu sous cet angle, je n'avais pas beaucoup d'arguments à mettre en avant, et puis maintenant, il était trop tard, la carte de crédit de Jeff venait de disparaître entre les mains de l'abominable vendeur.

-----------------------------------

Dans le taxi qui nous ramenait à l'hôtel, le silence régnait en maître. Jeff était absorbé par ce qui se passait dehors et moi je ne savais pas comment je devais réagir, donc, le silence me paraissait comme une excellente solution.

Toujours en silence, nous rentrâmes à l'intérieur et ce ne fut qu'une fois dans l'ascenseur que Jeff me parla.

« _Écoute, je sais que j'ai peut être exagéré en t'offrant cette robe, enfin, en lui offrant cette robe…_ »J'éclatais de rire et lui aussi « _Mais, tu es mon amie Élisa et je sais que ça te fait plaisir, je ne vois pas où est le mal à ça !_ »

« _J'ai l'impression que tu ne te rends pas compte, c'est pas comme si tu m'avais offert un croissant pour le petit déjeuner ! Une robe de chez Dior !!!_ »

« _Ben peut être…Mais c'est le premier cadeau que je te fais depuis que je te connais et puis,…Oh et puis, merde ! T'es contente, oui ou non ?_ »

« _Comment veux tu que je ne sois pas contente ? Elle est sublime mais c'est quand même exagéré !_ »

« _Bah ! Et si en échange, je te demandais un énorme service, ça irais ?_ » Ca, ça sent pas bon !

« _Tout dépend de quel service, parce que je ne suis pas très douée pour cacher des cadavres !_ »

« _Mais non idiote, j'ai tué personne ! C'est juste qu'hier, j'ai reçu un appel de ma grand-mère et elle vient me voir ce weekend. Déjà qu'elle arrive tout juste quand on rentre mais en plus elle a, comment dire, un léger souci avec mon homosexualité ! _»

« _Et je peux faire quoi ? Tu veux que je lui parle c'est ça ?_ »

« _Tu pourrais y passer le reste de ta vie, elle continuerait à te dire que tu te trompes, que son petit Jeffrey ne peut pas être homo, en fait, c'est même pas qu'elle ne l'accepte pas, elle occulte totalement ! Donc, je voudrais savoir si tu pouvais…_ »

« _Si je pouvais… ?_ »

« _Jouer le rôle de ma petite amie le temps du weekend_ » dit-il en fermant les yeux.

« _Oh c'est ça ! Ben euh, oui pas de problèmes mais…je devrais dormir chez toi ?_ »

« _Non, du tout, écoute, je te demande juste de venir manger chez moi samedi midi et on ira probablement au restaurant samedi soir et dimanche matin, je la fous dans le premier bus qui passe et c'est tout mais au moins, je ne passerai pas le weekend à l'écouter me vanter les qualités de toutes les petites filles de ses copines de sa résidence ! Alors, ça te dérange pas ?_ »

« _Comment veux tu que je te dise non ? T'as déjà fait tellement pour moi !_ »

« _Je sens que, de preux chevalier sur son destrier blanc, je me transforme en marraine la bonne fée !_ » Je souris en imaginant Cendrillon aidée par une bonne fée habillée en Armani. « _Au fait, j'ai oublié de te dire mais dans une demie heure, tu as rendez vous au spa de l'hôtel pour un ravalement de façade !_ »

« _Tu viens avec moi au moins ? Je me suis toujours emmerdée dans ces trucs ! _»

« _Évidemment, on critiquera la dégaine des gens pour passer le temps ! _»

Quand je revins dans notre chambre, j'étais transformée. Massée, coiffée, maquillée, épilée, j'avais l'impression d'être un cheval de concours. Il ne me restait plus qu'une heure pour trouver les chaussures que j'allais mettre ce soir et passer ma robe et je serais prête. Rob n'était pas encore là, j'en profitai pour passer au moins dix minutes devant le miroir pour admirer le chignon qui tenait sur ma tête comme par magie. Pas une seule épingle dépassait, ni ne se voyait d'ailleurs. Me rappelant que je n'avais toujours pas choisi quelles chaussures j'allais mettre, je m'arrachais à la contemplation de mes cheveux et me dirigeai vers la chambre, là où était mon sac qui contenait mes chaussures. Au bout de vingt minutes, j'avais réussi à éliminer sept paires. N'en restait que quatre. Qu'est ce qui m'avait pris d'en prendre autant ? A force de vouloir avoir le choix, je ne savais pas quoi choisir ! C'est ainsi que Rob me trouva, coiffée et maquillée, certes, mais toujours en sous vêtements, accroupie devant quatre paires de chaussures.

« _T'es pas encore prête ?_ »

« _Non ! Je ne suis pas… _» Je relevai la tête et le vis en costume noir, cravate noire et chemise blanche. Il était tout simplement magnifique et j'en eu le souffle coupé. « _…encore prête…T'es magnifique !_ »

« _Oh, ben…Merci mais je tiens à te rappeler qu'on part dans un quart d'heure…Tu comptes y aller habillée comme ça ?_ » Il me releva et me pris dans ses bras. « _Ce n'est pas que ça me dérange remarque, tu ferais un malheur mais je ne sais pas si tu pourra assumer !_ »

« _Non, ma robe est là, mais je ne sais pas quelle chaussure mettre, c'est une horreur !_ »

« _Ferme les yeux et tu mettras la première que tu attrapes. C'est ce que je fais parfois quand je sais pas quoi me mettre !_ » Ah, ben ça expliquait que son style puisse être parfois approximatif ! Mais je n'avais plus le temps de tergiverser et je l'écoutai, fermai les yeux et pris en main la première paire que mes doigts frôlèrent. Des Louboutin argentées…Ca devrait faire l'affaire. Je courus dans la salle de bain et réussit à m'habiller en moins de cinq minutes. C'est bien ça le problème chez moi : je suis capable de rester trois heures devant ma garde robe à me dire que je n'ai rien à me mettre et puis, il ne me reste plus qu'à m'habiller aussi vite que je peux pour ne pas arriver à la bourre.

Dans la limousine qui nous emmenait vers le Chinese Theater où se déroulait l'avant première du dernier film produit par Quentin Tarantino, la pression et le stress commençait tout doucement à s'insinuer en moi. Partagée entre l'excitation et la peur de ce qui allait se passer, je ne savais plus quoi faire, si je devais avoir le sourire ou si je devais me mettre à pleurer. La main de Rob se referma sur la mienne et je pris conscience que nous étions arrivés.

« _Prête ?_ »

« _Absolument pas ! Mais comme je crois que je ne le serais jamais, on peut y aller !_ »

« _Allons-y alors !_ » La portière s'ouvrit et Rob me tendit la main afin de m'aider à sortir. Je me cramponnai à lui, d'une part parce que j'étais intimidée par toute cette agitation, d'autre part parce que je me rendais compte que douze centimètres de talon, c'est énorme quand on est habituée à porter des Converses ! Nous nous arrêtâmes quelques instants devant une centaine de photographes qui hurlaient après Rob et il y avait, sans exagérer, environ un milliard de filles qui hurlaient encore plus fort après lui. J'étais tellement éblouie par les flashs que je ne voyais presque plus rien et je me cramponnai encore plus fort à son bras pour ne pas partir dans la mauvaise direction. Je voyais déjà les titres dans les journaux à scandale : Robert Pattinson abandonné sur le tapis rouge !

« _Tu ne t'en sors pas si mal que ça ! _» murmura t-il à mon oreille.

« _Sauf que je sais maintenant ce que ressens un lapin quand il voit arriver les phares d'une voiture alors qu'il est encore sur la route !_ »

« _Tu verras, tu t'habitueras !_ »

« _J'en doute !_ » Mon ton sinistre le fit rire et nous entrâmes dans la salle où se déroulait la projection. Nous étions bien placé, en regardant les noms autour de moi je vis que j'allais être à coté d'Hugh Jackman toute la soirée…La pensée que j'étais morte et qu'en fait, j'étais au paradis me traversa l'esprit mais je ne pouvais pas vraiment y croire. Sauf évidemment, s'il se mettait torse nu, là, je saurais que j'étais bel et bien morte !

En attendant que tout le monde soit installé, les conversations allaient bon train et j'en profitai pour interroger rob sur sa rencontre avec Tarantino.

« _En fait, ce n'était qu'une première entrevue, il m'a parlé du rôle, de la façon que je devrais le jouer et puis, on a parlé musique et finalement, je ferai un bout d'essai demain. _»

« _C'est génial, je suis vraiment contente pour toi !_ »

« _Pas autant que moi, je peux te l'assurer. Surtout que je suis conscient que c'est un risque qu'il prend en m'engageant !_ »

« _Comment ça ? _»

« _Ben, les journalistes ne vont pas manquer de faire des articles du style « Edward Cullen chez Tarantino » ou un truc dans ce style là. Ils n'ont aucune imagination je te jure !_ »

« _Eh ! Oh, n'insulte pas ma profession tu veux !_ »

« _Oui mais toi, ce n'est pas la même chose…_ » Il m'embrassa dans le cou, ce qui me fit frissonner. Il rigola doucement et se réinstalla correctement dans son fauteuil. Je remarquai qu'Hugh Jackman venait d'arriver avec sa femme et ils nous saluèrent. La dernière fois que j'avais été au cinéma, mon voisin avait passé presque toute la séance à pianoter sur son téléphone et à faire des commentaires sur le jeu des acteurs quand il n'avait pas la bouche pleine de bonbons qu'il croquait bruyamment. Et là, j'allais passer deux heures entre Rob et Hugh…Jeff n'allait jamais en revenir quand je lui raconterai ça !

Une réception était organisée après le film et je n'avais jamais vu autant de star « en vrai ». Nicolas Cage discutait avec John Malkovich qui avait un des rôles principaux du film que nous venions de voir. Rosanna Arquette, le personnage féminin principal, se trouvait entre Quentin Tarantino et Benicio del Toro et je vis également Ben Stiller qui rigolait avec un des barmans. Tout semblait normal mais avec une touche d'irréalité totale.

« _Ca te dérange si on boit un verre avec Quentin ? Je voudrais lui dire un mot._ »

« _Comment veux tu que ça me déranges ? Je vais boire un verre avec Tarantino !!! Je ne pensais déjà jamais pouvoir prononcer une telle phrase !_ »

« _Ton enthousiasme fait plaisir à voir ! _» Il passa un bras autour de mes épaules et nous nous dirigeâmes vers MON réalisateur préféré. Quand Rob fit les présentations, je murmurai un bonjour à peine audible et serrais les mains qui se tendaient vers moi. Rosanna Arquette se montra adorable avec moi, me questionnant sur le film et les passages que j'avais apprécié. A force, je me joignis à la conversation, pas encore tout à fait à l'aise mais déjà plus détendue. Pas pour longtemps cependant car un énorme et très bruyant éclat de rire retentit derrière mon dos ma faisant sursauter. La coupe de champagne à laquelle je m'accrochais comme à une bouée, s'échappa de mes mains et alla se renverser sur le pantalon de Tarantino. Robert de Niro et Ben Stiller, responsable de ma surprise, vinrent se joindre à nous et moi, je ne savais tout simplement plus où me mettre.

« _J'arrive toujours pas à y croire !_ » m'exclamais je dans la salle de bain.

« _Tu te rend compte que tu n'as tué personne ? Ce n'est quand même pas si dramatique que ça !_ »

« _Pas si dramatique ? Je me suis rendu totalement ridicule devant Tarantino, Ben Stiller, Benicio del Toro et Robert de Niro et ce n'est pas dramatique ?_ »

« _Ca aurait été dramatique si les photos n'avaient pas encore été faites mais là, non, tu vas juste avoir la réputation de renverser des verres sur tout le monde mais sinon, il n'y a rien de grave !_ » Génial, je serai connue comme étant celle qui n'est même pas foutue de tenir un verre correctement ! « _Est-ce que je t'ai dit que tu étais magnifique dans cette robe ? _»

« _Au moins une cinquantaine de fois mais je ne me lasse pas de te l'entendre dire !_ »

« _Je n'oublierai pas de remercier Jeff pour ce cadeau !_ »

« _Il sera certainement déçu que tu n'ai pas voulu la garder pour toi !_»

« _Je n'en doute pas !_ » ses mains glissèrent le long de mes épaules, s'arrêtèrent à ma taille. Il m'embrassa légèrement, je passai mes bras autour de son cou et notre baiser devint plus appuyé. Tarantino, Dior, la honte,…J'oubliais tout, plus rien ne comptais à part lui et moi.

-------------------------------------------------

Je me réveillai deux heures plus tard et vis que j'étais seule dans le lit. Vérifiant l'heure, je vis qu'il n'était que trois heures du matin et me levai afin de voir où il était passé. Je passai rapidement sa chemise qui trainait sur le fauteuil, j'adorai porter ses vêtements, et vis que la porte fenêtre qui donnait sur la terrasse était ouverte. Il était allongé sur un des deux transats, un verre à la main et une cigarette dans l'autre.

« _Tu fais très artiste torturé comme ça ! T'arrive pas à dormir ?_ »

« _Non, j'ai le trac pour demain. Le courant est bien passé mais je stresse malgré tout. _»

Je m'agenouillai près de lui, pris son verre et en but une gorgée.

« _C'est normal non ? Enfin, je sais pas, c'est vrai que c'est énorme pour toi mais je sais que tu es capable de le faire._ »

« _Tu viens près de moi ? J'en ai marre d'être tout seul avec ça. _» Je m'assis entre ses jambes, appuyait mon dos contre son torse. Nous restâmes un moment un silence, bercés par nos respirations. Je calai ma tête contre son épaule et regardai en l'air.

« _Ca me donne toujours le vertige quand je regarde les étoiles. Pas toi ?_ »

« _Non, pas vraiment. Plutôt le sentiment d'être insignifiant par rapport à ça._ »

« _J'ai jamais su reconnaître les constellations, j'aurais bien voulu pourtant. _»

« _Tu vois celles qui sont juste au dessus de nous ? _»

« _Les trois qui sont à cotés l'une de l'autre ?_ »

« _Oui, c'est ça et bien ça, c'est Orion._ »

« _C'est vrai ?_ »

« _Je sais pas ! Je suis déjà incapable de reconnaître la Grande Ourse alors tu penses bien qu'une constellation…_ » Il était écroulé de rire.

« _Tu es en train de te rendre totalement ridicule, tu t'en rends compte de ça ?_ » Malgré tout, je ne pouvais pas me retenir de sourire, son rire était vraiment communicatif.

« _Je suis désolé, vraiment. Tu m'en veux ?_ »

« _Mais bien sûr ! _» Comment veux tu que je t'en veuille ?

« _Alors, laisse-moi me faire pardonner._ » Il se releva, pris la télécommande la chaine hifi et enclencha la musique. La voix de Louis Armstrong s'éleva et What a Wonderful World débuta. Il tendit la main vers moi en une invitation silencieuse. Je me levai et me collai à lui, mes mains sur ses épaules. Je sentais son souffle dans mon cou, il caressait mon dos, ses mains effleurant le bas de mes reins s'en jamais descendre plus bas, ce dont pourtant je mourrais d'envie. A la fin de la chanson, il me serra un peu plus fort, je sentis son excitation à travers son pantalon et l'embrassai, passant mes mains dans ses cheveux et sur ses épaules. Il répondit à mon baiser et glissa enfin ses mains sous ma chemise. Il caressa mes seins, effleurant à peine mes mamelons, ce qui me fit déjà gémir. A mon tour, je fis glisser mes mains sur son torse, m'attardant sur le dessin léger de ses abdominaux, continuait ma descente sur son ventre pour arriver à son pantalon et défaire les boutons de ce dernier. Il recula la tête en souriant, me souleva et m'assit sur la table qui se trouvait sur la terrasse. Il se mit entre mes jambes, je détachai le dernier bouton et fis glisser son pantalon et son boxer le long de ses jambes. Je saisis son sexe en main et le positionnai devant mon entrée.

« _T'es plutôt rapide ce soir !_ » constata t-il avec un sourire.

« _J'ai envie de toi, de te sentir bouger en moi, de te…_ » Il venait de me pénétrer d'un coup, coupant court à mes explications.

« _Désolé de te couper, mais je dois dire que ça m'excite de t'entendre parler comme ça !_ » Si tu savais ce que je pense…J'enroulais mes jambes autour de sa taille, ce qui lui permit de s'enfoncer un peu plus profondément en moi. Je rejetai ma tête en arrière et mes doigts se crispèrent sur les bords de la table. Tout en continuant son mouvement de va et vient, il fit glisser ses mains de mes épaules, s'attarda sur mes seins, continua le long de mon ventre et mit son pouce sur mon clitoris. Le plaisir que je ressentais était totalement indescriptible. Mes parois se contractaient autour de lui à chaque fois qu'il s'enfonçait en moi, me faisant ressentir un peu plus l'approche de l'orgasme. Il accéléra, et je laissai le plaisir me ravager, sachant qu'il n'était même pas question d'essayer de résister.

Nous étions de nouveau couchés sur le transat, nos jambes entremêlées, ma tête reposait sur son épaule et de temps en temps, il baissait la tête pour embrasser mes cheveux.

« _Je peux savoir à quoi tu penses ?_ » Je suis vraiment incapable de rester sans parler !

« _Je pense que je pourrais rester ici des heures avec toi sans que ça me dérange le moins du monde ! _»

« _T'es trop gentil !_ » je levai la tête et embrassa ses lèvres. Son regard finit par me faire perdre toute raison. « _Je t'aime._ » Oh mon dieu, oh mon dieu, oh mon dieu…J'ai vraiment dit ça tout haut ? Ca y est, je vais le faire fuir, mais qu'est ce qui m'a pris de dire ça, il va avoir peur ou me prendre pour une dingue, on ne se connaît pas depuis assez longtemps pour que je lui avoue ça, je suis devenue folle, je viens de ruiner toutes mes chances avec lui, ça ne fais même pas un mois qu'on sort ensemble. D'ailleurs, je ne sais même pas si on sort réellement ensemble ou si je ne suis qu'une passade dans sa vie malgré tout ce que peut dire Jeff, je vais me retrouver dans le premier vol pour New York et…

« _Je t'aime._ » Son sourire, ses yeux, il vient vraiment de me dire ça ? La panique disparut de mon esprit aussi vite qu'elle y était arrivée. Il m'embrassa, dissipant mes derniers doutes. Je l'aimais, il m'aimait, rien d'autre n'avait d'importance.

* * *

_Un tout grand merci à aude77, chartelle, Lily77974, twilight007, Melielola, choupette59, Bababbou Cullen, aleex16, annecullen69, Nouvellesromans, scarlet-rose, Carice et ZsaZsaZsu1986. _

_Merci pour vos encouragements les filles, ça me fait super plaisir à chaque fois. Robert Pattinson viendrait sonner chez moi que ça me ferait pas autant plaisir en fait...enfin là, j'exagère peut être ^^  
_

_Comme d'habitude, je voudrais faire savoir aux pas gentils qui me lisent mais qui ne prennent pas le temps d'appuyer sur le bouton vert, qu'à chaque fois que je reçois un mail qui me signale une review, j'ai le coeur qui palpite, le sourire aux lèvres, la motivation de continuer qui augmente de façon extraordinaire et les cheveux qui se brushinguent tous seuls ! Alors, faites moi plaisir : YES YOU CAN !!!_

_Prochain chapitre pour mercredi normalement_


	22. Chapter 22 You are so beautiful

_Mouahahhaha, j'ai tenu parole, il est 23h55, on est toujours mercredi ^^ Bonne lecture et on se retrouve à la fin ;-)_

* * *

**Chapitre 22**** You are so beautiful**

_Your everything I hoped for  
Your everything I need_

_You are so beautiful to me_

_Such joy and happiness you bring_

**Joe Cocker**

Je dus expliquer tous les détails à Jeff, quelles étaient ses expressions, ses mots exacts, sur quel ton il les avait dit et tout ça plusieurs fois de suite. Quand je lui avais annoncé ça la première fois, nous prenions notre petit déjeuner ensemble sur la terrasse du restaurant donnant sur la piscine. Jeff en avait recraché son café et il m'avait engueulée, certain que Rob avait du fuir devant, je cite, « _une fille aussi conne que moi, non mais tu te rends pas compte que les mecs ça les fait fuir ? Et tu souris en plus ? T'as perdu la tête ou quoi ? _» Ben oui, je souriais ! Quand je lui expliquai qu'il m'avait répondu la même chose, Jeff, après avoir demandé deux fois confirmation avait hurlé et applaudi, s'attirant des commentaires pas vraiment agréables de la part des autres clients.

« _Qu'est ce que tu fais là en fait ? Tu devrais pas être avec lui à t'envoyer en l'air dans toutes les pièces de sa suite plutôt qu'ici avec moi ?_ » Bon, l'inquisition avait l'air d'être terminée !

« _En fait, il a reçu un coup de fil ce matin de Jackson Rathbone, et comme il a le trac pour cette audition avec Tarantino, il va passer une partie de la journée avec lui, je dois pas être très douée pour comprendre un acteur qui a le trac !_ »

« _Qu'est ce que tu veux, tu peux pas non plus tout avoir !_ »

« _Tu veux que je te dise un truc ? J'ai l'impression que c'est trop._ »

« _Trop ? Trop quoi ?_ »

« _Trop tout, trop beau quoi, j'ai l'impression que je vais me réveiller et je que je serai toujours à Paris._ »

« _Pourtant, je te confirme, tu es bien à L.A et je suis bien ton voisin de palier à New York !_ »

« _Oui, on va dire que j'ai énormément de chance alors. _»

« _Ben oui, tu m'as moi ! C'est déjà énorme non ?_ »

« _Je suis entièrement d'accord avec toi !_ »

« _Tiens, vu que tu es libre aujourd'hui, ça te dirait de rencontrer quelqu'un ?_ »

« _Qui ça ?_ »

« _Pendant que Madâââme va à des avant première, moi je sors avec le bas peuple et je fais des rencontres !_ » Jeff ou comment ne pas tout dire d'un coup ! « _Pas la peine de faire cette tête hein, je t'explique : tu te souviens du gars que j'ai rencontré samedi matin ? En fait, à chaque fois que je ne suis pas avec toi, je suis avec lui. On n'en est pas encore au plus si affinités mais ça ne saurait tarder… _»

« _Jeff, tu es au courant qu'on repart après demain aux petites heures ?_ »

« _Attends, je t'ai pas dit la meilleure ! Il habite New York ! Bon, dans Brooklyn mais c'est pas si loin que ça de Manhattan, même si j'ai l'impression qu'il habite un autre pays mais tu te rends compte ? Il faut que je vienne ici pour le rencontrer !_ »

« _Et moi ? Je suis censée faire quoi ?_ »

« _Euh, rien, c'est juste histoire de te le présenter !_ »

« _Ok alors, quand ?_ »

« _Je dois le retrouver d'ici une heure dans le hall alors, moi je vais me changer, toi, tu fais ce que tu veux mais tu es en bas dans une heure, c'est tout ce que je te demande ! _»

« _Je vais aller jeter un œil à mes mails alors, je dois en avoir une bonne cinquantaine de ma chère maman qui va surement me menacer de répudiation si je ne lui donne pas de mes nouvelles dans le quart d'heure qui vient !_ »

« _Bon courage alors !_ »

Une fois dans la chambre, je me fis un café et m'installai dans le canapé avec mon portable sur les genoux. Comme je l'avais dit, j'avais 46 mails de maman, qui devenaient de plus en plus menaçant jusqu'au dernier où elle me demandait simplement si c'était bien moi qu'elle avait vu dans les pages people avec un acteur qu'elle ne connaissait pas et d'ailleurs, qu'est ce je foutais à Los Angeles sans l'avoir prévenue ? Aaaah ma mère ! Je lui expliquais la situation dans les grandes lignes, pas envie de rentrer dans les détails, ce qui n'aurait eu comme conséquence que d'empirer le rythme de ses mails. Ellen m'avait également envoyé un mail :

« _Objet : Scoop super urgent, tu dois absolument savoir !!!_

_Coucou ma belle !_

_Je suppose que comme je n'ai pas de tes nouvelles, c'est que tout va bien_ T'as raison ! _Mais ici, il s'en passe de belles ! J'ai déjeuné avec Solenne et elle m'a dit que votre copine au boulot, la pouffiasse, je sais plus son nom, _Nikky _! désolée, avait donné sa démission et que Blandine l'avait vue avec un mec dans un café vautrés l'un sur l'autre _ça m'étonne pas ! _et d'après la description, il ressemble fort à Fred_ Ah ben ils iraient bien ensembles ces deux là ! _Donc, j'ai téléphoné à Blandine, d'ailleurs, Jacqueline m'a demandé si je ne voulais pas venir travailler avec vous, ce serait plus simple pour les communications_ C'est clair que ce serait chouette _mais tu sais que j'adore mon boulot, enfin bon, de ce que m'a raconté Blandine, j'avais presque plus aucun doute ! _Nikky et …Fred ??? _Alors, tu me connais, j'ai pas pu résister de jouer aux agents secrets_ l'agent Delamare ! _et j'ai été traîner près de ton ancien boulot et là, ben je les ai vu tous les deux ensemble_ Putain, j'y crois pas ! _Donc, voilà, je préfère que tu sois au courant plutôt que de tomber sur eux à l'improviste quand tu seras rentrée. Je sais bien que tu ne l'aimes plus du tout et que c'est un gros connard_ Je te le fais pas dire ! _mais bon, ça fait toujours un choc de croiser son ex avec une fille qu'on apprécie pas des masses _ça tu peux le dire que je l'aime pas ! _et comme ça, tu pourras éviter de rester devant eux la bouche ouverte sans savoir quoi dire ! _

_Je t'embrasse, éclate toi et profite à fond !_

_Ps : Tu nous l'amèneras le petit Rob, qu'on voie à quoi il ressemble en vrai ? Même Laurence a promis de rester sage _Je serai curieuse de voir ça tiens !_ s'il venait nous voir ;-) »_

Indéniablement, ils allaient bien ensemble, ils étaient tous les deux de mauvaises personnes mais je n'étais pas vraiment en état de me réjouir pour ça. Enfin bon, au moins, j'étais prévenue car Ellen avait raison, si je les avais croisés ensemble quelque part, je serais restée la bouche grande ouverte en les pointant du doigt…Et à ma grande habitude, j'aurais été particulièrement ridicule. N'empêche que jamais, je n'aurais pu imaginer ces deux là ensemble…Bah, tant mieux pour eux, comme l'avait dit Ellen, je devais m'éclater et profiter à fond, surtout que j'étais quand même plus à envier qu'eux !

Arrivée dans le hall, je cherchais Jeff du regard et le vis en grande conversation avec un grand blond en jeans et chemise rouge, d'allure très décontractée et qui avait l'air très sympa. Je m'avançais vers eux avec un grand sourire et rentrai en collision avec un homme qui venait sur ma droite. Oh non pas lui !

« _Je vais finir par croire que vous m'en voulez personnellement !_ » Pourquoi faut-il que, quand je percute quelqu'un aujourd'hui, ce soit Quentin Tarantino ? Mais pourquoi ???

« _Je suis vraiment désolée, je ne vous ai pas vu arriver et…_ »

« _Vous savez que je vais lancer des tueurs à gages à vos trousses si vous continuez ?! _»

« _Pardon ???_ » Il est dingue ou quoi ?

« _C'est de l'humour ! Je ne connais d'ailleurs aucuns tueurs à gages malheureusement !_ »

« _Ah oui ! Désolée, si jamais j'en croise un, je penserai à vous !_ » J'essayai d'être drôle mais à voir sa tête, ça n'avait pas franchement réussi !

« _Euh oui, désolé mais faut que j'y aille ! Ravi de vous avoir revue !_ »

« _Moi aussi ! Bye !_ » Si jamais il ne décroche pas ce rôle, je sais de qui ce sera la faute !

Jeff vint vers moi avec son copain qui regardait dans la direction où avait disparu Tarantino.

« _Je rêve ou tu viens vraiment de percuter Tarantino ?_ »

« _Arrête, déjà qu'hier, je lui ai renversé mon verre sur son pantalon ! J'attire les emmerdes moi ou quoi ?_ »

« _Mais non ma chérie, c'est juste que tu es trop spontanée !_ » N'importe quoi ! _« Mais laisse moi te présenter Liam. Liam, Élisa ma voisine de palier !_ »

« _Enchantée Liam !_ »

« _Oui, moi aussi, Jeff m'a beaucoup parlé de toi ! Alors comme ça, tu viens de France ?_ »

« _Oui, c'est ça, je reste encore deux semaines à New York en fait et puis, je retourne chez moi._ »

« _Bon les enfants, moi je vous propose qu'on aille manger parce que le petit déjeuner n'est plus qu'un mince souvenir pour moi !_ »

« _Jeff, je te signale qu'on est sorti de table il y a à peine une heure ! _»

« _Et alors, ici, j'ai l'impression que je pourrais passer ma journée à manger ! Et puis, comme ça on pourra discuter tous ensemble non ?_ »

« _Ok on y va alors !_ »

On y alla si bien qu'il était près d'une heure du matin quand je revins à l'hôtel. Jeff avait décidé de rester avec Liam qui voulait nous faire découvrir une boîte totalement géniale selon ses dires mais moi, je voulais surtout savoir si Rob avait eu le rôle ou si je devrais aller supplier Tarantino de lui redonné une seconde chance en lui expliquant qu'il n'en pouvait rien de ma super habitude de me rendre totalement ridicule.

Pour me rendre aux ascenseurs, je devais passer devant le bar de l'hôtel. J'avais déjà remarqué le magnifique piano qui était au milieu de la pièce et Rob m'avait expliqué que tout le monde pouvait jouer dessus, du moment qu'on était un tant soit peu doué. Les notes résonnaient dans la salle presque vide, à cette heure ci, il n'y avait plus que le barman comme spectateur. Incapable de résister, j'entrai pour voir qui jouais et je les vis tous les deux, Rob au piano et Jackson Rathbone, assis sur un tabouret du bar, tenait une guitare qui devait avoir connu des jours meilleurs. Ils jouaient You are so beautiful to me de Joe Cocker et la tristesse de cette chanson me fit monter les larmes aux yeux. Ils terminèrent le morceau de façon un peu moins calme, Jackson s'excitant sur sa guitare et Rob pianotant dans un staccato rapide. J'éclatais de rire et ils tournèrent tous les deux la tête vers moi.

« _Désolée, mais c'était trop !_ »

« _Tu t'es enfin décidée à rentrer ? Je pensais que tu étais finalement repartie à New York !_ »

« Tu _crois que tu vas te débarrasser de moi aussi facilement ?_ »

« _Jackson, je te présente Élisa. Élisa, Jackson Rathbone !_ »

« _Enchantée ! _» Je lui serrais la main tandis que Rob passait un bras autour de ma taille.

« _Alors ? Quelles horreurs il t'a racontée sur mon compte ?_ »

« _Euh…Pas grand-chose en fait !_ »

« _Alors comme ça tu ne parles même pas de moi ?_ » Il leva les yeux au ciel en soufflant. Rob éclata de rire « _Tu veux boire quelque chose Élisa ? _»

« _Euh oui, je veux bien un verre d'eau, merci ! _»

« _T'es bien sage ce soir !_ »

« _Je crois que j'ai déjà assez bu aujourd'hui, j'ai passé la journée avec Jeff et sa dernière conquête. Et puis, j'ai déjà fait assez de conneries comme ça aujourd'hui !_ »

« _Oui, j'en ai entendu parler…_ » Merde ! Son audition !

« _Et…Comment ça c'est passé ?_ »

« _Et bien, tu as devant toi le nouveau méchant du prochain Tarantino !_ »

« _C'est vrai ?_ » Il sourit en hachant la tête. « _Mais c'est génial ! Je suis vrai…_ » Il ne me laissa pas terminer ma phrase, ses lèvres me firent taire et notre baiser aurait pu durer indéfiniment mais Jackson revint avec nos consommations en toussant exagérément et nous fûmes quelque peu obligé de nous séparer. Rob eu quand même le temps de me glisser à l'oreille qu'on devrait obligatoirement fêter ça, ce qui fit monter ma température de quelques dizaines de degrés à peine !

« _Bon, Élisa, je dois dire que je suis étonné !_ »

« _Ah bon ? Et pourquoi ?_ »

« _Ben, t'es la première journaliste que je rencontre qui ne me demande pas ce que ça fait de jouer un Cullen !_ » Je voudrais surtout savoir ce que tu as fait aux coiffeuses du tournage pour avoir une permanente aussi foireuse pour ton rôle mon grand !

« _En fait, si je peux jouer à la fan quelques instant…_ »

« _Oui, vas y, qu'est ce que tu veux savoir ?_ »

« _Comment est l'équipe d'esprits criminels ???_ » Il jeta un regard interloqué à Rob, qui haussa les épaules en souriant comme pour dire je te l'avais bien dit et se retourna vers moi.

« _Il avait raison, t'es vraiment différente toi ! _»

Quand j'ouvris les yeux, le soleil qui donnait dans la chambre me rendit soudainement aveugle et je tournais brusquement la tête de l'autre coté en grognant. Évidemment, quand nous étions rentré, nous n'avions pas vraiment trouvé super important de fermer les tentures.

A quatre heures du matin, j'avais eu droit à quelques dizaines de reprises de titres plus ou moins connus, sous le regard imperturbable du barman, qui semblait en avoir vu d'autres. Nous étions tous les trois un tout petit peu bourrés et il fallut malgré tout réussir à mettre Jackson dans un taxi car il ne logeait pas au Four Seasons. Rob et moi, nous nous étions soutenu mutuellement, comme deux ivrognes et je dois avouer que de loin, c'est à ça qu'on devait ressembler. Je ne savais même pas comment nous avions pu rejoindre notre chambre sans nous tromper. Quand il m'avait parlé de fêter convenablement la réussite de son audition, j'avais eu un autre programme en tête que celui de se mettre la tête à l'envers en chantant faux sur du King of Leon. Enfin, encore une chance, j'étais bien dans la bonne chambre et pas dans le lit de Quentin Tarantino, ce qui aurait été vraiment humiliant ! Le lit bougea autant qu'un bateau en pleine tempête, j'entendis un grognement de l'autre coté. Fermant toujours les yeux, je tournais la tête vers le coté ensoleillé. Quand j'ouvris la bouche, je ne reconnus pas ma voix. Je devais vraiment avoir chanté très fort…très fort et très faux en plus…Génial !

« _Hello !_ »

« _Salut_ » OK, j'ai du me transformer en crapaud entre 4 et 5 heure du mat' !

« _T'avais prévu quelque chose aujourd'hui ? _»

« _J'en sais rien…_ » De toute façon, je m'en fous et avec le vide qui règne dans ma boite crânienne…_«…à part dormir et boire de l'eau…beaucoup d'eau, je sais pas si je pourrais faire autre chose de toutes façons !_ »

« _Ouais…Moi non plus. Tu te sens le courage d'aller fermer les rideaux ?_ »

« _Non et toi ?_ » Ca va pas non ? Il y a au moins deux mètres à faire et en plus, faudrait que je me lève et je sais même pas si je sais encore marcher !

« _Non plus…mais je nous vois mal supporter toute cette…putain de lumière !_ »

« _Moi aussi mais, regarde, si tu mets le drap au dessus de ta tête, c'est supportable ! » _Élisa, en mode grosse feignasse qui a bu un coup de trop !

« _Bonne idée_… »

« _Rob ?_ » Je lançai mon bras de son côté, réussis à envoyer ma main en plein sur son visage mais je n'eux aucune réponse. J'ouvris précautionneusement un œil pour le découvrir déjà rendormi avec la bouche grande ouverte…Les ravages de l'alcool ! En refermant les yeux, je souris malgré tout à la pensée que si ses nombreuses fans le voyaient dans cet état, pas sûres qu'elles le trouvent encore si sexy…

Soit Rob avait été assez courageux pour fermer ces saloperies de tentures, soit il faisait déjà nuit. Faites qu'il ait été courageux, faites qu'il ait été courageux…J'ouvris les yeux…Ben non ! Je me redressai, la tête encore vide mais les idées claires. Je jetais un regard au réveil, constatai qu'il ne me restait plus que huit heures à passer en compagnie de Rob qui dormait toujours, en comptant qu'il fallait malgré tout que je m'habille, que je rejoigne Jeff, qu'il fallait aller jusqu'à l'aéroport, ça réduisait mon temps avec lui à moins de six heures. Pourquoi j'avais du boire autant ? Moi qui espérait passer la dernière soirée en sa compagnie avec un dîner romantique et tout ? Je me retrouvais avec une haleine à faire réveiller les morts, les marques de l'oreiller sur le visage, un mal de tête carabiné et un Robert Pattinson endormi… Je le secouai sans ménagement et me levai, parfaitement réveillée.

« _Quesquia ?_ » Ah ben c'est sûr, on va bien ensemble pour le coup !

« _T'as vu l'heure ? Dans cinq heures, je dois être prête à partir !_ »

« _Oooh merde !_ » dit il en se redressant

« _Exactement ! Bon, désolée, mais faut absolument que je fasse un tour dans la salle de bain, je reviens !_ »

« _J't'attend…_ » Et il retomba aussi vite qu'il s'était relevé. Je fermai la porte de la salle de bain et, en cherchant ma brosse à dents dans l'armoire au dessus de l'évier, je trouvais de minuscules bougies. Regardant autour de moi, je compris que ce que j'avais pris pour de la décoration un peu bizarre était en réalité des photophores…Fallait reconnaître que le Four Seasons savait parer à toutes les éventualités qui pouvaient se présenter à leurs clients. En brossant mes dents, je m'assis sur le rebord de la baignoire, enfin, de la piscine miniature qui servait de baignoire, quand mes quelques neurones qui surnageaient encore dans l'alcool firent leur boulot. On était en plein milieu de la nuit mais j'étais réveillée, lui, après l'avoir poussé un peu, ça devrait aller et surtout, je ne voulais pas passer les dernières heures qu'il me restait avec lui à dormir.

Le temps que je prépare tout, il s'était finalement réveillé de lui-même, ce qui m'éviterait de devoir le réveiller avec de l'eau. Ca faisait déjà trois fois qu'il venait taper à la porte pour savoir ce que je faisais, mes « _attend, encore cinq minutes !_ » n'ayant pas l'effet escompté. Quand j'ouvris finalement la porte, il était assis sur le lit, les mains dans les cheveux, regardant à terre.

« _Voilà, tu peux venir !_ »

« _Ah ben quand même, j'ai cru que tu allais restée enfermée là dedans jusqu'à ce que tu doives partir ou que je défonces la porte ! _»

« _Ah ! Ah ! Ah ! Comme si tu étais capable de défoncer une porte dans ton état ! Et puis, t'expliquerais ça comment ? Que tu as voulu te la jouer rock star ?_ »

« _Non, que j'ai juste voulu sauver une jeune fille en détresse !_ »

« _N'importe quoi ! Allez, viens mon presque sauveur ! _» J'enlevais mon soutien gorge (oui, j'avais dormi en sous vêtements, je n'avais pas eu la force ni le courage de me déshabiller complètement !) et lui lançai au visage. Il éclata de rire, le pris en main et y jeta un regard avant de le lancer derrière son épaule. Je lui fis un clin d'œil avant de rentrer à nouveau dans la salle de bain. J'avais placé dans chaque photophore une des bougies, fais couler un bain en ajoutant beaucoup de bain moussant et miraculeusement, je n'avais pas oublié d'éteindre la lumière. C'était la première fois de ma vie que je répétais un truc vu dans des millions de films et je me demandais pourquoi je ne l'avais pas fais plus souvent. Malgré tout, ça restait un truc de filles, il n'allait peut être pas apprécié.

« _Alors ?_ » S'il n'aime pas, je le noie dans la baignoire !

« _Il manque juste un truc !_ » Hein ? « _Ca ! _» Il s'avança près de l'évier et appuya sur un bouton. La musique envahit la pièce, regardant autour de moi, je remarquai des baffles disposés à intervalles réguliers. Y a pas à dire, ils savent y faire au Four Seasons ! « _Là, c'est parfait !_ » dit il en retirant son tee shirt (oui, parce que moi, j'avais peut être dormi en sous vêtements, mais lui avait à peine retiré ses chaussures avant de se coucher !)

Il se déshabilla en vitesse, rentra dans la baignoire, s'immergea complètement et me jeta un regard interrogateur.

« _Tu viens pas me rejoindre ? _»

« _Mmh…Je sais pas… Je vais peut être allé regarder la télé en fait !_ » Disant cela, je retirai ma culotte.

« _Si tu oses partir dans le salon, j'appelle Quentin pour qu'il vienne te rendre une petite visite !_ »

« _Tu crois pas que je me suis déjà assez humiliée devant lui pour le restant de ma vie ?_ » Je rentrai à mon tour, me mis en face de lui et plongeai avec délice dans l'eau chaude.

« _Ca va faire bizarre de ne plus te voir ici !_ »

« _Ca va être bizarre de retourner à New York surtout…_ » Je savais que je voulais ajouter encore quelque chose, mais ses mains glissaient le long de mes jambes et le contact de sa peau contre la mienne dans l'eau me fit perdre toutes capacités à réfléchir correctement. Je pris appui contre la baignoire en étendant mes jambes autour de ses hanches. Il se pencha vers moi, remontant ses mains sur mon ventre, redescendant le long de mes cuisses, faisant monter progressivement en moi l'envie d'avoir plus.

« _Je vais avoir du mal à rentrer dans cette salle de bain une fois que tu seras partie. Je vais me sentir seule…surtout dans la douche !_ »

« _Mmmh…Oui…La douche…J'en garderai un souvenir impérissable… _» Les images de nos douches communes me revinrent à l'esprit, le désir que j'avais pour lui occupant à présent presque totalement mon esprit. A mon tour, je fis glisser mes mains le long de ses jambes, remontant lentement, caressant l'intérieur de ses cuisses, continuant sur son ventre et mes mains arrivant enfin sur son torse, je me relevai et me couchai sur lui. Son sexe en érection se contractait le long de mon ventre, j'accrochais mes mains à ses épaules et l'embrassai passionnément. Avec ses doigts, il dessinait une ligne invisible le long de ma colonne vertébrale, provoquant en moi des frissons de plaisir. L'eau dans laquelle nous étions immergés glissait entre nos corps, provoquant des vagues qui s'écrasaient doucement sur nous. Toujours accrochée à ses épaules, je me faisais aller d'avant en arrière, glissant sur son sexe, parsemant son torse et son cou de baiser alors qu'il agrippait fermement mes fesses.

Une de ses mains remonta le long de mon dos et il releva mon visage à l'aide d'un doigt.

« _Tu va vraiment me manquer. J'ai rarement été aussi bien avec quelqu'un. J'ai l'impression que le temps passe plus vite quand je suis avec toi et puis, tu as le don pour me donner l'impression que j'ai une vie normale…Ca ne m'était plus arrivé depuis longtemps !_ » Je pressai mes lèvres contre les siennes avant de me reculer.

« _Oui, moi aussi, j'ai l'impression que le temps passe plus vite…trop vite même et avec toi, ma vie n'est plus du tout normale et…ça ne m'était jamais arrivé !_ » Il sourit et me hissa sur lui afin de placer son sexe juste devant mon entrée. Je reculai d'un coup, m'empalant sur lui, ce qui nous arracha un gémissement à tous les deux. Je me redressai, ses mains se plaçant de suite sur mes seins. Je pris un rythme aléatoire, alternant entre rapide et lent, de façon à pouvoir faire durer le plus longtemps possible ce qui serait notre dernière fois avant son retour à New York. Nos mouvements provoquaient de plus grandes vagues que celles de nos préliminaires et une bonne partie de l'eau se retrouva sur le carrelage. A son tour, il se redressa en mettant ses mains sur mes épaules, me faisant comprendre que ce serait lui dorénavant qui dirigeait le rythme. Je passai mes jambes derrière son dos et mes mains derrière sa nuque, ses cheveux mouillés se collant à mes doigts. Le plaisir que je ressentais me semblait plus intense, peut être parce que je savais que j'allais devoir me passer de lui pendant une semaine et que le manque que j'allais ressentir allait être plus important, maintenant que je savais vraiment qu'il m'aimait. Quand il jouit, me suivant de près dans le plaisir, son cri s'étouffa dans ma bouche alors que nos langues se mélangeaient. Ma tête reposant sur son épaule, ses mains caressant mon dos et mes cheveux et son sexe toujours en moi, nous restâmes ainsi un long moment. Ce ne fut qu'une fois l'eau devenue froide que nous trouvâmes la force de nous détacher l'un de l'autre.

Jeff se montra à la hauteur comme d'habitude. Venant voir si j'étais prête et me trouvant à peine habillée et mes valises toujours pas faites, il s'y attela avec une rapidité exceptionnelle. Pendant ce temps, Rob et moi étions sur la terrasse, nous tenant les mains et fumant tous les deux des cigarettes à la chaîne.

Une fois mes valises finies ; je devais découvrir une fois chez moi que Jeff n'avait fait que rouler en boule tous mes vêtements, les entassant comme il pouvait dans mes valises, sauf ma superbe robe de chez Dior , qui était la seule à être pliée avec soin ; Jeff vint nous rejoindre et dus nous faire tout un discours sur le fait que nous allions de toute façon nous revoir bientôt et qu'une semaine n'avait jamais tué personne mais je l'entendais à peine. Ce faut d'ailleurs dans le même état que je montais dans la voiture, accompagnée de Rob. Nous dûmes attendre Jeff qui faisait ses derniers adieux à Liam et après le quatrième coup de klaxon du chauffeur, il se décida à monter.

Une fois à l'aéroport, ce fut encore pire, les photographes se précipitant vers nous et nous mitraillant tellement que je ne voyais même plus où je mettais les pieds. Rob me glissa juste à l'oreille d'essayer de ne pas pleurer, afin d'éviter de fausses rumeurs. Pourtant, j'en avais envie, je les sentais remplir mes yeux mais j'essayais tant bien que mal de les retenir, ne voulant pas lire dans les journaux que je le quittais par amour pour mon voisin homosexuel.

Trois heures plus tard, j'étais dans l'avion et il me manquait déjà. Tellement d'ailleurs que je me rendis à peine compte que nous décollions, au grand plaisir de Jeff, qui s'évita ainsi de se faire broyer les phalanges. Quand l'hôtesse vint avec les plateaux repas, je refusai le mien, n'ayant absolument pas faim et la qualité des repas servis en avion n'inclinant pas à se forcer à manger. Je fermais les yeux, essayant de trouver dans le sommeil un échappatoire à mes pensées quand Jeff m'envoya son coude dans les côtes.

« _Non mais ça va pas ? Tu crois pas que je suis déjà assez mal comme ça ?_ »

« _Euh, oui, désolé mais je pense qu'il faut que tu voies ça._ » Aucune trace de joie dans sa voix et son visage affichait un sérieux que je ne lui connaissais pas.

« _Qu'est ce qu'il y a ? _»

« _Regarde… _» Il tourna son portable vers moi, je le mis sur ma tablette afin de mieux voir ce qui provoquait chez lui ce sérieux si inhabituel et eu l'impression que la température de mon corps venait de chuter d'au moins vingt degrés…Non…Pas ça ! Tout mais pas ça ! Comment a-t-il pu ? Je sentis les larmes, que j'avais jusqu'ici réussi à refouler, couler sur mes joues sans être capable de les essuyer.

* * *

_Oui, je sais, je suis une grosse sadique de couper là ! _

_Un tout grand immense gigantisme merci à : Choupette59, annecullen69, chartelle, hankepiwi29, Nouvellesromans, scarlet-rose, aleex16, mamoure21, Carice, twilight007, ZsaZsaZsu1986, Mell0208, Bababbou Cullen, Noemie, Joannie21, mimily, aude77, buzinette et Isis_

_Vos reviews, c'est comme si Robert Pattinson venait m'apporter des Christian Louboutin à domicile, et sans me faire payer la livraison en plus ^^_

_Merci également à celles qui m'ont ajoutées en alert !_

_A toutes les autres qui n'ont pas encore compris que j'adorais lire vos commentaires, n'oubliez pas qu'appuyer sur le bouton vert, en plus de me filer une bonne humeur totale pour toute ma journée est considéré par les autorités (c'est à dire : moi !) comme d'utilité publique ^^ Alors, lâchez vous, YES YOU CAN !_

_J'espère pouvoir avoir le temps d'écrire le prochain chapitre avant la fin de la semaine, mais je ne vous promet rien (oui, je sais, je susi méchante !) En tout cas, moi qui pensais finir cette fic' avant la fin de la semaine, ben je me suis bien trompée sur ce coup là !_


	23. Chapter 23 The reason

**Chapitre 23**** The reason**

_I'm not a perfect person__  
__as many things I wish I didn't do__  
__but I continue learning__  
__I never meant to do those things to you_

_**Hoobastank**_

Jeff avait voulu voir s'il se trouvait encore sur les photos prises à l'aéroport. N'en trouvant aucune qui le mettait assez en valeur à son goût, il avait voulu voir ce qui se disait sur moi. Après avoir tapé mon nom, il avait atterri sur le site de Perez Hilton où une photo de moi était en première page, avec écrit au dessus de ma tête, vilaine menteuse !!! La source était un site français mais Jeff parlant aussi bien français que moi le thaïlandais, il m'avait sorti de ma torpeur pour que je lui fasse la traduction. Sur l'écran s'affichait un scan du magazine, reprenant l'interview de mon, je cite, seul et unique grand amour, et de, je re cite, ma meilleure amie. C'est-à-dire Fred et Nikky. Je savais que Fred avait dut avoir du mal à accepter que j'arrive à faire quelque chose de ma vie sans lui, mais je ne le pensais pas capable de s'abaisser à ça ! Fred expliquait qu'il avait beaucoup de mal à se remettre de notre rupture, que ses amis l'avaient prévenu que seul le pouvoir qu'il exerçait au sein de la rédaction m'intéressait chez lui et que ce n'est qu'une fois qu'il ne m'avait plus rien apporté que je l'avais lâchement abandonné, quittant également mon job sans me soucier une seule seconde que je laissais les autres collaborateurs de l'équipe dans l'embarras. Nikky insistait elle, sur le fait que je n'avais jamais réussi à m'intégrer parfaitement dans mon nouveau travail, qu'elle-même avait parfois beaucoup de mal à supporter mon côté autoritaire mais que ma franchise coutumière lui permettait de passer outre, car « _c'est tellement rare de nos jours de voir quelqu'un qui n'a pas peur de dire tout haut ce que les autres pensent tout bas et puis, elle ne revient jamais sur ce qu'elle dit. Si elle le dit, c'est qu'elle le pense, le mensonge ne fait pas partie de sa personnalité._ » Tout ceci n'aurait pas été encore trop grave, ils me faisaient passer pour la pire des salopes mais ceux qui les connaissaient savaient que ce qu'ils disaient s'appliquait à eux plutôt qu'à moi. Non, ce qui était grave, c'était l'encart rouge en bas de la page qui reprenait un de mes articles. Sur Twilight et Rob. Écrit pour Cinémania. Donc, totalement à l'inverse de ce que je pensais. Moi qui avais adoré ce film et la prestation de Rob, en dehors de son physique évidemment, j'avais tout descendu. Les phrases me sautaient aux yeux, se révélant de plus en plus méchantes au fur et à mesure de ma lecture.

« _Twilight ou comment faire comprendre aux ados que le sexe c'est mal ! L'histoire, tout le monde ou presque la connaît, et pour ceux qui ne la connaissent pas, ce n'est pas grave, vous ne faites surement pas partie du public cible ! L'histoire d'amour entre une humaine et un vampire racontée ici ressemble à un conte pour enfants que même ma grand-mère trouverait nul. Cinq minutes après le générique de début, on sait déjà comment ça va se terminer. On s'attend à un minimum d'action, d'effets spéciaux à couper le souffle, d'une histoire digne de Roméo et Juliette et on attend, on attend et puis, hop, générique de fin, retournez vous coucher jeunes demoiselles, même si vous ne ressemblez à rien, vous pourrez dés demain emballez le gars le plus canon du lycée. Oui, parce qu'Edward Cullen est censé être le mec le plus beau de l'école qui, au lieu d'en profiter, préfère rejeter toutes les avances des courageuses qui osent l'aborder. Je dis bien « censé » car, qui ils nous ont choisi afin d'interpréter Cullen ? Robert Pattinson, qui n'avait plus rien fait depuis Harry Potter et dont personne ne se souvenait du nom et qui essaye tant bien que mal d'être la beauté incarnée. Même mon boulanger est plus beau que lui et ce n'est pas peu dire. Si au moins, son physique était compensé par le talent, ça passerait encore mais là, on atteint des sommets, c'est L'Everest du néant…. Il a deux expressions : expression un, je suis content, je souris, expression deux, je ne suis pas content et tout le monde crois que je suis constipé. Eh oui, l'ami Robert ne sait que froncer les sourcils en faisant la tronche et ça tout le long du film, sauf à quelques occasions qui nous laissent apercevoir une dentition effrayante (seul moment où j'ai vraiment eu peur !) Bref, Twilight et ses acteurs calamiteux est la version édulcorée en rose bonbon et au coca light du film de vampire. Si vous tenez vraiment à voir ce qu'aurait du être Twilight, replongez-vous dans Dracula de Coppola, mêmes ingrédients mais pas le même résultat._ »

Un dernier encart contenait la réaction de Nikky qui disait que «_…malheureusement, je crois qu'Élisa veut profiter de la notoriété de Rob pour se faire connaître, comme je l'ai dit, elle peut être assez opportuniste et là, elle n'aura pas pu résister au moyen de se faire connaître, même si pour ça, elle doit être avec quelqu'un qu'elle méprise. »_

Comment avais je pu m'abaisser à écrire ça ? Alors que je pensais qu'il était il était en bonne voie pour suivre les traces de Johnny Depp ? Jeff me regardait comme s'il ne me connaissait pas. « _T'as…Vraiment…écrit…ça ? _» Son ton exprimait la plus grande incrédulité. « _Élisa, sérieux, c'est vraiment toi qui as écrit cette…critique ?_ » Ne pouvant que confirmer, je hochais doucement la tête, les larmes coulant toujours sur mes joues.

« _Mais qu'est ce qui t'as pris ?_ »

« _Je…Je travaillais pour un magazine de cinéma, un truc très branché et pas du tout grand public. Généralement, quand on parlait d'un film qui avait eu un gros succès populaire, c'était pour le descendre dans les règles._ »

« _Oui mais là, c'est plus le descendre en flèche que t'as fait, c'est carrément une exécution lente et douloureuse !_ »

« _Je sais !_ » Putain, où sont mes mouchoirs ? « _Mais c'était le premier papier que je pouvais signer avec mon nom et je me suis dit que je devais absolument faire ce qu'ils attendaient de moi, même si je devais raconter n'importe quoi !_ »

« _Ben il te reste plus qu'à lui expliquer, c'est pas grave, t'as déjà fait bien pire non ?_ »

« _Ah oui ? Je ne l'ai jamais insulté je te ferais remarquer !_ »

« _Non, mais tu t'es cassée deux fois après avoir couché avec…Dans le genre, ça se pose un peu là ! Écoute,…_ » Il passa un bras autour de mes épaules et me tendit un mouchoir. « _…Ca va aller, quand tu seras rentrée, tu lui téléphoneras et tu lui expliqueras tout, je suis certain qu'il t'écoutera et puis, il n'est peut être même pas au courant, je l'imagine mal en train de surfer sur le site de Perez !_ » Je reniflais une dernière fois, pas très convaincue mais après tout, Jeff avait déjà montré son talent pour comprendre les réactions de Rob avant moi, alors pourquoi ça ne pourrait pas encore fonctionner une fois ? J'essayais de sourire, dut y arriver à voir la tête de Jeff perdre son sérieux et commençai à mettre en place une explication qui serait assez convaincante dans le cas où Jeff se serait trompé sur les sites fréquentés par Rob.

Après avoir réussi à mettre au point ce que j'allais lui dire, j'essayais d'imaginer quand j'allais lui dire, envisageais plusieurs solutions en fonction de ses réactions. Au moment où je me voyais me jeter sous les rues du taxi qui le conduisait à son hôtel, les voyants indiquant que l'avion allait atterrir s'allumèrent. J'agrippais la main de Jeff qui souffla bruyamment en me jetant un regard noir et lui répondis par une grimace qui devait vouloir dire : je suis vraiment désolée mais s'il te plait, ne me rejette pas sinon je meurs ! Il souffla encore une fois mais referma malgré tout ses doigts sur les miens.

Je rentrai dans mon appartement en poussant mes valises du pied, en fait, pour être honnête, je shootais dedans tout en disant au revoir à Jeff sur le palier. En ouvrant mes bagages, je constatai avec effroi la façon dont Jeff envisageait de ranger une valise, c'est-à-dire tout rouler en boule et pousser dessus en priant pour savoir tout refermer. Complètement découragée, j'allais dans la cuisine, me servis un verre et allumai mon pc. Ellen s'était surpassée pour le coup : 23 mails venant d'elle m'attendaient. Ca allait du très simple : Je le crois pas ! Jusqu'au dernier dans lequel elle et les filles me promettaient de retrouver Nikky et de lui faire avaler ses fausses Louboutin avec lesquelles elle frimait sans s'apercevoir que tout le monde savait que c'était des faux. Pour Fred, Ellen, Solenne et Eve me promettaient de faire courir le bruit dans tout Paris qu'il en avait une toute petite et que c'est pour ça qu'il voulait se venger : le fameux complexe de l'homme sous développé au niveau de l'entre jambe ! Le moral remonté à bloc, mes amies étaient toujours là quand j'avais besoin d'elles, j'allais me coucher. Ce n'est qu'après m'être retournée une dizaine de fois en cherchant vainement le sommeil que je percutais enfin. Aucune d'entre elles ne m'avait demandé comment Rob avait réagi, comme si elles avaient peur de quelque chose. Je me redressai d'un bond, mon cœur battant à cent à l'heure sous le choc de cette révélation. Et si…Soudain, j'entendis Jeff me dire de ne pas m'en faire, de dormir et qu'il connaissait mieux Rob que moi, bordel ! Si je commençais à entendre ma conscience me parler par l'intermédiaire de mon voisin de palier, je devais sérieusement commencer à péter un plomb ! Malgré tout, j'écoutais le conseil de ma « JeffConscience » et me recouchais, absolument pas rassurée mais tellement crevée que je n'aurais pas pu rester éveillée toute la nuit à ruminer mes pensées.

Après avoir pris ma douche, je me fis un café et pris le téléphone afin d'appeler Rob pour lui expliquer la situation. Quoique…Comme l'avait dit Jeff, il n'était peut être pas au courant. En effet, je ne l'avais jamais vu surfer sur des sites à ragots pour savoir ce qu'on racontait sur lui. Après tout, je n'étais peut être pas obligée de parler directement de cette histoire. Bon, si c'était lui qui abordais le sujet, je lui expliquerai tout mais sinon…Ce qu'il ne savait pas ne pouvait pas lui faire de mal. Et à moi non plus d'ailleurs.

Il décrocha au bout de deux sonneries, mon cœur s'emballant dés que j'entendis sa voix.

« _Rob ? C'est Élisa !_ »

« _Hey ! Comment ça va ?_ »

« _Bien, bien.._ » Définitivement, je ne lui en parle pas ! « _Tu me manques c'est tout !_ »

« _A moi, tu me manques, d'ailleurs, je voulais te dire, je vais rentrer plus tôt à New York._ » Aie ! Est-ce qu'il aurait découvert quelque chose finalement ?

« _Ah ! Et pourquoi ?_ » Pas de panique, pas de panique !

« _Parce que je n'ai plus rien à faire ici, à la base, j'avais compté rester une semaine de plus juste pour me reposer un peu et sortir mais…_ »

« _Mais ?? _»

« _Sans toi, c'est pas le même …C'est ridicule non ?_ » C'est ma tête à l'instant qui doit être ridicule !

« _Non, enfin…je suppose que si ça ne me concernait pas, je trouverai ça effectivement ridicule…Mais dans ce cas ci…Je trouve ça…Je sais pas quoi mais c'est positif en tout cas !_ »

« _Ben, je suppose que ça va alors ! _» Oh mon dieu…son rire !!! « _On se voit demain alors ?_ »

« _Oui, pas de soucis, chez toi ou chez moi ?_ »

« _Je crois que j'ai assez passé de temps comme ça dans une chambre d'hôtel ! Ca te dérange si je viens chez toi ?_ » Ben tiens, évidemment que ça me dérange !

« _A quelle heure tu débarques ?_ »

« _J'atterris vers 16 heures donc je dirais que pour 18 heures, je devrais être chez toi, ça te va ?_ »

« _C'est parfait ! A demain alors ?_ »

« _Oui, à demain, je t'embrasse !_ » Élisa, arrête de glousser dans ta tête s'il te plait !

« _Je t'embrasse aussi !_ »

En raccrochant, je me sentais bien. Il n'était pas au courant, je me garderai bien de lui en parler et tout ceci passerait comme pour les autres rumeurs. De toute façon, il ne me restait que peu de temps à passer avec lui, je ne voulais pas le gâcher avec des conneries. Peut être qu'une fois que je serais rentrée à Paris, je trouverai le courage pour tout lui dire mais là, rien ne pressait. Je me dirigeai vers la cuisine pour me refaire un nouveau café avant de me mettre au boulot, il ne me restait plus beaucoup de choses à écrire mais je voulais que mon reportage soit déjà presque prêt à être publié avant de rentrer, ce qui m'empêcherait de passer quelques nuits blanches dessus. A peine installée, on frappa à la porte, Jeff ne me laissant aucun doute sur qui était là car il se mit à crier comme un putois pour que je lui ouvre tout de suite.

« _Oh ! Qu'est ce qui te prend ? C'est la guerre ou quoi ?_ »

« _Non, au contraire et toi ? Qu'est ce qu'il a dit ? Je pensais que tu m'aurais dit quoi quand même !_ »

« _Si tu me laissais en placer une ? Tu crois pas que je pourrais t'expliquer ? _»

« _Oh ça va ! Bon allez, raconte ! Je pourrais avoir un café aussi s'il te plait ? Je sais pas comment je vais faire pour aller bosser lundi, je suis mort !_ »

« _Ca, quand on fait des folies de son corps…_ »

« _M'en parle pas, je dois voir Liam demain, bon alors, qu'est ce qu'il a dit ? Je suppose qu'il s'en fout vu ton état. Si c'était le contraire, tu serais déjà en larmes non ?_ »

« _Très drôle ! En fait, je me suis dit qu'il n'était peut être pas obligé d'être au courant. Enfin, que JE le mette au courant. T'as raison après tout, c'est pas un fana des sites de ragots alors…_ »

« _Alors tu lui mens ?_ »

« _Je ne lui mens pas ! J'omets juste de signaler quelques détails ! C'est pas la mort après tout !_ »

« _Mouais, faudrait que tu m'expliques la différence hein ! Mais bon, après tout, t'es majeure et vaccinée, donc, tu fais ce que tu veux ! _»

« _Dis je pense à un truc, tu vois Liam demain mais, ta grand-mère sera là non ? Tu vas lui dire quoi ? Que c'est juste un ami ?_ »

« _Je ne lui dirai rien car ma charmante mamy vient d'annuler, elle a un tournoi de bridge à sa résidence qu'elle ne voudrait rater pour rien au monde ! Et moi, ça m'arrange !_ »

« _Génial, parce que Rob revient demain en fait…_ »

« _Déjà ?_ »

« _Ben oui…Il paraît que je lui manque !_ »

« _Et tu vas faire quoi ?_ »

« _Comment ça, je vais faire quoi ?_ »

« _Ben oui, vous n'allez tout de même pas rester devant la télé non ? Faut bien que tu fêtes son retour précipité vers toi ?_ »

« _Ah…Ben…En fait…Je n'avais pas vraiment vu les choses sous cet angle et…_ »

« _Bon ok, tu veux un coup de main ? Tu pourrais lui faire un petit repas aux chandelles non ?_ »

« _Jeff, mes compétences en matière de cuisine sont proches du néant, à part cuire des pâtes et encore…._ »

« _Ok, super Jeff va une fois de plus venir à ton secours ! Je te laisse deux heures, après je viens te chercher et on ira faire quelques courses et demain, je viendrai au matin pour t'aider à préparer. Il sera là à quelle heure ?_ »

« _18 heures_. »

« _Bon, génial, Liam arrive aussi vers 18 heures, à mon avis, ils seront dans le même avion, allez, je vais préparer ton super menu spécial repas en amoureux et je reviens te chercher._ » Il tapa des mains en se levant et sortit de chez moi. En fait, essayer de résister à Jeff aurait été plus compliqué que de s'échapper d'Alcatraz.

A 16 heures, je rentrais chez moi, les bras chargés de sacs contenant plus de nourritures que je n'en avais jamais achetés de ma vie pour faire un seul et unique repas. Jeff avait envoyé valser toutes mes maigres protestations, se contentant d'hausser les épaules quand je tentais de lui expliquer qu'à part des spaghettis, je ne savais rien faire d'autres. Il m'aida à ranger mes courses, me promettant de revenir demain matin première heure pour m'aider et en me jurant que je ne lui servirais qu'à lui passer ce qu'il me demanderait. Il partit en me jurant que je n'aurais plus qu'à faire réchauffer tout ce qu'il aurait préparé une fois Rob chez moi et que je devais plutôt réfléchir à ce que j'allais mettre demain.

Je ne pus résister à la tentation de faire un tour sur le net afin de voir où en étaient les rumeurs sur mon compte et après quelques minutes seulement, je refermai mon portable, franchement dégoutée devant les proportions que ça prenait et surtout devant la violence de certains commentaires à mon égard. Ils avaient même déjà traduit ma critique sur Twilight et les compétences d'acteur de Rob. J'avais l'impression d'être pitoyable. J'allais mettre un plat préparé au micro ondes et une fois cuit, je revins avec dans le salon, mon programme de la soirée consistant à manger devant la télé et d'essayer d'oublier ce que je venais de lire.

Le lendemain matin, je me levai d'un bond après avoir réalisé que j'allais revoir Rob ce soir. Jeff débarqua chez moi une demie heure après et patienta pendant que je prenais ma douche tout en m'expliquant dans le détail ce qu'on allait préparer à travers la porte. Je n'en entendis que le quart, mais cela suffit pour m'effrayer. Finalement, après quelques heures dans ma cuisine, qui n'avait jamais connu une telle agitation depuis que j'habitais ici, et malgré quelques échanges un peu houleux qui s'étaient terminés par des projections de nourriture un peu partout, je devais reconnaître que j'étais satisfaite du résultat. Il était clair que ça changeait de mes habituelles pâtes ou pizzas surgelées. Il me restait environ une heure et demie pour me préparer, je fis un passage éclair sous la douche afin d'enlever les dernières miettes de nourriture que Jeff m'avait lancée et après être restée trois quarts d'heure devant ma garde robe, j'optai pour une robe noire toute simple, de toutes façons, c'était soit ça, soit un jeans ou alors, ma robe de chez Dior mais je pensais que ça aurait fait un peu trop habillée malgré tout !

A 18h30, on frappa enfin à ma porte et je courus pour l'ouvrir. Jeff eut l'air choqué devant mon air désappointé.

« _Ah ben ça fait toujours plaisir !_ »

« _Désolée, mais je m'attendais à voir.. _»

« _Oui, oui, on sait ton ptit Rob….Bon, Liam voulait juste te faire un petit coucou, il vient juste d'arriver, il y a eu du retard dans les vols. _»

« _Ah, ben coucou Liam !_ » Il répondit à mon salut, l'air vaguement gêné.

« _Ouais, bon, on va te laisser hein…Ah ben, je sens que tu vas retrouver ta bonne humeur !_ » Les portes de l'ascenseur venaient de s'ouvrir et Rob en sortit, vêtu comme d'habitude d'un jeans et d'un t-shirt blanc.

« _Bye Jeff !_ »

« _N'oublie pas, le four sur 5 pas plus !_ »

« _Bye Jeff !_ »

« _Ouais, bon, ok, j'ai compris, viens Liam, je vais te faire visiter mon appart !_ » Il claqua la porte derrière lui, me faisant comprendre que j'aurais droit à un tirage de gueule dans les règles la prochaine fois que je le verrais mais je m'en foutais totalement. Il était là et plus rien ne comptait. Ca ne faisait que deux jours que je ne l'avais pas vu mais j'avais l'impression qu'un siècle s'était écoulé depuis la dernière fois où il avait refermé ses bras sur moi.

« _Tu m'as vraiment manqué !_ »

« _Je t'ai fait à manger !_ » C'est bien ça Élisa, s'il avait encore des doutes sur ta santé mentale, tu viens de les balayer à l'instant ! Qu'est qu'il m'a pris de lui dire ça ??? Y a qu'à voir sa tête, on dirait que je viens de lui annoncer…je sais pas quoi mais un truc énorme de toutes façons !

« _Heu…Oui…C'est…heu…Sympa ?!_ » Élisa, t'es définitivement bonne à jeter ma fille !

« _Je suis désolée….J'ai sorti le premier truc qui me venait à l'esprit…En fait non, le premier truc, c'est que tu m'as manqué aussi, mais…Oh mon dieu…Je sais pas pourquoi j'ai dis ça !_ »

« _C'est rien, c'est pas grave, c'est juste mon charme naturel qui fait effet, ça m'arrive tout le temps !_ » En disant cela, il prit un air super prétentieux mais la malice se lisait dans ses yeux. « _Tu comptes me faire rentrer pour que je voie ce que tu m'as préparé ou je vais devoir manger sur le seuil de ta porte ?_ » Ah ben oui, tiens, c'est une idée ça ! je m'effaçais devant lui et nous rentrâmes dans mon appartement. Je courus mettre le plat dans le four et nous servis deux verres du champagne que Jeff m'avait obligée à acheter.

Il posa son verre sur la table basse et m'attira à lui, enfouissant son visage dans mes cheveux. Je passai mes bras autour de ses épaules et nous restâmes ainsi un long moment, incapables tous les deux d'être le premier à se détacher de l'autre. Seule la sonnerie de la minuterie de mon four y réussit. Bon, si le plat était prêt, autant laisser tomber les entrées, on n'aura qu'à les manger demain !

Il me suivit dans la cuisine et m'aida à dresser la table, ce que j'avais complètement oublié de faire.

« _Tu pourrais me rendre un service ?_ »

« _Tout ce que tu veux._ »

« _Quand tu verras Jeff, est ce que tu pourrais lui dire que j'ai assuré comme une bête pour ce repas, il s'est vraiment démené pour arriver à ce que je te serve un truc convenable et là, j'ai déjà fait sauter l'entrée alors…Comme je tiens à ma vie…_ »

« _Pas de soucis, ce sera notre secret !_ » Définitivement, je serai toujours incapable de résister à ce sourire. J'avais quand même réussi à ne pas faire tout brûler et nous mangeâmes en silence, bien que de mon pied, je caressai sa jambe. Pendant que nous mangions, nos regards ne cessaient de se croiser, nos sourires mutuels en disant plus sur notre bonheur commun à nous retrouvé que n'importe quelle parole.

Une fois les assiettes vides, nous débarrassâmes la table et je sortis le gâteau au chocolat que Jeff avait préparé cet après midi du frigo.

« _C'est encore grâce à Jeff ça ?_ »

« _Je suis bien obligée de te dire oui, je serais totalement incapable d'en faire aussi réussi ! Le mien serait probablement brulé dans le fond et à peine cuit au dessus !_ »

« _Heureux d'apprendre que j'ai échappé à ça alors !_ » Je lui donnai une tape légère sur l'épaule pendant qu'il portait les assiettes vers le salon.

Le gâteau était aussi bon que beau et après avoir mis les assiettes dans l'évier, je revins dans le salon, m'installant près de lui. Il passa ses mains dans mes cheveux et m'embrassa dans le cou, provoquant mes habituels frissons de plaisir.

« _Je ne t'ai pas encore dit à quel point tu étais sexy dans cette robe !_ » Si seulement c'était vrai !

« _Tu as été chez l'ophtalmo ces derniers temps ? Parce que je crois que tu en aurais bien besoin !_ »

« _Arrête, tu ne te rends pas compte…_ » Il me coucha sur le canapé, fit remonter ses mains le long de mes jambes, agrippa ma culotte et l'enleva lentement «_Tu es vraiment ravissante…surtout quand tu es gênée et que tu rougis ! _» Il attrapa la jambe que j'avais levée pour lui faciliter mon déshabillage, et la mis sur son épaule. Il embrassa mon mollet en me regardant tout en caressant ma cuisse. Ses doigts frôlèrent à plusieurs reprises mon intimité mais cela suffisait à ce que j'aie l'impression d'être chauffée à blanc. Il continua à embrasse ma jambe tout en remontant, s'attardant sur des zones qui n'étaient pas censées procurer du plaisir, mais qui dans ce cas, se révélaient particulièrement émoustillantes. Une fois arrivé sur le haut de ma cuisse, il se mit à genoux sur le sol et m'attira à lui de façon à ce que mes fesses soit sur le bord du canapé. Comprenant ce qu'il allait me faire, je fermai les yeux en soupirant, consciente que, même avant qu'il ne m'ait touchée, j'étais déjà excitée. Ses mains caressaient mes cuisses, remontaient sur mon ventre, glissaient sur mes seins, me rendant folle d'impatience, jusqu'à ce que je sentis un léger coup de langue sur mes lèvres intimes. Je gémis instantanément. Il recula sa tête et j'ouvris les yeux.

« _Déjà ? _»

« _Ben quoi ?_ »

« _Je ne pensais pas te faire autant d'effets !_ »

« _Là, c'est toi qui ne te rends pas compte…_ » Je n'eus pas le temps de terminer ma phrase, il avait replongé sa tête entre mes cuisses, sa langue jouant avec mon clitoris, effleurant de temps à autres mes lèvres. Il fit glisser un doigt le long de celles-ci et me pénétra doucement alors que sa langue continuait à s'acharner sur mon clitoris. Avec ce traitement, je ne mis pas longtemps à jouir et même alors, il continua ses ravages avec sa langue.

Encore sous l'effet du pied phénoménal que je venais de prendre, je l'entendis à peine se lever pour se déshabiller. Il reprit sa position à genoux et présenta son sexe devant mon entrée. Je le pris en main, mourant du désir de l'avoir en moi une fois de plus, et l'aidai à me pénétrer, ce qui ne fut pas très compliqué, vu l'état d'excitation dans lequel je me trouvais. Juste avant qu'il ne jouisse, je me redressai en m'accrochant à ses épaules et nos langues s'entremêlèrent, nos gémissements s'étouffant dans nos bouches jointes.

Au matin, j'étais dans ses bras, ma tête reposant sur son épaule. Je levai la tête pour vérifier s'il dormait encore pour ne pas le réveiller mais je croisai son regard, il souriait et il m'embrassa le sommet du crâne.

« _Ah ben quand même ! Ca fait des heures que j'attends que tu te réveilles enfin !_ »

« _C'est ça, oui, essaye de me la faire croire celle là !_ »

« _Ouais, bon, ok, ça ne fait que dis minutes que je me suis réveillé ! En tout cas, je ne regrette pas d'avoir raccourci mon séjour à L.A !_ »

« _Je dois dire que j'en suis heureuse aussi !_ »

« _Dis, est ce que ça te dérange si j'utilise ton ordinateur ? Je dois recevoir un mail de mon agent avec les dates de mes prochaines interviews et j'aimerais savoir quand ma mise à mort aura lieu !_ »

« _T'es toujours aussi dramatique de grand matin ?_ » Il éclata de rire.

« _Non, seulement quand je dois faire un truc qui soule !_ »

« _Comme tu veux…Mais comme c'est toi qui te lève le premier, c'est toi qui est de corvée café !_ »

« _Je savais que cette journée allait mal commencer ! _» Son sourire démentait ses propos et je souris à mon tour, incapable de résister à sa bonne humeur matinale. Il se leva et je me réinstallai confortablement. Cette journée ne pouvait pas mieux commencer. Il était revenu plus tôt parce que je lui manquais, m'avait fait l'amour d'une façon exceptionnelle et, cerise sur le gâteau, j'allais avoir droit à un petit déjeuner au lit en sa compagnie. Je me recouchai le sourire aux lèvres, mais après quinze minutes d'attente, je me redressai et me décidai à l'appeler. Serait-il possible qu'il se soit perdu entre ma chambre et ma cuisine ? Comme il ne répondait pas, je me levai, enfilai un peignoir et, en entrant dans le salon, je le vis devant mon portable.

« _Rob ? Ca va pas ?_ »

« _Non, effectivement !_ »' Il avait gardé les yeux fixés sur l'écran et m'avait répondu sur un ton sec qu'il n'avait jamais utilisé avec moi.

« _Qu'est ce qu…_ » Soudain, je compris. La dernière fois, quand j'avais regardé ce qu'on disait sur moi, j'avais refermé mon portable sans l'éteindre. Il s'était mis en veille mais il avait suffit à Rob d'appuyer sur une touche pour tomber sur ce que j'avais dit sur lui. Il ne disait toujours rien, regardant droit devant lui. En passant ma main dans mes cheveux, je sentis les larmes qui coulaient le long de mes joues.

« _Je suis désolée, je ne…_ »

« _Tu comptais me le dire quand ?_ » Son ton était glacial et je me sentis vaciller devant tant de froideur.

« _Te dire quoi ?_ » Je pensais qu'en jouant les abruties, j'arriverais à gagner du temps pour trouver les mots justes, de façon à ce qu'il comprenne que je n'avais jamais pensé ça de lui.

« _Je me suis trompé Élisa, je croyais que…Je croyais que tu étais différente mais…Tout ça, ce n'était que des conneries hein ? _»

« _Tout ça quoi ?_ » Je ne pouvais empêcher ma voix de trembler ni mes larmes de couler.

« _Tout ce que tu m'as dit, que tu croyais en moi, que j'avais du talent, que tu n'arrivais pas à croire que je m'intéresse à toi….Que tu m'aimais_. » Je pouvais sentir la colère dans ses paroles, mais la dernière laissait plutôt entendre de la déception et de la douleur.

« _Non, j'ai toujours pensé ce que je t'ai dit…Je t'aime, vraiment !_ »

« _Oui, c'est vrai que tu penses toujours ce que tu dis hein ! Comme tu penses que mon jeu d'acteur est nul et que…_ »

« _Non, je n'ai jamais pensé ça ! Seulement…_ »

« _Seulement quoi ? Tu m'as rencontré et tu t'es dit que c'était un bon moyen pour te faire connaître ? Même si pour ça, tu devais te taper un mec que tu méprises ?_ »

« _Non, écoute, laisse moi t'expliquer ! _»

« _Il n'y a rien à expliquer, Élisa, j'espère que tu en as bien profité !_ » Il finit de se rhabiller et se dirigea vers la porte. Je devais le retenir avant qu'il ne la franchisse, car une fois qu'il serait sorti, il serait trop tard.

« _Rob, s'il te plait, reste, je peux…_ » J'avais presque crié mais je m'en foutais totalement de perdre ma dignité. C'était lui que je ne voulais pas perdre. J'attrapai son bras mais il détacha ma main sans difficultés. Il leva les yeux au ciel et souffla un coup. Il tourna enfin la tête vers moi mais son regard se perdit au dessus de ma tête.

« _Écoute Élisa, je …J'ai cru réellement que tu m'aimais, que tu étais différente des autres, que ce n'étais pas ma célébrité qui t'attirait en moi mais en fait, je constate que je me suis trompé et ça fait mal. Je…c'est fini Élisa, ton quart d'heure de célébrité est terminé !_ »

« _Non, tu ne peux pas…Je ne veux pas que ce soit fini, laisse moi au moins…_ »

« _Non. Nous deux, c'est terminé, même si je commence à comprendre que pour toi, il n'y a jamais eu de nous deux !_ » Il m'avait craché sa dernière phrase au visage. Il ne me jeta même pas un dernier regard avant de partir. Je n'avais pas la force de lui courir après, mes jambes ne me soutinrent plus et je m'écroulai dans mon couloir en pleurant. Au bout de cinq minutes, j'entendis la porte de chez Jeff s'ouvrir et ce dernier se précipita vers moi. Il me demanda ce qu'il se passait, mais je ne pus que continuer à pleurer sur son épaule, incapable de parler.

* * *

_Oui, je sais, je suis une méchante sans coeur et sans pitié aucune ! _

_Merci merci merci à Nouvellesromans, scarlet-rose, EMMA555, aleex16, Bababbou Cullen, chartelle, buzinette, Carice, mamoure21, ZsaZsaZsu1986, anneculen69 et Lili36, vos encouragements me font toujours autant plaisir et me motivent à rester éveillée jusqu'à 3h30 du mat' pour terminer ce chapitre... Merci d'être là, très sincèrement ^^_

_Je fais mon habituel appel du clavier à toutes les pas gentilles qui ne me laissent pas de reviews...Prouvez moi que vous voulez que cette histoire se termine bien ^^ YES YOU CAN !_

_Je ne sais pas pour quand sera le prochain chapitre mais, au plus j'ai de reviews, au plus je suis motivée...Oui, je sais, je fais du chantage, mais il est tard et mes mauvais côtés ressortent la nuit ;-)_


	24. Chapter 24 Going Under

**Chapitre 24**** Going Under**

_I'm going under  
drowind in you  
I'm falling forever  
I've got to break through_

_**Evanescence**_

J'étais dévastée. Ravagée. Anéantie. Détruite. Engloutie dans des ténèbres dont je ne pouvais pas m'échapper. Les trois semaines qui me restaient à passer à New York, je les passais dans mon lit ou dans mon canapé. Je m'étais noyée dans ma douleur, alors que Jeff montait des plans plus improbables les uns que les autres pour essayer d'approcher Rob et de lui expliquer la situation. Malheureusement, il ne trouva aucune solution. Bien évidemment, il avait essayé de le joindre, par téléphone, par fax, par mails. Il n'eu aucune réponses et moi, à chaque fois, je reprenais espoir même si je savais que rien ne marcherait. Quand Jeff appela pour la millième fois le Four Seasons le jour qui précédait mon retour à Paris, on lui dit que Rob était parti de sa chambre. Jeff vérifia sur internet et apprit que le tournage du film de Tarantino venait de débuter. Le lieu était tenu secret et puis, de toute façon, je n'avais plus le temps pour me lancer à sa recherche. Mes valises étaient faites, j'avais d'ailleurs du aller courir en acheter quatre autres pour pouvoir tout ramener chez moi. Il ne me restait plus que le strict nécessaire et demain après midi, mon escapade newyorkaise prendrait définitivement fin. Jeff et Liam qui, apparemment, s'était installé chez Jeff pour une durée indéterminée, avaient tous les deux été adorables, passant régulièrement me voir et vérifier mon évolution en morte vivante. Je passai ma dernière matinée à regarder les photos qu'on avait prises de nous à l'avant première. J'étais heureuse, souriante. Est-ce que lui aussi regardait ces photos ? Avait-il autant de mal que moi à se remettre de cette rupture ? Ou est ce qu'il m'avait déjà oubliée ? Mais comment pouvait-il croire que seule sa célébrité m'intéressait chez lui ? Comment aurais je pu faire semblant à chaque fois que j'avais été avec lui ? Comment aurais je pu rester avec lui si je ne l'aimais pas ? Ses dernières paroles me revenaient sans cesse en tête, ravivant des images que j'aurais aimé pouvoir faire disparaître de ma mémoire. Je cliquai comme une forcenée sur ma souris, faisant défiler les photos à un rythme effréné. Je n'arrêtais pas de pleurer, les larmes mouillant le filtre de ma cigarette. Chaque photo était un coup de poignard en plein cœur que je m'infligeais, mais j'étais incapable de résister à voir et revoir ces photos. Nos photos. La colère s'empara soudain de moi. Il ne m'avait même pas laissé le temps de m'expliquer. Il n'avait pas pris la peine d'écouter ce que je voulais lui dire. Il était parti comme ça. Sans un mot. Il s'était fié aux apparences, lui qui m'assurait qu'il se méfiait toujours de ces dernières. Il avait écouté les rumeurs, alors qu'il savait que la vérité ne s'y trouvait pas forcément. Je fermai la page, éteignis ma cigarette en l'écrasant rageusement dans le cendrier et me levais. Je n'allais pas me laisser abattre par ça. Jeff arriva à ce moment là et me trouva en train de faire les cents pas de mon salon à ma cuisine.

« _Euh…Élisa ? Ma chérie ? Ca va ?_ » Il aurait trouvé un kangourou faisant un pogo dans son salon qu'il aurait eu l'air moins étonné.

« _Oui, très bien, mieux que jamais d'ailleurs si tu veux tout savoir ! _» J'allumai la dernière cigarette de mon paquet. Il était à peine 11h30, je l'avais acheté hier soir. Fallait vraiment que je me calme avec la nicotine moi !

« _Bien, c'est…heu...Génial ? _»

« _Oui, c'est génial ! Je ne vois pas pourquoi je gâcherai ma vie pour un connard d'acteur à la con qui pense que je suis une salope carriériste uniquement attirée par sa putain de célébrité !_ »

« _Heu...Oui... mais, tu te rends compte que tu ne penses absolument pas un mot de ce que tu viens de dire là ? _»

« _Oui…je sais…_ » Ca y est, le retour des larmes, 156e épisode. « _Mais, il faut que j'arrive à surmonter ça non ? Même si je dois l'insulter…Mais…Oooh Jeff, il me manque c'est affreux, je …je voulais pas que ça se termine comme ça ! Je voulais que …En fait, je sais pas ce que je voulais. Mais surement pas que ça se termine comme ça avec lui._ »

« _Écoute, je suis certain qu'à l'heure actuelle, il réalise qu'il s'est trompé et qu'il regrette déjà. Tu vas voir, il va bientôt te donner de ses nouvelles ! _»

« _Jeff, je pars demain ! Il est trop tard ! J'aurais du t'écouter, j'aurais du lui en parler, si je l'avais fait, j'aurais pu tout lui expliquer mais…je dois me rendre à l'évidence. C'est fini._ »

« _Je suis vraiment désolé pour toi...je me doute que ça doit être difficile...Mais tu verras, d'ici quelque temps..._ »

« _Oui, d'ici quelques temps, je me souviendrais de tout ça comme un merveilleux moment. En fait, c'était un merveilleux moment. Je n'avais plus été aussi heureuse avec quelqu'un depuis…Je sais pas si j'ai déjà été aussi heureuse avec quelqu'un en fait !_ »

« _Tu_ _vas t'en remettre non ? Je veux dire, pas tout de suite, mais…Ca va passer non ?_ »

« _Est-ce que j'ai vraiment le choix ?_ » Il eu un sourire triste et m'enlaça.

« _Non. Je ne pense pas. C'est à lui de décider maintenant._ »

« _Autrement dit, plus d'espoirs quoi !_ »

« _J'ai pas dit ça non plus !_ » je me reculai et le fixai, essayant de sourire et ne parvenant qu'à grimacer « _Ouais bon, ok, effectivement, c'est mal parti…Mais on sait jamais non ?_ »

« _Oui, on sait jamais comme tu dis…Même si je doute vraiment qu'il vienne m'attendre à l'aéroport en me disant qu'il veut bien m'écouter…C'est foutu, Jeff, c'est tout. Je devrais vivre avec…_ »

« _Soit pas si défaitiste voyons…_ »

« _Je suis pas défaitiste, je suis réaliste ! Et puis, est ce que ça aurais réellement pu marcher entre nous ? Je veux dire…Est-ce qu'on aurait pu continuer comme ça éternellement ?_ »

« _J'en sais rien Élisa, j'en sais rien mais bon, comme il s'est barré…_ » Je le regardais, totalement interloquée. Se rendant compte de ce qu'il venait de me dire, il essaya de se rattraper. « _Oui, enfin, je veux dire, que…bon, il n'est plus…et toi…enfin…tu vois…_ » Devant sa mine déconfite, j'éclatai de rire. C'était trop bon. De le voir, lui si sérieux, ayant toujours le mot juste et s'exprimant habituellement avec la plus grande aisance, essayer de trouver une explication convaincante…Pour une fois, les larmes qui coulaient sur mes joues étaient dues à mon rire et pas à ma tristesse.

« _T'inquiète Jeff, j'ai compris. Mais…t'es trop drôle comme ça !_ »

« _Ben au moins, je te fais rire, c'est déjà ça ! Bon, écoute, c'est ton dernier jour ici, il est midi et demi, qu'est ce que tu dirais d'aller faire un dernier tour en ma compagnie, dans la plus belle ville du monde et puis, on ira passer la soirée chez Jimmy avec Liam ?_ »

« _Je sais pas…J'ai pas envie de retomber sur un truc qui me fera penser à lui et…_ »

« _On évitera Central Park, promis mais Élisa, après, moi je te verrais plus et… _» Oh…Mon…Dieu ! Je réalisais soudainement qu'effectivement dans deux jours, Jeff ne serait plus mon voisin. Qu'il ne serait plus là quand j'avais besoin de parler à quelqu'un. Qu'il ne serait plus là pour m'aider à trouver la tenue idéale pour une soirée. Que je ne l'entendrai plus critiquer les pétasses qui paradaient sur la cinquième avenue en toisant tout le monde de haut. Qu'il ne serait tout simplement plus là. Les larmes d'Élisa, 368e, moteur, on tourne…

« _Oh, ma chérie qu'est ce qui se passe ?_ »

« _Tu…Tu…seras….Plus…là…à Paris…Je veux pas y retourner Jeff, je veux pas te quitter moi_ ! »

« _Oh…Ben, moi non plus, j'ai pas envie que tu partes mais…on n'a pas vraiment le choix non ? Et puis, on se parlera via internet et puis, je viendrai te voir, j'ai toujours eu envie de découvrir Paris._ » Il me prit dans ses bras et nous restâmes ainsi un long moment. En fait, je crois qu'on aurait pu rester encore plus longtemps dans cette position si Liam n'était pas venu frapper à ma porte pour savoir si je n'avais pas vu Jeff.

Jeff et moi, nous nous promîmes de ne plus pleurer jusqu'à demain à l'aéroport où, là, il ne fallait même pas essayer de me convaincre de me retenir. J'allais pleurer, que Rob soit là ou pas. Jeff allait me manquer. De voisin de palier, il était devenu un ami, amitié renforcée par le fait que je ne connaissais que lui ou presque à New York et que tous les jours où je n'avais pas été avec Rob, j'avais été avec lui.

Je suivi donc le programme de Jeff à la lettre sauf que Liam nous accompagna du début à la fin. Sa présence m'avait d'abord énervée car j voulais être seule avec Jeff pour cette dernière journée en sa compagnie mais finalement, comme nous devions lui expliquer le pourquoi du comment à chaque fois que l'un de nous deux s'arrêtait et éclatait de rire, j'arrivais à penser à autre chose qu'à Rob. Après tout, peut être cela serait il plus facile à oublier que prévu.

_**POV Rob**_

« _Mais t'es vraiment un gros con !_ » Tom venait de me rejoindre pour trois jours sur le tournage du film de Tarantino et je venais de finir de tout lui expliquer. Sa réaction ne m'étonnait pas. Ca faisait trois semaines que je me disais la même chose mais ne sachant pas comment faire pour y remédier.

« _Je te remercie Tom, ça fait toujours plaisir à entendre !_ »

« _Tu veux que je te dise quoi ? Que tu as eu raison ? Que tu as bien fait de partir sans l'écouter ? Que cette fille à pu passer autant de temps avec toi et te mépriser ? Que c'est juste ta célébrité qui l'intéressait alors qu'elle a accepté de rester cloitrée chez elle pour te voir ? Qu'elle ne pensait pas ce qu'elle t'a dit quand…_ »

« _STOP ! J'ai compris, c'est bon…Mais qu'est ce que tu veux que je fasse ? Que je me ramène chez elle, que je frappe à sa porte et que je lui dise que je regrette et que, maintenant, je veux bien l'écouter ? On n'est pas dans la mélodie du bonheur ici, c'est la vraie vie, Tom et…_ »

« _Et t'es qu'un gros couillon voilà tout ! T'as peur de quoi au juste ? C'est pas la première qui t'enverrait te faire voir ailleurs non ? _»

« _Non mais, elle, c'est…_ »

« _Oh, j'y crois pas ! T'es amoureux toi ! Me dis pas le contraire, je te connais ! Quand tu foires avec une fille, c'est que tu l'aimes !_ »

« _Oui, je crois, je sais plus en fait. Pourquoi elle ne m'en a pas parlé ? Si elle ne pensait pas ce qu'elle a écrit, pourquoi elle ne me l'a pas dit ?_ »

« _Ah ben oui, tiens, je vois bien le truc : oh Rob, au fait, il ya quelques années, j'ai écris un papier sur toi où je t'ai descendu en flèche. Tu m'en veux pas hein mon lapin ? Bon, on va se manger une glace ? Rob, t'es con ou quoi ? Elle t'aurait lâché ça et toi, tu veux me faire croire que tu aurais réagi avec le sourire ? Déjà que, quand elle s'est tirée la deuxième fois, t'as réagi en te tapant l'autre pouff' là, c'est bon quoi !_ » C'est ça que j'aime chez lui, sa délicatesse !

« _De toutes façons, il est trop tard non ?_ »

« _Non !_ » Mais il est bouché lui ou quoi ?

« _Comment ça non ?_ »

« _Demain tu ne tournes pas hein ? Ben, demain toi et moi, on va à New York !_ »

« _Tu te fous de moi ?_ » Malgré tout, je ne pouvais empêcher l'espoir de revenir en moi.

« _Non mon ami, je ne me fous pas de toi, loin de moi l'idée de me foutre de la gueule de mon meilleur pote ! Même si c'est déjà arrivé !_ » Rajouta t-il en voyant mon air sceptique « _mais là, j'ai jamais été aussi sérieux de toute ma vie !_ » Je ne pouvais pas faire ça ! Qu'est ce que j'allais lui dire ? Que je regrettais ? Que je n'aurais pas du partir comme ça ? _« Arrête de te casser la tête, tu verras bien ce que tu lui diras quand elle sera devant toi ! Tiens, le mec qui s'agite comme un con là, c'est pas après toi qu'il en a ?_ »

« _Tom, le con comme tu dis, c'est l'assistant de Quentin !_ »

«_ Ouais et alors ? Il a l'air d'un con quand même ! _» Je regardai Ben sauter et agiter ses bras dans notre direction

« _T'as pas tort que ce coup là, c'est vrai qu'il a l'air con ! _» Tom éclata de rire et me donna une tape sur l'épaule.

« _Va bosser alors et demain matin, direction New York mon pote ! _»

Heureusement pour nous, et surtout pour moi, nous tournions les extérieurs et Quentin, pour plus de crédibilité avait voulu tourner dans la ville où se déroulait le film, c'est-à-dire Boston. A huit heures du matin, il vint frapper à ma porte, et comme je n'avais pas dormi, je lui ouvris immédiatement.

« _Alors, t'es prêt ?_ »

« _Non, je pense pas_ »

« _Ok, alors on y va ! _» Est-ce qu'une fois dans sa vie, il pourrait m'écouter ?

« _T'as pas bien entendu ou quoi ?_ »

« _Si j'ai entendu, t'es pas prêt. Mais comme tu ne le seras jamais, autant y aller maintenant ! Je conduis d'abord, le temps que tu reprennes tes esprits et puis, tu reprends le volant ! _»

« _T'es au courant qu'en cinq heures, on sera à New York ? _»

« _Oui, mais j'ai horreur de conduire là bas, c'est tout ! Allez, on y va ou on reste planté là comme des andouilles ?_ »

« _Est-ce que j'ai seulement le choix ?_ »

« _Évidemment que t'as le choix ! Tu peux choisir de ne plus jamais la revoir, de ne plus jamais la faire rire, de ne plus jamais la serre dans tes bras, de ne plus jamais la faire…_ »

« _Ok, c'est bon, on y va !_ »

J'avais déjà réfléchi pendant cinq heures à ce que j'allais bien pouvoir lui dire une fois devant elle et j'eu encore le temps d'y penser pendant que Tom, qui avait finalement gardé le volant, essayait de trouver une place. Il s'apprêtait à se garer à un endroit où nous étions surs de retrouver la voiture à la fourrière, quand un taxi partit juste devant l'immeuble d'Élisa. Tom réussit à se garer sans emboutir la voiture qui se trouvait devant nous et avant qu'il ait coupé le moteur, j'ouvris ma portière et entrai dans le hall. Jack me fit un petit signe de la main auquel je répondis à peine et comme l'ascenseur n'arrivait pas assez vite, je pris les escaliers. Une fois arrivé au troisième, je n'en pouvais plus. Fallait vraiment que j'arrête de fumer si je voulais pouvoir encore grimper plus de cinquante marches en courant sans être proche de l'arrêt cardiaque ! Je poussai la porte et tombai sur Tom qui me regardait d'un air navré en sifflotant.

« _Quand est ce que tu comprendras que c'est plus simple d'attendre deux secondes plutôt que de se crever à courir ?_ »

« _Laisse moi d'abord mourir et puis on en reparle tu veux ? _»

« _C'est quelle porte ?_ »

« _Celle là _» J'indiquai l'appartement d'Élisa, prenant pleinement conscience que tout allait se jouer maintenant. Soit elle accepterait de me parler, soit elle me claquait la porte au nez et je dois admettre que je l'aurais mérité. Je soufflai une fois, essayant de gérer mon stress mais il faut croire qu'il m'était plus simple de jouer les psychopathes déjanté accro aux amphétamines que d'oser frapper sur une porte. Tom soupira et frappa à ma place. Après quelques secondes, il recommença. Une fois. Deux fois. Trois fois. J'essayai même chez Jeff mais là aussi, personne ne répondit.

« _Ils sont peut être sortis, ils sont copains non ?_ »

« _Ou alors, ils ne veulent pas m'ouvrir ni l'un ni l'autre ! _»

« _Arrête ta parano ma poule, on n'a qu'à attendre ici, ils vont bien sortir ou rentrer non ?_ »

« _On aura pas l'air un peu con à attendre là ? _»

« _Ben, toi, tu l'as déjà fait et moi, pour l'instant, j'ai que ça à faire, alors, je veux bien t'offrir ma compagnie !_ »

« _Tu_ _vas te foutre de moi jusqu'à ce qu'ils arrivent quoi ?_ »

« _T'as tout compris !_ » Génial !

Après deux heures d'attente, les portes de l'ascenseur s'ouvrirent enfin et mon cœur s'arrêta de battre.

_**POV Élisa**_

Le lendemain, c'est en compagnie d'une gueule de bois comme je n'en avais jamais eue que je me réveillais. Et encore, c'est parce qu'on frappait à ma porte que j'arrivais à émerger de mon sommeil. C'est avec une tête de déterrée que j'ouvris la porte et tombais sur Liam, qui lui, n'avait pas souffert de l'abus d'alcool.

« _Hey ! Élisa ! Comment ça va ?_ »

« _Tu pourrais, s'il te plait, arrêter de hurler ? _»

« _Ah ! Je vois que Jeff n'est pas le seul à avoir du mal ce matin...Enfin, ce midi plutôt !_ »

« _C'est pas parce que toi tu n'as rien que…Attends…Midi ? MIDI ??? Putain ! IL EST MIDI ???_ »

« _Ben…euh…oui…_ » Sa voix n'était plus qu'un murmure.

« _Bordel de merde, je suis super à la bourre, mon vol décolle dans trois heures et Oh mon dieu, je vais le rater, c'est clair ! _»

« _Mais non, va prendre une douche, je te commande un taxi, je t'apportais des croissants mais on les mangera dans la voiture. Bon, je vais réveiller Jeff et on se rejoint dans une demi-heure, ok ? _» Une demi-heure ??? Mais j'y arriverais jamais !

« _Euh…OK ! A tout de suite !_ » Je cru lui avoir fait mal en lui claquant la porte au nez mais je n'ouvris pas pour vérifier. Alors que j'entamais ma transformation en Taz des Looney Tunes, j'entendis vaguement Jeff hurler et jurer dans tout son appart et éclatai de rire sous ma douche en reconnaissant les cris d'un homme qui vient de se cogner le pied contre son lit.

Contrairement à ce que j'avais cru, nous arrivâmes à nous retrouver une demi-heure plus tard dans le couloir. Devant l'amoncellement de mes bagages, Liam poussa un soupir, Jeff lui n'y jeta même pas un regard, se contentant de bailler et lâchant qu'il allait demander de l'aide à Jack. Un quart d'heure après, trois mois de ma vie se retrouvait dans le coffre d'un yellow cab et après avoir jeté un dernier regard sur ce qui avait été MON immeuble ces trois mois écoulés, nous nous dirigeâmes vers JFK.

Je cru que le service d'ordre allait devoir me détacher par la force de Jeff car j'étais incapable de lâcher sa main. Liam nous regardait, hésitant entre s'éloigner de nous et essayer de nous consoler. Il fit un compromis en nous tapotant le dos tout en regardant ailleurs, comme s'il ne nous connaissait pas et se retrouvait là par hasard. Je ne pus ignorer le dernier appel pour mon vol et c'est en larmes que je rejoignis l'embarcation.

Une fois installée dans l'avion, de nouveau en classe éco mais sans voisins désagréables, j'essayai de reprendre contenance mais restait néanmoins comme anesthésiée, totalement indifférente à ce qu'il se passait autour de moi et n'étreignant même pas les accoudoirs au moment du décollage.

_**POV Rob**_

Jeff en sortit, accompagne du mec qu'il avait rencontré à L.A. En nous voyant nous relever, il eu d'abord l'air surpris mais je ne pus saisir sa deuxième expression. Est-ce qu'il allait seulement accepter de me parler ?

« _Jeff…salut !_ »

« _Rob ! Je…je m'attendais pas à te voir ici !_ »

« _Je dois t'avouer que moi non plus !_ » Mais où est Élisa bordel ? « _Tu…Tu dois te douter de la raison qui m'amène ici non ?_ »

« _Euh, je crois qu'il vaut mieux que vous entriez chez moi les gars._ »

« _Jeff, avant, tu…tu sais où est Élisa ? Je voudrais lui parler !_ »

« _Euh, oui, ça je sais où elle est mais pour lui parler… _»

« _Écoute, je sais que je me suis conduit comme un abruti mais j'y ai réfléchi et je crois que j'ai fait une connerie et je voudrais vraiment qu'elle comprenne que j'ai fait une erreur et que j'aurais du l'écouter et pas partir mais j'ai tellement l'habitude que…enfin, tu vois quoi, avec les filles, tout ça…_ » Rob mon vieux, si t'espère le convaincre avec ça, t'es mal parti mon vieux !

« _Rob, tu comprend pas, c'est pas que je ne veux pas que tu lui parles mais, on revient de l'aéroport et…_ »

« _Alors dis moi où elle est, je veux l'entendre, son explication, je te jure que je l'écouterai jusqu'au bout mais dis moi où…_ »

« _Rob, c'est toi qui est bouché là ! _» Tom, on t'a pas sonné

« _Comment ça, je suis bouché ? J'ai entendu mais je veux qu'il me dise où… _» L'aéroport. Élisa. Non, elle ne peut pas être… « _Partie ?_ »

« _Son avion vient de décoller. Je suis désolé_ » je m'appuyai sur le mur et fermai les yeux. Donc, voilà. C'était bel et bien fini. Parce que j'avais été trop con, trop fier. « _Venez, je vais nous faire un café._ » Jeff ouvrait déjà sa porte, son copain et Tom lui emboitant le pas. Voyant que je ne suivais pas, Tom se retourna vers moi et me fis signe de le suivre.

« _Allez, viens, on va voir s'il y a pas moyen de…_ »

« _Non, Tom, j'ai merdé. C'est fini. Définitivement cette fois ci !_ »

* * *

_Oui, je sais, l'intensité dramatique est terrible ^^ Petite question : Pour les POV Rob, est ce que ça fait "pensées de mec" ou est ce que je suis définitivement une fille qui n'y comprendra jamais rien ? Et rassurez vous, au contraire de ce que pense Rob le pov'chouchou, c'est loin d'être fini ^^_

_Comme d'habitude, un méga merci à mes courageuses revieweuses , vous avez fait un carton sur ce coup là, j'ai jamais eu autant de reviews sur un chapitre ! Alors, dans le désordre, merci à chartelle, EMMA555, twilight007, Lina, eragon-tome3-alternatif, scarlet-rose, nattie black, aude 77, Isis, Carice, Bababbou Cullen, mimily, Joannie01, Nouvellesromans, lilie, ines, emmi, annecullen69 et TiXXit !_

_Merci à celles/ceux qui m'ont ajoutée en alet, mais qui, vilain(e)s qu'ils sont ne me laissent pas encore d ereviews...Vous avez pas encore compris que j'adorais ça ? Et qu'en plus, grâce à ça, quand je rentre du boulot éreintée par une dure journée de labeur, je retrouve une patate d'enfer grâce à vous ? alors, YES YOU CAN, lâchez vos coms comme disent les moins de 15 ans ;-)_

_Prochain chapitre pour je sais pas quand mais très vite, je vous l'assure ^^_


	25. Chapter 25 Don't cry

**Chapitre 25**** Don't cry**

_I'll still be thinking of you  
And the times we had ... baby_

_And please remember that I never lied  
And please remember_

_**Guns N' Roses**_

**POV Élisa**

Je regardais mes amis et ma famille qui me souriaient alors que je remontais l'allée au bras de Jeff. Mon bouquet frémissait légèrement car mes mains tremblaient. Je n'arrivais pas à me convaincre que tout cela était réel. La marche nuptiale de Mendelssohn retentissait dans l'église qui était parfumée par les freesias disposés en bouquet au bout de chaque banc. Il me tournait le dos et j'étais impatiente d'arriver à sa hauteur pour voir son expression. Était il aussi heureux que moi en ce jour ? Les filles d'Eve, de Laurence et de Blandine nous précédaient, jetant des pétales de roses et formant ainsi un tapis épais sur lequel mes talons n'émettaient aucun bruit. Arrivée enfin au bout, je me détachais de l'étreinte de Jeff et pris la main qu'il me tendait. Relevant enfin les yeux, je le vis. Fred…Fred ? FRED !!! J'ouvris les yeux et retint à grande peine le cri qui menaçait de sortir de ma bouche. Je regardai autour de moi et constatai que j'étais toujours dans l'avion. Je reposai ma tête sur le dossier et inspirais profondément. Si même dans mes rêves, il venait me gâcher la vie, je n'avais plus qu'une seule chose à faire : devenir insomniaque !

**POV Rob**

Assis sur le canapé de Jeff, je les écoutais tous les trois discuter de la meilleure manière de retrouver Élisa. Jeff n'avait que son adresse mail du boulot, car elle avait totalement oublié de lui donner ses coordonnées. C'était bien elle ça ! Passant mes mains dans mes cheveux, je m'affalais dans le canapé. Pourquoi est ce que j'étais parti ? Est-ce que je n'aurais pas pu chercher à la revoir plus tôt ? J'avais encore eu une semaine avant de partir à Boston. J'aurais très bien pu répondre aux messages que Jeff me laissait. Je n'aurais jamais du demander à la réception de les bloquer. Mais ça ne venait pas d'Élisa directement. Je pensais vraiment à ce moment là qu'elle n'en avait qu'à ma célébrité. Mais maintenant, avec le récit que Jeff venait de nous faire, je n'avais plus aucun doute. Malheureusement, il était trop tard.

« _Arrête de faire cette tête, on va bien trouver un moyen !_ » Tom l'éternel optimiste !

« _C'est ça oui ! Tout ce que vous avez trouvé pour l'instant, c'est de faire un saut à Paris pour aller la trouver à son travail. Alors, hein…_ »

« _Ben c'est toujours mieux que rien non ?_ » Je crois que je viens de vexer Liam, c'était son idée après tout…

« _Désolé Liam, mais je me vois mal aller là et me ramener devant son bureau, la bouche en cœur en lui disant que je suis près à l'écouter !_ »

« _Mouais, c'est vrai que vu sous cet angle…_ » Le point positif chez lui, c'est qu'il se vexe pas longtemps !

_« Et puis, vous oubliez un léger détail, c'est que je suis en plein tournage là, j'en ai encore pour 5 semaines. Je ne peux pas me permettre de quitter le pays !_ »

« _C'est pas parce que tu pars deux jours qu'ils vont te virer non ?_ »

« _Ben oui, je vais faire ça, je me ramène chez elle, je lui demande pardon, elle fait la même chose et puis quoi ? Je me tire parce que mon avion m'attend ?_ »

« _Pas la peine d'être agressif, nous au moins on essaye de trouver une solution ! _»

« _Oui mais trouvez en une bonne alors !_ »

« _Rob, joue pas au con avec moi, Jeff et Liam sont déjà assez sympas pour essayer de nous aider alors, demande pardon et réfléchis !_ » Mais il se prend pour ma mère ou quoi ?

« …. »

« _Rob…Joue pas au con !_ »

« _Ok, désolé les gars mais … Bon…enfin, vous savez quoi !_ »

« _Non, je sais pas mais on va faire comme si !_ » Jeff sourit et me donna une tape sur l'épaule.

« _Bon, ok, et après le tournage, qu'est ce qui t'empêche d'aller la retrouver ?_ »

« _Je dois faire la promo du mon dernier film et je peux pas me permettre de les planter là, c'est un petit film avec peu de budget et…_ »

« _Et je sais !_ » Jeff se levait, me regardant avec un grand sourire. « _J'ai trouvé la solution, celle qui va te permettre de la revoir sans devoir t'encourir juste après !_ »

Tom et Liam le regardèrent, pleins d'espoir et moi, je me demandais seulement ce qu'il avait encore bien pu imaginer…

**POV Élisa**

Quand Ellen était venue me chercher à l'aéroport, je lui avais demandé de ne me poser aucune question mais qu'elle pouvait demander aux filles de passer chez moi ce soir pour une réunion d'urgence, comme ça, je leur expliquerai tout une seule fois. Je voulais oublier tout ça au plus vite et je n'étais pas maso au point de vouloir expliquer ma rupture avec Rob une dizaine de fois. Je n'ais pas dormi dans l'avion et seuls mes nerfs me permettaient de tenir le coup. Mais à chaque fois que j'avais fermé les yeux, c'était son visage que je voyais. Pour en rajouter une couche, le film qui était passé en premier sur mon vol était, devinez quoi ? New Moon, bien évidemment. Je le connaissais par cœur, donc je n'avais pas besoin du casque pour les dialogues. Je fermai les yeux, je voyais Rob. Je les gardais ouverts, je voyais Rob. Malgré tout, j'avais une toute petite chance, mon siège était coté hublot. J'avais donc passé deux heures à regarder les nuages, pendant que ma voisine soupirait toutes les trente secondes. Si Dieu existe, il est quelque fois d'un cynisme à faire peur.

Les filles étaient toutes venues, dans ces cas là, on s'était jurées de tout lâcher pour celle qui en avait besoin. Pour une fois, Solenne n'était pas la seule à avoir apporté de l'alcool et je dois avouer qu'au dixième Mojito, j'alternais entre les larmes et les fous rires. Je leur avais tout expliqué, n'omettant aucuns détails, sauf les plus intimes. Ceux là, je les gardais pour moi, voulant être la seule à savoir à quel point ses mains étaient douces sur ma peau, à quel point il pouvait arriver à faire monter le désir d'un seul regard, à quel point il…STTTTOOOOPPP ! Élisa, arrête, pense à ta santé mentale !.

« _Bon, c'est pas tout ça mais tu vas faire quoi maintenant ? _» Eve me posait cette question pour la vingtième fois et pour la vingtième fois, je lui répondis que je n'en savais rien.

« _Ouais bon, mais t'as bien une idée non ?_ » Blandine était persuadée que ça ne pouvait pas se termine comme ça et Jacqueline l'approuva tout en se resservant un verre.

« _Ben_ _oui, doit y avoir un… truc là…allez… _» Le Mojito royal ne faisait pas que du bien à Laurence. « _Ouais, enfin, je sais plus…Mais doit y avoir quelque chose !_ »

« _Ouaaaaiiiiis _» Solenne et Ellen, complètement bourrées, levèrent leurs verres dans un bel ensemble et en renversèrent la moitié toutes les deux. Mon cerveau, noyé dans un brouillard alcoolisé, enregistra quand même que je devrais dire adieu à ma journée de repos de demain et que je serais bonne pour faire le ménage. Je tentais de me lever, retombais une première fois dans le fauteuil. La troisième tentative fut la bonne.

« _Les filles, s'il vous plait…_ » Pas facile d'avoir l'air sérieuse avec quatre grammes ! « _Déjà…Je voudrais vous dire…Merci d'être là ce soir !_ »

« _Tu comptes chanter ? Parce que si c'est le cas, je me tire !_ » Merci Ellen !

_« Non, mais arrête toi ! Non, franchement, je vous adore, je sais pas comment j'aurais pu faire ce soir sans vous !_ »

« _Mais nous aussi on t'adore_ » Blandine était la seule qui arrivait à parler de façon compréhensible. Les autres se contentant de lever leur verre dans ma direction ou vers une de mes plantes pour Solenne.

Le lendemain, j'avais dépassé le stade du mal de crâne. J'avais l'impression que ma vision avait deux secondes de retard à chaque fois que je tournais la tête. J'avais mal partout parce que je m'étais couchée encore habillée et en me laissant tomber sur mon lit. J'avais dormi quatorze heures dans la même position, mon bras en dessous de moi. J'arrivais même à croire que je ne saurais plus jamais me servir de mon bras droit tellement il était ankylosé. Je restais sous la douche jusqu'à ce que l'eau devenue froide m'en chasse. La vue de mon salon m'épouvanta, où que je regarde, c'était soit des cadavres de bouteilles, soit des verres, soit des cendriers remplis à ras bords, ce qui expliquait l'odeur qui régnait dans la pièce. J'avais beaucoup trop fumé hier et je n'avais pas besoin de nicotine pour l'instant. Je regagnai ma chambre, m'habillai et sortis acheter de quoi manger, espérant ainsi trouver le courage pour me mettre à nettoyer le bordel qui régnait chez moi.

En remontant les escaliers, je m'arrêtais devant la porte d'Ellen, et après avoir entendu le son de la radio, je frappai à la porte. Je lui avais acheté des croissants, et je ne voulais pas rentrer tout de suite chez moi, craignant de ne pas pouvoir manger si l'odeur ne s'était pas dissipée malgré mes fenêtres grandes ouvertes.

« _Non mais t'as vu l'heure ?_ » Ellen venait de m'ouvrir sa porte et était dans un état encore pire que le mien.

« _Oui, bonjour, moi aussi, j'ai mal aux cheveux ! Mais je t'ai apporté des croissants !_ »

« _Bon, je crois que je peux faire du café. Tu manges avec moi ?_ »

« _Faut pas me le dire deux fois !_ » Je rentrai chez elle, enlevais ma veste et me dirigeais vers la cuisine. « _Mon appart ressemble au Mordor !_ »

« _Si jamais tu vois Légolas, dis lui de passer chez moi ! _»

_« J'y manquerais pas ! Je pensais quand même pas me retrouver dans cet état seulement quelques heures après mon retour ici ! _»

« _Bah, ça pouvait pas te faire de mal ! Tu veux qu'on en reparle ? Hier, je sais qu'on t'a peut être pas accordé toute l'attention nécessaire._ »

« _Qu'est ce que tu veux que je te dis ? Ca fait mal, oui. Je vais devoir continuer malgré tout. Je ne le reverrai plus jamais, donc, je peux pas faire grand-chose d'autre !_ »

« _Je ne te savais pas si défaitiste !_ » Moi qui pensai que je n'entendrai plus Jeff ! « _Quoi ? Pourquoi tu souris comme ça ?_ »

« _Rien, c'est juste que tu… Tu me fais penser à mon voisin, Jeff, je t'en ai parlé. _»

« _Ah oui, mon alter ego masculin homo et accro à Armani ?_ »

« _Oui. Mais pour te répondre, c'est pas du défaitisme, c'est juste du réalisme et la distinction est importante. _» Ellen me versa une tasse de café et je m'assis à sa table, déchiquetant un croissant sans en manger un bout.

« _Ben, explique-moi alors, parce que je vois pas très bien la différence là !_ »

« _Comment veux tu que je le revoie ? Je sais même pas où il est maintenant. Si j'étais encore à New York, peut être que j'aurais pu le croiser quand il serait rentré de son tournage, si jamais il n'était pas rentré à Londres. Et puis, peut être qu'après tout, il ne m'aimait pas tant que ça. Enfin, je sais pas. Je suis amoureuse de lui, c'est clair, en dehors du fait que qui il est tu vois ? _»

« _T'as appris à le connaître et c'est vraiment de lui que tu es amoureuse ? Pas de Robert Pattinson, l'acteur qui les fait toutes craquer mais juste de Rob quoi ?_ »

« _Exactement, même si ce n'était pas lui, je l'aimerais quand même, tu comprends ?_ »

« _Malgré l'alcool dans lequel surnage mon cerveau, oui, je crois que je comprend. Mais ça ne change rien à ma question de départ : qu'est ce que tu vas faire maintenant ?_ »

« _Et ma réponse de départ n'a pas changé : Rien ! Que veux tu que je fasse d'autre ? A part essayer de l'oublier et passer à autre chose, je me vois mal essayer de retrouver sa trace, prendre un aller retour Paris-je sais pas où et le forcer à m'écouter. J'ai un peu l'impression que vous oubliez toutes ce détail : il m'a dit qu'il ne voulait plus me voir ! _» Et moi qui m'étais jurée de ne plus pleurer, c'était foutu !

« _Allez, pleure pas ! Je sais bien qu'il t'a dit ça mais…Je trouve ça vraiment très con que votre histoire se termine pour un truc aussi bête et surtout à cause des deux autres empaffés première catégorie ! _»

« _Oui, moi aussi…_ »J'essuyai tant bien que mal mes larmes. « …_C'est juste qu'il n'y a plus rien à faire. J'aurais du lui en parler, j'ai pris le risque de ne pas lui en parler, ça m'est retombé dessus et c'est tout. Fin de l'histoire._ »

« _Ben laisse moi te dire que ton histoire, elle est moche !_ »

« _Toutes les histoires ne se terminent pas par un happy end !_ »

« _Ben ça devrait ! _» J'étais d'accord avec elle mais ça ne changeait rien. J'avais tout foutu en l'air, c'était de ma faute et je devais faire avec.

En arrivant au boulot le lundi suivant, je pris conscience à quel point les choses reprenaient leurs cours normal. Je m'étais levée tôt, déjeuner d'un café et d'une cigarette, comme d'habitude, j'étais partie en retard de chez moi, arrivée essoufflée et rouge à ma station de métro, je m'étais retrouvée collée à un mec qui n'avait plus vu de savon depuis 1995 et j' allumais mon ordinateur, retrouvant avec plaisir le bordel habituel de mon bureau. Bien, première chose, changer le fond d'écran. Si je voulais oublier Rob, je ne pouvais pas l'avoir sous les yeux à chaque fois que j'étais sur mon pc. Je jetai un œil sur les mails que j'avais reçu, vis le nom de Jeff et m'apprêtais à l'ouvrir quand Jacqueline nous appela pour commencer la réunion. Pas le temps pour mon ex voisin, je verrais ça plus tard. Je pris mon reportage et me dirigeais vers la salle de réunion, me demandant ce que Jeff me voulait. Ca ne faisait pas une semaine que j'étais partie, il n'avait pas pu se passer grand-chose. A moins qu'il ne se soit décidé à épouser Liam à Las Vegas…Non, ça pouvait pas être ça ! La réunion dura plus longtemps que prévu car Jacqueline nous annonça que notre groupe était dissous. Pas assez de budget, nous devrions être réaffectées à d'autres services, et nous nous réunirions de nouveau quand ce serait nécessaire. La nouvelle fit l'effet d'une bombe, en dehors du fait que nous travaillions ensemble, nous étions aussi amies et ne plus les voir qu'aux heures des repas me semblait horrible. Jacqueline discuta avec chacune d'entre nous pour savoir où nous aimerions nous retrouver, bien que la décision fût prise. Mais ça nous donnait l'impression d'avoir encore un peu de pouvoir sur notre carrière. Après qu'Eve eut appris qu'elle faisait désormais partie de la rédaction mode, à son plus grand plaisir d'ailleurs, Jacqueline se tourna vers moi. C'était mon tour et je croisais les doigts sous la table. Tout mais pas le cinéma, tout mais pas le cinéma, tout mais pas le cinéma, s'il vous plait, dieu ou je sais pas qui, tout mais pas ça !

« _Élisa, pour toi, ils ont décidé… _» Pas ça, pas ça, pas ça ! « _…Le cinéma, je suis désolée mais vu tes références, ils ne pouvaient pas faire autrement._ » Encore une fois, merci Cinémania !

« _Jacqueline, tu peux pas les laisser me faire ça ! Je vais devoir..._ »

« _Devoir faire ton boulot correctement, oui, et je sais que tu en es capable ! Tu ne dois pas laisser ce qui s'est passé empiéter sur ta vie professionnelle ! Tu n'as pas le choix… A moins que tu ne veuilles nous quitter ?_ » Bon, ok, soit je m'arrache le cœur, soit je n'ai plu de boulot…Génial !

« _Bon, dans ce cas…Mais je ne veux pas m'occuper du prochain Tarantino ! _»

« _Ce n'est plus de mon ressort, faudra que tu voies ça avec Alexandra, c'est elle, ta nouvelle rédactrice en chef. _» Ca, pour faire bonne impression, j'allais commencer fort !

« _Bon les filles, voilà…J'ai été ravie de travailler avec vous. Ca vous arrivera encore mais je sais comment ils fonctionnent au conseil d'administration et pour eux, ponctuellement, ça veut dire jamais._ »

« _Au fait, Jacqueline, tu vas faire quoi toi ? _» Laurence venait de poser la question que je n'avais pas eu le courage de poser.

«_Je…En fait, je vous quitte…_ »

« _Ils t'ont virée ?_ » « _Mais ils sont devenus dingues ou quoi ?_ » « _Ca va pas se passer comme ça !_ » « _S'ils t'ont virée, moi je pars aussi ! _» On était toutes sous le choc. Je dois dire que j'imaginais mon retour un peu moins mouvementé.

« _STOOOOOOOOOP ! On se calme !_ » Elle avait toujours le truc pour nous faire taire ! « _Bon, les filles, ils ne me virent pas, c'est moi qui part. J'ai reçu une offre que je ne peux pas refuser et…voilà. Je ne voulais pas vous lâcher et je ne voulais certainement pas vous l'annoncer comme ça mais ils ne m'ont pas laissé le choix._ »

« _Et c'est quoi cette proposition que tu ne peux pas refuser ?_ » Blandine en avait les larmes aux yeux. Elles avaient commencés en même temps ici.

« _J'ai été engagée chez Vogue._ » le silence qui suivit fut éloquent. Notre magazine n'est pas une vulgaire feuille de chou mais Vogue, effectivement…

« _Toutes mes félicitations Jacqueline. Ils ne savent pas la chance qu'ils ont en t'engageant !_ »

« _Merci Élisa._ »

« _Tu pars quand ?_ » Solenne aussi avait du mal à retenir ses larmes.

« _Il me reste dix jours, histoire de terminer quelques dossiers et de la paperasse et puis, je rendrais mon badge définitivement._ »

« En gros… » Quand Eve et Laurence se regardait en souriant comme ça, ça sentait mauvais ! « _…Il nous reste dix jours pour te préparer une fiesta d'enfer pour ton pot de départ ! Et ce n'est pas une question Jacqueline !_ » Elle avait déjà la bouche ouverte pour tenter de réfréner leurs idées, mais c'était trop tard.

La fête donnée en l'honneur de Jacqueline fut plus que réussie, tout le personnel du magazine avait été invité et c'était le journal qui payait la note. Ils avaient bien voulu accéder à nos demandes vu le nombre de lecteurs que Jacqueline leur avait fait gagné.

Entretemps, j'avais eu le temps de lire le mail que Jeff m'avait envoyé. Liam était styliste et devait se rendre à la semaine de la mode à Paris. Jeff en avait profité pour s'inviter également. Ils descendraient tous les deux au Plaza Athénée. Le choix de l'hôtel me laisse quelque peu dubitative, vu les prix qui y étaient pratiqués, mais bon, Jeff avait les moyens de se le permettre apparemment. Et puis, il avait refusé mon offre de les recevoir chez moi, ce qui, d'un côté, m'arrangeait bien, vu que Jeff m'avait annoncé vouloir, je cite, _« jouer à Carrie Bradshaw à Paris, tu sais, les deux derniers épisodes de la série… _» Je ne tenais pas vraiment à ce que mon appart se transforme en succursale d'Armani.

Mon nouveau boulot me plaisait assez. Bien entendu, ce n'était pas la même ambiance mais j'avais déjà échappé à devoir faire les critiques des nouveautés et j'avais droit à une page complète par mois. J'avais le choix, soit je parlais d'un nouvel acteur ou réalisateur, soit je revenais sur le pourquoi du succès d'un acteur ou réalisateur déjà connu. On se voyait régulièrement avec les autres filles, comme nous ne pouvions pas être toutes là à chaque temps de midi, nous nous donnions rendez vous les unes chez les autres une fois par semaine, histoire de nous raconter nos journées. Ellen se joignait régulièrement à nous et c'était la seule qui arrivait à nous faire parler d'autre chose que de notre boulot. Elles évitaient toutes de parler de Rob, de ses prochains films, ce qui devait être particulièrement dur pour Solenne étant donné que Tarantino était son réalisateur fétiche. Mais son sens de l'amitié l'emportait sur sa passion, ce dont je lui étais reconnaissante. En dehors de ça, j'évitais soigneusement de regarder les couvertures des magazines people et Ellen avait bien voulu mettre une alerte parentale sur tout les sites people ou ayant un rapport même lointain avec Robert Pattinson. Elle avait bien un peu rechigné, trouvant ça tout à fait ridicule mais je lui avais expliqué qu'en cas de rupture, je coupais les ponts avec celui qui était devenu mon ex. Exit les lettres. Bye bye les photos. Ciao les tickets de restaurants. Tout ça valsait dans une boîte planquée dans ma garde robe. Mais là, je ne pouvais pas demander au monde entier de cesser de parler de lui. Bien que l'idée m'ait traversé l'esprit.

Lors d'une de nos réunions hebdomadaire, Ellen leur avait expliqué le coup du contrôle parental et elles s'étaient mises à raconter leurs trucs pour oublier leurs ex. Laurence nous avait expliqué qu'elle, elle changeait de coupe de cheveu. Solenne me pris le bras et s'exclama : « _Ca tombe bien, je dois faire un papier sur un nouveau salon de coiffure qui vient d'ouvrir. C'est, parait il, le nouveau salon à la mode._ »

« _Et alors ? _» Elle veut en venir où ?

« _Ben, je viens de refaire ma colo et j'ai pas envie de changer de couleur, tandis que toi…_ »

« _Moi…_ » J'avais peur de voir où elle voulait en venir.

« _Élisa, tu veux bien faire fonctionner ce qui te sert de cerveau ?_ » Merci Ellen !

« _J'ai bien peur d'avoir déjà compris ! _»

« _Ben quoi, c'est pas une bonne idée ? Reconnais que ta coupe ne ressemble plus à rien depuis quelques temps ! Et puis, une petite couleur, juste des reflets hein…_ » Bah, pourquoi pas effectivement ?

C'est comme ça qu'une semaine avant l'arrivée de Jeff, je passais quatre heures dans ce nouveau salon, de l'aluminium plein la tête et de longues mèches à mes pieds. Solenne m'accompagnait et avait du mal à se retenir de rire devant ma mine déconfite. Ca faisait des années que j'avais les cheveux longs mais Stephen, mon coiffeur attitré en avait décidé autrement. Je sortis de là avec un carré plongeant, mon châtain, qui était selon Stephen, beaucoup trop terne pour moi, avait disparu pour laisser place à une couleur qu'il qualifiait de « _totalement automnale et en accord avec mon moi profond. _» En gros, j'avais les cheveux acajou. Malgré le ton un peu théâtral qui était de mise là bas, je dois reconnaître que j'étais assez satisfaite de l'image qui se reflétait dans le miroir quand il eut enfin terminé.

J'avais dit à Jeff lors d'une de nos trop peu nombreuses communication téléphonique que j'irais le chercher à l'aéroport mais il avait refusé, arguant qu'il ne voulait pas que je me dérange autant pour lui et qu'après tout, il savait quand même commander un taxi à Paris aussi bien qu'à New York. Ne trouvant rien à lui répondre sur le coup, il avait pris mon silence pour accord et m'avais dit que de toute façon, nous nous verrions dans quelques heures. J'avais donc pris un jour de congé pour pouvoir me rendre à son hôtel le plus rapidement possible. Je tournais comme un lion en cage, attendant impatiemment le coup de fil de Jeff ou de Liam qui m'annoncerait qu'ils étaient enfin arrivés. Je n'avais qu'une envie, c'était de le serrer dans mes bras. J'avais l'impression que ça faisait une éternité que je ne l'avais plus vu, alors qu'il n'y avait qu'un mois et demi que j'avais quitté New York. Je m'étais déjà changée douze fois, ne sachant pas quelle tenue Jeff ne critiquerait pas. S'il y avait bien une chose qui ne m'avait pas manquée chez lui, c'était son obsession à ce que tout le monde soit aussi bien fringué que lui. A court d'idée, je me décidais pour un jeans délavé, une chemise blanche et enfilai un court gilet noir sans manche par-dessus. J'enfilai une des mes (trop rares) paires de Manolo achetée à New York. En me regardant dans le miroir, je me dis que la treizième était la bonne. Soit, c'était les vêtements, soit c'était ma nouvelle coiffure, mais je me sentais bien. J'avais perdu les quelques kilos en trop que je me trainais depuis des mois grâce au fabuleux régime post rupture bien connu et à défaut d'être vraiment jolie, je pouvais au moins paraître jolie. Ce qui était déjà pas mal non ?

Vers 14 heures, mon téléphone sonna enfin. Jeff étant dans un état frôlant l'hystérie, Liam pris le relais et m'annonça qu'ils étaient enfin arrivé. Nous nous donnâmes rendez vous dans le hall de l'hôtel et après lui avoir dit que j'arrivais tout de suite, je sortis de chez moi et après avoir descendu les escaliers, je me rendis compte que j'avais oublié mon sac, ma veste et mes clés. Je remontais donc jusque chez moi, fit un rapide coucou à Ellen qui sortait ses poubelles en lui criant que Jeff était arrivé et que je lui raconterai quand je rentrerai. Elle dut se pencher sur la rambarde de l'escalier pour pouvoir me hurler ses dernières recommandations habituelles mais j'en entendis à peine la moitié, trop concentrée sur les marches pour ne pas tomber. Manolo Blahnik n'avait surement pas pensé qu'il pouvait arriver qu'on dévale des escaliers avec ses chaussures aux pieds !

Je pensais prendre le métro jusqu'au Plaza mais comme un taxi passait juste devant moi, je l'arrêtai. J'irai plus vite en voiture qu'en métro et je ne voulais pas envisager la descente dans le métro avec ces chaussures de mort.

Je ne savais pas pourquoi mais une boule de stress se formait dans mon ventre. Pourtant, je n'avais pas de raison d'avoir peur. Ce n'était que Jeff et Liam. Je n'allais pas rencontrer la reine d'Angleterre. Une fois arrivée devant l'hôtel, je me dis que le seul mot capable de le décrire, c'était majestueux. Peut être encore plus que le Four Seasons. Quelque chose de plus…Enfin, je sais quoi mais de plus ! Une célébrité devait y être descendue car une foule impressionnante se pressait près des barrières installées devant l'entrée. Je sortis du taxi, et quand je me retournai vers le chauffeur pour régler la course, je les entendis. Ses fans. Son prénom. Bon, Élisa, calme toi, tu ne vas pas le croiser, souviens toi, il évitait de sortir quand il le pouvait. Il te suffit de retrouver Jeff et Liam et de les inviter à boire un verre ailleurs. N'importe où mais pas ici. Agrippant mon sac comme une bouée, je grimpais les quelques marches et me retrouvais dans le hall de l'hôtel. Je cherchai Jeff ou Liam, balayant la salle du regard. Les apercevant enfin, je me dirigeai vers eux, essayant de ne pas courir me jeter dans les bras de Jeff. Et puis, après tout, merde au Plaza Athénée ! Je me mis à courir vers eux, me jetant dans les bras de Jeff.

« _Qu'est ce que tu m'as manqué !_ »

« _Et toi alors, New York est devenu d'un ennui mortel sans toi !_ » Je me dégageai de ses bras, le regardant d'un air sceptique.

« _Tu ne crois pas que tu exagère un tout petit peu ?_ »

« _Comme si j'étais capable d'exagérer ! Moi !_ » Il eut l'air faussement indigné.

« _Ben non, c'est clair que tu n'es pas la reine du mélodrame !_ » Liam avait du mal à ne pas éclater de rire.

« _Oh toi, ça va hein ! » _Il lui tapa légèrement l'épaule en souriant._ « Et tes cheveux ? Ca te va merveilleusement bien. T'as bien fait de tout couper ! Ca te correspond beaucoup plus !_ »

« _Merci ! Bon, on va boire un verre ?_ »

« _Heu oui, mais… Regarde un peu par là ! _» Il m'indiqua la réception.

_« Oui ben quoi ? Vous n'avez pas encore pris vos clés ?_ »

« _Ben t'as pas changé, ça fait plaisir de constater que certaines choses restent immuables ! Regarde mieux !_ » Et là je le vis. Lui. Ici. Il ne m'avait pas encore vue, il me restait encore un espoir d'éviter l'humiliation qu'il me nie totalement ou qu'il pique un scandale en me découvrant dans son hôtel. Je ne savais pas quoi faire. Essayant de réfléchir à toute vitesse, je gardais néanmoins mes yeux fixés sur lui. Je ne pouvais pas les détacher de lui, le détaillant encore et encore au fur et à mesure que mon cerveau foutait le camp comme à son habitude. Soudain il se retourna et me vis. Passant la main dans ses cheveux, il sourit. Il ME sourit. Non, pas ça ! Je ne voulais pas de sa pitié ou d'un « _Je suis ravi de t'avoir revue, t'as l'air en forme, faudra absolument qu'on se fasse un truc un de ces quatre._ » Incapable de réfléchir à ce que je faisais, j'empoignais Jeff et Liam chacun par un bras et les entrainait tous les deux vers la sortie, complètement sourde aux objections de ces derniers.

* * *

_Comme d'habitude, je tiens à faire un énorme merci à toutes (et tous ce coup ci !) celles/celui qui m'ont laissé des reviews, j'ai nommé : anastasia, Delicate Bird, Carice, Dawn266, Starshinning, christou57, nattie black, leeloo59, ZsaZsaZsu1986, tiXXit, scarlet-rose, Badine, Isis, annecullen69, chartelle, lilie, Voodoooo', aude77, eragon-tome3-alternatif, EMMA555, Bababbou Cullen, twilight007, Nouvelles romans, mec surprise (ah ah ! Je le savais que j'avais au moins UN lecteur^^) et mimily. Vous n'imaginez même pas à quel point je jubile à chaque fois que je reçois un mail m'indiquant que j'ai reçu une review ;-)_

_Comme ce que vous venez de lire est l'avant dernier chapitre (eh oui ! déjà !) j'aimerai beaucoup que toutes/tous les méchant(e)s qui me lisent, qui quelquefois, m'ajoutent à leur liste d'alerte mais ne me laissent toujours pas de reviews qu'ils ne leur restent plus beaucoup de temps pour me faire savoir ce qu'ils ont aimé...Ou détesté dans les super aventures d'Elisa. Alors, bougez vous le clavier, YES YOU CAN ^^_

_Prochain...et dernier chapitre pour je sais pas quand, mais au plus tard dimanche soir, promis !_


	26. Chapter 26 Can't take my eyes off you

Chapitre 26 Can't take my eyes off you

**POV Rob**

J'étais là à me tenir comme un con devant elle et elle ne me voyait pas. Le réceptionniste me demanda s'il pouvait faire quelque chose pour moi et, après lui avoir répondu que non, je me tournai à nouveau vers elle. Ses yeux croisèrent enfin les miens et je ne pus m'empêcher de sourire. Elle m'avait tellement manqué. Pourtant, son expression changea du tout au tout quand elle me vit. Elle avait eu l'air tellement heureuse en voyant Jeff et maintenant, elle avait l'air tellement…malheureuse ? Déçue ? Fâchée ? Elle avait l'air de ne pas savoir quoi faire et avant que j'aie put faire un pas vers elle, elle attrapa Jeff et Liam par le bras et fila vers la sortie. Je m'étais attendu à tout mais sûrement pas à ce qu'elle fuie devant moi.

« _Ben et alors ? Elle est où ? _» Tom faisait évidemment partie du voyage, il n'avait pas voulu rater ça.

« _Elle…Elle vient de se casser !_ »

« _Je t'avais dit de passer chez le coiffeur ! Non allez, sérieux ?_ » Il tournait sa tête dans tous les sens, tâchant de l'apercevoir. « _ T'es sérieux ? Tu te fous pas de moi ?_ » Son ton aurait pu être comique si j'avais eu l'esprit à ça.

« _Non. Qu'est ce que…Je te l'avais dit que ça allait foirer ! C'est de ta faute ça ! Pourquoi tu m'as obligé à accepter de faire la promo ici ?_ »

« _Oh ! Déjà, tu te calmes ! Et je te ferais remarquer qu'il a pas fallu beaucoup insister pour que tu acceptes, alors, essaye pas de faire retomber ça sur ma gueule ok ?_ »

« _Ouais mais… _»

« _Mais quoi ?_ »

« _Elle devait pas réagir comme ça !_ » Je pensais plutôt qu'elle allait se jeter dans mes bras moi !

« _C'est une femme Rob ! On sait jamais comment elles vont réagir !_ »

« _Et tu t'étonnes encore d'être célibataire ? _»

« _On parle de toi là, tu veux bien m'oublier un peu ? Bon, on fait quoi ? _»

« _On fait quoi ? Non mais t'es con ou quoi ? Je vais faire cette putain de promo et puis on se casse et on rentre ! Voilà ce qu'on va faire !_ »

« _T'es certain ?_ »

« _Non, d'abord, on va aller boire un coup et puis je vais aller dormir en essayant d'oublier tout ça._ »

« _Jeff et Liam, ils sont où eux ?_ »

« _Avec elle, elle les a embarqués en partant !_ »

« _Tu sais pas les joindre ? Peut être que…_ »

« _Que rien du tout ! Elle ne veut plus me voir, j'ai foiré, c'est pas la première fois, je m'en remettrais._ »

« _Ben, t'as pas l'air d'être prêt à t'en remettre pourtant ! _» Mais il va arrêter de me les casser lui ?

« _Tom ? Tu veux bien me faire plaisir ?_ »

« _Tu sais bien que je peux rien te refuser mon ptit chou !_ »

« _Ferme ta grande gueule !_ »

« _Ouais, j'ai compris, viens, on va se saouler !_ » Ben voilà ! Quand il veut…

**POV Élisa.**

J'avais arrêté le premier taxi qui passait et qui avait un tout petit peu ralenti, j'avais fourré Jeff et Liam dedans et m'étais engouffrée à l'intérieur.

« _Élisa, je…Tu devrais pas faire ça ! _»

« _Jeff, je t'adore, tu le sais, mais ferme la ! Je dois réfléchir !_ » J'avais, une fois de plus, fui devant lui. Alors qu'il était là. C'est pas possible d'être aussi cruche quand même ! Ils devraient m'inscrire au Guiness Book comme la fille la plus conne au monde ! Bon, d'un autre côté, rien ne me disait qu'il était là pour moi. Mon téléphone sonna, et après avoir farfouillé dans mon sac en renversant le plus possible de son contenu sur les genoux de Jeff, je parvins à décrocher avant qu'il n'arrête de sonner. Ellen ! Je lui expliquai la situation, coupai court à ses cris et lui demandais de réunir au plus vite les filles chez moi pour une réunion de crise super importante. En raccrochant, je jetais un regard à Jeff et soupirais. Ce n'était pas comme ça que j'imaginais nos retrouvailles !

« _Jeff, je suis désolée, je n'aurais pas du te dire de la fermer mais….Qu'est ce qu'il foutait là d'abord ? _» Jeff avait eu l'air vexé quand je lui avais dit de la fermer, mais à présent, il avait l'air gêné. « _Jeff ? Me dis pas que tu as quelque chose à voir avec sa présence ici ?_ » J'osais à peine le croire mais en le voyant regarder ses chaussures comme si c'était la première fois qu'il les voyait et que Liam avait l'air particulièrement absorbé dans la contemplation d'une vieille Peugeot qui était arrêtée à côté de nous, il n'y avait plus beaucoup de doutes à avoir. Soudain, Jeff explosa, faisant sursauter le chauffeur.

« _Ben oui, j'y suis pour quelque chose ! A ton avis ? Tu ne voulais quand même pas que je reste là, les bras croisés quand il était devant ta porte alors que tu venais de partir ? Il fallait que je fasse quelque chose ! Il regrette de s'être barré sans t'écouter et voilà quoi !_ »

« _Et je fais quoi moi maintenant ? Je me suis cassée sans explications et…Putain, je le crois pas !_ »

« _Tu sais, on peut encore faire demi tour et aller le retrouver…_ »

« _Non ! Et puis, on est arrivés chez moi !_ »

Les filles avait fait vite et nous attendaient déjà toutes chez moi. Ellen qui avait un double de mes clés les avait fait entrer, sans leur donner d'explications. Après avoir fait les présentations, nous nous installâmes dans mon salon et j'allais chercher une bouteille de Téquila et des verres. Je savais que je ne devais pas boire mais il me fallait un minimum de réconfort et j'avais besoin de quelque chose qui me donne le courage d'affronter les filles et Jeff parce que je savais que j'allais en prendre pour mon grade. En revenant de la cuisine, j'entendis Jeff leur expliquer ce qui s'était passé. Je m'installais dans mon fauteuil préféré, repliais mes jambes sous moi, me servis un verre et l'avalais cul sec, sous le regard réprobateur de Jeff. Quand il eu terminé, je commençais seulement à comprendre que j'avais loupé Rob de quelques minutes seulement. Si je ne m'étais pas autant dépêchée pour prendre ce crétin d'avion, je serais peut être dans ses bras à l'heure actuelle.

« _Bon ! Qu'est ce que tu comptes faire ?_ » Jeff et Ellen dans la même pièce, ça promettait de ne pas être de tout repos pour moi.

« _Comment ça ? Qu'est ce que tu veux que je fasse ?_ »

« _Ca vous dérangerait de parler anglais ? Parce que moi et le français…_ » Jeff ne supportait pas de se sentir à l'écart de la conversation, surtout quand celle-ci portais sur ma relation avec Rob.

« _Oupss, désolée Jeff ! Bon, qu'est ce que tu comptes faire ?_ »

« _Ben oui, tu peux pas rester là sans rien faire quand même !_ »

« _Et je suis censée faire quoi ? Je l'ai vu et je me suis cassée ! Tu crois vraiment qu'il a encore envie de me voir là ?_ »

« _Ben ça, y a qu'à lui demander !_ » Laurence, toujours la solution la plus facile !

« _Oh, ben oui tiens, je vais me ramener à son hôtel et lui demander s'il veut bien m'écouter, je suis certaine qu'il dira oui !_ »

« _Ben pourquoi pas ? _» Si Liam s'y mettait aussi, je n'avais plus qu'une solution : partir loin, très loin, très, très loin !

« _Ben oui ! Pourquoi ? _»

« _Parce que !_ »

« _C'est pas une réponse ça !_ » Eve venait d'employer le même ton qu'elle utilisait avec ses filles quand elles l'énervaient. J'avais l'impression d'avoir 7 ans.

« _Ben oui, Élisa, on est venu depuis New York pour assister à vos retrouvailles et tu nous fais faux bond ? Je suis pas du tout d'accord !_ »

« _Ben peut être, mais… _»

« _De quoi tu as peur bon dieu ?_ » Jeff s'impatientait et elles me regardaient toutes. Je devais leur dire.

« _Ok, je vais le voir. Je lui explique. Et si…Si ça ne le convainc pas ? Si, malgré ça, il ne veut pas me revoir ? Je fais quoi ? J'aurais espérer pour rien et, j'ai déjà du mal à m'en remettre, et si j'y vais et qu'il m'envoie me faire foutre, je ne le supporterais pas. _»

« _Oh…_ » Ben oui ! Oh !

« _Oui mais si…_ » C'est pas vrai ! Ellen est encore pire que Jeff ! _«…Tu n'y vas pas, tu vas le regretter toute ta vie non ?_ »

« _C'est clair ! Élisa, faut que tu le fasses ! _»

« _Et si j'avais pas envie de savoir ?_ »

« _Tu veux faire croire ça à qui ?_ » Ouais, c'est vrai que…

« _COUP DE FOUDRE A NOTTING HILL !!!!_ » Eve s'était levée en criant et avait failli me faire avoir une attaque par la même occasion.

« _Quoi ?_ » Encore une chance, à voir la tête des autres, je n'étais pas la seule à ne pas voir où elle voulait en venir.

« _Ben ouais ! Tu ne sais pas s'il t'aime c'est ça ?_ » J'acquiesçai, essayant vainement de comprendre le rapport qu'il y avait entre moi et Hugh Grant. « _Tu connais le film ? La scène à la fin…Quand il va à sa conférence de presse et qu'il lui demande si elle l'aime…_ »

« _Oh !_ » Je voyais la scène défiler devant mes yeux. « _ Non mais ça va pas ? On n'est pas dans un film ici !_ »

« _Il y aura une séance de questions réponses avant la projection…_ » Merci Jeff ! Sale traître !

« _Mais vous êtes malades ? J'oserai jamais faire un truc pareil ! _»

« _Toi non…Mais moi, oui !_ » Ellen, je te classe dans la même catégorie que Jeff !

« _Bon, alors, tu files prendre une douche, tu te changes et on est parti !_ »

« _Non ! Non ! Non, non et non !_ » N'empêche…Je serais fixée au moins…Mais...Non, je ne pouvais définitivement pas faire ça ! « _Vous vous rendez compte de ce que vous voulez me faire faire ?_ »

« _On veut surtout t'empêcher de faire la plus belle connerie de ta vie !_ » Blandine et le sens de la mesure…

« _Vous vous rendez compte que si ça foire, je vous tiendrai tous personnellement responsables ?_ » Mais qu'est ce que je m'apprêtais à faire ?

« _Ca veut dire que tu es d'accord ?_ »

« _Laissez-moi une demie heure !_ » Jeff hurla en applaudissant, suivi rapidement par les filles. Liam se joignit aussi aux autres, après un moment d'hésitation. L'adrénaline coulant à flot dans mes veines, je me précipitai dans ma salle de bain.

**POV Jeff**

On y sera quand même arrivé ! Je commençai à croire qu'elle ne voudrait jamais se décider ! Reste plus qu'à espérer qu'il ne l'envoie pas promener parce que sinon, ça lui fera mal. Très mal. Et moi, je m'en voudrais de l'avoir incitée autant à franchir le pas. Mais je ne voulais pas qu'elle passe comme moi des années à se demander ce que ça aurait pu donner si elle avait osé. Il avait fallu que je rencontre Liam pour arriver à oublier Sean et j'avais énormément de chance, même si j'avais passé cinq ans en plein désert sentimental. Élisa ne méritait pas ça. Et puis, ses copines avaient toutes l'air d'accord avec moi, surtout Ellen, sa voisine, à qui je ressemblais tant, selon Élisa. Pourvu que ça marche. Je me resservis une Téquila, j'étais presque aussi nerveux qu'Élisa. Ca devait marcher. Elle l'aimait. Il l'aimait. Pourquoi ça ne marcherait pas ? S'ils se décidaient tous les deux à ne plus jouer aux cons, ça se terminerait bien. Pourquoi j'ai pas pensé à lui demander son numéro de téléphone ? J'aurais pu m'assurer qu'il serait d'accord pour lui parler. Mais j'étais tellement persuadé qu'elle allait se jeter dans ses bras quand elle le verrait…Pourtant, j'aurais du savoir qu'avec Élisa, rien ne tournait jamais comme cela devait tourner…

« _Jeff ? Ca va ?_ » Me demanda Ellen.

« _Oui, je pensais juste que j'aurais bien voulu pouvoir joindre Rob pour lui demander s'il n'allait pas la rejeter…Mais je croyais que…Enfin, bon, on verra quoi !_ »

« _Euh...S'il faut, j'ai le numéro de téléphone de Tom…_ » Quooooiii ????

« _Liam, chéri, tu te fous de moi là ?_ »

« _Ben non, je me suis dit que si on se perdait dans Paris, on pourrait toujours les joindre pour savoir où ils étaient et.._ »

« _Et pourquoi tu l'as pas dit plus tôt ? Donne-moi ton téléphone tout de suite !_ » Mais il veux me faire mourir ou quoi ? Je fis défiler les noms rapidement et vis enfin celui de Tom. J'appuyais sur la touche appel et attendis qu'il décroche.

« _Alors ?_ » Élisa avait raison, Ellen était aussi impatiente que moi !

« _Ca sonne...Allô Tom ? C'est Jeff ici. Oui, dis…Rob est là ? Comment ça ? Ah ! Euh...Ouais…Écoute, on va venir à la conférence de presse avec Élisa et…Oui, non, lui dis pas, sinon, il risque de foutre le camp, y manquerait plus que ça…Ouais, c'est ça…Ok…Oui, très bien…Ok, à tantôt…Merci, à toi aussi !_ »

« _Bon, alors qu'est ce qu'il a dit ? Pourquoi il ne t'a pas passé Rob ? _»

« _Parce que Monsieur Pattinson est rond comme une queue de pelle ! Il s'est saoulé ce con !_ »

« _Tu te fous de nous ? _»

« _Ben non ! Tom va essayer de le faire reprendre ses esprits pour la conférence mais il ne lui reste qu'une heure trente. Ca va pas être facile !_ »

« _Pourquoi tu lui as dit de ne pas parler d'Élisa à Rob ? Il doit le savoir non ?_ »

« _Parce que je ne veux pas prendre le risque qu'il se tire avant de l'avoir vue…Et puis, ça rajoute du romantisme non ? Il ne s'attend plus à la voir et puis, hop, d'un coup, miracle ! Elle est là !_ »

« _T'as regardé trop de films romantiques toi !_ »

« _Ben peut être mais c'est trop tard et puis…_ »

« _Élisa ! T'es magnifique !_ » Bon, ok, je la ferme !

**POV Élisa**

« _C'est vrai ? _» Je n'avais pas osé ressortir ma robe Dior et j'avais enfilé mon indémodable robe noire que n'importe quelle fille a dans sa garde robe.

« _C'est clair. Il va craquer, c'est obligé !_ »

« _De toutes façons, s'il ne le fait pas, c'est moi qui vais craquer !_ » J'avais l'impression que mon cœur allait sortir de ma poitrine tellement il battait. Manquerait plus que je fasse un infarctus devant lui et le tableau serait complet ! « _Bon, c'est quoi la suite du programme ?_ » Il fallait que je fasse quelque chose, n'importe quoi, mais il fallait que je bouge !

« _Alors, d'abord, tu bois ça !_ » Solenne m'apporta un Mojito. Après un court moment de réflexion, je l'avalais cul sec.

« _Heu…Oui…Ben …On y va alors ?_ »

« _Ok, c'est parti !_ » Ils se levèrent tous et se dirigèrent vers la porte. Je restais sur place, incapable de faire bouger mes pieds. Ils étaient tous sortis quand Jeff qui était le dernier, se retourna vers moi

« _Ben, tu viens ou il faut qu'on te l'amène ici ?_ »

« _J'ai jamais eu aussi peur de toute ma vie !_ » Il revint sur ses pas et se mit devant moi. Il posa ses mains sur mes épaules et me regarda droit dans les yeux.

« _Élisa, je sais que tu dois être terrifiée_ » C'est le moins que l'on puisse dire ! _« Mais il faut que tu le fasses ! T'en meurs d'envie ! C'est juste que tu n'oses pas le reconnaître. Mais tu l'aimes ! Tu dois le faire !_ »

« _Oui…Oui ! T'as raison ! Je l'aime. Il doit le savoir, même s'il ne veut pas me revoir après, je l'aurais fait ! _»

_« Je préfère quand tu as cette attitude ! On y va ?_ »

« _Mais, Jeff… _»

« _Quoi encore ?_ »

« _S'il ne veut pas…Tu seras là ?_ » Il me prit dans ses bras et je le serrai fort.

« _Pour toi ? Toujours !_ »

Je rompis notre étreinte à regret en entendant les appels des filles qui provenaient de la cage d'escaliers. « _On y va ?_ »

« _On y va !_ » Me prenant par la main, il m'entraîna vers la porte. En arrivant aux bas des escaliers, je vis qu'Eve avait réussi à attraper un taxi et je me dépêchai de monter à l'intérieur. Le chauffeur rechigna un peu quand il vit à combien nous envisagions de monter mais Liam lui fourra sous le nez un billet de deux cent euros et il se tût.

« _Tu vois ! Je te l'avais dit, les taxis sont tous les mêmes, à New York comme à Paris !_ » Dit il en regardant Jeff.

« _Tu te rends compte de ce que tu lui as donné ?_ » Jeff était abasourdi et moi aussi. C'était cinq fois plus que le prix normal !

« _Bah…Absolument aucune idée !_ »

« _Mais tu veux nous ruiner ou quoi ?_ »

« _Tu peux parler, toi et tes slips brodés à ton nom !_ »

« _Oh ! Les amoureux, on se calme là ! Élisa n'a pas besoin d'une dispute de couple maintenant !_ » Ellen qui joue au gendarme, c'est trop drôle à voir !

« _Oui, tu as raison…Désolé Élisa !_ »

« _Oui, moi aussi_ » Un malaise silencieux s'installa dans l'habitacle, vite rompu par Laurence : « _C'est vrai ?_ » Dit-elle en s'adressant à Liam. Elle murmurait, mais vu le silence qui régnait, on n'entendait qu'elle.

« _De quoi ?_ »

« _Le coup des slips brodés !_ » On éclata toutes de rire et même Jeff eut du mal à garder son air revêche.

« _S'i n'y avait que ça ! Il a aussi…_ »Mais Liam fut vite coupé par Jeff, qui ne tenait apparemment pas à ce que mes amies sachent tous ses petits secrets !

Nous étions arrivés devant le cinéma où devait se tenir l'avant première. Une foule compacte d'adolescentes se tenaient devant les barrières se trouvant devant l'entrée. Elles étaient encore calmes, ce qui voulait dire qu'il n'était pas encore arrivé. Les filles sortirent tant bien que mal du taxi et moi, j'étais totalement pétrifiée.

« _Élisa, tout va bien ?_ » Blandine venait de se retourner sur moi.

« _Heu…Non ?_ » Mes mains étaient moites, mon cœur allait bientôt lâcher s'il continuait à battre aussi fort, mon estomac était complètement tordu et je ne sentais plus mes jambes. Tout allait bien quoi !

« _Tu viens ? On va déjà essayer de rentrer !_ » On aurait pu y penser avant ! On aurait l'air bien maintenant si on se retrouvait bloquée à la porte. Je m'imaginais déjà devoir l'attendre avec les filles en furie qui se trouvaient devant moi. J'étais complètement tétanisée, et sans l'intervention de Blandine et de Liam, je crois que je serais toujours dans ce taxi.

Eve était déjà devant les gars de la sécurité et fouillait son sac tout en expliquant que nous étions journalistes et que nous étions bien prévues à cette avant première. Suivant les autres, je sortis à mon tour ma carte de presse. Ils les étudièrent longuement et enfin, celui qui semblait être leur supérieur daigna nous parler.

« _Ok pour vous…Et les deux là, ils sont aussi journalistes ?_ » Il venait de désigner Jeff et Liam qui se tenaient tous les deux derrière moi. S'il ne les laissait pas rentrer, ce n'était même pas la peine que j'y aille. Sans Jeff à mes côtés, comment pourrais-je y arriver ?

« _Euh…Non…Mais….Heu…_ » Eve, trouve quelque chose, je t'en prie, n'importe quoi !

« _Ce sont nos traducteurs !_ » Solenne, t'es géniale !

« _Vous vous foutez de moi ?_ » Tout est foutu !

« _Écoutez, je travaille pour Vogue…Vous voulez vraiment que j'écrive que je ne sais pas parler du film parce que je me suis fait refouler à l'entrée ?_ » Jacqueline, t'es magnifique !

« _Ouais…Bon…Qu'ils se fassent tout petits alors ! _» Réfrénant difficilement mon envie de taper des mains et de hurler de soulagement, je me tournais vers Jeff et lui dis que tout était ok. Il me sourit et me poussa vers la porte. Comme si j'allais faire demi-tour maintenant ! Nous étions enfin à l'intérieur. Je n'avais toujours pas récupérer l'usage définitif de mes jambes et mon cerveau battait la campagne, mais je me dis que ce n'était peut être pas plus mal, ça m'empêcherait de réfléchir à ce que j'allais faire. Des serveurs passaient devant nous avec des plateaux remplis de coupes de champagne, j'en retins un et nous pris de quoi boire.

« _Bon, qu'est ce qu'on fait maintenant ?_ »

« _On boit et si vous me voyez faire un pas en direction de la sortie, vous me retenez !_ »

« _Faudrait peut être songé à aller s'asseoir non ?_ »

« _En espérant qu'on ne vienne pas nous jeter parce qu'on aura pris la place d'autres personnes !_ » Laurence, tu vas te taire oui ? Manquerait plus que ça tiens !

« _On y va alors…, Élisa tu viens ? _»

« _J'arrive !_ » J'attrapai un autre serveur, but une coupe de champagne cul sec et avant qu'il ait réussi à m'échapper, je me resservis encore une fois. Pas question d'y aller bourrée, ok, mais pas question non plus d'y aller totalement sobre !

La salle était encore totalement éclairée et nous trouvâmes facilement des sièges les uns à coté des autres. Nous n'étions qu'à trois rangées de la scène installées devant l'écran. Il était impossible qu'il ne me remarque pas immédiatement. Et s'il partait après m'avoir vue ? Je voyais déjà les titres de la presse à sensation : Robert Pattinson quitte l'avant première furieux devant le retour de sa monstrueuse ex ! Et si…Et si je partais par l'issue de secours ? Le siège à côté de moi est vide et elle n'était pas si loin de moi…

« _N'y pense même pas !_ » Jeff était à côté de moi et venait de poser sa main sur mon bras.

« _Quoi ? J'ai rien fait !_ »

« _Je t'ai vu regarder cette porte de secours…Tu ne partiras pas maintenant !_ »

« _Tu sais que t'es encore pire qu'un gardien de prison ? _»

« _C'est ça ! Tu me remercieras plus tard ! _» N'empêche qu'il me tenait toujours le bras. Je n'avais plus qu'à mourir en attendant que…

« _Mesdames, mesdemoiselles, messieurs, votre attention je vous prie pour…_ » Oh mon dieu !!!! Il va arriver ! Je me levais à peine de mon siège, le cœur battant à cent à l'heure et regardant déjà en direction de la porte de secours mais Jeff me fit me rasseoir sèchement et me répéta ses menaces de m'attacher à mon siège si je n'arrêtais pas. Je lui murmurais un « _Désolée_ » mais les applaudissements l'empêchèrent de m'entendre. Il était là. L'air un peu fatigué ou bourré, je ne savais pas mais il avait l'air totalement ailleurs. Se pourrait il que notre plan à deux balles fonctionne vraiment ? J'allais bientôt le savoir. Les journalistes présents commencèrent à poser leurs questions mais je n'en entendis aucune, trop occupée à le regarder. Il ne m'avait pas encore vue et il aurait eu du mal d'ailleurs car il ne cessait de fixer ses mains, relevant légèrement la tête quand une question s'adressait à lui, comme pour montrer un minimum de politesse. Malgré tout, je pris conscience qu'Ellen n'avais pas encore osé lui poser une question. LA question. Se pouvait il qu'elle ait perdu son courage ? Est-ce que Jeff pourrait le faire à sa place ? Parce que moi, il était absolument hors de question que je me risque à l'humiliation publique ! Soudain, quelqu'un apparut à côté de moi et tournant la tête pour regarder en direction d'Ellen, je vis qu'elle était debout. Putain ! Elle allait le faire ! Je m'enfonçais le plus possible dans mon fauteuil, essayant de paraître le plus transparente possible.

« _Oui…Euh…Bonsoir ! Alors...Voilà…J'ai…Une question !_ »

« _Très bien et votre question s'adresse à ?_ »

« _Ah euh oui, donc.. _» Elle inspira profondément et reprit contenance. J'avais vraiment de la chance de l'avoir pour amie. « _Voilà, j'ai une question pour Robert Pattinson. Bonsoir !_ » Il venait de poser ses yeux sur elle et elle devint toute rouge. Je m'enfonçais un peu plus dans mon siège, étreignant les accoudoirs. « _C'est au sujet de...Enfin, c'est un peu personnel mais…On vous a vu un certain temps avec une jeune femme et maintenant, vous n'apparaissez plus ensemble. Donc, je voudrais savoir si…si c'est terminé ? Vous deux ?_ » Ellen se rassit, je vis ses mains trembler, elle devint toute blanche et murmura « _Putain, j'y crois pas, je l'ai fait !_ » en tournant la tête vers moi. J'essayai de lui sourire mais détournai la tête vers Rob, curieuse de savoir ce qu'il allait répondre.

« _Heu, effectivement, c'est personnel…Mais, non, nous ne sommes plus ensemble._ » Bon, il n'a pas dit qu'il m'aimait mais il n'a pas non plus commencé à m'insulter, c'est déjà ça. Légèrement soulagée, je me détendais à peine lorsque je remarquai la main levée de Laurence. Oh non !

« _Oui voilà, j'ai une question en rapport avec la précédente._ » Rob soupira bruyamment mais Laurence ne se démonta pas. Il en fallait plus que ça pour l'arrêter ! « _Je voudrais juste savoir si… Hum…Si vous l'aimiez ? _»

« _Heu…Oui !_ » Il avait l'air surpris et avait franchement levé la tête dans notre direction. Je me ratatinai sur mon siège. Blandine se leva à son tour et pris le micro des mains de Laurence.

« _Et…Heu…C'est toujours le cas ? Enfin, je veux dire, vous l'aimez toujours ?_ »

« _Je...Je ne veux pas…C'est compliqué…Je…Mais …Oui_ » J'avais retenu ma respiration quand Blandine avait posé sa question et je pris une grande inspiration, profondément soulagée. J'étais même plus que soulagée. Mon cœur battait la chamade et je m'étonnais qu'il soit toujours à l'intérieur de ma cage thoracique. Jeff me donna un coup de coude dans les côtes et me chuchota : « _Ca y est, c'est à toi maintenant ! Faut que tu y ailles ! Allez Hugh Grant ! Lâche-toi !_ » Oui, il avait raison. Si ça marche dans les films, pourquoi pas dans la vraie vie ? Et puis, il avait dit qu'il m'aimait. C'était le principal non ? C'était le seul truc qui pouvait me décider à me lancer. Avant que l'autre andouille récupère son micro, je l'arrachais presque des mains de Blandine et me levais à mon tour. Toute la salle me fixait. Notre petit groupe s'était déjà fait remarquer et le fait que je me lève à mon tour devenait franchement intéressant. En me reconnaissant, Rob s'appuya sur le dossier de sa chaise et passa la main dans ses cheveux. Je devais absolument le faire. J'inspirai profondément et approchai le micro de ma bouche.

**POV Rob**

Je ne suis pas du genre à aborder ma vie privée devant les journalistes mais là, c'était vraiment curieux. C'est trois filles qui avaient l'air plus gênées que moi et qui m'interrogeaient sur Élisa…C'était trop bizarre. Quand la troisième me demanda si je l'aimais toujours, je fus tenté de lui répondre que ça ne la regardait pas mais quelque chose me poussa à lui répondre honnêtement. Oui, c'était clair que je l'aimais encore. Comment aurais je pu faire autrement après ces moments passés avec elle ? Me demandant toujours où elles voulaient en venir, je ne remarquai pas tout de suite qu'une quatrième s'était levée à son tour. Qu'est ce qu'elle allait vouloir savoir celle là ? Le nombre de fois où…Putain, c'est pas vrai ! Elle était là. Devant moi. Élisa.

**POV Élisa**

« _Je….Je sais pas…_ » Élisa, reprend toi bordel ! C'est ta dernière chance là ! Je tournai la tête vers les filles, Jeff et Liam. Ils me souriaient et se tenaient tous les mains. Vraiment du grand n'importe quoi ! Je n'étais pas Hugh Grant moi ! Regardant à nouveau Rob, j'essayai de trouver le courage pour me lancer. « _Mais…Et si…d'un point de vue purement théorique…heu…cette fille se présentait devant vous en vous demandant de l'écouter… _» Ma vois ne tremblait pas, contrairement à mes mains. Je pouvais voir le micro bouger devant mon nez ! « _Est ce que…Cette fois ci…Vous…Vous l'écouteriez ?_ » Voilà, c'était fait. Je n'avais plus qu'à attendre sa réponse et mourir de honte s'il répondait par la négative. Toute la salle chuchotait, ceux qui me reconnaissaient pour m'avoir vu en photo avec lui expliquant aux autres qui j'étais. Tremblant toujours, je me rassis sur mon siège, Jeff passa un bras autour de mes épaules et j'attendais désespérément la réponse de rob. Tout allait se jouer maintenant. Je serais définitivement fixée sur l'avenir de ma relation avec lui. Il s'était appuyé sur le dossier de son siège et se passait nerveusement la main dans les cheveux. J'avais l'impression que mon cœur avait totalement cessé de battre. Il se redressa enfin et s'approcha du micro. Voilà…J'allais le savoir.

« _Wow…Je ne m'attendais pas à…Pour être franc, je….En fait…Oui, je l'écouterai !_ » Mon cœur repartit à une cadence effrénée et j'eu la respiration coupée. Ellen et Jeff se tapèrent dans les mains et Eve et Solenne pleuraient toutes les deux. La session de questions/réponses prit fin, le noir se fit dans la salle et le générique de début commença. Le silence se fit peu à peu dans la salle, sauf de notre côté. Jeff venait de me demander ce que j'allais faire maintenant.

« _Je sais pas en fait, tu crois que je pourrais essayer de le rejoindre ici ou j'attends la réception après le film ? Ou alors, je vais directement à son hôtel ?_ » Maintenant que je savais qu'il était prêt à m'écouter, les idées se bousculaient dans ma tête. Jeff me regarda en souriant et me dit : « _En fait, je crois que tu ne devras pas attendre !_ » Il regardait derrière moi et je me tournai à mon tour. Il était là, devant moi. Ah ! Je n'avais pas pensé qu'il serait là si vite. Je pensais avoir un peu de temps devant moi pour réfléchir à ce que j'allais lui dire. Il s'accroupit devant moi et fini par s'assoir sur une des marches de l'escalier. Il passa ses mains dans ses cheveux, souffla et me regarda enfin. Son regard me paralysa et je perdis momentanément le fil de mes pensées. Reprenant ses bonnes vieilles habitudes quand je me trouvais en sa présence, mon cerveau venait de prendre ses congés annuels.

« _Bien, je suis là, tu es là…Alors, voilà, je t'écoute !_ » Il murmurait pour ne pas déranger les autres personnes qui se trouvaient à nos côtés. Je remarquai que ces dernières nous regardaient et nous écoutaient plutôt que de se concentrer sur le film, je ne pouvais quand même pas lui expliquer tout avec des témoins qui ne me connaissaient même pas aux premières loges !

« _Je…ça te dérange si on va ailleurs ? _»

« _Euh…Non, si tu veux, viens. _» il se releva et me tendit sa main. Je la pris et retrouvai avec plaisir le contact de sa peau. Nous sortîmes par ma fameuse porte de secours et je ne pus m'empêcher de sourire en pensant que finalement, je l'avais bel et bien utilisée. Il poussa une porte qui se trouvait sur notre droite et j'entrai dans ce qui ressemblait à une loge de théâtre. Il s'assit dans un fauteuil qui se trouvait là et souffla encore une fois. Je déposai mon sac sur une table basse, inspirai profondément et le regarda droit dans les yeux, tentant tant bien que mal de soutenir son regard.

« _Heu oui,…Donc…Je suis…Vraiment désolée de ce qui s'est passé. Je sais que j'aurais du t'en parler mais…_ » Il fallait que j'arrive à le convaincre. Je me rendais compte, maintenant que j'étais devant lui, que je ne pouvais vraiment pas me passer de lui. Aucun autre que lui ne pouvait faire battre mon cœur de cette façon. _«…Je…j'avais peur de… ta réaction, tu comprends ? J'avais peur que si tu apprenais que j'avais écris ça, tu ne veuilles plus me parler et moi, je ne voulais pas te perdre ! J'ai,…Je n'ai jamais pensé ce que j'écrivais pour ce torchon, on m'avait juste fait comprendre que je devais descendre n'importe quel film à succès et…Je peux te jurer que jamais j'ai pensé que tu étais un acteur merdique ! Et puis…C'est pas ta célébrité qui m'a attirée chez toi ! Nikky est très loin d'être ma meilleure amie, elle est même très loin d'être une copine d'ailleurs ! Elle est simplement jalouse parce que ça c'est joué entre elle et moi pour New York et elle n'a pas supporté que ce soit moi qui y ailles. Et Fred…Je suis sortie avec lui pendant un bout de temps, j'ai changé pour lui, je suis devenue quelqu'un d'autre et lui, il m'a trompé. Je l'ai quitté et il n'a pas supporté que j'arrive à m'en sortir sans lui. Je…Voilà, c'est ça que j'aurais du te dire quand j'en avais l'occasion. Je ne voulais pas que ça se termine comme ça. Je…C'est à toi de voir maintenant, tu sais ce que je pense et puis… je t'aime. »_ Il m'écouta sans m'interrompre une seule fois, il aurait eu du mal d'ailleurs : je venais de lâcher ça d'une traite, reprenant à peine mon souffle. Je voulais tellement qu'il me comprenne, qu'il comprenne que ce n'étais pas moi qui étais décrite dans ces pages mais une autre que j'avais pu être il y a longtemps. Il ne me lâchait pas des yeux mais ne disait toujours rien. Je cru qu'il ne m'avait pas crue ou que je ne l'avais pas convaincu mais il finit par se lever et s'approcha de moi. Il posa sa main sur mon visage et je fermai les yeux, afin de mieux ressentir les sensations que ce contact faisait naître en moi.

« _Élisa, regarde moi….S'il te plaît _» j'ouvris les yeux et constatai que son visage n'était plus qu'à quelques centimètres du mien. Qu'est ce que je n'aurais pas donné pour supprimer cette distance entre nous ! « _Je ne pensais….Je ne pensais pas te revoir, je ne sais pas si….En fait, je me suis rendu compte que j'ai agi comme un con…._ »

« _Non, c'est moi qui…_ »

« _Laisse-moi terminer s'il te plaît. J'aurais dû te laisser t'expliquer, j'aurais du t'écouter. J'ai été con de partir comme ça. Et quand Tom m'a convaincu de chercher à te revoir, tu venais de repartir. J'ai cru que tout était terminé à ce moment là et…je dois dire que ça m'a fait mal… Ne pleure pas s'il te plaît !_ » Je pleure ? Ah ben oui, je pleure ! « _Si je suis venu faire la promo ici, c'était juste pour te revoir. Je me suis rendu compte que je ne veux pas te perdre une deuxième fois._ » Je dois être morte. C'est pas possible. Ou alors, je dois vivre un rêve magnifique et là, je vais me réveiller et je devrais aller bosser et je me rendrai compte que rien de tout ça ne s'est passé et qu'en fait, c'est bien Nikky la pouffiasse qui va partir à New York ! « _Je peux savoir pourquoi tu fais cette tête ?_ » Il me regardait, l'air légèrement inquiet.

« _Je me disais juste que tout ça parait tellement irréel ! Enfin, je veux dire…Qu'est ce qui me dit que je ne rêve pas ? Ou que je suis dans le coma, parce que c'est clair qu'un rêve de cette longueur, je n'en ai jamais fait ou alors je suis…_ »

« _Laisse-moi te prouver que c'est bien réel._ » Il approcha son visage du mien tout en caressant mes cheveux. J'avais l'impression qu'il y avait une éternité que je n'avais plus ressenti ces frissons le long de ma colonne vertébrale. Ses lèvres touchèrent enfin les miennes. Ma langue gouta à nouveau la sienne et je passai mes bras autour de son cou. Notre baiser devenait de plus en plus passionné, nos corps se retrouvaient avec plaisir. Nous nous redécouvrions mutuellement. Ses mains avaient délaissés mes cheveux pour mon dos, glissant régulièrement sur mes fesses. De son cou, mes mains avaient glissés jusqu'à ses épaules pour finir sur son torse. Il recula légèrement et enleva se chemise. Oubliant totalement où nous étions, je perdis toute pudeur et enlevai ma robe. Je me retrouvai à moitié nue devant lui, ne gardant que mes sous vêtements et mes chaussures. Il se mordit les lèvres et m'enlaça, embrassant mon cou et mes épaules. « _Tu m'as…tellement manqué. J'ai cru que je ne te reverrais jamais._ » Il me fit taire d'un baiser, me montrant de cette façon qu'il pensait la même chose. Il dégrafa mon soutien gorge et l'envoya derrière lui. Je faisais courir mes mains sur son torse, ne me rassasiant pas du contact de sa peau sous mes doigts. Mais j'avais trop envie de lui, de le sentir à nouveau en moi. Je m'attaquais donc aux boutons de son jeans, lui arrachant par la même occasion un râle de plaisir. Une fois ceux-ci défaits, il recula à nouveau et enleva son pantalon. Ne voulant pas rester en reste, j'enlevai moi-même mon string. Nous étions enfin nus tous les deux. Nous nous fixâmes pendant quelques secondes mais l'attraction entre nous était trop forte, nos corps se retrouvèrent collés l'un à l'autre et nous nous embrassâmes à nouveau. Je pouvais parfaitement sentir son excitation contre ma cuisse et, à en croire l'humidité que je ressentais entre les jambes, je devais être dans le même état que lui. Il agrippa mes fesses et me souleva. Mes jambes s'enroulèrent autour de sa taille, et, tout en m'embrassant, il me porta jusqu'à la tablette qui se trouvait devant un miroir entouré d'ampoules. Gardant toujours mes jambes autour de lui, je rompis notre baiser et le regardai droit dans les yeux. « _Prends moi, j'ai besoin de te sentir en moi, je veux… _» Il se positionna devant mon entrée, son pouce caressant toujours mon clitoris. « _Mmmmmh,… je te veux, j'ai besoin de toi, j'ai…_ » Il venait de me pénétrer sans cesser de me caresser et mes parois se resserrèrent automatiquement autour de son sexe. « _Tu disais ?_ » Son sourire…j'aurais pu mourir pour qu'il me sourie une seule fois de cette façon. « _Je sais plus !_ » Il entama un lent mouvement de va et vient, ses lèvres quittant les miennes pour mon cou, mes épaules, mes seins. Il alternait la cadence, passant du lent au rapide et faisant par la même occasion monter le plaisir en moi. C'était encore meilleur que nos premières retrouvailles. J'avais l'impression de le redécouvrir, ne me lassant pas de le toucher, de l'embrasser, de sentir ses lèvres et ses mains sur ma peau. J'étais amoureuse de lui et je n'avais plus de doutes sur ses sentiments à mon égard. Je me laissais totalement aller et lui aussi, comme s'il ressentait la même chose que moi. Le rythme qu'il nous imposait devint de plus en plus rapide, annonçant sa jouissance de façon imminente. Mes mains lâchèrent son cou et j'étreignis la tablette, rejetant ma tête en arrière car ce que je ressentais à ce moment était tellement intense que j'avais l'impression que j'allais m'évanouir. Il passa une main derrière ma nuque et me força à le regarder. Plongeant mes yeux dans les siens, je vis mon propre plaisir se refléter dans son regard et le plaisir qu'il prenait à me faire jouir. Plaquant mes lèvres contres les siennes, je me laissai submerger par mon orgasme alors qu'il libérait sa jouissance en moi.

Nous restâmes un long moment ainsi. Nous étreignant, nous embrassant et nous regardant régulièrement, comme si nous avions peur tous les deux que ce que nous avions sous les yeux disparaissent comme par magie. Soudain, nous entendîmes des applaudissements, Rob recula vivement et je faillis tomber de mon perchoir.

« _Qu'est ce qu'il y a_ _?_ » Je le vis chercher ses vêtements à travers la pièce, enfilant ses vêtements au fur et à mesure qu'il les trouvait. Il me lança ma robe et entrepris de passer ses chaussettes.

« _Le film vient de se terminer, voilà ce qu'il y a ! Je dois aller faire un dernier tour sur la scène et… Putain ! Où est ma chemise ? _»

« _Ah ! Merde ! Heu…Elle est là ! _» Pas compliqué de retrouver quelque chose quand on est assise dessus ! « _Mais heu…On se revoit après ?_ » Ne me dis pas que tu ne veux plus me voir, sinon, je n'ai plus qu'à rester et attendre que quelqu'un remarque ma disparition !

« _Évidemment qu'on se revoit ! Qu'est ce que tu crois ?_ » Il m'enlaça et mordilla légèrement le lobe de mon oreille. « _Je ne veux pas encore te perdre ! Il y a une réception de prévue, on se rejoint là bas, ok ?_ »

« _Je crois que…Je ne veux pas te perdre à nouveau non plus ! Et oui, ok pour la réception._ »

« _Génial ! Mais, s'il te plait, rhabille toi, je ne voudrai pas que quelqu'un nous trouve ici, ça ne le ferait pas vraiment !_ » Effectivement…

Je retrouvais ma petite bande au grand complet là où je les avais laissés. Ils étaient en grande discussion et en arrivant derrière Jeff, je compris qu'ils étaient en train de se demander où j'étais passée.

« _Mais_ _qu'est ce qu'elle fout ? Elle aurait du revenir depuis le temps !_ »

« _Ils sont peut être encore en train de parler…_ »

« _Liam, tais toi, tu ne les connais pas ! Moi, je vous le dis : quand Élisa habitait à côté de chez moi et qu'ils se retrouvaient, je devais dormir avec des boules Quiès dans les oreilles !_ »

« _Nooon ! Tu crois que…_ »

« _J'en suis certain !_ »

« _Ou alors, ça c'est peut être mal passé ?_ » Heu, non pas vraiment !

Je décidai de couper court à leurs interrogations et tapotai l'épaule de Jeff qui se trouvait devant moi et me cachait ainsi à la vue des autres. Il se retourna et poussa un cri en me voyant.

« _Enfin ! C'est pas trop tôt ! Mais qu'est ce que vous avez foutu ?_ »

« _Il vaut mieux pour tes chastes oreilles que je ne te le dise pas mais…_ » Je fus interrompue par une salve d'applaudissements alors que l'équipe du film montait sur la scène. Nous applaudîmes à notre tour, mais Jeff ne cessait de me demander de tout lui expliquer. Quand le calme revint et que le réalisateur commença ses remerciements, ils se regroupèrent tous autour de moi. Bon, je ne pourrais pas y échapper apparemment ! Essayant de parler le plus bas possible afin de ne pas déranger nos voisins et surtout pour que tout le monde ne soit pas au courant de la manière dont je m'étais « occupée » pendant la projection, je leur expliquai brièvement nos retrouvailles.

« _Et tu veux essayer de me faire croire que vous n'avez fait que parler pendant une heure quarante cinq ?_ »

« _Heu…oui ?_ » Merde !

« _Ouais, c'est ça ! A d'autres Élisa ! Non, sérieux, me dis pas que vous…Vous deux ? Ici ?_ » Bon, ok, déjà que je ne sais pas mentir mais avec mon sourire jusqu'aux oreilles, je ne pouvais essayer de leur faire croire que nous n'avions fait que discuter !

« _Vous êtes dingues ! _» Jeff secouait la tête mais son sourire démentait ses propos.

« _Je crois que je suis surtout dingue de lui ! Bon, en attendant, nous sommes invités à la réception qui a lieu après le film…Ca vous dit de manger et boire à l'œil ?_ »

« _Tu sais comment on est, non ?_ »

En nous dirigeant vers la salle où avait lieu cette fameuse réception, je ne pus m'empêcher de réaliser l'incongruité de la situation : j'allais présenter l'home avec qui j'étais à mes amies et cet homme, c'était Robert Pattinson !

« _A quoi tu penses ?_ » Solenne venait de se retrouver à ma hauteur et passa son bras sous le mien, de façon à ce qu'on ne se retrouve pas séparée par la foule.

« _Je pense qu'il y a encore quelques mois, on était toutes dans mon salon à délirer sur ma rencontre improbable avec Robert Pattinson dans les rues de New York et regarde maintenant où j'en suis !_ »

« _C'est clair que c'est bizarre…enfin, c'est pas le terme exact, je crois que celui qui convient, c'est phénoménal !_ »

« _Totalement d'accord avec toi !_ » Nous éclatâmes de rire toutes les deux et nous retrouvâmes les autres qui étaient déjà installés autour d'une table.

« _Bon, qu'est ce qu'on boit ? _»

« _Et_ _bien, vu que c'est à cause de ça que je me retrouve ici…Téquila pour tout le monde !_ » Bon, ok, après les cris et les applaudissements que ma proposition avait entrainés, je crois que notre table était déjà reconnue comme la plus bruyante de la salle ! Nous discutions tous, parlant de New York, Paris, des projets de mariage de Jeff et Liam, de nos boulots respectifs, de toutes les fois où je m'étais rendue ridicule, ici ou là bas quand le silence se fit. La brusque diminution du volume sonore de notre table me parut comique et j'éclatais de rire. Les voyant tous regarder derrière moi, je me retournai à mon tour et vis Rob qui se tenait dans mon dos.

« _Vous me faites une place ?_ » Jeff et Liam furent les premiers à réagir, mes amies elles, devenaient toutes plus rouges les unes que les autres et pour une fois, même Ellen se retrouva à court de parole. Il s'assit à côté de moi, passa un bras autour de mes épaules et m'embrassa le sommet du crâne. Je lui sourit, il me sourit à son tour et m'embrassa légèrement. Quittant difficilement son regard, je me tournai vers mes amies et entrepris de faire les présentations.

« _Rob, je te présente Solenne, Eve, Blandine, Jacqueline, Laurence et Ellen. Jeff et Liam, tu connais. Les filles, je vous présente Robert Pattinson._ » Jamais, je n'aurais cru que j'allais un jour pouvoir dire cette phrase en dehors de mes rêves.

« _Heu…oui,…On…On connaît…Enfin, je veux dire…Oh et puis merde ! Bonsoir !_ » Ellen venait de retrouver l'usage de la parole, mais je l'entendis distinctement demander à voix basse à Solenne « _Je viens vraiment de dire merde devant Robert Pattinson ? _»

Tant bien que mal, la conversation reprit son cours, même si mes amies perdaient quelque fois le fil quand elles croisaient le regard de Rob où quand elles se rendaient compte qu'il les écoutait. N'empêche qu'après quelques (nombreux) verres, elles étaient toutes habituées à sa présence parmi nous et retrouvèrent leur sens de l'humour et leur esprit, souvent à mes dépens d'ailleurs. Mais j'étais tellement bien dans ses bras qu'il m'importait peu qu'elles s'amusent à lui raconter les nombreuses fois où je m'étais tapée la honte en public. Et puis, ça le faisait rire et, même si c'était à cause d'une de mes nombreuses conneries, ça m'étais totalement égal, tellement j'aimais entendre le son de son rire.

La musique s'arrêta soudainement et le dj annonça l'arrivée des slows.

« _On y va ?_ » Liam regardait Jeff avec envie et ce dernier, après avoir dit non, se reprit, déclara que « _de toutes façons, personne me connaît ici !_ » et suivit Liam au centre de la piste. Rob me regarda en souriant et m'annonça que je n'allais pas y échapper non plus.

« _J'ai jamais dit que je ne voulais pas danser avec toi !_ »

« _Alors, on y va ! _» Il se leva, me prit par la main et m'entraîna sur la piste au moment où la musique débutait. Rien qu'aux premières notes, je reconnus le morceau. Can't take my eyes off you mais repris par Muse. Me blottissant dans ses bras, je posais ma tête sur son épaule et me laissai porter par la musique, avec l'impression que Matthew Bellamy chantait ce que je ressentais pour Rob.

**You're just too good to be true**_ Tu es trop bien pour être vraie_**  
**Ca, c'était clair pour moi ! Je commençai peu à peu à prendre conscience que tout s'était arrangé.

**Can't take my eyes off of you**_ Je ne peux détacher mes yeux de toi__  
_Qui est-ce que je pourrais regarder d'autre de toute façon ? Aucun autre ne pourrait….

**You feel like heaven to touch**_ Tu es douce comme le paradis lorsqu'on te touche_  
Ben voilà, exactement : le paradis. Et j'y étais : j'étais dans ses bras !

**I wanna hold you so much**_ J'ai tellement envie de te prendre dans mes bras__  
_

**At long last love has arrived**_ L'amour a fini par arriver_

Même si je n'y croyais plus !

**And I thank God I'm alive**_ Et Dieu merci je suis en vie_

**You're just too good to be true**_ Tu es trop bien pour être vraie_

**Can't take my eyes off you**_ Je ne peux détacher mes yeux de toi_

Je redressai la tête et plongeai mes yeux dans les siens. Il me sourit et se mit à chanter avec Matthew Bellamy. A l'heure actuelle, je me demande comme j'ai fait pour ne pas succomber immédiatement alors qu'il me chantait ça !

**Pardon the way that I stare**_ Pardonne la manière dont je te fixe_

**There's nothing else to compare**_ Il n'y a rien d'autre qui fasse le poids_

**The sight of you makes me weak**_ A ta vue je faiblis_

**There are no words left to speak**_ Il n'y a rien à ajouter__  
_

**But if you feel like I feel**_ Mais si tu te sens comme je me sens_

**Please let me know that it's real**_ S'il te plaît dis-moi que c'est réel__  
_

**You're just to good to be true**_Tu es trop bien pour être vraie_

**Can't take my eyes off you**_Je ne peux détacher mes yeux de toi_

Les riffs de guitare arrivèrent et il me fit tournoyer, me tenant fermement la main et m'empêchant par la même occasion d'aller m'affaler dans le buffet.

**I love you baby, and if it's quite alright**_ Je t'aime bébé, et si ça te va__  
_

**I need you baby to warm the lonely nights**_ J'ai besoin de toi bébé pour réchauffer les nuits solitaires_

**I love you baby, trust in me when I say**_ Je t'aime bébé, fais-moi confiance quand je dis__  
_

**Oh pretty baby, don't bring me down I pray**_ Oh joli bébé, ne m'abats pas je t'en prie_

**Oh pretty baby, now that I've found you**_ Oh joli bébé, maintenant que je t'ai trouvé__  
_

**Let me love you baby, let me love you**_ Laisse-moi t'aimer bébé, laisse-moi t'aimer_

**You're just too good to be true  
Can't take my eyes off of you  
You feel like heaven to ****touch****  
I wanna hold you so much  
At long last love has arrived  
And I thank God I'm alive  
You're just too good to be true  
Can't take my eyes off of you**

J'eu le temps d'apercevoir Jeff et Liam qui se déchainaient, secouant leurs têtes comme s'ils se trouvaient dans un concert d'heavy metal. Regardant à nouveau Rob, je vis qu'il me souriait. Je passai ma main dans ses cheveux, m'attardant sur la ligne de sa mâchoire. Il resserra son étreinte. Je me rendais compte que toutes les questions que j'avais pu me poser sur l'avenir de notre relation n'avaient en fait aucune importance. Il était le seul à me donner l'impression que tout était possible quand j'étais avec lui, que je respirai plus librement, que je pouvais être moi même, que je pouvais exister réellement à ses côtés et avoir une place dans sa vie, autant qu'il avait la sienne dans la mienne._**  
**_**I love you baby, and if it's quite alright  
I need you baby to warm the lonely nights  
**« _Tu trouves aussi que cette chanson correspond tout à fait pour nous deux ?_ »

**I love you baby, trust in me when I say****  
**« _C'est ce que je pense depuis qu'elle à commencé !_ » Il me sourit et posa ses lèvres sur les miennes. J'ouvris la bouche et nos langues se mélangèrent alors que le morceau se terminait.

**Oh pretty baby, don't bring me down I pray  
Oh pretty baby, now that I've found you  
Let me love you baby, let me love you**

Un autre morceau débuta mais j'y prêtai à peine attention. J'étais toujours dans ses bras et notre baiser étant la seule chose qui importait, nous avions cessé de tourner. Nous étions là, immobiles et parfaitement indifférents aux autres couples qui dansaient autour de nous. Il appuya une dernière fois ses lèvres sur les miennes et recula sa tête. Plongeant son regard dans le mien, il passa sa main sur mes cheveux. Il posa à nouveau ses lèvres sur les miennes, recula encore une fois et murmura :

« _Je ne veux plus te perdre. Tu es devenue trop importante dans ma vie. Je t'aime._ » Aucuns des mots qui me vinrent à l'esprit ne pouvait vraiment exprimer ce que je ressentais à ce moment là. A part peut être cette phrase…

« _Je t'aime._ »

* * *

_Bon ben voilà....C'est fini ! Je peux vous jurer que j'avais la larme à l'œil quand j'ai écris les dernières lignes ! J'espère que vous êtes satisfaits des retrouvailles et surtout du happy end (qui fait quand même une quinzaine de pages Word, un record pour cette fic !)_

_Pour la dernière fois, je tiens à remercier :_

_**twilight007** : j'espère que ça t'a plus !_

_**EMMA555** : j'ai pris beaucoup de plaisir à l'écrire aussi ^^ Mais je n'ai pas encore d'idées pour une autre fic, mais on ne sait jamais !_

_**Mamoure21** : Elisa et toute sa bande vont me manquer aussi ^^_

_**Mimily **: je crois qu'on aurait toutes l'air cruche devant Robert Pattinson, mais c'est vrai que pour Elisa, c'est particulièrement remarquable ^^_

_**aude 77** : Merci d'avoir été là depuis le début et de m'avoir encouragée régulièrement !_

_**Brooke **: oui, je sais, j'ai souvent été sadique avec mes cliffhanger de la mot qui tue ;-)_

_**Bababbou Cullen** : Alors ? C'est bon, t'as pleuré ??? Merci de m'avoir encouragée avec tes commentaires et nos débriefs téléphoniques !_

_**Dawn 266** : Bon, on n'est plus dimanche mais vu la longueur de ce que j'ai écrit, je compte la dessus pour me faire pardonner !_

_**Carice** : Les retrouvailles sur l'oreiller (enfin pas vraiment dessus mais bon !) t'ont plues ?_

_**Chartelle** : Merci à toi d'avoir laissé régulièrement des reviews ! Contente de la fin ?_

_**Isis **: Non, c'était ma première fic et je n'en ai pas d'autres en cours ! Contente que ça t'ai plu !_

_**ZsaZsaZsu1986 **: Merci pour ton conseil sur les lemons, c'est aussi grâce à toi que je me suis améliorée 'enfin, je pense ^^) ! Petite question : ton pseudo, c'est en rapport avec Sex and the city ou pas du tout ? Merci également pour ta présence dans mes reviews ^^_

_**Aurore Athéna **: Oui, pour moi aussi, elle a rendu Rob plus accessible...Du moins, dans ma tête et surtout pendant les lemons ;-)_

_**eragorn-tome3-alternatif** : Merci d'avoir été là quasi depuis le début ^^_

_**nattie black **: je te souhaite une excellente rentrée ! Tu auras de quoi lire avant ça ^^_

_**anne cullen69 **: Alors toi ! Merci d'avoir été là depuis le début, de m'avoir fait rire avec tes reviews toujours pleines d'humour, d'avoir rejoints notre groupe de robsessed et de trouver aussi Jackson super craquant...sauf quand il a un mouton crevé sur la tête, bien évidemment ^^_

_Merci également à **scarlet-rose, Joannie01, Starshinning et frimousse**, vous avez été des lectrices géniales également ^^_

_Merci aussi à toutes celles qui m'ont ajoutées en story alert, en author alert et j'en passe !_

_Je fais mon dernier appel du clavier à toutes celles/ceux qui ne m'ont pas encore laissée de reviews, lâchez vous, je voudrais vraiment savoir ce que vous en avez pensé. Si vous ne savez pas quoi dire, dites moi juste votre moment préféré et je serai la plus heureuse ! Allez les gens : YES YOU CAN !_

_J'ai pris énormément de plaisir à écrire cette fic, ça me fait tout bizarre de me dire que c'est terminé ! _

_Alors, j'en ai quelques unes à vous conseiller quand même (oui, je sais, je fais un roman ce coup ci, mais c'est la dernière fois que j'ai l'occasion ^^)_

_**Les aimants** de Lily77974 qui est juste une pure tuerie !  
_

_**La soumise** de Tara sue me traduite par cacy15_

_**Bonne foi** traduction de Lily77974_

_**N'oublie jamais** d'Acheroniastyx_

_et enfin **Vivre ses rèves** d'Ellen 1882  
_

_Un dernier merci à Marie (encore une fois ^^) et à mes robinettes, vous assurez les filles, je vous adore...Robinettes Power et surtout : No limit du PIB et surtout, surtou WWW Want ;-)  
_


	27. Chapter 27 Epilogue

_Je sais, j'avais dit que c'était fini...Mais, car il y a un mais, je n'ai toujours pas d'idée pour une autre fic, vous avez été nombreuses à me demander comment leur relation allait évoluer et puis surtout, j'avais l'impression de pas avoir été jusqu'au bout. Oui, ils s'étaient retrouvés mais bon...Et puis, Elisa, Rob et Jeff (et un peu Liam aussi ^^) me manquaient....Donc, voilà, l'épilogue que vous attendiez toutes (ça fait peut être un peu trop ça non ?) Bonne lecture et on se retrouve à la fin ^^_

* * *

**Chapitre 27**** Epilogue**

Malgré l'énorme motivation que j'avais, il n'y avait rien à faire ! Je n'arrivais tout simplement pas à prendre l'habitude du décollage et de l'atterrissage ! Pourtant, ce n'était pas faute d'avoir pris l'avion ces derniers temps…Mais bon, Jeff et Liam avaient décidés de se dire oui…et Jeff m'avait choisie comme témoin. Ils allaient se marier à Boston, vu que la ville de New York n'autorisait pas encore le mariage gay. Et puis, pour compléter encore mieux le tableau, j'allais une fois de plus rejoindre Rob à New York, étant donné qu'à mon plus grand étonnement, nous étions toujours ensemble. Ca faisait maintenant onze mois que je faisais des allers retours entre Paris et…un peu partout, en fait. J'avais été le rejoindre à Londres, à Los Angeles, à Vancouver, à Melbourne…En fait, j'avais été avec lui à presque toutes les avants premières et cérémonies auxquelles il participait. J'avais également pris l'habitude de voir les journaux insinuer que nous n'étions plus ensemble dés que je n'étais pas avec lui. Bon, c'est clair que la première fois, ça m'avait fait bizarre…

**Flash back**

Cela faisait maintenant deux mois que nous nous étions retrouvés. Rob était resté quinze jours à Paris mais avait du repartir à New York pour passer une audition. Il était ensuite rentré à Londres où je l'avais rejoint. Il m'avait présentée à sa famille et le contact était bien passé. C'était toujours ça de pris ! Il n'empêche que j'avais un boulot et, malgré le fait que je n'avais besoin que d'un portable avec un traitement de texte pour l'exercer, je devais bien assister aux réunions de la rédaction qui avaient lieu tous les quinze jours. J'étais donc repartie sur Paris où il m'avait rejointe à nouveau. Comme il voulait prendre des vacances, il avait réservé au Château Marmont une suite pour quinze jours. J'avais moi aussi posé mes congés et je m'étais retrouvée avec lui dans cet endroit mythique où « tout ce qui se passe au Château Marmont, reste au Château Marmont ». J'étais affalée sur le transat de notre terrasse, lui était en train de prendre sa douche. Il faisait chaud et je n'avais absolument pas la force de faire autre chose que de glander en maillot. Il était seulement dix heures du matin et j'étais déjà fatiguée ! Enfin…Faut dire, après la nuit qu'on avait passée…

J'entendis qu'on frappait à la porte et, après avoir enfilé un peignoir, j'allais ouvrir. Il n'y avait personne, mais une pile de journaux se trouvait devant la porte. Une chose est sûre, ils assurent niveau service ici ! Je ramassai tout et, après avoir jeté un œil sur les premières pages des journaux dits « sérieux », je pris le National Inquirer et restais bouche bée devant le premier titre : « Robert Pattinson à nouveau seul ! » Euh…Hein ? Quoi ? Comment ? Je m'assis sur la première chaise et cherchais ce putain d'article. Arrivée enfin à la page 17, je lu les grandes lignes. Ah ben oui, évidemment, je n'avais pas pu être avec lui à une cérémonie et tout de suite, je l'avais plaqué ! Mais n'importe quoi !

« _Qu'est ce qu'il se passe ? _» Je me levai en le voyant arriver. J'avais beau avoir passé quelques (nombreuses) nuits avec lui et savoir à quoi il ressemblait, mais le voir seulement vêtu d'une serviette et les cheveux encore humides provoquait toujours une accélération de mon rythme cardiaque.

« _Ben…J'ai le plaisir de t'annoncer que nous ne somme plus ensemble !_ »

« _Ah oui ?_ » Il s'était rapproché de moi et avait posé ses mains sur ma taille. « _Et, je peux savoir pourquoi ? _» Il embrassait mon épaule, remontant lentement le long de mon cou.

« _Heu…Hum…apparemment, je t'ai largué…_ »

« _Intéressant…_ » Il venait de défaire le nœud du haut de mon maillot. Mes seins s'écrasèrent sur son torse et je fis glisser mes doigts le long de sa serviette.

« _Il parait que tu es inconsolable…_ » Mes mains parcouraient son dos et je les fis glisser sous l'essuie, empoignant ses fesses.

« _Je le serai, effectivement.._ » Au vu de la façon dont cet essuie s'ouvrait, il devait être aussi excité que moi…

« _Je_ _suppose que ça va arriver encore souvent ce genre de truc ?_ »

« _Ce genre là ?_ » Il m'embrassa, me faisant momentanément perdre le fil de mes pensées.

« _Allez, sois sérieux deux minutes ! Dés que je ne serai pas avec toi, ils vont affirmer que tout est terminé entre nous ?_ » Ce ne m'enchantait pas vraiment mais sa main glissa dans la culotte de mon bikini, ses doigts se posant sur mon clitoris ce qui me fit perdre momentanément le fil de mes pensées.

« _J'en ai bien peur…Mais, il faudra s'y habituer….Et puis, quand ils te prendront en photo seule dans les rues à Paris, ce sera la même chose !_ »

« _Si je comprend bien, mmmmmh, c'est bon ça…_ »Tout en caressant mon clitoris, il venait d'insérer deux doigts en moi.

« _Si tu comprends bien… _»

« _Euh…Ah oui ! A chaque fois que je vais sortir, je devrais être coiffée, maquillée et bien habillée ?_ » Ce qu'il faisait avec ses doigts était tout simplement divin !

« _Je suis au regret de t'annoncer qu'il est hors de question pour toi maintenant d'aller chercher tes croissants en pyjama !_ » Il m'embrassa à nouveau et me poussa dans la direction de notre chambre. Nous tombâmes sur le lit et…STOOOOOOOOOP ! Élisa, on se reprend, t'es pas toutes seule ici ! Hein quoi ? Ah merde ! L'avion…Bon, ben…

**Fin du Flash Back** alors !

L'avion entamait sa descente et moi, je serrai les accoudoirs le plus fort que je pouvais.

« _Euh, mademoiselle ?_ » Oui ? Quoi ? Tu vois pas que c'est pas le moment là ? Je tournai la tête vers mon voisin.

« _Qu'est ce qu'il y a ?_ » Bon, ok, j'avais été un peu sèche mais j'étais en train de risquer ma vie moi !

« _Euh…Désolé mais…Vous me faites mal là !_ » Pardon ? Je baissai la tête et…Oh mon dieu ! Ce n'était pas l'accoudoir que je serrai mais son bras !

« _Excusez moi, désolée, vraiment, j'ai cru que…Enfin bon, désolée quoi !_ » J'essayai tant bien que mal de lui sourire mais ne parvins qu'à esquisser un rictus. Levant les yeux au ciel, il enleva son bras de l'accoudoir et fixa le siège devant lui. Ouais, génial, je passe pour une folle….Mais j'ai gagné l'accoudoir ! Youhou !!!

Malgré mes prédictions apocalyptiques, l'avion atterrit sans encombre. Après avoir récupéré mes bagages, je me dirigeais vers la sortie, espérant ne pas devoir attendre trop longtemps pour arriver à choper un taxi. Je poussai tant bien que mal mon chariot ; je n'avais pas encore pris l'habitude de voyager léger ; et j'avais évidemment choisi celui avec une roue bloquée…Ca commençait bien !

« _Je peux vous aider ? _»

« _Hein ???_ » Mais qu'est ce… « _T'es là ?_ »

« _Je savais que tu allais avoir du mal avec tes bagages !_ »

« _Ah ! Ah ! Ah ! Très drôle Pattinson ! _»

« _Et puis, tu me manquais aussi !_ » Ah ben quand même ! Je me jetai dans ces bras, ma bouche se collant immédiatement à la sienne. Après quelques instants, il me repoussa légèrement. « _Et je ne suis pas venu tout… _» Regardant derrière lui, je le vis.

« _Hiiiiii ! Jeff !_ » Je me précipitai dans ses bras. Ca faisait maintenant trois mois que je ne l'avais plus vu et, malgré nos conversations au téléphone qui nous coutaient un bras à chaque fois, il m'avait terriblement manqué.

« _Tu m'as manqué aussi ma belle ! Et arrête de pleurer, sinon, je vais m'y mettre aussi !_ » Rob se plaça derrière moi et m'enlaça.

« _Jeff voulait te proposer de loger chez lui mais je lui ait dit que si tu dormais là bas, je m'installai aussi. Et il n'est plus trop d'accord en fait…_ »

« _Oh, Jeff ! Je…On se verra la journée non ? _»

« _Ca va, te tracasse pas, j'ai compris ! Et puis, de toutes façons, je n'ai pas refait mon stock de boules Quiès alors…Va dormir avec lui, enfin, je sais que tu ne dormiras pas mais bon ! Mais faut absolument qu'on aille faire les magasins ensemble ! Je veux choisir ta robe ! Et puis, Jimmy voudrait bien te revoir, ses bouteilles de Téquila partent moins vite maintenant !_ »

« _Sans aucuns problèmes ! Ce programme me plait beaucoup !_ »

« _Bon, Élisa je suis désolé mais faut que je retourne bosser…Je suppose que tu dois être crevée avec le décalage et tout ça… On se voit demain, ok ?_ »

« _Ok Jeff ! Dis bonjour de ma part à Liam…et encore toutes mes félicitations !_ »

« _Je lui dirai et merci encore une fois ! Bon, je vous laisse les enfants, amusez vous bien !_ » Après m'avoir serrée encore une fois dans ses bras, il s'éloigna et je me retournai vers Rob.

« _Et toi ? Tu m'as aussi préparé un programme de la mort qui tue ?_ » Lui dis-je en passant mes bras autour de ses épaules.

« _Euh…Non…Pas vraiment…Il y a juste la première de mon dernier film…_ »

« _Quoi celui de Tarantino ?_ »

« _Oui._ »

« _Et tu pouvais pas me le dire ? J'ai rien à me mettre moi !_ »

« _Je pensais que tu suivais mon actualité de près ? _»

« _J'ai arrêté, j'en avais marre de lire que je n'étais pas celle qu'il te fallait ou que nous nous étions quitté encore une fois ! Merde ! Rob, tu déconnes là ! Tu crois pas que c'est le genre de trucs à me dire avant que je ne parte de chez moi ?_ »

« _Je ne penses pas vraiment à mon boulot quand je suis avec toi !_ » Bon, ok, t'as gagné ! Qu'est ce que je pouvais bien répondre à ça ?

« _Ouais, bon, de toutes façons, je dois aller faire les magasins avec Jeff..J'en profiterai !_ »

« _Bon, on bouge ? Parce que je crois qu'on s'est fait repéré !_ » Ah ! Effectivement, un attroupement se formait à quelques mètres de nous. Des fans, mais les paparazzis n'allaient pas tarder à débarquer.

« _Ok, tu signes tes autographes et moi je vais choper un taxi. Je t'attends devant la sortie. _»

« _Tu m'abandonne ? _»

« _Je préfère éviter les scènes d'hystérie…Mais t'es un grand garçon non ?_ »

« _Fous toi de moi en plus !_ » Jamais je ne pourrais me lasser de son sourire en coin !

« _J'oserai pas, tu le sais bien !_ » Après l'avoir embrassé une dernière fois, et laissé une bonne partie de mes bagages par la même occasion, je me dirigeai vers la sortie.

Je demandai au chauffeur de patienter quelques instants et en entendant les cris qui se rapprochaient, je lui dis qu'il pouvait rallumer le moteur. Rob s'engouffra dans la voiture et posa sa tête sur mon épaule. « _J'en peux plus !_ »

« _Comme si ça te dérangeais ! Plein de filles qui n'en ont qu'après ton corps… Et qui ne rêvent que d'une seule chose, passer la nuit avec toi…C'est clair que ça doit être dur !_ »

« _Si au moins tu restais avec moi quand elles sont là, elles me lâcheraient peut être ! _» Ben tiens !

« _Oh ben oui, je vais rester à tes côtés en souriant gentiment pendant qu'elles te diront que je ne suis pas faite pour toi et que tu devrais me quitter !_ »

« _Mais qu'est ce qu'il te prend ? D'habitude, t'es moins agressive !_ »

« _Désolée, mais je suis fatiguée et j'en ai marre de les entendre dire que ça ne durera pas toi et moi !_ »

« _Ouais, mais n'empêche que c'est pas sur moi que ça doit retomber… _»

« _Je t'ai dit que j'étais désolée ! Qu'est ce qu'il te faut de plus ?_ »Il n'allait quand même pas me casser les pieds alors que je venais d'arriver quand même ?

« _Rien ! Rien du tout ! _» Il s'appuya contre la portière. Génial, ça commençait bien !

Le trajet se déroula dans le silence le plus total et, une fois arrivés devant le Four Seasons, nous descendîmes du taxi, toujours sans nous parler. Le chauffeur ouvrit son coffre et je contemplai bêtement mes valises, attendant qu'il vienne me parler. Après tout, c'était lui qui avait commencé en se plaignant une fois de plus de ses fans ! Mais, une fois mes bagages sortis du coffre et entassés dans un chariot, je dus me rendre à l'évidence : il était déjà rentré ! Comme je ne savais pas dans quelle chambre il était, je mis ma fierté de côté et me mis à courir à l'intérieur. Je le vis qui se tenait devant les ascenseurs, je me dépêchai pour arriver pile poil au moment où les portes s'ouvraient. S'il pouvait râler, ben moi aussi. C'est donc dans un silence glacial que nous montâmes jusqu'au 39e étage. Il avait réservé la même chambre que la première fois où j'étais venue ici. Sauf que cette fois là, il ne marchait pas devant moi la tête baissée et que j'étais de meilleure humeur qu'aujourd'hui. Une partie de moi savait que j'étais mesquine et qu'il n'était pas responsable de cette folie autour de lui mais je n'avais pas envie d'être raisonnable. J'en avais tout simplement marre de devoir rassurer toutes mes connaissances dés que je faisais un pas sans lui. Et puis, je l'avais mauvaise qu'il ait oublié de me prévenir que nous devions aller à l'avant première de son dernier film. C'est le genre de truc important à signaler, non ? Il croyait quoi ? Que je n'avais que ça à faire de mes journées ? Que je pouvais passer des heures à surfer sur le net en essayant de démêler le vrai du faux sur tous les articles qui parlaient de lui ? Il aurait pu demander à son agent au moins ! C'est pas comme si on ne s'était plus parlé depuis trois mois ! Génial ! J'étais arrivée à m'énerver toute seule…et j'étais encore plus remontée contre lui que là tantôt ! Si on devait se faire la gueule, la journée allait être longue, très longue !

**POV Rob**

Putain ! Mais qu'est ce qu'il lui fallait ? Je sais pas devenir invisible moi ! Elle le savait pourtant ! On en avait déjà suffisamment discuté pour qu'elle s'attende à ce qu'on ne soit jamais vraiment seuls. Et à chaque fois qu'un article dit que nous ne sommes plus ensemble, elle pète un câble et fais comme si c'étais de ma faute ! Pourtant, je pensais qu'elle serait contente de me voir à l'aéroport, qu'elle serait heureuse de me voir plus tôt que prévu. Bon, ok c'est vrai que j'ai oublié de la prévenir pour l'avant première mais j'ai aussi autre chose à foutre que de lui rappeler des trucs que moi-même j'oublie ! Bon, c'est vrai que j'aurais pu l'attendre quand on est sorti du taxi mais c'est juste que j'en ai marre que ce soit sur ma tête que ça retombe dés que les conséquences de ma célébrité entrent en jeu. Quand je l'ai vue entrer dans l'ascenseur, j'ai cru qu'on allait pouvoir passer à autre chose , mais en voyant sa tête, j'ai vite changé d'avis…Et ce connard de garçon d'étage qui la mate comme c'est pas permis…Lui en foutrai bien une dans sa tronche tiens ! En plus, j'avais réservé la même suite que la première fois…notre première fois…J'avais eu raison d'essayer d'être romantique tiens ! Quand les portes s'ouvrirent enfin, je sortis immédiatement, sans regarder si elle me suivait ou pas. Pas la peine d'en rajouter une couche, j'avais pas envie de l'énerver encore plus….Quand je pense que je voulais lui demander de….

**POV Élisa**

Une fois devant la porte, mon regard se porta automatiquement sur le paillasson. Quand je pense que j'ai dormi là…Et là, devant ce souvenir plus que présent à mon esprit, je ne pu me retenir : j'éclatais de rire. Il se retourna sur moi, se demandant visiblement ce qu'il me prenait mais ses lèvres s'étirèrent d'elle-même et son fabuleux sourire en coin apparu. Toute ma colère fondait devant ce sourire. Il se passa une main dans ses cheveux (là, ma colère n'était plus qu'une bête flaque) ouvrit la bouche, la referma aussi sec et se tourna vers la porte pour l'ouvrir. Je le suivis à l'intérieur et reconnu la fabuleuse vue sur Central Park. J'avançai vers la baie vitrée et restai encore une fois sans voix devant cette étendue verte. On frappa à la porte et il alla ouvrir, de toutes façons, je n'aurais pas pu bouger, j'étais plongée dans ma contemplation silencieuse. Mes valises étaient là. Il donna un pourboire au garçon, referma la porte et s'avança jusqu'à moi. Il se tenait derrière moi, comme s'il avait peur que je l'engueule à nouveau s'il me prenait dans ses bras. Mais, à présent que l'énervement était passé, c'était de ça dont j'avais besoin. De lui, de ses bras autour de moi, de ses lèvres sur les miennes, de ses mains caressant mon corps, de sa…

« _Rob ?_ » Je détachai mes yeux de Central Park et me tournai vers lui.

« _Oui ?_ » Il gardait toujours une certaine distance entre nous. Il allait me prendre pour une folle mais tant pis !

« _Embrasse-moi…_ » Il me rejoignit aussi sec, ses mains se perdant dans mes cheveux, ses lèvres s'écrasant sur les miennes. Mes bras s'enroulèrent autour de son torse et je poussai un soupir de contentement quand son baiser se fit plus profond. Le désir et l'excitation naquirent en moi et je reculai ma tête avec peine, ne voulant pas rompre ce baiser mais il le fallait bien si…

« _Fais-moi l'amour…Là…Maintenant…Tout de suite ! _» Il rit, me souleva et m'emporta vers la chambre.

Le lendemain, Jeff et moi étions en plein commando shopping sur la cinquième avenue. Jeff me payait ma tenue pour son mariage car il ne voulait pas que je vienne avec mon Levis et mes Converses comme je lui en avais fait part. Et Rob avait eu le malheur de me donner sa carte de crédit pour se faire pardonner son oubli sur la date de l'avant première. J'avais d'abord refusé mais Jeff, qui nous avait nous rejoint, avait pris la carte et je n'avais plus eu le choix. Après m'avoir arraché des bras de Rob, il m'avait entraînée chez Armani. A cinq jours du mariage, Jeff ressemblait à un dictateur et semblait perpétuellement au bord de la crise de nerfs. C'est pourquoi je n'osais pas discuter sur le choix des robes qu'il me proposait et les essayait toutes sans faire de commentaires. Après une dizaine de tasses de café et autant de robes, le vendeur lui aussi semblait au bord de la crise de nerfs. Il s'appelait Simon, était marié et avait deux enfants…J'avais eu légèrement le temps de discuter avec lui pendant que Jeff retournait tout le magasin.

« _Je sais pas…Tu devrais peut être ressayer la troisième !_ »

« _Jeff ! Je ne sais même plus à quoi elle ressemble ! Celle là est très bien non ?_ » Je me tournai vers Simon qui m'approuva énergiquement.

« _Mouais…On va la mettre dans les piles des possibles alors !_ » Est-ce qu'un meurtre chez Prada avait déjà été commis ? Parce que sinon, j'allais faire une première !

« _Jeff, j'en peux plus de jouer à la Barbie moi ! _» Bizarrement, la robe pour l'avant première, je l'avais trouvée tout de suite. Elle était longue, grise rehaussée d'une ceinture noire strassée et avec un énorme décolleté dans le dos. Par contre pour ce que je porterai à son mariage, Jeff semblait penser que c'était aussi important que si j'allais diner avec le président des États-Unis !

« _Attendez, je sais, elle fait partie de notre nouvelle collection, c'est une pure merveille !_ » Simon semblait vouloir frapper un grand coup…Pourvu que ça marche !

Il revint avec une robe courte à bretelle, de couleur lilas. Des arabesques de dentelles noires étaient cousues sur le bas de la robe. Effectivement, elle était magnifique !

« _Jeff, rien à foutre de ce que tu penses, celle là, je la veux !_ »

« _Heu…Élisa, surveille ton langage, s'il te plaît ! Mais t'as raison, elle est magnifique !_ » Je me tournai vers lui, pleine d'espoir

« _Alors c'est bon ? T'es d'accord ?_ »

« _Je suis d'accord !_ » J'applaudis la nouvelle et Simon se joignit à moi…Après six heures à supporter Jeff, il avait plus que le droit de laisser éclaté sa joie !

C'est donc avec deux immenses cartons contenant mes robes que Jeff et moi sortîmes du magasin. Nous avions fait à peine dix mètres qu'une femme se mit devant moi en brandissant un micro et me demanda si c'était vrai que « _Tout était fini entre moi et Robert Pattinson ?_ »

« _Pardon ?_ » D'habitude, ils attendaient au moins que je ne l'accompagne pas.

« _Ben oui, vous êtes avec monsieur, maintenant, non ?_ » Elle désigna Jeff du doigt. Ah ben, c'était la meilleure ça !Jeff se retenait d'éclater de rire et moi, je me retenais difficilement de lui en coller une à cette conne.

« _Alors, d'abord, je suis toujours avec…Enfin, c'est ce qu'il m'a semblé ce matin, vu que j'étais dans son lit ! Ensuite, monsieur ici présent est sur le point de se marier, alors, avent de dire des conneries, renseignez vous ! _» Pendant que je m'énervais sur elle, Jeff avait réussi à arrêter un taxi et je montais dedans, tout en réussissant à claquer la portière sur son manteau. Jeff me regarda avec un petit sourire, Je jetai un regard sur le morceau qui était à l'intérieur, levai les yeux sur cette abrutie qui tirait sur son manteau avec l'énergie du désespoir. Je sais, c'était pas très gentil de ma part, mais elle m'avait vraiment énervée…Je lui fis un petit signe d'adieu du bout des doigts en articulant un « _dommage !_ » et fis signe au chauffeur de démarrer. Le bruit caractéristique du tissu qui se déchire….Qu'est ce que ça fait du bien aux oreilles ! Jeff se retourna pour regarder cette pétasse se démerder avec les lambeaux de son manteau.

« _Tu crois pas que tu y as été un peu fort ?_ »

« _Jeff t'es de son côté ou du mien ?_ »

« _Ben, du tien, évidemment mais là, c'est costaud comme réaction !_ »

« _Rien à foutre ! Elle avait pas besoin de me demander ça ! Elle paye pour les autres ! Je commence à en avoir marre de leurs insinuations à la con ! _»

« _Ouais, ben si tu le dis…_ »

« _Je le dis et je le pense ! Point à la ligne, on passe à autre chose ! _»

« _Ouais, écoute, je crois que je vais descendre ici, ça me fera pas de tort de marcher un peu et puis…_ » Jeff, marcher ?

« _T'es devenu dingue ou quoi ?_ »

« _Non, mais…Tu commences à me faire peur Élisa ! Vraiment, tu t'énerves pour rien et, je me doute que ça ne doit pas être facile tous les jours d'être avec quelqu'un de connu mais là, je crois que tu commences à perdre les pédales ! Tu…Tu devrais réfléchir un peu à votre relation parce que…_ »

« _Parce que quoi ?_ » Reste calme, reste calme !

« _Eh ben, parce que…Tu as changé…Et pas vraiment en bien ! Tu es devenue beaucoup plus agressive et parano et…Tu es mon amie Élisa, et je n'ai pas envie que votre histoire parte en vrille parce que tu auras péter un câble ! _»

« _Je sais mais….C'est pas facile de gérer tout ça, en plus, je le vois pas tout le temps et bon, ça va faire un an et j'ai l'impression de faire du sur place et je sais pas…Peut être que… _»

« _Je t'arrête tout de suite ! Je t'ai pas dit de le quitter non plus ! Mais regarde comment tu es avec les gens et je sais pas mais…Essaye de faire abstraction de tout ça._ »

« _Ouais…Mais faire abstraction de tout ça, ça veut dire de ne pas prendre en considération leurs insinuations et toutes leurs remarques mesquines et…Pffft, je pensais pas que ce serait si compliqué ! _»

« _Vous pouvez vous arrêtez ici ? Merci ! Bon, écoute, réfléchis, parle lui de tout ça peut être et…Mais essaye de redevenir comme avant parce que tu deviens une horrible pouff' parano et susceptible !_ »

« _Merci Jeff, ça me va droit au cœur_ ! »

« _Oh ! Mais j'exagère mais…Tu risque de le devenir si tu continues comme ça !_ »

Il avait peut être raison…Moi non plus, je n'aimais pas celle que j'étais devenue… En revenant dans notre chambre, je me fis couler un bain. Je devais me préparer pour l'avant première et je réfléchissais mieux dans l'eau chaude. Je devais arrêter de me prendre la tête dés qu'un couillon de journaliste insinuait que l'un de nous trompait l'autre ou que nous nous étions séparés. Mais ce n'était pas facile quand il se trouvait à 10 000 kilomètres de moi. Et quand j'étais avec lui, je me montrais odieuse, comme si j'essayais de le faire payer….Pffft ! Avant de résoudre le problème des paparazzis, il fallait que je me montre un peu plus sympa avec lui…Sinon, il allait lui-même se charger de mettre un terme à ces problèmes…Et à notre relation aussi par la même occasion !

Je sortais à peine de la baignoire quand j'entendis la porte s'ouvrir. J'enfilai un peignoir et sortit de la salle de bain. De le voir en face de moi, les cheveux en bataille à son habitude et la chemise mal boutonnée me fis oublier ces conneries de journalistes. Ne restait que l'amour que je ressentais pour lui, pour ce qu'il était, pour la façon dont mon cœur s'emballait à chaque fois que je prenais conscience qu'il était avec moi et pas avec une autre. Il n'avait pas encore ouvert la bouche que j'étais déjà dans ses bras. Mes lèvres se collèrent aux siennes, ma langue se frayant un passage entre ses lèvres. Il répondit immédiatement à mon baiser, ses mains desserrant déjà la ceinture de mon peignoir. Une chose au moins n'avait pas changé, sa capacité à me faire sentir la pire des dépravées dés que ses mains étaient en contact avec ma peau. Je m'attaquais aux boutons de sa chemise, afin d'avoir accès à son torse.

« _Waouh ! Quand je suis parti, t'étais d'une humeur de chien et maintenant…_ » dit il en se reculant.

« _Maintenant, j'ai pris conscience que je n'avais pas été spécialement sympa avec toi depuis que je suis arrivée…Et j'ai l'intention de remédier à ça !_ »

Je fis glisser sa chemise sur ses épaules, défis sa ceinture et tirais sur cette dernière afin de l'attirer dans la chambre. Je le poussai sur le lit et lui enlevai son jeans et son boxer. Je me couchai sur lui, me frottant sur son érection. Je me relevai et me mis à genoux entre ses jambes. Il redressa la tête mais après que j'aie pris son membre en bouche, il la laissa retomber sur l'oreiller en poussant un gémissement. Je fis glisser ma langue le long de son sexe pour mieux le reprendre en bouche l'instant suivant.

« _Élisa, je…Si tu continues comme ça, je vais pas tarder à… _» Ah ben non alors !

« _Ok, on passe à la vitesse supérieure alors !_ »

« _Non, hors de question !_ » Hein ???? Mais ça va pas la tête !? Il se redressa et me fis basculer sur le lit. Il m'embrassa, fis glisser ses lèvres le long de ma mâchoire, de mon cou, s'arrêta un instant sur mes seins mais continua sa lente descente vers mon sexe. Sa langue toucha enfin mon clitoris et je ressentis une première décharge de plaisir le long de ma colonne vertébrale. Il introduisit un doigt en moi, tout en continuant à titiller mon clitoris du bout de sa langue. C'était divin…tout simplement divin. Il aurait pu continuer comme ça pendant des heures, mais j'avais envie de le sentir en moi et je l'attirai sur moi. Il positionna son sexe devant mon entrée et me pénétra brusquement, mon vagin se contractant presque douloureusement autour de son sexe. J'entourai ses hanches de mes jambes afin qu'il entre en moi encore plus profondément. Ses mouvements s'accélérèrent et quand il se déversa enfin en moi, j'étais déjà loin dans le plaisir. Il s'abattit sur moi, faisant peser son corps de tout son poids sur moi. Je passai mes mains dans ses cheveux, les caressant doucement alors qu'il embrassait mon épaule.

« _Faudrait peut être qu'on se prépare pour ce soir non ?_ » dit il en plantant ses yeux dans les miens.

« _Mouais….Quoique je vais probablement avoir l'air ridicule avec le sourire idiot que je dois avoir là !_ »

« _Je l'aime bien moi ce sourire ! Et puis, je dois avoir le même alors, on aura l'air con tout les deux, c'est pas si grave !_ »

« _Pffft, et puis, je m'en fous !si on me demande pourquoi je souris comme ça, je leur répondrai la vérité !_ »

« _C'est-à-dire ?_ »

« _Que je souris comme ça quand je viens de prendre un pied phénoménal et que tu es le seul responsable !_ »

« _T'en serai pas capable !_ »

« _Tu veux parier ? _» Nous éclatâmes de rire tous les deux et il secoua la tête.

« _Non, je crois que tu en serais capable en fait !_ »

C'est donc parfaitement détendue et amoureuse comme au premier jour que je montais dans la limousine qui devait nous emmener à l'avant première. J'essayais tant bien que mal de reprendre une certaine contenance mais le fait que Rob n'arrête pas de m'embrasser et de caresser mes seins à travers ma robe ne m'aidait pas vraiment. Malgré tout, quand nous sortîmes de la voiture, ma coiffure n'avait pas bougé….faut dire qu'avec la tonne de laque que j'avais vaporisée dessus, un ouragan n'en serait pas venu à bout. Après avoir posés pour les traditionnelles photos du tapis rouge, un journaliste lui posa quelques questions sur son rôle dans ce film. Je devais avoir l'air parfaitement ridicule en souriant comme je le faisais mais comme c'était comme ça que je me trouvais à chaque fois que je me voyais sur les photos, ça ne devait pas être bien grave. Une fois que le journaliste eut fini, nous entrâmes enfin à l'intérieur. Quentin se dirigea vers nous avec un grand sourire, et eut l'obligeance de ne faire aucune remarque sur notre dernière rencontre.

« _Prêt à voir le résulta final ?_ »

« _Absolument pas !_ » Rob avait l'air stressé maintenant que la projection allait bientôt débuter.

« _Et bien moi non plus, si tu veux tout savoir ! Mais bon, quand faut y aller…._ »

« _Oui, il paraît…et, puis, ça serait mal vu si je m'enfuyais maintenant hein ?_ »

« _Je serais juste obligé de te tuer !_ » Il éclata de rire mais je me dis qu'il avait quand même pris l'habitude de menacer de mort tout le monde. Enfin, au moins, je n'étais plus la seule !

Après être entré dans la salle où devait avoir lieu la projection et trouver nos sièges, nous nous installâmes. Il ne restait plus qu'à attendre que tout le monde arrive pour que le film commence. Je regardai à gauche et à droite, essayant de reconnaître les célébrités qui nous entouraient quand je remarquais que Rob s'était levé. Il n'allait quand même pas vraiment foutre le camp ?

« _Tu vas quand même pas partir ?_ »

« _Mais non, tu me prends pour un con ?_ » Ben non, mais on sait jamais ! « _Je dois juste aller rejoindre les autres pour les photos…Je te rejoins d'ici un quart d'heure, ça va ?_ »

« _Oublie pas de sourire surtout !_ » Il posa un léger baiser sur mes lèvres et se dirigea vers le reste du casting. Je repris mes recherches et essayai de compter combien de stars je reconnaissais. J'en étais à essayer de calculer combien ça en faisait au mètre carrés quand il revint enfin. Il se laissa tomber à côté de moi en soupirant.

« _J'ai horreur de me voir à l'écran, j'ai toujours l'impression que je joue comme un pied !_ » en me penchant vers lui pour lui répondre, j'en profitai pour planter un baiser dans son cou et lui murmurai à l'oreille : « _tu sais très bien que ce n'est pas vrai, je suis certaine que tu vas être merveilleux._ »

« _Ouais, j'en suis pas aussi certain…t'aurais pas un Valium qui trainerait dans ton sac ? _»

« _Non, mais si tu veux, je peux essayer de choper un serveur et te ramener un verre…tu crois que j'ai le temps ?_ »

« _Si tu te dépêches…Mais rien ne t'oblige à…_ »

« _C'est rien_ » Dis-je en me levant « _Je devrais réussir à revenir avant que ça ne commence…_ » Enfin…J'espère !

Il attrapa ma main et l'embrassa. « _Merci._ » Qu'est ce qu'il avait l'air vulnérable…Est-ce que ce serait mal vu que je le viole en plein milieu d'un parterre de stars ?

Quand je revins dans la salle en essayant de camoufler la flute de champagne que j'avais péniblement trouvée, le film venait de commencer, bien évidemment…Génial ! Après avoir repris ma place et endurer les soupirs d'agacement des autres invités, je tendis le verre à Rob qui était écroulé dans son siège tellement il riait. Il avait l'air nettement moins vulnérable comme ça…est ce que je pourrais l'assommer avec mon sac ?

« _Désolé…Mais fallait absolument que t'arrives à la bourre…_ »

« _Oh ça va hein !_ » Devant son air hilare, j'avais du mal à rester fâchée « _Bon, j'aurais eu encore l'air ridicule, pour pas changer ! _»

« _Tu sais que je t'aime quand tu te rends ridicule comme ça_ ! »

« _Et moi, j'aime quand tu dis que tu m'aimes…Mais, on devrait pas se taire et regarder le film ?_ » Nos voisins, eux, n'aimaient pas qu'on parle, apparemment, même à voix basses.

« _Oui, t'as raison, allez, on se tait maintenant ! _» Il m'embrassa légèrement et se tourna vers l'écran.

Quand les lumières se rallumèrent au bout de deux heures, j'avais le souffle coupé et je me levais avec le reste de la salle pour une standing ovation plus que méritée. Il était tout simplement époustouflant. Je me tournai vers lui, il n'arrêtait pas de se passer la main dans les cheveux, visiblement gêné. Il se tourna à son tour vers moi, je passai mes bras autour de son cou et lui dis à quel point sa prestation était admirable.

« _Ouais, on verra ce qu'en penseront les critiques…je dois y aller pour quelques interviews…tu viens avec moi ou tu vas te souler au bar ?_ »

« _Je crois que je me suis suffisamment humiliée comme ça pour ce soir, je vais aller au bar…Tu me rejoins ?_ »

« _Dés que j'ai fini._ »

« _Je t'attend alors !_ »

Trois heures et quelques margaritas plus tard, nous étions à nouveau dans la limousine. La soirée avait été parfaite et Rob n'avait eu qu'à subir des critiques plus élogieuses les unes que les autres. Une fois arrivés devant le Four Seasons, nous nous dépêchâmes de rejoindre notre chambre afin de continuer ce que nous avions commencé dans la voiture…

**POV Rob**

La soirée avait été parfaite. L'angoisse que je ressentais jusqu'à ce soir avait disparu aprsè la projection et Élisa était redevenue comme avant….Il fallait que je lui demande…Je dois lui demander…Mais si elle dit non ? Putain…

**POV Élisa**

Nous venions de faire l'amour et, comme d'habitude, nous partagions une cigarette. Mais quelque chose clochait, d'habitude, on parlait, on déconnait et là, il ne disait rien. Est-ce que malgré mes efforts, il en aurait marre ? Est-ce que j'étais allée trop loin ? Ca m'énervait qu'il se taise comme ça…On avait passé une super soirée et maintenant, j'étais à nouveau stressée !

« _Élisa ? _» Je ne pus m'empêcher de me raidir en l'entendant enfin prononcer un mot.

« _Oui ?_ » S'il me quitte, je meurs sur place !

« _Est-ce que tu…._ »

**POV Rob**

Putain, je peux le faire…Je dois le faire…C'est pas compliqué quand même…En plus, à voir sa tête, elle doit surement croire que je veux la quitter…Faut que je le fasse !

« _Est-ce que tu… _»

« _Ouiiii ?_ »

« _Tu pourrais bouger ta tête s'il te plait ? J'ai le bras qui s'endort là !_ » Mais quel con ! Non mais quel con !

« _Heu…oui _! »

**POV Élisa**

Il se fout de moi là ? Tout ça pour ça ? Et après, on vient dire que ce sont les filles qui sont compliquées ! N'importe quoi !

Quatre jours plus tard, Rob avait toujours l'air aussi nerveux dés qu'il me regardait mais aujourd'hui, j'avais autre chose en tête. J'avais passé dans la chambre d'hôtel de Jeff, servant ainsi de réveil humain pour qu'il ne se lève pas en retard le jour de son mariage. Résultat, on n'avait dormi que trois heures, vu qu'on avait passé une bonne partie de la nuit à discuter. Néanmoins, après un début de crise de nerfs, des cris, des rires et des pleurs, nous étions tous les deux habillés, coiffés et pour moi, maquillée et à l'heure…On frappa à notre porte et en ouvrant, je vis Rob, tout simplement beau à couper le souffle dans son smoking noir. Il avait lui aussi, réussi à se lever et à être prêt à l'heure et Jeff en oublia ses prédictions catastrophiques….Un vrai miracle ! La voiture qui devait nous emmener à la maire nous attendait déjà en bas. Jeff me broya la main tout le trajet et je me demandais si c'était à cause du stress ou pour se venger des nos voyages communs en avion. Encore une chance, Rob tenait mon autre main…Même s'il avait toujours l'air aussi stressé. Qu'est ce qui pouvait autant l'inquiéter ? J'avais bien essayé d'en savoir plus, mais il n'avait rien voulu me dire. J'avais même cherché des photos compromettantes sur le web mais là encore, je n'avais rien trouvé. Il ne me restait plus qu'à attendre qu'il crache le morceau…Même si ça commençai à devenir long !

Liam nous attendait au dessus des marches du bâtiment. Jeff me broya encore une fois les doigts, souffla un coup et me regarda.

« _Bon…ben…Quand faut y aller…_ »

« _Tout va bien se passer, t'en fais pas. C'est moi qui me rend ridicule en public, t'as pas à t'en faire !_ »

« _Ouais, t'as raison…Si je fais une connerie, tu feras diversion ?_ »

« _Promis, je mettrai ma culotte sur ma tête pour te donner le temps de fuir !_ »

« _Merci Élisa, je savais que je pouvais compter sur toi !_ »

« _Euh…Je rigolais Jeff ! _»

« _Ah ! Ben, oui moi aussi, évidemment, je vais pas te demander une chose pareille voyons ! _»

La cérémonie ne dura pas très longtemps et peu de monde y assistait, selon les désirs de Jeff et Liam. La bringue de l'année comme disait Jeff, aurait lieu le soir avec tout le monde.

Au moment des consentements et de l'échange des alliances, je n'évitais pas les larmes. Je pleurais déjà au cinéma, alors au mariage de mon meilleur ami…

Au diner, je réussis à faire un discours plus que correct. J'avais eu de l'ide des filles pour la rédaction aussi, ça expliquait beaucoup mon succès. Le repas fut gargantuesque et plein de gens vinrent me parler. Apparemment, Jeff avait beaucoup parlé de moi et de mes exploits…Et il avait aussi fait passer le mot pour que personne n'ennuie Rob car nous n'eûmes droit à aucune scène d'hystérie. Quand Jeff et Liam ouvrirent le bal, je pris pleinement conscience qu'ils étaient mariés dorénavant. Cela n'allait rien changer mais malgré tout, un lien supplémentaire les unissait. La chanson se termina et Rob m'entraina sur la piste, me faisant perdre le fil de mes pensées, ce qui n'était pas plus mal.

Vers trois heures du matin, nous fîmes nos adieux à Jeff et à Liam, qui, eux, n'étaient pas prêt de rentrer se coucher ! En sortant de la salle, je fus étonnée de la chaleur qui régnait encore dehors…Enfin, chaleur, fallait pas exagérer non plus, mais il faisait vraiment bon. Rob passa un bras sur mes épaules et embrassa mes cheveux.

« _Ca te dérangerait si on rentre à pieds ? On n'est pas vraiment loin de l'hôtel et il fait pas trop froid_. »

« _Oui, t'as raison, c'est une bonne idée !_ » Bon, ok, je devais avoir quelques grammes d'alcool dans le sang, pas assez pour être bourrée mais assez pour accepter sa proposition. Après vingt minutes, l'alcool était parti mais je me sentais bien, je marchais aux côtés de l'homme que j'aimais, la nuit était belle, que pouvais je demander de plus ? Perdue dans mes pensées, je ne regardai pas où je mettais les pieds et je faillis trébucher sur un étui de guitare….Un étui de guitare ? A trois heures trente du mat' ? Fallait que ça tombe sur moi ça ! Je marmonnai des excuses au propriétaire et cachai mon visage contre le torse de Rob. Il s'arrêta après dix mètres et fit volte face. Il prit mes mains dans les siennes, m'embrassa et me dit :

« _Tu veux bien attendre deux minutes ?_ »

« _Heu…Oui…Mais..Je peux savoir pour…_ »

« _Juste deux minutes, je reviens tout de suite ! _» Il repartit en arrière en courant et discuta avec le guitariste. Il comptait faire quoi ? Un concert improvisé ? Il se tourna soudainement vers moi et me fis signe de le rejoindre. Pitié, faites qu'il ne me demande pas de jouer à la groupie ! Quand j'arrivais à sa hauteur, il me prit par la taille.

« _Je te présente William. William, Élisa_. »

« _Euh…Enchantée ! Tu peux me dire à quoi tu joues ?_ »

« _William, tu peux y aller !_ » Le dénommé William passa la sangle de sa guitare et gratta légèrement sur les cordes. Quatre accords me suffirent pour reconnaître le morceau. Unintended de Muse. Mais à quoi il jouait ?

« _Élisa, ça fait un moment que…Que je cherche comment te le demander mais…Tu veux danser avec moi ?_ »

« _Ici ? En pleine rue ? _»

« _On s'en fout à cette heure ci, c'est pas vraiment la foule ! Danse avec moi, s'il te plait et écoute surtout, parce que c'est exactement ce que je voudrais te dire._ »

William commença à chanter alors que les bras de Rob se refermaient sur ma taille. Bon, ben, il ne me restait plus qu'à suivre son délire. William ne valait pas Matthew mais c'était pas mal quand même !

**You could be my unintended choice**

Tu pourrais être mon choix involontaire**  
To live my life extended**

De vivre ma vie jusqu'au bout**  
You could be the one I'll always love**

Tu pourrais être celle que j'aimerais toujours

**You could be the one who listens**

Tu pourrais être celle qui écoute  
**To my deepest inquisitions**

Mes questions les plus indiscrètes  
**You could be the one I'll always love  
**Tu pourrais être celle que j'aimerais toujours

**I'll be there as soon as I can**

Je serai là dés que je le pourrais  
**But i'm busy mending broken**

Mais je suis occupé à réparer  
**Pieces of the life I had before**

Les morceaux cases de ma vie d'avant

**First there was the one who challenged**

D'abord, il y a eu celle qui a défié  
**All my dreams and all my balance**

Tout mes rèves et tout mon équilibre  
**She could never be as good as you**

Elle ne pourras jamais être aussi bien que toi

**You could be my unintended choice**

Tu pourrais être mon choix involontaire  
**To live my life extended**

De vivre ma vie jusqu'au bout**  
You should be the one I'll always love**

Tu devrais être celle que j'aimerais jusqu'au bout

**I'll be there as soon as I can**

Je serais là dés que je le pourrais  
**But I'm busy mending broken**

Mais je suis occupés à réparer**  
Pieces of the life I had before  
**Les morceaux cases de ma vie d'avant**  
Before you...**

Avant toi…

Quand William fini enfin de chanter, j'avais les larmes aux yeux. J'avais peur de comprendre ce que j'avais compris.

« _Tu…T'essaye de me dire quoi au juste ? Que tu me quittes parce que tu dois régler des trucs d'avant ? C'est quoi ce bordel ?_ »

« _Non, non, c'est pas ça du tout…J'ai…J'ai pas réfléchi à la suite ! Putain ! J'ai pensé qu'au premier couplet ! Mais quel con ! _» Le premier couplet ? Ca dit quoi encore le premier couplet ?

« _Élisa, je…_ »

« _Attend, je réfléchis là !_ » Putain mais il vient de la chanter en plus…Ah oui ! Tu pourrais être mon choix involontaire, De vivre ma vie jusqu'au bout, Tu pourrais être celle que j'aimerais toujours, Tu pourrais être celle qui écoute, Mes questions les plus indiscrètes, Tu pourrais être celle que j'aimerais toujours…

« _Ok, je vois ce que ça donne…Par contre, je vois pas où tu veux en venir !_ » Il passa nerveusement une main dans ses cheveux, se mordit la lèvre, prit mes mains dans les siennes et me regarda droit dans les yeux.

« _Élisa, j'en ai marre de vivre comme on vit, j'en peux plus de ne pas me réveiller tous les matins à côtés de toi, t'es pas la seule que ça énerve de lire qu'on est plus ensemble et, je t'aime et je sais que ce que je vais te demander est énorme mais…Élisa…Est-ce que tu voudrais venir vivre avec moi à New York ? _» Putain ! Putain ! Putain ! Vivre ici, avec lui…

« _Je_… » Bordel, mon cerveau, c'est pas le moment de me lâcher ! « _Hum, je…Je…Waouh, c'est_… »

« _Si_ _tu veux pas, je comprendrai, je me rends compte que je te demande beaucoup et…_ »Oh la ! Stop !

« _Rob, je t'aime et…Oui !_ »

« _T'es d'accord ?_ »

« _Oui !!!_ »

« _Yes !!!_ » Il prit mon visage dans ses mains et m'embrassa langoureusement, sous les applaudissements de William.

* * *

_Pour toutes celles qui s'attendaient à une autre demande, je peux dire que dans ma tête, Rob lui demande de l'épouser après six mois de cohabitation, et Jeff sera bien entendu le témoin d'Elisa ! (La robe sera une Vera Wang, bien évidemment également !)_

_Un énorme merci pour toutes vos reviews sur ce qui devait être le dernier chapitre et plus particulièrement à scarlet-rose, carice, chartelle, SolN, Ellen1882, nattie black, Isis, buzinette, Starshinning, aude77, annecullen69, lili71, Badine, ZsaZsaZsu1986, AuroreAthéna, Samara83, BababbouCullen (Clooney ^^) labelle7711, EMMA555, Dawn266, Joannie01, myriiam et l'empire des anges. Vous avez été juste formidables, y a pas d'autres mots !_

_Merci aussi à celles qui continuent de me mettre en alert story ou en author alert, ça me fait toujours aussi plaisir !_

_Comme d'habitude et vraiment pour la dernière fois (du moins sur cette fic' !) je fais mon appel du clavier pour toutes les méchantes pas belles qui ne me laissent pas de reviews, je ne sais plus quoi dire pour vous montrer à quel point ça me fait plaisir...Disons, une association Robert Pattinson, en costard cravate, chez moi avec un pot de Nutella dans une main et l'autre main dans ses cheveux....Tout ça, sans l'arrêt cardiaque...C'est pas formidable ?!_

_Merci aussi à Marie, pour avoir été une première lectrice géniale, et à mes robinettes, qui me rapellent tous les jours que l'amitié n'a pas de limites ! Robinettes Power les filles !  
_


End file.
